Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night
by Morgan and Garcia Forever
Summary: This story starts from the very beginning when Morgan and Garcia first met. This story is being written by Jenny Crum and Aussie PLL and CM Fan. Rating subject to change as the story progresses
1. Where It All Began

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 1 - Where It All Began**

**Derek's POV**

It all started while I stood next to Reid's desk I turned to him and asked "hey whats that new tech girls name" he replied "I think her name is Gomez or something" so I turned towards where the tech girl was standing at the photocopier and said "excuse me Gomez"and when she didn't turn answer I said "hey Baby Girl" she turned around and said "Baby Girl" I then said "forgive me I just didn't know the real you" but she cut me off and said "I've been called worse, what can I do for you" I didn't reply so she walked away with sashaying of her hips back towards her office.

A few days later I learnt that the beautiful blonde's name is TA (Technical Analyst) Penelope Garcia, we began talking in the break room while getting our coffee we began by getting to know what each others likes and dislikes were and every now and then I would stop by her office and ask her to run searches for myself or for the team, when I leave her office I say to her "Thanks Baby Girl"and each time I call her Baby Girl she blushes at the endearment that I give her and it makes me smile.

When the team and I go away on cases it is usually me that calls Penelope when we need her to work her magic to track the UNSUB, when ever I call her she always answers the phone with this flirtatious sass in her voice which makes me smile and when the team and I get home she is always there at the office waiting for us to return and then when all the paperwork is done we all go out and celebrate that the case has been solved.

The whole team goes out to the bar if we are home early enough and when we do there are always women throwing themselves at me and when I am out on the dance floor the women are all trying to grind themselves against me, I mean don't get me wrong I enjoy all the attention that the women show towards me but lately there has only been one woman that I am interested in and that is the beautiful blonde Penelope Garcia, I know that there is nothing more than friendship and us being co-workers but I would like for there to be something more between us, but I think that she believes that I am not interested in her and that we are just friends.

While Iam out on the dance floor I notice Penelope staring at me with a look of jealousy written across her face as she picks up her glass and downs the contents, she then stands up and collecting her belongings before says her goodbyes to the rest of the team, I watch as Penelope makes her way to the exit of the bar I watch her exit the bar before heading back to the table where everyone else is still sitting and I sat down and asked "where did Penelope go" JJ looked at me and said "Penelope said she had to go" I picked up my beer and chugged the contents while I thought about what happened, I don't know why I am feeling like I am but Penelope's leaving has left me feeling empty, the feelings I have currently I don't really understand as I have never felt this way about a woman leaving or about me leaving a woman.

**Penelope's POV**

It all began not long after I started here at the BAU as a Technical Analyst, I was standing at the photocopier when I heard a voice behind me say "excuse me Gomez" I had no idea who the person was talking too but then I heard the same voice say "hey Baby Girl" I turned around to see the most handsome man I had ever seen, he is everything that I have ever dreamed of, this man standing a few feet away from me is tall, dark and handsome and when he flashed me his smile I knew right then and there that I needed to get to know him better.

I soon learnt that the handsome man's name is SSA (Supervisory Special Agent) Derek Morgan, we began talking in the break room while we were getting our coffee we began by getting to know what each others likes and dislike were, every know and then he would stop by lair and ask me to run searches for him or the team and when he would leave my lair he would always say "Thanks Baby Girl" which made my heart flutter a little at the endearment that he show towards me.

When the team goes away on cases it is usually Derek that calls me when they need searches done and when I answer the phone I always give him a little flirtatious greeting which he always comes back with something just as flirtatious, and when the team returns from cases I am always here when they arrive back at the office and after all the paperwork is complete we all go out to celebrate a solved case.

When we all go out celebrating at a bar there are always women throwing themselves at Derek and for some reason I feel a little jealous and I don't know why, I mean it's not like he and I are anything more than friends and co-workers but when I see that he enjoys all the attention that he receives when he is out on the dance floor with all the women grinding up against him, I figure that if he is happy then who am I to stop his happiness, while staring at him out on the dance floor I pick up my glass and finish off my drink that I have let and then I say "goodnight all, I will see all tomorrow" and then I left and made my way home.

After I left the bar and got into my car I couldn't help the flood of emotions that came flooding through me, I don't understand why I am feeling like this I know all about the handsome Derek Morgan and his track record with women, but it doesn't help that ever since I met him for the first time he has plagued my dreams but I can't deny what the heart wants and what my heart wants is the chocolate sculptured body of Derek Morgan.

Written by Aussie PLL and CM Fan


	2. A Blast From The Past

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 2 - A Blast From The Past**

**Penelope's POV**

Penelope sighed happily as she finished doing a search for the team, she picked up the phone and called that delicious looking Derek Morgan up, after a couple of rings he said, "say it like you mean it goddess". She smiled and said, "ohhhh you know I'm gonna", she said, "according to my babies here Jonathan Smyth has been arrested several times for attempted rape and kidnapping".

Hotch said, "how much time did he serve"?, her fingers did a little work and she said, "he was in jail from 2001 up until 6 weeks ago sir", Rossi said, "that is

about when the kidnappings started, thanks kitten". Penelope smiled and said, "anytime my superfriends", the call ended and she relaxed against the seat and sighed happily knowing that she was helping her team get that creep off the streets.

Penelope reached over and picked up her sandwich to take a bite and her cell phone rang, she picked it up and said, "this is the all seeing all knowing oracle,

speak and be heard". She heard someone laugh and say, "you haven't changed a bit have you jellybean"?, she sat up and said, "ohhhhhh my god Toby how are you"?, he smiled and said, "I'm doing good, I am in town and wanted to see if we could get together tonight for a drink"?, she smiled and said, "I would love that".

Penelope said, "how long are you in town and where are you staying"?, he said, "slow down baby, slow down, I am in town for at least a few weeks maybe longer and

I just got here so I haven't had time to find a place yet, can you recommend a place"?, she grinned and said, "I sure can, you can stay at my place and before you try to say no you know how convincing I can be".

Toby laughed and said, "I remember alot about you honey, like the way you blush after I kiss my way down that beautiful body of yours", Penelope felt herself getting very warm suddenly. She said, "wellllll right now I am at work but will be getting off in a few hours, I tell you what, come to the federal building and tell the guard to call me and I will come down and get you".

Toby smiled and said, "that sounds like a plan, I will be there in a few minutes", she smiled and said, "I will see you soon Toby", the call ended and she couldn't

help but smile at the thoughts of seeing Toby again, but still her thoughts seemed to lean toward Derek again and she didn't know why. Penelope closed her eyes and grinned when she could see Toby, he was gorgeous, tall, dark, sweet, kind and loving and then Derek would pop into her head and she felt her heart racing faster and faster at the thoughts of his sexy chocolate body rubbing up against hers, she shook her head and snap out of it Garcie Derek would never want you.

Penelope was sitting at her desk when her phone rung, she smiled and said, "are you here yet Toby"?, Derek said, "sorry baby girl it's just little old me, who is Toby"?, she smiled and changed the subject and said, "are you all on your way home"?, he smiled and said, "yeah a lot has happened since we talked to you over an hour ago, we caught the sick freak and are on our way to the jet and we should all be home by 4:00".

She smiled and said, "I will see you then handsome", he laughed and said, "see you then goddess", she smiled as she clicked her phone off, she sat back in her

chair when her phone rang again. She said, "hello, ohhh yeah, I will be right down Gerald", she stood up and quickly checked herself out in the mirror in her purse before heading downstairs.

She stepped off the elevator and saw Toby standing there, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him and said, "ohhhhhhh how I have missed you Toby", he caressed the side of her cheek and said, "I have missed you to jellybean", she smiled and said, "come with me up to my office, the team will be back soon and then we can go to my place", he intertwined their fingers as they headed toward the elevator.

**Derek's POV**

Derek sat back against his seat and looked over at JJ and said, "baby girl thought I was somebody named Toby, do you know who that is JJ"?, she smiled and said, "uhhhh no I don't remember a Toby. She looked at Derek and said, "are you jealous there Derek"?, he said, "me je jealous, no no I was just curious as to who this Toby is that's all.

As he sat back agaist the seat he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, who was this man Toby and how important to her is he"?, he closed his eyes and smiled as visions of the perky blonde filled his mind. He loved spending time with his baby girl, she was so sweet, loving and did he want more than friendship with her, hell yeah he did, but he didn't know if she felt the same way.

On the trip back home Derek sat and tried to sleep but all he could do was think about Penelope and this Toby, Hotch looked at the team as the jet was landing and said, "paperwork can wait, let's all head out for a drink, after that last case we all deserve a break". Derek smiled and said, "you don't have to tell me twice

Hotch, when we get back to the BAU I will go see if baby girl wants to go with us".

The team walked into the parking lot and Derek said, "I will meet you there", he headed inside to see his baby girl, they had been away on the case for several

days and he had missed her, talking on the phone isn't the same thing as seeing her everyday. The closer he got to her lair the faster his heart was beating, he opened her door hoping to see her sitting there working on her computer but what he saw filled him with jealousy.

He stood there with his mouth open, there in front of him stood his baby girl, his goddess, kissing another man, he felt his heart sink.

Written by Jenny Crum


	3. Derek's Jealousy

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 3 - Derek's Jealousy**

**Derek's POV**

I am frozen to the spot outside Penelope's office watching my Baby Girl kissing another man, witnessing this has left me feeling a little jealous and I don't know why I am feeling like this, it's not like we are a couple and she is entitled to have have a social life but I have the urge to want to hit this Toby guy, but I know that if I go all protective Morgan on her it will only send her running for the hills and then I will never get my chance to try and get her to see that there could be something more between us.

I walk away from her office door and back into the bullpen to my desk, I pick up my go bag and make my way down to the parking garage and to my SUV throwing my bag onto the back seat before jumping into the drivers seat I start the engine and throw the gearshift into reverse and back out of my car space and then drive out of the parking garage and head for the bar where we are all meeting, I park in the car park and make my way inside the bar once inside I head straight for the bar when a waitress approaches me to take my order I say "can I get a beer and a double scotch please" the waitress smiled at me and poured the double shot of scotch and placed it on the bar before going to the fridge to get my beer and while she is getting that I down the glass of scotch in one mouthful I grimace as the amber liquid burnt my throat on the way down.

The waitress returned with my beer and places it down in front of me I pick it up and take a hearty swig in the attempt to soothe the burning in my throat, the waitress stood there smiling and staring at me for a few minutes before going to serve other bar patrons.

I have been sitting here in the bar for the last 20 minutes staring at my beer bottle thinking about the scene that I witnessed earlier at the office with Penelope kissing another man, I now knew that she thought of us as nothing more than friends and that she was in a relationship with this Toby guy and none of us even knew about it, so to try to relieve some of the pain in my heart I thought I may as well find myself a sexy honey to take home with me and get my groove thing on, I am bought out of my jealous reverie by hand on my shoulder I turn around to see Hotch standing there with a strange expression on his face.

Hotch said "ok Derek tell me what has you sitting here looking like you want to hurt someone" Derek turned to Hotch and said "gee I hate profilers, but you are right I do want to hurt someone, you know when we returned to the office I said that I was going to go and ask Penelope if she was coming here tonight" Hotch nodded and I continued "well I got to her office and her door was partly open and so I opened it to find her in there kissing another man, she is my Baby Girl Hotch but I think I may have just lost my chance to tell her how I feel about her" Hotch placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and said "Derek, what are your exact feelings for Penelope."

I shrug my shoulders and say "I don't really know Hotch, all I know is that from the first moment I saw her I felt the urge to get to know her better and now that we are friends I now feel as though I am falling in love with her but I don't think she feels the same way about me that I feel for her because if she did then she wouldn't be kissing another man, would she", Hotch shook his head and said "no she wouldn't be but have you thought that she may think that you are not interested in her in a more than friends situation, I mean when ever we come out to a bar you always have women swooning all over you and if she does think of you in a more than friends way how do you think she feels watching those women throwing themselves at you."

Here I sit on my stool quietly thinking about everything that Hotch just said, I finally find my words and say "Hotch you are so right, but I can't just hang around and find out how she feels, I did catch her kissing another man so obviously she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do for her otherwise she would have said something, maybe all our flirting and fun banter is just making me believe that she feels something for me as I am the only one that she mucks around with over the phone and when we are in the office."

Hotch ordered us two more beers and we sat there waiting for the rest of the team to arrive, the rest of the team arrived about 10 minutes later, but I was really annoyed when I saw my Baby Girl walk in that douche bag's arm as they make their way through the crowd that had now formed in the bar I get up and make my way to the dance floor and begin dancing with several women but I made sure that I was in view of the table that the team is sitting at and immediately I notice Penelope looking my way so I pull one of the girls that I am dancing with close to me and begin to nuzzle my face into her neck.

I stay out on the dance floor for a while, allowing everyone to get to know the douche bag but I can tell that she is uncomfortable with the way he keeps touching her, every time he touches her she flinches and tries to move away from him and when he leans down to nuzzle her neck she freezes with a petrified look on her face, I can no longer stand to watch him with his hands all over her so I go back to the table and say "get your hands of my Baby Girl asshole" Toby stands up and says "and who are you" I reply "I am her best friend and I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't appreciate your hands roaming all over her" Toby comes around the table and gets into Derek's face as he says "how would you know what she likes and doesn't like" that is it I have had enough of this douche bag I push him away from me and raise my right hand and punch him fair and square in the face which cause him to lose his balance.

I notice Penelope get up and run towards the bathroom with JJ hot on her heels while I turn and go back to the woman I was dancing with, I take her hand and head for the exit and we leave but once outside I can't actually go through with taking her home so I turn to her and say "I am so sorry I can't do this after all I just need to go home and try and calm down before I really hurt someone" she nodded and headed back inside and I made my way to my SUV and then home, when I got home I was greeted by my overgrown puppy Clooney so to expel both of our energies I went upstairs and changed into sweat pants and runners before attaching a leash to Clooney's collar so that we can go for a run.

**Penelope's POV**

When I arrived back onto the BAU floor with Toby we went into my office and the next thing I know is that Toby is kissing me at first I was unsure about the kiss but I eventually warmed up to the kiss, but out of the corner of my eye I see my office door open and standing at the door is none other than the man that has plagued my dreams every night since I met him, he is just standing there looking at us kissing with a hurt look on his face but just as I pull away from Toby I notice that Derek had taken off, I exit my office to see where he went but he was nowhere to be found but then I see that JJ's office door is open and she is sitting behind her desk so I turn to Toby and say "Toby I need to go and see a colleague for a minute would you like me to take you to the break room to get a cup of coffee and then we can go out to the bar with the rest of the team."

After taking Toby to the break room I race up the stairs to JJ's office I don't even bother knocking I just walk in and close the door behind me and when JJ looks up she can tell that there is something bothering me and she says "Garcie what is wrong" I slump down in the seat across from hers I let out a frustrated sigh before saying "JJ I think I have stuffed up, when I came back up here with Toby I took him into my office and the next thing I know he is pulling me close to him and his lips are on mine" JJ smiled and said "and what is wrong with that" I reply with "out of the corner of my eye I caught a movement at my office door and I noticed that Derek was standing there watching us but by the time I pushed Toby away Derek was gone and was nowhere to be found, and I really really like him Jayje and now I think I just lost my chance to tell him how I feel about him."

JJ put her pen down and sat back in her chair and said "how do you feel towards Toby" I say to her "I don't have any feelings for him anymore he is just a friend now we date for a little while when I was in college but I haven't seen him for almost 3 years, we have spoken on the phone but that is about it and now he thinks he can just waltz back into my life again, I don't think so" JJ looked at me and said "have you told him that you don't feel that way about him anymore" I shook my head and said "no I haven't maybe I should tell him that I no longer have feeling for him" JJ smiled and said "yes you need to tell Toby that you no longer have any feelings for him other than friendship and then you need to try and repair what ever it is you need to repair with Derek."

I stand and hug JJ before leaving her office and make my way back to the break room to get Toby and then back to my office to shut down my babies and to get my stuff so that we can go to the bar, the drive to the bar was quiet Toby sat looking out the passenger window while I was thinking about how I could manage to repair something that doesn't yet exist, finally we arrive at the bar and head for the door when I feel Toby grab my hand and intertwine our fingers together but when I tried to get my fingers out of his he gripped on tighter and gave me a stern look before he opened the door to the bar.

Making our way through the crowd of people over to the table where the team usually sat I saw Derek Pick up his beer and walk off in the opposite direction towards the dance floor, when we got the table we sat down I chose the seat that Derek had just vacated which just happened to be facing the dance floor so while Toby went to the bar to get us our drinks I sat there and watched Derek get his groove thing on with a few women and when he noticed me staring at him he began to nuzzle her neck so I turned away and began talking to JJ who had looked in the direction of the dance floor and saw Derek grinding with those two bit hussies.

JJ reached her hand out and placed it on top of mine and gave a gentle squeeze, Toby arrived back at the table with our drinks and I introduced him to everyone except Derek who was clearly jealous that I was with another man even though it is none of his business who I am with as we are not a couple but we are very good friends and I know that he will do anything to protect me from any harm, after all the introductions have been made I feel Toby keep touching me I freeze as it is making me uncomfortable, I catch Derek staring at me like he knows that I am uncomfortable with Toby touching me.

I look up to see Derek walk off the dance floor and back towards the table, when he reaches the table he says "get your hands off my Baby Girl asshole" but Toby stands up and says "and who are you to be telling me what to do" Derek replies "I am her best friend and I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't appreciate you hands roaming all over her" Toby walks around the table and gets into Derek's face as he says "how do you know what she likes and doesn't like" Derek didn't reply but he pushed Toby away from him and raised his right hand and punched Toby fair and square in the face which caused Toby to loose his balance.

I got up and ran towards the bathroom with JJ hot on my heels, once I was safely inside the bathroom that is when I began to cry JJ came and wrapped her arms around me and held me as I cried, the whole time I cried I was thinking about what had just happened I couldn't believe that Derek had just came to my rescue from Toby and punched him for getting up in his face like that but one thing I did know was that watching Protective Derek come out to play is so freaking hot, I know now that thing are going to be a little awkward until Toby goes home but I need to sit down and have a talk with Toby about how I feel about him.

JJ finally convinced me to come out of the bathroom and join the team back at the table, when I get back to the table I see Toby sitting there with some ice on his bottom lip and the team who had continued on with their conversations but there was one person missing so I asked "where did Derek go" Hotch looked at me and said " he left the bar with the woman he was dancing with before he went all macho man over here" I sat down and let out a sigh before picking up my drink and downing the entire contents in one go.

So here I sit with a heavy heart for some reason today has gone from great to shit within just a couple of hours and now I am starting to doubt myself and my feelings towards any man, so now I think that it is time for Toby and I to leave the bar as I need to drop him back at his hotel before I go home, I collect my bag and head for the exit and out to my car we make the short drive to his hotel and when we pull up he turns to me as he extends an arm out toward me and tries to pull me closer to him but I put a hand on his chest and say "Toby please don't do that" he looks at me and says "but why not jellybean you always loved my cuddles when we were together I replied "yes I did like your cuddles when we were together but we aren't together anymore and I just feel that way about you anymore" he replied quickly with "you have a think for that macho man that hit me don't you" I shook my head and said "no I don't he and I are best friends and have been for sometime now."

Toby got out of the car but before he closed the door he asked "are we still on for dinner tomorrow night" I smiled and nodded before saying "yes but on one condition" he said "and what is that one condition" I said "the condition is that we have dinner just as friends" Toby nodded and said "I can deal with that."


	4. The Morning After The Night Before

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch- 4 The Morning After the Night Before**

**Penelope's POV**

Penelope opens her eyes and sighs, she still couldn't believe what had happened less that 24 hours ago, she closed her eyes as the memories from yesterday came back in a flash. She can see Derek standing at her door out the corner of her eye and then she pushes Toby away and looks and he is gone and now she is afraid that any chance she had on being with him is gone also, especially after Hotch told her that he left with the little tramp that was bumping up against him.

She once cared a lot about Toby but now she has feelings for Derek, was she wrong to have feelings for her best friend, her chocolate adonis, just when she gets the nerve to tell him how she feels Toby has to come for a visit and possibly ruin it forever. She reaches over and turns her alarm off and sits up on the side of her bed and says to herself, "how much could he really care about me after all he left with that flosie last night while I was in the bathroom".

Penelope is walking through her apartment when she hears her cell buzzing, she walks over and picks it up hoping that it is Derek calling, she sighs and says, "no such luck", she halfheartedly smiles and says, "good morning Toby". Toby laughs and says, "good morning jellybean how are you this beautiful morning"?, she said, "I am getting ready for work".

Toby said, "well I won't keep you, I just wanted to check in with my girl this morning before we both got started", she sighed and said, "Toby we went through this last night and I'm not your girl anymore, remember, we agreed to be friends". Toby felt his heart break and he said, "together or not jellybean you will always be my girl", he sighed and said, "I will pick you up at your place at 6:00, that is if we are still going out tonight" Penelope said, "of course we are still going out, you are one of my best friends Toby and I love spending time with you", he smiled and said, "ok jellybean, I will see you at 6:00". Penelope smiled and said, "ok Toby, see you then", Penelope gave a sigh of relief knowing that he had disconnected the call, little did she know that Toby had been sitting in a car outside her apartment building watching her all night.

Penelope quickly got dressed and headed out of her apartment and headed to her car, once inside she said, "how am I going to face Derek after what happened yesterday and last night"?, she sighed as she put her car in drive and headed towards the BAU. Toby followed in his rental car but not to close he didn't want her to recognize his car.

Once inside the BAU she saw JJ who wasted no time getting over to her, she said, "well Garcie did Derek call you last night"?, she sighed and said, "nope he didn't call last night or this morning". JJ hugged her and said, "ohhhhhh I'm sorry honey", she weakly smiled and said, "it isn't your fault honey, it is mine for ever and I mean believing that Derek could ever feel anything for me besides friendship".

JJ watched as her heartbroken friend walked away, she knew what she had to do, she had to go talk to Derek and just as soon as he got to the BAU that was exactly what she was going to do. JJ knew that Derek had strong feelings for Penelope just like Penelope did for him and she just wondered what it was going to take to make them both see how much they truly care for each other.

Penelope headed into her office and started warming up her babies, she sat down and sighed as she looked over at a picture of her and Derek that were taken at the BAU Christmas party last year, they looked so happy with their arms wrapped around each other. She picked up the picture and said, "what a difference a few months makes, now you can't even stand to be in the same room with me", she felt tears start to stream down her face as she put the picture back down on her desk.

**Derek's POV**

Derek opened his eyes and felt the thumping in his head, he rubbed his eyes and said, "damn what the hell happened to me last night"?, as he slowly sat up on the side of the bed he remembered what happened. He sighed and said, "how could things go so wrong so fast, yesterday my baby girl was just that, my baby girl and then I see her kissing another man and then she brings the prick with her to the bar with the team, well I guess that shows me just how much she really cares about me".

He gets up and takes a quick shower and heads to work, once he steps inside the BAU he heads to his desk, he leaves his shades on to try to help with the pounding in his head. Reid walks over and says, "morning Morgan", Derek looks at him and says, "what are you screaming about Pretty Boy"?, he looked at Derek and said, "I'm not screaming, your hangover is probalby making everything sound a lot louder that it really is".

He looked at Reid and said, "how do you look so sober this morning"?, Reid laughed and said, "well that's easy I only had 2 beers lastnight, it was you that were pretty much lit when you hit Toby". Derek looked at him and said, "don't say that bastards fucking name to me Reid, I'm sooooo not in the mood", Reid held up his hands and said, "well I take it from that not so sweet disposition that you and Garcia haven't made up yet"?, he said, "I have nothing to apologize for."

Reid said, "Morgan how do you feel about Garcia, I mean really feel about her"?, he looked up at Reid and said, "not now Reid", Derek got up and tried to walk by him and he grabbed Dereks arm. Derek said, "what is it now Reid"?, he said, "have you told Garcia that you are in love with her"?, he laughed and said, "I am not in love with Penelope, she is my best friend and nothing else", he then walked away heading to the lounge for a much needed cup of coffee.

Derek was getting ready to take a sip of his coffee when JJ walked into the room and slammed the door, he grabbed his head and and turned around and said, "what the hell Jayje"?, she walked over and said, "what is wrong with you Derek"?, he said, "well other than being exhausted after last night, I have a slight hangover". She walked over and took his glasses off and said, "you need to talk to Garcia, you broke her heart last night".

Derek laughed and said, "I broke her heart, what about my heart JJ"?, she said, "what are you talking about Derek"?, he said, "I went in to baby, I mean Garcia's office to see if she wanted to go out for drinks and she was, she was kissing that bastard". JJ said, "yeah I know Penelope told me about that and she was so sorry that you saw that".

Derek laughed and said, "Ohhh I bet she was", JJ put her arm on his hand and said, "she told me that", he held his hand up and said, "I don't want to hear it JJ, she is a big girl and she knows what she wants and obviously it isn't me". JJ watched as Derek walked around her and out of the room with his cup of coffee, she shook her head as he walked out of sight.

Derek walked over to his chair and sat down and thought, "after the way I acted last night Penelope must still be furious with me, either that or she is exhausted from making love to that bastard". The thoughts of his baby girl making love to another man that wasn't him was making his skin crawl, he sighed and said, "I will talk to her before she leaves today, one way or another she will know how I feel about her and she will know it today."


	5. I've Been Thinking About Doing This All

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 5 - I've Been Thinking About Doing This All Night**

**Derek's POV**

One way or another I need to tell my Baby Girl how I feel before I lose the best thing that has ever happened to me, I finally get up the courage to go and talk to Penelope I get up and head for Penelope's office I knock on her door and I hear her say "enter if you dare mere mortal" I open her door and enter I walk close to her and say "Baby Girl please let me explain my actions of last night" she turns in her chair and faces me before she stands up she gets in my face and says "I don't need you to explain your actions of last night, the minute you punched Toby your actions were explained, I don't want to hear anything you have to say so if you don't mind I have work to do."

I dejectedly walk out of her office and close the door behind me and then walk back to my desk and then I sit there seething as I lean on my desk and put my head in my hands as I think about what else I can do to get her to listen to me, maybe I could enlist JJ to help with talking to Penelope, I get up and go to JJ's office I knock and enter JJ looks up at me as I take a seat when JJ says "did you make up with Penelope yet" I shake my head and say "I went to go see her before and she didn't want a bar of me she told me that she didn't want to listen to what I had to say" JJ then says "I am so sorry Derek would you like me to talk to her and see if I can get her to talk to you" I reply "thanks Jayje I appreciate the help."

At the end of the work day I see the douche bag Toby waiting outside the glass doors of the BAU, I see my Baby Girl exit her office and head towards the doors and to where the douche bag is waiting he sees her coming toward him he opens the door for her and takes her bags while she hooks her arm through his, as I sit and watch them fawn over each other I clench and unclench my hands and thump the desk before getting up and making my way down the stairs and into the parking garage to get in my SUV so that I can go home.

**Penelope's POV**

I am sitting in my office updating all the the cases that have been solved over the past few weeks when there is a knock on my door I say "enter if you dare mere mortal" the door opens and I know who it is before I see him I detect the scent of his aftershave as he enters my lair as he get closer to me he says "Baby Girl please let me explain my actions of last night" I stand up and get up in his face and say "I don't need you to explain your actions of last night, the minute you punched Toby your actions were explained, I don't want to hear anything you have to say so if you don't mind I have work to do."

He turned and walked dejectedly out of my lair closing the door behind him, as soon as the door closed I sat back in my chair and buried my face in my hands as tears began to fall, I finally get myself together and continue on with updating the solved cases I stay in my office for the rest of the Dayton avoid any unwanted interactions with Derek.

At the end of the working day I get a phone call from Toby to say that he is here to pick me up for our dinner so I gather my stuff and exit my office, out of the corner of my eye I see Derek sitting at his desk looking towards the glass doors at Toby, I walk towards the door and Toby opens the door and takes my bags before offering his arm I hook my arm through his as we make our way to the elevators, I can only imagine what Derek is thinking about right now and I refuse to turn around and look at him.

We head for Toby's rental car and he opens the passenger door and helps me in to the car before placing my bags on the back seat and then he makes it to the driver side of the car and he gets in, he begins driving towards the restaurant be there is an awkward silence filling the car, I don't know whether it is a gut feeling that I have but I feel as though something has changed between us but one thing is for sure I wish we had have come in separate cars because that way I could have made an excuse to leave if necessary, but here I am in the car with Toby finally we pull into the restaurant car park I open my door and get out and grab my bags from the back seat as he gets out of the car he makes his way over to me as we walk into the restaurant we are greeted by the maitre de and are shown to our seats.

Toby and I enjoy an amazing meal and although the conversation was light during dinner we did talk about all the things we used to do when we were younger but hen things got weird between us when he mentioned our relationship back in college, with dinner finally over I was we'll and truly ready to go home and got to bed so we left the restaurant and got back in his car and he drove me home, when we got to my apartment building he walked me to the main door where we said goodnight Toby began to lean in as though he was going to kiss me but I put my hand to his chest to stop him before saying "Toby we are just friends, I don't have feelings for you any more" he backed away and began walking down the stairs and I turned to unlock the door when he said " Penelope" I turned back around to face him only to see him standing there with a small gun in his hand as he continued "I have been thinking about doing this all night" and with the last word said he pulled the trigger and shot me in the chest.

I immediately feel to the ground as I tried to focus on my breathing, trying to keep myself alive but I knew that I was fading fast before everything went black, some time later I am not exactly sure how long I was laying there but I could hear faint voices around me and there were several pairs of hands touching me and then that is when I felt it there was an extreme jolt rush through my body, then I felt something hard go under me and then I realized that the paramedics were trying to save my life, I was then loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital where they red lined me straight into an operating theatre where they were able to remove the bullet that had entered my chest ricocheted off a rib and became lodged in my abdomen.

Once I was out of theatre I was moved to the ICU recovery ward until I regained conscious then I was to be move to another ward, finally when I woke up from the anesthesia I noticed that I was not alone someone had a hold of my hand slowly I opened my eyes and turned towards the side of the bed where the person held my hand it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust and when they did I saw the last person I expected to see sitting beside me and I tried to pull my hand out of his be he held on firmly, so I lay there looking at him when he finally opened his eyes and lifted his head he saw that I was awake and he said "ohhh Baby Girl I am so sorry this happened to you, but I want you to listen to me because what I have to say is something that I will never ever waste my time in saying ever again, Penelope Garcia I love you, you know that don't you."

I didn't say anything but I nodded my head he then said "Baby Girl I guarantee I will get the bastard who did this to you and he will pay for what he has done" Derek then lifted my hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to my knuckles before putting my hand back on the bed, I tried to speak but Derek said "don't try and speak just yet ok" I nod my head again and then I lift my other hand and start doing a writing action Derek looks at me and says "do you want to write something down" again I nod and he pulls out his notebook and a pen and hands them to me and I write Toby Nelson in the notebook and hand it back to Derek.

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe my Baby Girl is in the hospital the last time I saw her was when she left with that bastard and she is in the hospital with gunshot wounds to her chest and abdomen, I got a phone call from the hospital saying that the paramedics just bought her in and that she had been shot and was in a pretty bad way, I couldn't believe that we were not even talking to each other but then again that would be because the big green jealousy monster made an unwanted appearance and I did something stupid which nearly cost me the most precious thing on this earth it nearly cost me the woman I love, yes I said it I love Penelope Garcia and I will shout it from the roof top if she wants me to but I still don't know if she reciprocates these feelings for me but then only time will tell.

The doctor comes in to check on Penelope and decides to take the breathing tube out of her mouth so that she will be able to talk and tell me what happened, I step out of the room while the doctor takes the tube out and checks her wounds so I go to the waiting room to update the rest o the team who have all gathered here I sit next to Hotch and say "Penelope gave me the name of who did this to her, the person who put her in here is that bastard Toby Nelson the one from the bar the other night, you know the one I had the honor of punching in the face" everyone nodded as I continued "when I find this good for nothing son of a bitch he is going to wish that he had never came to see her because by the time I am finished with him he will be non-recognizable and hat is if I don't decide to kill him."


	6. The Hunt For Toby Begins

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch-6 The Hunt For Toby Begins**

**Derek' POV**

Derek is sitting next to Hotch with his head in his hands, Hotch reaches over and says, "we are checking security survelience tapes from her building to see if we can a description of Toby's car". Derek looked up at him and said, "I can't lose her Hotch, I just can't", Hotch said, "Morgan you aren't going to lose her, she is a fighter and she isn't going to let Toby get away with this".

Derek looked up to see the rest of the team running towards them, Hotch stands up and says, "she is in the ICU, she was shot in the chest, right now she is critical, stable but critical". JJ looked at Hotch with tears streaming down her face and said, "what the hell does that even mean, how can she be critical but stable"?, Emily wrapped her arms around JJ and said, "that means that so far she isn't getting any worse Jayje".

Reid and Rossi walked over to Hotch and Rossi said, "what the hell happened"?, Hotch said, "from what we are able to find out Garcia went out to dinner with her friend Toby Nelson and we know that she got shot and until we get to talk to Penelope that is all we know". JJ walked over to Derek and wrapped her arms around him and said, "she is going to be ok Derek, I just know it".

Derek looked up at her with tears in his eyes and said, "I swear to God that when I find Toby I will kill him for what he did to her", JJ said, "I can't figure out why he did this to her, he is suppose to be her friend, what kind of friend takes you to dinner and then shoots you"?, Reid walks over and says, "he sounds like a scorned lover or ex-lover in this case".

Derek stood up and said, "so Toby wanted Penelope but she turned him down and he pulls a gun out and shoots her"?, Reid looks at Derek and says, "that is the way some possessive/dominate males are when the woman that they are fixex on turns them away". The team looks up to see the doctor walking towards them, Derek took a deep breath and hoped for the best while preparing for the worst.

**Penelope's POV**

Penelope lays in bed drifting in and out of consciousness thinking about the past few hours, she couldn't believe that Tody did this to her, that he shot her and left her for dead and why?, because she didn't return her feelings. She opened her eyes when she heard the doctor calling her name, she turned her head and said one word hoarsely, "Derek".

The doctor put his hand on hers and said, "I will get Mr. Morgan for you in just a minute but I need to check you first Ms. Garcia", she slowly nodded her head as her eyes closed again. The doctors and nurses worked quickly to get her vitals checked so that she could rest, her heartrate and blood pressure were both low but that was to be expected with the trauma that she had been through.

He looked down at her and saw that she had drifted off to sleep again so he stood there monitoring her machines for a few minutes when he noticed that she was moving around like she was having a nightmare and boy was he right. Penelope was back at her apartment standing at the front door, she watches as Toby leans forward to kiss her.

She looks at him and says, "Toby we are just friends, I don't have feelings for you anymore", she watches as he backs away and begins walking down the stairs, she sees herself unlocking the door, she hears Toby call her name. She sees herself turning around to see him standing there with a small gun in his hand, the nine words he hears her say will haunt her for a while, "I have been thinking about doing this all night", she then hears the gun go off and she remembers feeling a sharp pain in the chest before everything goes black.

She wakes up screaming "NOOOOOOOOO", her eyes are looking around the room, the doctor walks over and tries to calm her down, he says, "it's alright Ms. Garcia, he isn't here, he can't hurt you". He motions for the nurse to come over, when she starts trying to calm Penelope down he heads toward the door, the last few words he hears before the door closes are, "I need Derek, please let me see him", he walks over to the group of people that came in with her.

**Derek's POV**

The doctor walks over and says, "is there a Derek here"?, Derek steps forward and says, "that's me, I'm Derek", the doctor said, "I need you to come with me please, she is very aggitated and is asking for you". Derek quickly followed the doctor into Penelopes room, she looked at Derek and said, "you were right, I should have trusted it", he put her hand in his and said, "it's alright baby girl, he is gonna pay for what he did, I promise", he brought her hand up to his lips slowly and he gently kissed the back of her hand and said, "I love you Penelope", he stood there holding her hand as she drifted off to sleep again

The doctor watched as her blood pressure and heart rate started going back to normal, he ran his thumb over the top of her hand and he smiled when she opened her eyes and whispered, "I love you to Derek", she then drifted back off. Derek closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for his baby girl, he couldn't lose her now, not after he was finally able to tell her how he truly felt.

Hotch and Rossi headed to Penelopes apartment to get the survelience from the security cameras, but before they left Hotch told the remaining team that he wanted 2 people with Penelope at all times. Reid looked at Hotch and said, "I will stay with Garcia and Morgan", Hotch looked at JJ and Emily and said, "I need the two of you to head back to the BAU and get an analyst to start processing the information that we have", they nodded in agreement as they all went their seperate

ways.

Derek looked up to see Reid walking into the room, Derek said, "where is everybody"?, Reid said, "Hotch and Rossi headed over to Penelope's to get the security surveillance footage and JJ and Emily headed back to the BAU to get an analyst that can start processing what we have so far". Derek looked back down at Penelope and then at Reid and said, "that son of a bitch is gonna pay Reid, he is gonna pay for what he did to my baby girl".

Toby removes the license plate and pulls another one out of the back of the car and quickly puts it on before heading inside the front office of a motel on the outskirts of town. The clerk looks over the counter and says, "how can I help you sir"?, he smiles and says, "I need a room mam", she says, "and the name sir"?, he smiled and said, "Shawn Tucker", the clerk smiles and says, "I need you to sign this for me please sir", he grinned as he signed the fake name to the ledger, he smiles the the clerk puts the key into his hand, he says, "thank you", and heads towards his room.

The doctor put is hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "when the meds start wearing off she will be more coherent and then she can tell you what happened, Derek sighed and nodded his head in agreement. A few minutes later Rossi and Hotch are standing in the office at Penelope's apartment building waiting on the security footage and as they watch what they see makes their blood run cold, they watch as Toby leans in to kiss her and they watch her put her hand up and then they watch him go down the stairs and turn and say something to her and pull out the gun and shoot and they watch as their friend falls to the ground.

Hotch looked at the supervisor and said, "I need you to freeze a close up of his face for me", the supervisor did what she was told, Hotch said, "can you print me a copy of that please". A few seconds later he looked at Rossi and said, "here is a copy of the sick bastard that shot Garcia, we need to get this out as soon as possible".

Hotch thanked you older woman for her help, he took the surveillance tape and the picture and headed back to the BAU, justice was going to be served and he was going to make sure that he did everything possible to make Toby Nelson pay for what he did to Garcia.


	7. Toby Gets Caught

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 7 - Toby Gets Caught**

**Derek's POV**

I am sitting in Penelope's hospital room holding a bedside vigil while the rest of the team is out trying to find the bastard that did this to my Baby Girl, I have not left her bedside unless there has been a doctor, nurse or one of the team with her, Penelope's doctor comes into check on her wounds so I take the chance to leave the room to go and get a cup of coffee and I also call Hotch to get an update on the case.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Hotch's number and on the third ring he picks up and says"Hotchner" I say "hey Hotch it's me, I am just calling to find out what is happening with catching this prick" Hotch replied "well Morgan we have a tech analyst going through the surveillance footage from Garcia's apartment and she managed to get a partial license plate number but it turned out to be bogus plates and we have circulated his picture around to other police stations as well bus stations, train stations, airports and motels so hopeful we will get a hit on something soon" I let out a frustrated sigh before saying "ok well what if we can't find him Hotch I just want my Baby Girl to feel safe when she gets released from the hospital."

I hear Reid in the background telling Hotch something but i can't quite make out what it is so I ask "hey Hotch what as that Reid was just telling you" he replied "Reid just informed me that he received a phone call from a motel manager just on the outskirt of town saying that she had a man check in about an hour ago who was acting strange but then she received the fax of the picture from the apartment surveillance footage and she recognized him so then she went back in her surveillance footage and noticed that when he arrived he took his time to change the license plates on the car before going to check-in obviously trying to hide from all law enforcement, we are on our way to the motel now so hopefully we will have this prick in custody shortly I will keep you informed and then send JJ to take over so that you can go home take a shower and then I will give you full rein on interrogating him, no cameras, no witnesses but me."

Finally making my way back to my Baby Girls room I wait just outside while the doctor is finishing off his examination I can't help but smile at the thought of having free rein over this prick's interrogation because by the time I am finished with him he will regret the day he was born, I see the doctor pull the curtain back and exit the room so I walk in and sit down beside her I pick up her hand and bring it to my lips and give it a gentle kiss, Penelope opens her eyes and smiles at me and I can't help but smile back she then asks "have they found him yet" I simply nod before say "yes the team is on their way to a motel on the outskirts of town to pick him up" she then says "how did they find him" I reply "Hotch faxed a copy of his photo to police stations, bus stations, airports and motels so when he checked in to the motel the manager she recognized him and the called saying that after going back through her surveillance footage she noticed that he had changed the license plates on the car and she also noticed that he was acting strangely."

**Penelope's POV**

I can't believe that bastard he shot me and then took off and tried to hide from all forms of law enforcement but unfortunately he chose a motel that has a manager that is a law abiding citizen and dropped him in the shit, now I can rest easy and remain safe and I know that while ever I have my Hot Stuff beside me the nightmares will remain at bay but I also know that it will take me a long time to get over the whole situation.

After a while JJ arrives to sit with me while Derek goes home to have a shower before he has to go into the office, before Derek leaves he leans over and kisses me on the cheek and I get a tingling feeling that runs through my body just at the feel of his lips on my skin he then leaves the room leaving JJ and I to talk.

JJ looks at me with a knowing smirk on her face and I know that she is thinking about the kiss that Derek just gave me I look at her and say "what are you smirking at Jayje" she shrugs her before saying "ohhh I don't know, what was with that kiss that he just gave you" I smile and and touch my hand to the spot where he kissed me before I say "I know what you are thinking Jayje but there was nothing meant by that kiss we are just friends, although he did tell me he loves me so I don't know what to think about anything at the moment."

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe I just kissed my Baby Girl and the sparks that raan through my body at the feel of her soft alabaster skin against my lips was unbelievable, I mean I have kissed her before but for some reason this time there was something much more about it I don't know if it is because I have made my feelings clear to her or whether it is because I have finally come to my senses and worked out how I feel about her.

**At the Motel on the Outskirts of Town (Hotch's POV)**

Arriving at the motel Reid and I made our way to the office to check the surveillance footage that the manager had just to make sure it was the right person we were after and when we informed her of why we were after him she gladly gave us the room key and showed us where to go, we knocked on the door and when he didn't answer I put the key in the lock and carefully opened the as we were unprepared of what we might find on the other side of the door we had our guns at the ready as we entered, we cleared the room area and made our towards the bathroom the door is closed and I can hear the shower running so I use a hand signal to instruct Reid to fall back, Reid and I wait until he comes out of the bathroom and when he see us he goes for the bedside table to retrieve his gun but he doesn't get that far as I launch myself at him and tackle him to the ground I yank his arms behind his back and handcuff him.

I haul him to his feet and sit him on the bed and begin to go through the room and bagging everything that could be important to the case against him, I pick up his suitcase and begin going through that when I come across something that definitely doesn't belong to him I open it and find Penelope's driver's license I bagged it up and then gathered all of his items and packed then in the suitcase before taking it out to the SUV once everything has been bagged and tagged and put in the SUV I haul this prick's ass out of the room and throwing in the backseat of the SUV and make our way back to the office to process the bastard .

**At Derek's House**

I get home and let Clooney out for a run while I go and take a quick shower and all I can think about is Penelope which is making my body react in a way that I never would have thought as I strip of my clothes and head to the bathroom and turn on the shower and get in asI let the water cascade over my body I get a little soap and begin to wash my body when I get to my rock hard dick I can't help myself I lean up against the shower wall while all the images of my Baby Girl come to mind as I wrap my hand around my dick and begin to jerk off until I blow my load all over the glass door again I wash myself off and get out and dry off before getting dressed, I head back downstairs and let Clooney back in and then head off to the office.

Just as I arrive at the office I see the black work SUV pull into the car park and park near the door so that they can get the bastard out of the SUV and into the elevator, when I see Toby get out of the SUV with Reid I can't control my anger and run towards them my fists balled up at my sides and when I reach where Reid and Toby are standing I step in front of Toby and grab him by the scruff of the neck and say "what in the hell were you thinking, why on earth would you shot your friend and then leave her there to die you low life piece of shit" Toby just laughs in my face and I have to hold my urge to punch him in the face again.

Finally Hotch joins us and we all head up in the elevator and get off on the BAU floor and take this son of a bitch into an interrogation room where Hotch tells Reid to go and start the paperwork on the arrest while Hotch and I interrogate him, Hotch turns off all the cameras in the interrogation room while I take him and sit him in a chair soon Hotch joins me and we both start to interrogate him but we got nothing out of him he is just sitting there laughing, I have so much rage running through my system right now that I throw the table across the room and launch myself at him knocking his chair over as I start punching into him and Hotch is just standing there watching me kick his ass by the time I had finished with Toby he had cuts and bruising on his face and probably a few broken bones in his face and a few broken ribs, finally I gave up when all the rage had gone.


	8. The Jealousy Continues

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch-8 The Jealousy Continues**

**Derek's POV**

I can't help but smile as I see Toby laying in front of me bleeding, that is the least that he deserves for what he did to my baby girl, my goddess, the woman that owns my heart. Hotch laughs as he helps Toby up from floor, Toby spits blood at me and says, "you crazy bastard, don't you know that I will have your job for this".

I smile and say, "what are you talking about I didn't touch you, I saw you fall down and hurt yourself", Toby nodded at Hotch and said, "your boss saw everything you did Derek, he saw you beating the shit out of me". Hotch cleared his throat and said, "I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Nelson, when I walked into the room you had fallen on the floor".

Toby threw his head back and laughed, I looked at him and said, "what are you laughing about"?, he said, "everything that happened in here will be on video, so I have nothing to worry about". Hotch walked over and held up the cord and said, "well will you look at that the video camera was unplugged, well I guess that blows that for ya doesn't it Toby"?, I smile and say, "that's a damn shame isn't it Toby, a damn shame indeed".

Rossi opens the door and says, "I need a word with you Morgan", I walk into the hall and say, "yeah, what's up Rossi"?, he smiled and says, "Reid called a few minutes ago and said that Penelope is asking for you". I put my hand on Rossis shoulder and say, "thanks man, can you help Hotch with that sack of shit"?, he laughs and says, "I sure can, you go take care of kitten and tell her that we love her".

I smile and say, "will do Rossi, will do", I can't help but smile as I head out of the police station, the closer I get to the hospital the faster my heart starts to beat. As I walk into the hospital the memories of how my girl was fighting for her life filled my memory, but when I stepped into her room all I could think about was how beautiful she was.

**Penelope's POV**

I look up to see the smiling face of my hotstuff walking into my room, he walks over and kisses my cheek and says, "how are you feeling goddess"?, I squeeze his hand and say, "better now that you are here". He smiles as he sits down beside me, Derek looks at Reid and he smiles and says, "I will be back in a few minutes, I need a cup of coffee", he gets up and walks out of the room, I look at Derek and say, "ok handsome, what's up"?, he smiles and says, "we need to talk baby girl".

My heart starts beating faster and faster as I say, "talk, talk about what"?, he leans in and says, "about us", I look at him and he says, "I need to tell you something". I pat the top of his hand and say, "you can tell me anything my sexy chocolate drop". He laughs and says, "that's my girl", I smile and say, "your girl huh"?, he winks at me and says, "that's what we need to talk about goddess".

Derek opens his mouth to tell her how he feels and her, the nurse walks in and says, "I'm sorry Mr. Morgan but we need to take her down for some tests", he drops his head and says, "is something wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "oh no the doctor just wants to do some tests to make sure that everything is on track".

I watch as Derek walks into hall, I can see him talking to the nurse and I can see the nurse smile and I can see him smile as she tells him something and I can't help but feel a little jealous, but then I think you have nothing to be jealous about, snap out of it Garcie, Derek is your best friend and nothing else, he sooooooo doesn't feel that way about you.

The last face I see before they wheel me through two huge doors is the handsome face of my best friend and I see him wave as the doors close, I lay my head down and close my eyes. While they are doing the testing on me memories of Derek kissing me and holding my hand and being there for me rush back into my mind, I wipe away a tear and think, he is your best friend Garcie, of course he cares about you.

**Derek's POV**

As I step out into the hall I want to ask the nurse one more time if my baby girl is alright, I want to tell her how I feel but I want to make sure that she is alright, her health comes first. I ask the nurse about the tests and she smiles and says, "it is just routine testing, just to make sure that everything is healing normally".

I look into her room and smile and watch as the other nurses in the room work to get her ready to take her down for testing, when I look at her beautiful face I can't help but think that she is holding something back, something is wrong with my baby girl, but what. She was all smiles when I walked out into the hall and now looking through the door at her she seems broken and I can't help but wonder why.

As they wheel her by me I smile and think as soon as you get back I am going to tell you how I really feel about you, I wave as they push her through the huge doors. It makes me happy to know that soon we will be together, now all I have to do is wait, what is a few minutes gonna hurt, we are meant to be together and nothing is gonna stop that.

I walk down to get a cup of coffee and when I get back I see a Penelope laughing and talking to a man, I have never seen him before but she seems so happy with him and my heart drops and I can't help but feel jealous, who the hell is that man, I don't know but I sure as hell am going to find out, I take a deep breath before walking into the room.


	9. Emotions Run High

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 9 - Emotions Run High**

**Derek's POV**

I walk back into my Baby Girls hospital room and I find a guy in there talking to her, making her smile and it annoys the hell out of me, I have told her I love her but obviously she doesn't believe me so I turn and walk back out of the room and then I hear her frail voice behind me say "Derek where are you going" I turn around and walk back to the doorway and say "well obviously you don't need me here, seeing as you have HIM here with you so I am going home" Penelope goes to say something but I just put my hand up to stop her and says "I don't want to hear it" and I turn around again and walk towards the exit of the hospital.

Climbing into the drivers seat of my SUV I start the engine and roughly maneuver the gear stick into reverse and pull out of the car space before putting it into drive I take off out of the car park and head for home, when I get home I am greeted by a very energetic Clooney who is jumping up at me and running in circles I bend down to give him some attention and a scratch behind his ears, making my way to the kitchen I grab a beer from the fridge and head for the living room where I collapse on the couch before reaching to pick up the remote I switch the tv on and begin flicking through the channels trying to find something to take my mind off Penelope but nothing works so I chug down the rest of my beer and head to bed and try to get a good nights sleep but I doubt whether that will happen as I am too agitated at the moment.

**Penelope's POV**

I saw Derek walk back into my room and look at my brother like he was the devil before he turned and walked back out I call out and say "Derek where are you going" he turns and walks to the doorway and with a little anger in his voice he replies "well you obviously don't need me here, seeing as you have HIM here with you so I am going home" I am about to say something else when Derek puts his hand up to stop me and then he says "I don't want to hear it" and then he turns around and walks away again.

When Derek was out of my sight I sat there in my bed and bought my hands to my face and began to cry and my brother came and on the side of my bed and very gently wrapped his arms around me and comforted me as I cried into his chest, Derek didn't even let me explain as to who (as he called HIM) this is that is standing in my room with me as usual Derek took everything in a completely different context and if he had of let me finish what I was going to say instead of stopping me he would have found out that it is my brother Markus (the youngest of the 3 boys) and the only member of my family that still talks to me after all these years and is the only one who doesn't blame me for our parents being killed by a drunk driver.

I continued to cry into Markus's chest until I felt something pop and the excruciating pain that followed it, I pick up my buzzer and press the button to alert a nurse, a nurse comes running into the room and says "Ms Garcia what seems to be the problem" I manage to pull myself away from Markus and say "I think I may have popped some of my stitches, I heard a pop sound and I am in excruciating pain, the nurse turned towards Markus and says "sir can you give us a few minutes please I just need to check Ms Garcia's wounds" Markus nods and walks out of the room and the nurse pulls the curtain across and then says "ok Ms Garcia where are you feeling the pain raising my right hand I point to the left side of my chest which is where the bullet entered when Toby shot me.

The nurse puts on a pair of gloves and then moves my gown before pulling the patch covering my wound off, when she has removed the patch she notices that I have in fact popped my stitches she then asks "Ms Garcia may I ask how you popped your stitches" I reply "my best friend walked out on me when he saw my brother standing in the room with me, and without letting me explain and it upset me so I began crying, I was crying so hard and that is when I heard the pop" she looked at me and said "I am going to call your doctor so that he can come and have a look and see what he wants to do whether he gives you a local anesthetic to re-stitch it or whether he takes you back to surgery to fix it" as she replaces the patch over it.

My doctor walks into my room 10 minutes later and takes a look at the damage I have done and decides that he will re-stitch it right here he orders the nurse to get a suture kit and some local anesthetic while he gets ready he heads to the sink and washes his hands and puts his gloves on, the nurse walks back in with the trolley and brings it to the side of the bed where the doctor is standing, while the doctor starts drawing up the anesthetic in the syringe and give me the injection, the nurse walks over to the sink and washing her hands and putting on her gloves once the local anesthetic has taken effect the doctor begins to repair the popped stitches and thank goodness I don't feel them, once all the stitches have been repaired he covers the wound with a fresh patch and straightens my gown before taking off his gloves he then says "Ms Garcia please refrain from anything strenuous so that we don't have to repair any more stitches and have your healing time take longer" I nod and say "I will take it easy from now on doc."

I sit here thinking about what is going on with Derek and for some reason he has this idea that every man that comes near me is trying to be with me and I know that he has told me that he loves me but I don't know if he really means I love you or I am in love with you but the I am starting to think that it maybe the latter as he gets very possessive over me and I love him too but with everything that has gone on over the past few days I really don't what to think any more, I need to distance myself from him for a little while, while I sort out my feelings an then maybe we can re-evaluate our feelings for each other soon.

**Derek's POV**

Just as I get into bed my cell phone goes off, I pick it up and see that it is JJ calling I answer the call and say "Morgan" I hear JJ sigh on the other end of the phone before she says "hey Morgan sorry to ring you so late but I just got off the phone with the Sheriff in New Mexico and he has asked for our assistance with a Human Trafficking case that has been going on for the past week so can you please make your way to the office for the briefing I reply "yeah no worries JJ I will be there as soon as possible, can you call Penelope and tell her that we are out on a case, I would call her myself but when I got back to her room earlier this evening there was a guy in there and I got really annoyed and walked out again and I told her I didn't want to hear what she had to say, I mean for christ sake JJ I told her I love her and there she was with another man in her room making her laugh and smile, I don't know what to do any more so I figured I would give her time to herself for a little while."

JJ sighed again before saying "Derek just give her a little time so much has happened to her the past few days she just needs to find herself again and then when she does I am sure she will need you there for her Ok, I will call her and let her know and I will see you in the war room shortly" both hung up the phone and I began getting dressed, putting my holstered weapon on my jeans and badge in my back pocket before grabbing my go bag and replenishing it with clean clothes and my toiletries, I made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where I gave Clooney a bowl of dog kibble and a fresh bowl of water before making my way over to my faithful pet who is laying in his dog bed I bend down and give him a pat and say "I will see you soon Cloon."

Exiting my front door making sure that everything is locked up I get in my SUV and head back to the office, I park in my car space and grab my go bag and get out of my SUV I throw my go bag over my shoulder and enter the elevator and make my way to the BAU floor when the elevator dings and the doors open I exit the elevator and walk towards the double glass doors and open one walking into the bull pen I head for my desk and dump my go bag before heading to the war room for the briefing when I get there everybody is getting themselves a cup of coffee so I do the same while I am getting my coffee JJ comes over to me and quietly says "I spoke to Pen and she explained everything to me Derek and I think you may have blown the whole situation out of proportion and if you had of listened to what she had to say you would have found out that the guy in her room was in actual fact her step-brother Markus he is the only person who keeps in contact with her since the death of her parents and just so you know Penelope had to have some of her stitches replaced because of you" I look at her as if she had two head and say "why what did I do to her that she needed to have her stitches replaced."

JJ said "well if you hadn't have got all huffy and puffy about a guy in her room she wouldn't have burst into tears and pop her stitches, you knew she was having a hard time with her trust in men since Toby shot her and you go and yell at her for having her brother come and visit without an explanation, so I hope you are proud of yourself Derek and to be quite honest with you with the way you are acting you don't deserve that woman's love" JJ walks away and now I feel like the biggest jerk for not letting Penelope explain to me who that was in her room, I realize I may have just lost the best thing to ever happen to me all because of my possessiveness.


	10. Heart Broken

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 10- Heart Broken**

**Penelope's POV**

I lay on the bed and cry, Markus puts my hand in his and says, "it's ok P", I look at him and say, "Derek and I have been friends for a while now, how can he not let me explain who you are"?, Markus grinned and said, "Derek is jealous P". I laugh and say, "Derek Morgan jealous, why Markus, why"?, he smiled at me and said, "that's simple, he is in love with you."

I look at him and say, "Derek Morgan, the chocolate god is in love with me, don't make me laugh Markus", he reached up and wiped away the tears and said, "he does love you P and the only question is how do you feel about him"?, I lay my head back on the pillow and say, "I have strong feelings, very strong feelings about him but it is obvious that he doesn't care about me or he would have let me explain instead of jumping to conclusions."

Marcus looks at me and says, "P how do you feel when you are around him"?, she smiled and said, "my heart beat gets really fast, my hands get sweaty and I can't think about anything but him". Markus laughed at me and said, "little sister you are in love with your best friend", I start crying again and say, "I just can't take another chance with my heart Markus, last night I thought that he truly cared for me but now I'm doubting everything" Markus got on the side of my bed and wrapped his arms around me and gently rocked me back and forth and said, "it's ok P, it's ok" and as I leaned against him and cried my heart broke more and more with every tear that fell.

I laid down and looked at my brother and said, "thanks so much for coming Markus", he smiled at me and said, "I will be staying with you to take care of you until you are better" I look at my brother and yawn and say, "I am so tired Markus", he kisses my forehead and says, "sleep P, you need your rest right now and when you wake up we can talk some more" I smile at him and nod my head and agree that a nap might do me good, he moves to the chair beside my bed and the last thing I see is a huge smile on his face and then the pain meds kick in again and I fall asleep.

**Derek's POV**

Here I am sitting on the plane on our way to New Mexico when I look up to a glare from JJ and Emily, I put my headphones on and turn my music on and close my eyes and try to push everything that had happened over the past several hours out of my head, I open my eyes when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up see a very angry David Rossi standing in front of me, I take my earphones off and motion for him to sit down, that was another mistake that I could add for my already sucky day.

Dave looks at me and says, "what in the hell have you done to my kitten?", I open my mouth to try to defend myself and he says, "I like you Morgan but this time you are gonna sit there and listen to me" I sat there watching as he got comfortable in the seat across from me, it had been a very very long time since I have seen Dave that mad and unfortunately I am the one he is mad at, Rossi takes a deep breath and says, "I know that you love Penelope", I opened my mouth to agree and he said, "shut up, I don't want to hear you until I have finished with what I have to say, ok"?, I nodded my head yes. Dave said, "Penelope is an amazing woman, she is so sweet, loving, kind and up until what happened with this sick bastard she trusted you with her whole heart and now you have ripped it out of her chest."

As I sat there and listened to Dave talk I realized that I was a complete and total ass, I love Penelope with my entire heart and then I act like a jerk and don't even let her explain, I can see Daves lips moving but nothing he is saying is registering anymore, all I can think about is trying to make everything up to her, I just hope that I get the chance in the near future.

Dave finishes and says, "now do I make myself clear, either you make up with my kitten or they will never find your body", I half-heartedly smile and say, "I hear you Dave and I promise you that I am going to do everything I can to make this up to Penelope, that is if she will give me the chance" he pats me on the shoulder and says, "give her time Morgan, right now she is heart broken, but hopefully soon she will start to trust you again, but I have to warn you at first she will be very very gun shy around you and she will probably push you away."

Soon the plane began it's decent into Albuquerque Airport once we landed, I watched as Dave got up and headed back over to re-join the rest of the team, I just sit there and think about what I did and how much it cost me, the way I acted might have costed me the most important person in the world, my baby girl I sigh as I stand up and grab my stuff and head off the plane with the rest of the team, I can only hope that this case will be over soon, so I can talk with my goddess, As I step off the plane all I can see is the hurt look on Penelopes face when I walk out the door, I hope that one day soon she will forgive me and give me, give us another chance.


	11. Second Chances

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 11 - Second Chances**

**Derek's POV**

Finally after being in New Mexico for almost 2 weeks we are getting ready yo board the jet and make our way back to Quantico VA, I am going to take the time on this flight to put pen to paper and write my Baby Girl a letter to confess to her that while being away from her for the the past 2 weeks has made realize what is missing in my life and what is missing is her I have barely been able to keep my mind on the job at hand while here in New Mexico as I have been thinking about Penelope, but now I am on my way home and ready to fight for a second chance to have my one true love.

The jet takes off and I pull out my pen and paper and being writing my letter to Penelope,

Dear Baby Girl,

I just want to let you know that I am so sorry for being such a jerk to you, I should have let you explain but instead I jumped to conclusions and it made you upset, I will do absolutely anything to try and make it up to you, I never intended to upset you but when I saw you with your brother I thought that he was coming to take you away from me again and I snapped because I told you that I loved you and then here is someone else that was making you smile and laugh.

Had I let you explain who he was we could have avoid both of our heartaches but I was jealous and the jealousy turned me into a jerk and for that I am very sorry, I have thought about calling or texting you but I thought I would leave you be to sort through what ever feelings you have towards me and I will completely understand if you want nothing to do with me, believe me when I say this I wanted nothing to do with me after the way I acted towards you but unfortunately I couldn't do anything about that.

And last but not least please Baby Girl if you decide that you don't hate me could I please have a second chance, I am in love with you Penelope and I have been for sometime.

With All my love

Derek

I feel better now that I have poured my heart out on paper, now all I have to do is deliver it on my way home tonight I have a key so I can get in the main door and I will slip it under her door and hopefully she reads it and hopefully she give me a second chance to make it up to her.

The jet lands in Quantico VA everybody grabs their bags and we get off the jet our SUV's are there waiting for us I choose to ride with Hotch and Rossi while Reid rides with JJ and Emily, the girls have been hating on me ever since they found out that I was a jerk to Penelope, we arrive back the office and we all head up to get our paperwork done before we get to go home I go straight to my desk and begin my paperwork so that I can get out of here and get to drop the letter off at Penelope's apartment.

I have finally finished my paperwork I gather it all together and take it to Hotch's office I knock on his door and he says "come in" I enter his office and place the files on his desk and then turn to walk out but he says "Derek what is going on with you" I sigh and turn back around to face him and say "I think I have screwed up my chance with Penelope, I have been a complete and utter jerk to her so I gave her some space and I have missed hearing her voice and I have missed being in her company so I am feeling just a little down in the dumps at the moment but on the plane ride home I sat and wrote her a letter and I am hoping that she will give me a second chance" Hotch looks at me and says "well lets hope she does give you a second chance because you look like shit, go home and get some sleep and we are on 2 week stand down as of tonight so enjoy your time off."

Getting into my SUV all I can think about is my Baby Girl as I drive towards her apartment when I get to her apartment I park my SUV and get out then head to the door I find the key and insert it in the lock and turn the key and open the door I entered the building and made my way up the stairs to Penelope's apartment door and slipped the letter under the door and then got out of there before I knocked on the door to beg her to give me a second chance.

Arriving home I am once again greeted by an energetic Clooney who has been patiently waiting for me to get home, he jumps up at me wanting attention I give him a pat and a scratch behind his ears as I dump my go bag near the door I move through the house and into the kitchen and give Clooney a bowl of kibble before heading to the living room and sat down on the couch Clooney jumped up on the couch with me and lay his head in my lap as I watched a movie on tv before calling it a night I am worn out as I have not slept well for the past 2 weeks.

**Penelope's POV**

Since being released from the hospital I have been on strict instructions from my doctor he doesn't want me lifting anything and he wants me to rest as much as possible but all I can think about is how much I miss Derek even though he has been acting like a jerk, I miss our flirtation and witty banter I miss the excitement that runs through my body when he is near and most of all I miss his company but with him acting all possessive over me is not helping to get me better, the team has been away on a case for 2 weeks now and he has not so much as called or texted me which just goes to show that he really doesn't care about me.

Markus and I have spend most of our time cooped up in this little apartment watching movies and playing online MMORPG (massively multi-player online role playing games) while I recover from being shot and having surgery, by the end of the second week I really want to get out of the house and go back to work but I still have another 2 weeks left of sick leave.

I am sitting on the couch watching a movie when my cell phone rings I look at the caller ID and see that it is JJ swiping at the screen to answer I say " hey Jayje how are you" JJ chuckles and says "hey Garcie I am fine how are you" I smile half-heatedly and say "I am ok just getting a little sick of being stuck in my apartment I am ready to go out and face the world, because being tuck here bored has me thinking about Derek all the time and at the moment I don't want tot hunk of him he has been a jerk to me, did you know Jayje he has not bothered to call or text me the whole time you guys have been away and here I was thinking that he cared for me ... huh... yeah right the only person he thinks about is himself and I don't need that right now.

JJ listened as Penelope rambled on about Derek before saying "Garcie do you really want to know something, Rossi ripped Derek a new pair on the flight over to New Mexico about his treatment of you and to be quite honest with you Derek's head has not been on this case the past 2 weeks and I spoke to him the other night and I asked him if he had spoken to you and he told me no he hadn't and do you want to know his reason why he hadn't called you is, his reason for not calling or texting you s because he wanted to give you some time to deal with everything you need to deal with without his jealousy taking over and so that he didn't upset you and slow your healing, but the entire time we have been in New Mexico he has been thinking of you Pen he looks like shit because he is not sleeping nor eating properly when we get back to the hotel each night he doesn't go to his room he head straight for the hotel bar and drinks until he needs to be helped back to his room he drinks shot after shot of Tequila with no lime and no salt he drinks it straight because he feels like he has lost you all because of the big green monster on his back named jealousy.

I sit here listening to Jayje telling me all about Derek and what is happening to him and I can't help but get upset, tears are beginning to well in my eyes and before long they are trickling down my face, I hate knowing that he is abusing that statuesque body of his all because of me, but I need to get better before I begin to deal with all his shit again, from where I am sitting on the couch I can see my apartment door and something catches my eye as it come from under the door carefully getting up I make my way to the door and realize that it is a piece of paper that someone has placed under my door bending down ever so carefully I pick up the piece of paper and look at the writing on the front of it and immediately I know who putt it there I quickly open the door and step out just enough to see into the hallway I look in both directions but the hallway is completely empty, I figure he pushed it under the door and took off before he did something stupid like knock on my door, I sniff the air just in front of my door and savor the smell that I have missed the air still smells like his after shave and his masculine body fragrance it is a heady combination of the two, I look back down at the letter in my hands as I close my door.

Realizing that Jayje is still on the other end of the phone talking away, I hear her voice but nothing is being taken in by me I am completely in my own little world, suddenly I am made aware that I need to speak when I drop my phone to the floor bending down I pick it up and say "sorry Jayje I was off in my own little world there for a minute, I just got a letter pushed under my door and as soon as I saw the handwriting I knew exactly who had delivered it and then I opened the door and was greeted by the scent that I have dreamt about for the past 2 weeks heady scent of Derek Morgan, he was here JJ and he didn't knock or anything he just pushed this letter under the door and took off why is he doing this JJ? why? JJ then said it is his way of dealing with his actions towards you, Garcie he has barely said boo for 2 weeks the only time he has spoken is when giving information on the profile, he kept to himself he is just waiting for you to get better then he will do everything in his power to get back in your good books.

After nearly an hour on the phone JJ and I hang up and I am now sitting on the couch with the letter from Derek in my hands but I just can't bring myself to open it so I call out "hey Markus can you come her for a minute please" Markus comes into the living room and sits on the couch beside me and says "what is wrong P" I don't speak because I know if I do I will burst into tears again but I hand over the piece of paper to him, he looks at it closely and then opens it up I take a few deep breaths and nod my head for him to start reading it.

Markus looks at me before looking back at the letter and he begins

Dear Baby Girl,

I just want to let you know that I am so sorry for being such a jerk to you, I should have let you explain but instead I jumped to conclusions and it made you upset, I will do absolutely anything to try and make it up to you, I never intended to upset you but when I saw you with your brother I thought that he was coming to take you away from me again and I snapped because I told you that I loved you and then here is someone else that was making you smile and laugh.

Had I let you explain who he was we could have avoid both of our heartaches but I was jealous and the jealousy turned me into a jerk and for that I am very sorry, I have thought about calling or texting you but I thought I would leave you be to sort through what ever feelings you have towards me and I will completely understand if you want nothing to do with me, believe me when I say this I wanted nothing to do with me after the way I acted towards you but unfortunately I couldn't do anything about that.

And last but not least please Baby Girl if you decide that you don't hate me could I please have a second chance, I am in love with you Penelope and I have been for sometime.

With All my love

Derek

I sit here with tears rolling down my face he wrote me a letter confessing his love for me, when he told me loved me when I was in the hospital I had no idea that he was serious I just thought that it was more like you are my best friend and I love you not you are my best friend and I am in love with and have been for sometime, now this is where my feelings for him come into play because I feel the same way he does for me I have been in love with him since the first day I met him but I never thought that he would reciprocate those feelings because every time we go out to a bar he always has stick thin hussies hang from every limb of his gorgeous body, but all I know that as soon as possible I need to go and see him I need to tell him that he will get his second chance.


	12. Facing Their Feelings

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch-12 Facing Their Feelings**

**Penelope's POV**

Penelope hugs her brother and says, "thanks again for coming to stay with me", he kisses the top of my head and whispers, "anytime P, anytime", Markus grins at me and says, "maybe we can get together at Christmas"?, I laugh and say, "that sounds nice I would love for you to meet my team" Markus grabs his bag and hugs me one final time and says, "Derek loves you P, you need to let him back in", he starts walking down the steps and when he gets to the bottom he turns and says, "I love you P and if you ever need anything, I am only a phone call away."

I watch as he puts his bag in the car and then walks around and gets behind the wheel, he starts the car and puts it in drive, I can already feel lonely as I watch him pulling out of the parking lot. We wave at each other as I watch his car go out of sight, the time he spent with me was amazing and I hated to see him go but I need to try to pull my life together on my own.

I walk back into my apartment and sigh as everything around me reminds me of Derek, the kitchen table reminds me of the dinners we had together, as I look over to the couch I remember the movie nights that we had. The memories in the house are to strong for me so I grab my purse and head out the door, I get in my car and drive to the park.

Memories of Derek are everywhere I go, I can see us walking through the park and I can see all the picnics that we had together and with the team, as the tears flow down my cheeks I can't think about anything, everything is jumbling together. I wipe my eyes and head to my car, as I get behind the wheel I start driving and a few minutes later I end up at Pete's Bar.

I walk inside and the bartender Todd smiles and says, "hey Penelope how are you feeling"?, I sit at the bar and say, "physically I'm great but right now I need to beeeeeee, what's the word I'm looking for"?, she thought for a minute and said, "oh yeah numb, I want all of my memories to just leave me alone". Todd smiles and says, "I will be right back honey with something that will help".

**Derek's POV**

I get behind the wheel of my SUV and decide to head to Penelopes, I have missed her and I just hope that she will talk to me, I know that I have hurt her but that will never happen again. As I head toward Penelopes apartment I think of all of the great times we had together, the picnics, the movie nights, the walks in the park and I want those times again.

I pull into the parking lot at her apartment building and see that her car is gone, I think, if I were baby girl where would I be"?, he smiled and said, "the park". I turn my car and head towards the park, I drive slowly to see if I can see her car, I drive around the park several times and I grip my steering wheel tighter and say, "where the hell are you baby girl"?

I pull out my phone and pull up Penelopes number, I want to call her but I'm afraid that she won't answer my call, I take a deep breath and let my finger hover over the button.

**Penelope's POV**

I look up to see Todd walking toward me, he places my drink in front of me and says, "here you go sweetie, but drink it slow ok"?, I smile at him and take a big sip and he says, "easy easy Penelope". I wink at him and say, "can you do me a favor sug and watch my purse while I head to the little girls room"?, he smiles and says, "sure Penelope".

**Derek' POV**

Todd is watching Penelopes purse and working on stocking the bar when her cell starts ringing, Todd bits down on his bottom lip, that might be a case, I better answer that for her. I unsnap her purse and say, "Penelope's phone this is Todd", Derek said, "hi this is Derek, is this Todd as in Todd that works at Pete's"?,I laugh and say, "the one and only".

I say, "where is my baby girl"?, Todd takes a deep breath and says, "she is in the bathroom but man you need to get here fast, I am afraid that she is gonna get drunk and I mean really drunk". Derek said, "I will be there in a few minutes, just do me a favor and don't let her leave ok", Todd laughs and says, "ok I won't".

I say, "ohhhhh don't tell her that I called either", Todd smiles and says, "ok Derek", I say, "thanks" and the call ends, Todd slides Penelops cell back into her purse.

**Penelope's POV**

I walk back and sit at the bar and down the rest of my drink in one sip, I say, "I need another one", Todd makes me another drink and slides it in front of me, I pick it up and down half of it in one sip. I realize that sip after sip is definitely making the memories not hurt as bad, I love Derek with all of my heart, I really do and he loves me, I miss my hotstuff so bad.

I finish my drink and look at Todd and say, "another please", he walks over and reluctantly pours me another one and puts it in front of me, I am starting to feel good. I take a sip of my drink and when I put my glass down, I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and standing there is my hot stuff, I smile and say, "hiya handsome when did you get back"?, he smiles and says, "don't you think you have had enough baby girl"?, I shake my head no and say, "nopeeeeee and if you want to talk to me then you are going to have to drink with me".

**Derek's POV**

I pull up in front of Petes Bar and get out and quickly head inside, when I get inside I see Penelope sitting at the bar, I walk over and put my hand on her shoulder and for the first time in weeks I feel happy. She looks up at me and says, "hiya handsome, when did you get home". I smile my famous Derek Morgan smile and say, "don't you think that you have had enough baby girl"?, she shakes her head not at me and says, "nopeeee and if you want to talk to me then you have to drink with me".

I motion to Todd for whatever drink Penelope is drinking, when Todd brings my drink he says, "she is working on her third one of these babies a few more and she is definitely gonna feel no pain". I take a drink and say, "thanks Todd", he smiles and says, "take care of her Derek, she is hurting and she is hurting bad".

I sit down beside my baby girl and say, "don't you think it is time to talk"?, she looks up at me with those beautiful eyes and says, "sure what do you want to talk about"?, I rub my temples and say, "us baby girl, us". She takes another sip of her drink and puts her hand on my thigh and says "I think this is going to be a long night" I pick up my drink and take a sip before picking up her hand that is resting on my thigh, I bring it to my lips and place a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

Penelope "I just want to say that I am so sorry for my behavior while you were in the hospital, I was a complete utter asshole and I know that now and for the whole 2 weeks that we were in New Mexico I was a wreck I barely spoke to anyone I drank just to block out how I was feeling, I barely eat or slept, I just sat there thinking about you, because I am in love with you Baby Girl and I don't know if you reciprocate these feelings but I needed you to know how I feel about you."

**Penelope's POV**

Oh my god here I am sitting in a bar with Derek and he has just dropped this big feelings bombshell on me he just told me that he is in love with me, I finally find my voice and say "Derek you can't just drop a bombshell on me like this, but I need you to know that yes you were and asshole while I was in the hospital and just so you know that while you were away I thought of nothing but you, I missed hearing your voice, I missed your company and you asked if I reciprocate your feelings, yes I do, I love you Derek."


	13. Straight Tequila Night

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 13 - Straight Tequila Night**

**Derek's POV**

Sitting here in the bar with Penelope drinking straight Tequila like I did while on the case in New Mexico with no lime and no salt, she is pretty drunk she is currently drinking her forth and I am on my second so I decide to call Reid and get him to come and pick us up and take us back to her apartment and I will come and pick up my SUV tomorrow, being that because the case was so grueling on us Section Chief Erin Strauss has given us 7 days leave to help us get over the past 2 weeks.

I pull out my cell phone and scroll through my contacts list to find Reid's number and call him, he answers on the third ring "hey Morgan what can I do for you" I reply "hey Pretty Boy can you come and get Pen and I please" he says "sure where are you" I say "we are at Pete's bar, Pen is wasted and I have had 2 straight tequila's which is what she was drinking so I am in no fit state to drive" I hear Reid gathering his keys and his front door closing before he says "I will be there soon Morgan" I don't even get a chance to say thanks because he has already hung up on me.

I slip off my stood and move closer to Penelope, I wrap my arms around her and she buries her head in the crook of my neck, the feel of her warm breath on my neck send shivers down my spine, I pull back and put a finger under her chin so that I can lift her chin so can see me and when she looks up at me and all I can see in her eyes is love so I take my chance and lower my lips to hers and the spark that ignites between our lips is enough to set of millions of fireworks, I close my eyes and savior the feeling and as I go to remove my lips from hers I feel her gently bite on my bottom lip so I step closer to her and she moves her legs so that I am now standing between her legs she wraps her legs around the back of mine keeping me there, I place a hand on each side of her neck and pull her against me and deepen the kiss and when she lets out a soft moan and I slip my tongue into her mouth and begin a battle of tongue war with hers while my thumbs caress her cheeks, finally we pull apart so that we can catch our breath when Pen says "wow Hot Stuff where did that come from."

**Penelope's POV**

I am on my forth straight tequila and boy am I numb which is what I intended to happen but I never expected to be joined by my Chocolate God of Thunder and now I wish that I had not drunk so much, Derek pulls out his cell phone and calls Reid to come and get us, I watch as Derek slips off his stool and stands close to me before feeling his arms wrapped around me.

I can't believe what just happened one minute Derek is sitting beside me the next he is hold me close to him I buried my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent Ohhhh what his scent does to me I am lucky we are in a public place or otherwise I would have jumped his bones by now, but then he pulls back and put one of his long fingers under my chin and lifts my chin so that I can see him and when I look up at him there is nothing but love in my eyes he then lowers his lips to mine and WOW is all I can think, the spark that ignites between our lips is enough to set of millions of fireworks, I close my eyes and savior the feeling I feel him start to remove his lips from mine but I gently bite his bottom lip and steps closer to me again, I move so that my legs are now on either side of his he is now standing between my legs so I wrap my legs around the back of his to keep him there, he places his hands on each side of my neck and pulls me against him and he deepens the kiss I let out a soft moan I then feel his tongue in my mouth battling with mine while his thumbs caress my cheeks, finally we pull apart so that we can catch our breath and I say "wow Hot Stuff where did that come from."

**Derek's POV**

Reid finally arrives to get us to take us back to Pen's apartment, Pen and I walk out of Pete's bar hand in hand and climb in the back of Reid's car while he gets in the drivers seat starting the engine and pulling out of the car space, I turn to Pen and lower my lips to hers again the kiss is gentle but yet full of passion I hear Reid groan and I think to myself "you would be doing the same if you had a beautiful woman at your side Pretty Boy" it is only a short trip back to Penelope's apartment building, Reid clears his throat and says "if you two are quite finished making out in my car we are here" Pen and I pull apart and I say "Thank You Pretty Boy" as I open the door he quickly replies "you owe me Morgan" I nod my head and say "you name it Pretty Boy and it is yours."

Pen and I make our way to the door she opens her purse to find her keys but I already have mine in my hand and have already unlocked and opened the door I wrap my arm around her waist and guide her through the door and then we begin to climb the stairs finally making it to her floor I open the door and guide her into her apartment and close the door behind me, with my arm still around her waist I pull her close to me and then turn so that she is between me and the door I take her purse from her hands and drop it to the floor along with my keys as I capture her lips with mine in a passionate kiss my hands are roaming every inch of her body my thumbs brush the sides of her breasts which causes her to shiver a little, I feel her hands roaming under my shirt her fingers tracing the individually lines of my six pack before they go higher towards my tiny but sensitive nipples she brushes her thumbs over them and I know that this is just the beginning.

I am already at the point of no return the things that this wonderful woman does to me I don't know how I am not walking around with a constant hard-on, we quickly begin stripping each other of clothes whilst only breaking our kiss long enough to remove my t-shirt and get a few breaths of air before starting a hot and heavy make out session both both of us are now down to our underwear, I run my hands all over her body but when I get the strap of her bra I make short work of getting it undone before removing it so that it is not hiding an inch of her alabaster skin, she reaches between us and begins to stroke my raging hard-on through my boxer shorts the feel of her hand on me is something else, I pull my lips from hers and say "Baby Girl I hope you aren't to fond of these panties because there will not be much left of them by the time I am finished with them she looked at me and said "I don't care what you do just rip them off and fuck me please."

I grab hold of the lacy material and with one firm yank they are gone she pushes my boxers down and grips my cock while I run my hands down to her thighs, I wrap my hands around the backs of her thighs and lift her off the floor with her back against the door and I rub the head of my cock through her fold which are dripping wet before lining up with her entrance, pushing slightly against her I thrust forward impaling her in one go filling her to the brim, I steady myself and hold still so that she can get used to me being inside her as I am not exactly small in that area (I have a 9 1/2 inch long cock with a 6 inch girth not that I am bragging) once she has adjusted to my size she begins to rotate her hips signaling that she is ready I begin thrusting in and out of her while lowering my mouth to her breasts and sucking on her nipples.

**Penelope's POV**

Reid picked us up and on the drive home Derek and I make out in the back like a couple of horny teenagers but being as it is only a short drive to my apartment I hear Reid clear his throat before saying "if you two are quite finished making out in my car we are here" Derek and I pull apart and Derek says "Thank You Pretty Boy" as Derek opens the door Reid quickly replies "you owe me Morgan" Derek nod his head and say "you name it Pretty Boy and it is yours."

Derek helps me by unlocking the door for me and guides me inside and up the stairs to my floor and again he unlocks the door and guides us in and as he closes the door he pulls me against him and then turns so that I am between him and the door he takes my purse from my hands and drops it to the floor along with his keys as he capture my lips with his in a passionate kiss his hands are roaming every inch of my body his thumbs brush the sides of my breasts which causes me to shiver a little, my hands are roaming under his shirt my fingers tracing the individually lines of his six pack before I go higher towards his tiny nipples I feel him shiver as I brush his nipples with my thumbs.

We quickly begin stripping each other of clothes whilst only breaking our kiss long enough for me to remove his t-shirt and get a few breaths of air before starting a hot and heavy make out session both both of us are now down to our underwear, I run my hands all over his body as I reach between us and begins to stroke his raging hard-on through boxer shorts from feel of him he is huge, he pull his lips from mine and says "Baby Girl I hope you aren't to fond of these panties because there will not be much left of them by the time I am finished with them I look at him and say "I don't care what you do just rip them off and fuck me please."

Derek grabs hold of the lacy material and with one firm yank they are gone, I push his boxers down and grips his cock while he runs his hands down to my thighs, wrapping his hands around the backs of my thighs he lifts me off the floor with my back against the door he rubs the head of his cock through my fold which are dripping wet before lining up with my entrance, pushing slightly against me he thrust forward impaling me in one go filling me to the brim, he holds still so that I can get used to him being inside me as he is not exactly small in that area once I have adjusted to his size I begin to rotate my hips signaling that I am ready, he begins thrusting in and out of me while lowering his mouth to her breasts and sucks on my nipples.

**Derek's POV**

I normally have the stamina to hold out but tonight that is not going to happen Penelope's wall clamp down around me and because she is already so tight I know that I am getting close to going over the edge, we have barely come up for air our kisses are so passionate, we are biting each others lips gently and having tongue battles as we fuck, finally I can no longer hold it when Penelope clamps down on me again with her orgasm it causes me to blow my load into her.

I quickly lock the door and I carry her through to her bedroom and lay her on the bed before climbing up beside her I wrap her up in my arms as we drift off to sleep.


	14. Oh What A Night

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 14- Oh What A Night**

**Derek's POV**

I open my eyes and think for just a few seconds that I am dreaming, because when I look down laying on my chest is the most beautiful woman in the world, my sexy baby girl. I gently caress the side of her face and whisper, "I love you Penelope" and to my surprise she smiles and says, "I love you to handsome, tonight was amazing".

I kiss her lips gently and say, "what makes you think that we are through for tonight, we have years to make up for goddess", she started rubbing her hands up and down my chest and said, "do you think that you are ready for another round my chocolate adonis"?, I roll her over onto her back and quickly get between her legs and thrust myself inside her".

When I am fully inside her I still to once again give her time to adjust to my girth, when she wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me deeper inside her I know that she is ready and I start thrusting in and out of her. I crash my lips to hers and she moans in pleasure when I thrust my tongue inside her wonderfully sweet mouth.

I always knew that making love to my baby girl would be amazing but my fantasies in nooooooo way compared to the real thing, everything was perfect, from the swell of her hips to her firm sexy as hell ass to her perfectly huge breasts. The feel of her body under mine is amazing, she feels so tight against my cock, so very tight and the feel as I thrust in and out of her is bringing us closer and closer to release.

I smile against the sensitive skin on her neck as I feel her tightening up around me, I slid in and out of her effortlessly as we quickly become covered in a blanket of sweat. She arches her back and meets me thrust for glorious thrust and as we explode orgasm we are screaming each other names, I collapse on the bed beside her and pull her into my arms as wave after wave of orgasm cascades over us both.

**Penelope's POV**

I am laying wrapped in the arms of the man I love after an amazingly passionate love making session and I feel his hand caressing the side of my face and I hear him whisper, "I love you Penelope." I smile and said, "I love you to handsome, and tonight was amazing". Derek kisses my lips and says, "what makes you think that we are through for tonight, we have years to make up for goddess."

I start rubbing my hands up and down his chest and say, "do you think that you are ready for another round my chocolate adonis", he then rolls me over onto my back and thrusts himself inside me. Once he is fully inside her he stills and I feel so full, so pleasantly full, so full that I almost hurt and then I wrap my legs around him pulling him even deeper inside me and letting him know that I am now ready.

He senses that I am ready and he starts thrusting in and out of me, making love to Derek is the best experience I have ever had in my life, he definitely knows what I want and need and he is ohhhhhhhh sooooooo ready to give it to me. My Derek, my chocolate adonis is the most amazing lover I have ever had, I have never had an orgasm so strong in my life.

I arch my back and start meeting him thrust for thrust and I moan his name over and over as he pounds into me repeatedly and finally we explode in what can only be described as pure bliss. Derek collapses on the bed beside me and pulls me into his arms as wave after wave of orgasm cascades over us both, I look up at him and smile and realize my life with him is perfect.

**Derek's POV**

I look down at the goddess laying in my arms and know that after tonight I am never going to get enough of this woman, she is the other part of my heart, body and soul and I know now that she feels the same way about me. As we lay there wrapped in each others arms I know that there will never ever be another woman for me, my goddess has ruined me for any other woman.

I open my eyes a few minutes later and see Penelope straddling my waist, she leans down and kisses my lips and says, "now it's mommas turn to be in control my love" I grin as I watch her slowly sink down on me, my hands automatically go to her hips and my eyes roll back in my head as she starts a slow and steady pace riding up and down on me.

I love the sight of Penelope on top of me, I love watching her huge breasts bouncing up and down in my face, I raise up and start kissing the valley between those perfect breasts. She moans my name as I kiss my way to her nipple, I then take the nipple into my mouth and start swirling my tongue around it, I can't help but smile when my actions earn a moan of pleasure from my goddess.

Penelope gently pushes me back against the bed and puts her beautiful hands on my chest and starts riding me faster and faster, it doesn't take long before I am ready to explode. She arches her back and screams, "ohhhhh my god yessssss" a few seconds later she collapses against my chest and I rub her back as she tries to catch her breath.

She looks up at me and says, "oh my god Derek, you are like the energizeer bunny, you keep going and going and going", I laugh and say, "baby we have a week off and by the time that is over neither one of us is gonna be able to walk". She kisses my lips and says, "promises promises handsome", I roll her over onto her back and thrust into her and say, "I always keep my promises goddess, always".

Penelope kisses my lips passionately and says, "ohhhhhhhhhh what a night", I start kissing my way down her neck and whisper, "baby you don't know the half of it."


	15. Sexual Chocolate

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 15 - Sexual Chocolate**

**Derek's POV**

Penelope was right and ohhhhh what a night it has been since we got back to her apartment we have made love 4 times already and Wow is all I can say as we lay here in bed after our recent love making session sweat still lingering on our bodies, my Baby Girl has her head laying on my chest as she draws faint patterns over my six pack, while I have my arm wrapped around her my fingers are stroking through her beautiful blonde curls as we drift off to sleep.

When I wake the sun is shining through her curtains I look down and see that my Baby Girl is still sleeping her head still on my chest, I move my lips to her forehead and give her a gentle kiss she starts to stir, I begin to trail my lips down the side of her forehead to her cheeks and finally to her lips and kiss her until I feel her start to respond as she deepens the kiss her hands begin roaming my body as mine do to hers as we become familiar with every inch of each others bodies.

I feel her hand start to wander toward my now raging erection, she wraps her hand around it and begins to stroke up and down the length of my shaft, she pushes the blankets off our bodies and moves so that she is kneeling between my legs before bending down and places a kiss to the tip of my cock before taking as much of it into her mouth she flicked her tongue against the very sensitive frenulum as she sucks on the head, my Baby Girl sucked my cock with a vengeance getting me close enough to blowing my load I gasp and say "oh fuck oh fuck" as I blow my load right down her throat, Baby Girl continues to stroke and suck the rest of my cum from cock without letting a drop spill.

I bring her up so that she is face to face with me, she is now straddling my hips I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me and capture her lips with mine, I hold her close as I roll us over so that I am now hovering over her, I push myself up on my hands but lower my head to her neck and begin trailing kisses down her body until I get to her nipples I run the tip of my tongue around her erect nipple before taking it into my mouth and sucking on it, I then kiss my way across to her other nipple and I run my tongue around that nipple to before taking into my mouth, I then trail my kisses down over her belly and stop when I get to her pussy I notice that she is dripping wet, her scent is heady and sensual mixture of arousal it is driving me crazy I dip my head and lick the length of her slit before flicking my tongue against the little bundle of nerves at her apex.

Penelope let out a moan as I continue to flick my tongue over her clit before sucking it into my mouth I feel her body stiffen a little she gets close, I take two fingers into my mouth and lubricate them with saliva and place them at the entrance of her hot center, I insert one finger into her I move it back and forth before adding a second then curling the tips of my fingers so that they rubbed against her g-spot her body stiffens completely and she clamps her pussy down on my fingers as she came I move my mouth down and drink her juices.

Once she calms down I crawl back up her body and hover over her again I lower my head and kiss her lips before I say "how about we take a shower" my Baby Girl nods her head as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I start to sit back on my knees bringing her with me, I crawl backwards until my feet are over the end of the bed I slowly stand up at the end of the bed and wrap my arms around her waist my hands gripping her ass as she kneels in front of me I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and I carry her towards the bathroom.

I sit Penelope on the sink and turn the water on and adjust it to the right temperature before we get in, once in the shower my lips capture hers and we kiss passionately as our hands roam each others body while the water cascades over us sending a tingling sensation through our already sensitized skin I turn Penelope around so that my front is to her back as I gently push her against the shower wall my cock between her ass cheeks I lean forward over her back and nip at the sensitive skin of her neck while moving a hand between our bodies to align my cock with her entrance slipping just the tip inside her before thrusting my full length into her, Penelope gasped as she took my entire length into her the feeling of her around my cock is indescribable she is incredibly tight, much tighter than the previous positions we have had sex in.

**Penelope's POV**

We lay here in bed after our recent love making session sweat still lingering on our bodies, I have my head laying on Derek's chest I draws faint patterns over his six pack, while he has his arm wrapped around me his fingers are stroking through my blonde curls as we drift off to sleep.

I feel his lips on my forehead and he gives me a gentle kiss I starts to stir, he begins to trail his lips down the side of my forehead to my cheeks and finally to my lips and kiss me until I start to respond as I deepen the kiss my hands begin roaming his body as his do to mine as we become familiar with every inch of each others bodies. my hand start to wander toward his now raging erection, I wrap my hand around it and begins to stroke up and down the length of his shaft, I pushes the blankets off our bodies and move so that I am kneeling between his legs before I bend down and place a kiss to the tip of his cock before taking as much of it into my mouth I flicked my tongue against the very sensitive frenulum as I suck on the head, I suck his cock with a vengeance getting him close enough to blowing his load he gasps and says "oh fuck oh fuck" as he blows his load right down my throat, I continue to stroke and suck the rest of his cum from cock without letting a drop spill.

Derek bring me up so that I am face to face with him, I am now straddling his hips he wrap his arms around me and pulls me close to him and capture my lips with his, he hold me close and roll us over so that I am now underneath him, he lower his head to my neck and begin trailing kisses down my body until he gets to my nipples he runs the tip of his tongue around my erect nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, he then kisses his way across to my other nipple and he runs his tongue around that nipple too before taking into his mouth, he then trail his kisses down over my belly and stops when he gets to my pussy I am already dripping wet, he dips his head and licks the length of my slit before flicking his tongue against the little bundle of nerves at my apex.

I let out a moan as he continued to flick his tongue over my clit before sucking it into his mouth I feel my body stiffen a little as I get close, he take two fingers into his mouth to lubricate them with saliva and before placing them at the entrance of my hot center, he insert one finger into me he moved it back and forth before adding a second then he curled the tips of his fingers so that they rubbed against my g-spot my body stiffens completely and I clamp my pussy down on his fingers as I came he moved his mouth down and drink my juices.

Once I calm down he crawls back up my body and hovers over me again he lowers his head and kiss my lips before he says "how about we take a shower" I nod my head and wrap my arms around his neck he sits back on his knees bringing me with him, he crawl backwards until his feet are over the end of the bed he slowly stands up at the end of the bed and wraps his arms around my waist his hands gripping my ass as I kneel in front of him, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he carry me towards the bathroom.

He sits me on the sink and turn the water on and adjust it to the right temperature before we get in, once in the shower his lips capture mine and we kiss passionately as our hands roam each others body while the water cascades over us sending a tingling sensation through our already sensitized skin he turns me around so that my back is to his front as he gently pushes me against the shower wall his cock between my ass cheeks he lean forward over my back and nip at the sensitive skin of my neck while moving a hand between our bodies to align hi cock with my entrance slipping just the tip inside me before thrusting his full length into me.

Derek is pounding into me and I am getting close and the closer I get to orgasm I scream out "give it to me you chunk of sexual chocolate" he is moving at a fast pace but I feel is cock swell and I know that he is only moments away from exploding so I clamp my vaginal muscles down on him and we explode together screaming each others names, I feel his now flaccid penis slip from inside me and I turn around in his arms and kiss his lips before picking up the bar of soap and begin to wash his magnificent body before handing him the soap so that he can wash me.


	16. Can't Get Enough

**Once A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch- 16 Can't Get Enough**

**Derek's POV**

I watch as my goddess steps out of the shower, I slip out behind her and whistle when she leans over to dry off, I start placing kisses down her back and say, "I don't know why you are dying off because we are heading back to bed". Penelope laughs and says, "hot chocolate you are killing me, at this rate I won't be able to walk".

I kiss her lips gently and say, "when you can't walk baby girl I will carry your sweet ass around", she wraps her arms around my neck and says, "I love you so much Derek". I bend down and pick her up and say, "I love you to baby and I am gonna show you just how much", she giggles as I carry her from the bathroom and lay her down on the bed.

I can't help but smile down as the most beautiful woman in the world lays under me, I start kissing my way down her sexy as hell body, my lips graze her lips and then they slide down her neck, she arches her back and moans my name as I take on of her erect nipples into my mouth and start to gently suck and pull on it with my teeth.

Penelope squirms all over the top of the bed as I start placing soft gentle kisses on her inner thighs, I look up at her and say, "you like that don't you my sexy baby girl"?, she grips the sheet on the bed and screams, "ohhhhhhhh god yesssssss". I waste no time in getting between her creamy thighs and she gasps in pleasure as I thrust inside her.

**Penelope's POV**

I look over my shoulder and notice that Derek slips out of the shower behind me, I lean over and start to dry off, he starts placing kisses down my back and he says, "I don't know why you are drying off because we are heading back to bed". I laugh and say, "hot chocolate you are killing me, at this rate I won't be able to walk".

Derek kisses my lips gently and says, "when you can't walk baby girl I will carry your sweet ass around", I wrap my arms around his neck and say, "I love you so much Derek". He picks me up and says, "I love you to baby and I'm gonna show you just how much", I giggle as he carries me from the bathroom and lays me down on the bed.

Derek hovers over me and starts kissing his way down my body, first his lips barely touch mine and then they make their way down my neck, I arch my back and moan his name as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth and starts to suck and pull on it with his teeth. I am squirming all over the bed as he states placing kisses on my inner thighs.

Derek looks up at me and says, "you like that don't you my sexy baby girl"?, I grab on to the sheets on the bed and scream, "ohhhhhhhhh god yesssss", Derek then wastes no time getting between my legs and I gasp in pleasure as he thrusts inside me. I have never felt like this with another man before, he is so deep inside me that I can't tell where I end and he begins.

**Derek's POV**

The feel of my goddess underneath me screaming my name as I pound into her is the best feeling imaginable, she wraps her legs around my waist and I growl as I slide even deeper inside her. Penelope pulls me down and crashes her mouth to mine, I deepen the kiss by thrusting my tongue inside her awaiting mouth, she moans as we pull apart.

She surprises my by rolling us over without breaking our intimate connection, I smile as I watch her beautiful firm breasts bouncing up and down in front of me. My hands automatically go up and start caressing her breasts, she throws her head back when I thrust up into her, she bites down on her lip and screams my name as she meets me thrust for thrust.

It doesn't take long before the room is filled with the sounds of nothing but our bodies joining together and our moans and groans of passion, I raise up and kiss her lips passionately. I smile against her mouth when I feel her starting to tighten up around me, she gasps in surprise as I roll us over and start pounding into her over and over until a few glorious minutes later we both explode in orgasm.

I collapse on the bed beside her and say, "that was amazing, I can't get enough of you Penelope, I constantly crave you", she smiles as she rolls over onto her side and kisses my lips. She runs her fingers down the side of my face and whispers, "I don't think that I will ever get enough of you handsome", I smile as she kisses my lips gently.

We laid wrapped in each others arms for several minutes before our stomachs start growling, Penelope laughs and says, "you better feed your goddess my love", he laughs and says, "your wish is my command". He gets up and heads through the house in search of food, a few minutes later he walks into the room with a huge tray containing strawberries, chocolate sauce and whip cream.

I wiggle my eyebrows at him and say, "ohhhhhhh this is gonna be fun", he grins at me and says, "I love the way you think goddess", I sit and we laugh as I dip a strawberry in the chocolate sauce before running it across Penelope's lips. I watch as she takes a bite, I groan as I watch her lick her lips, I wink at her and say, "first we eat and then we play", ohhhhhh this is great night I think as I offer my goddess another bite.

**Penelope's POV**

I wrap my legs around Dereks waist as he pounds into me over and over, he growls as he slides even deeper inside me, I reach up and pull him down and I crash my mouth to his. Derek quickly deepens the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside my mouth, I moan as we pull apart, I constantly crave his touch, I have to be kissing or touching a part of his body, I can't get enough of him.

I surprise Derek by rolling us over, as I look down at my chocolate adonis I see him smiling as I bounce up and down on him, his hands automatically come up and start caressing my breasts. I throw my head back and bite down on my lip as he thrusts up into me, I then start meeting him thrust for thrust, Derek raises up and kisses my lips.

Derek smiles against my mouth and I gasp in surprise as he rolls us over and starts pounding into me over and over, I can feel my orgasm hitting me and it doesn't take long before we both explode in orgasm. Derek collapses on the bed beside me and says, "that was amazing, I can't get enough of you Penelope, I constantly crave you".

I smile at him and roll over onto my side and kiss his lips, I run my fingers down the side of his face and whisper, "I don't think that I will ever get enough of you handsome". Derek smiles as he gently kisses my lips, we lay there wrapped in each others arms for several minutes before our stomach start to growl, I laugh and say, "you better feed your goddess my love".

Derek laughs and says, "your wish is my command ", he gets up and heads through the house in search of food, a few minutes later he walks into the room with a huge tray containing strawberries, chocolate sauce and whip cream. I wiggle my eyebrows at him and say, "ohhhhhhh this is gonna be fun", He grins at me and says, "I love the way you think goddess", he sits on the bed and we laugh as Derek takes a strawberry and dips it in Chocolate and runs it across my lips.

Derek watches as I take a bite, he groans as he watches me lick my lips, he winks at me and says, "first we eat and then we play", ohhhhhhhhh this is going to be a great night I think as Derek offers me another bite.


	17. The Best Week Ever

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

** Chapter 17 - The Best Week Ever**

**Derek's POV**

Penelope and I have spend the entire week either in bed having sex or eating in bed or in the shower having hot passionate sex, after the amount of sex we have had over the past 6 days I am amazed that we have been able to stand.

It's saturday and I think we should get out of the apartment today and go and do something as I gently unwrap my body from my Baby Girl without waking her I head into the bathroom and begin to get dressed before making my way to the kitchen and turning the coffee pot on so that I can brew us some coffee while I plan the day ahead for us, I fire up Penelope's laptop and begin searching for romantic things to do in the city finally I come across Hains Park and I immediately thought that we could take a walk around the park before sitting down to a nice picnic, I smile as I think about what my Baby Girl will say when she finds out.

I walk into the bedroom and sit gently on her side of the bed and lightly trail my fingers up her arm and down her back and back again as I attempt to wake her so that we can get ready to go out and enjoy the fresh air instead of being locked up in this apartment for the next two days, I feel her shiver as she begins to stir she rolls so that she is facing me before opening her eyes I lean in and whisper in her ear "good morning Baby Girl" she slowly opens her eyes and says "I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff" opening her eyes fully she looks at me confused and says with her bottom lip out in a pout "Hot Stuff how come you are dressed I thought we had a no clothing rule this week" I chuckle at her pouting at me as I say "yes Baby I know we had a no clothing rule but we need to get out of the apartment and stretch our legs and get some vitamin D otherwise I will never want to leave so we are going on a picnic today."

**Penelope's POV**

I feel Derek unwrap his body from me and gently get out of bed but I don't wake up I just grab his pillow and snuggle into it, I hear the bathroom door close but then nothing until I feel the bed dip gently beside me and then feather light touches up my arm and down my back and back again, I shiver as I start to stir I roll over so that I am facing Derek I feel him lean over me and then hear him whisper "good morning Baby Girl" I open my eyes slowly and say "I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff" I open my eyes fully and look at him with confusion and say with a pout "Hot Stuff how come you are dressed I thought we had a no clothing rule this week" he chuckles at me and says "yes Baby I know we had a no clothing rule but we need to get out of the apartment and stretch our legs and get some vitamin D otherwise I will never want to leave so we are going on a picnic today."

I wrap the sheet around my naked body and push myself into a sitting position and wince as I say "hmmmm I am so sore, I can't believe how sore my muscles are" Derek chuckles and says "well no wonder our muscles are so sore Baby Girl we haven't left this bed in 6 days" I then ask "where are we going on our picnic Hot Stuff" he smiles and says "ohhhh no Baby Girl I am not telling you where we are going it is a surprise, all you need to do is get that sexy ass of yours out of bed, into the shower and get dressed while I run out and do some errands and go home and get changed and I will be back to collect you in an hour and a half" I pout and say "that's not fair I don't like surprises he leans forward and kisses my lips gently before getting up and heading out of the bedroom.

I finally get out of bed and head into the bathroom and start the shower, getting into the shower it feels great as the hot water cascades over my sore muscles, I wash my hair and then wash my body before rinsing off and get out of the shower I dry off and then wrap the towel around my body, heading back into the bedroom I go to my closet and begin looking through my summer dresses I choose a white dress with brightly colored flowers I go to my drawers I choose some sexy lingerie before I head back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair and apply my make-up before I get dressed.

**Derek's POV**

Penelope pushes herself up in bed she winced as she did before saying "hmmmm I am so sore, I can't believe how sore my muscles are" I chuckle at her and say "well no wonder our muscles are so sore Baby Girl we haven't left this bed in 6 days" she then asks "where are we going for our picnic Hot Stuff" I smile and say "ohhhh no Baby Girl I am not telling you where we are going it is a surprise, all you need to do is get that sexy ass of yours out of bed, into the shower and get dressed while I run out and do some errands and go home and get changed and I will be back to collect you in an hour and a half" she pouts and says "that's not fair I don't like surprises I lean forward and kisses her lips gently before getting up and heading out of the bedroom.

I grab my keys, wallet and phone and exit her apartment and drive towards my house, once inside Clooney comes running towards me his tail wagging I let him outside and head upstairs to my bedroom I discard my clothing on the way to the bathroom where I quickly have a shave to make sure my face is smooth as a baby's bottom I splash on a little after shave before heading back into the bedroom to get changed rummaging through my drawers I find a pair of long shorts and my favorite Henley t-shirt and my converse hi-top sneakers, I head back downstairs I let Clooney back in and then go into my garage to grab the picnic blanket and the picnic basket and then I make my way to my SUV after loading the blanket and the basket into the back seat I get in the driver's seat and make my way to a little delicatessen and pick up some cheese and cold cuts before heading to the liquor store to get a nice bottle of her favorite white wine, then I am off to a get our lunch that I had rung and pre-ordered before going to the store to get some strawberries, grapes and crackers then I head back to Penelope's apartment.

Arriving back at her apartment I am shocked when I open the door and there she is looking like an absolute beautiful goddess dressed in bright colors that complement her personality I make my way over to her and wrap her in my arms pulling her close to me lowering my head to her neck I breathe deeply getting the scent of her freshly washed hair and her perfume, ohhhh what this woman does to me still nuzzled into her neck I say "are you ready to go Goddess" she whispers "yes Handsome I am ready to go" I pull my face out of her neck and take her small in mine and lead her to the door I open the door and place my hand on her lower back to guide her out the door.

Making our way to my SUV I open the passenger door for and help her in I lean in to kiss her lips gently before closing the door walking around to the drivers side I climb in and we set off on our romantic afternoon, during the 30 minute drive I reach over the console and take her hand I then rest them on the console between us, we are getting closer to Hains Park I start getting a little nervous as I don't know what she will think about where we are or the different foods that I have bought for our picnic, finally I pull into the car park of Hains Park and look over at Penelope's face she has a smile on her face and immediately I start to calm down, I bring our joined hands to my lips and kiss her knuckles before getting out of the car and going around to her side to help her out of the SUV.

I take her hand again and we begin to walk around the waterfront of the park, we stop to look at the ducks and the fish swimming in the water while watching the ducks bob under the water I move so that I am standing behind Penelope my arms wrapped around her waist and my head rest lightly on her shoulder, soon we head back to the SUV and grab the picnic basket and then we go and find a nice place to sit under a tree, we find the perfect spot under a weeping willow tree with a view of the waterfront I spread the blanket out on the ground and help my Baby Girl to sit down before sitting down myself, I sits with my back against the tree trunk and Baby Girl moves so that She can snuggle under my arm and lays her head over my heart as I start pulling things out of the picnic basket.

The first thing I pulls out is the bottle of wine and two glasses I pop the cork and pour wine into the two glasses and then hand one over to my Baby Girl before reaching into the basket again and pull out the cheese, crackers and the cold cuts and then began to prepare a few crackers with a slice of cold cut and cheese, we enjoy a few of these before we move on to the main course of our romantic lunch a tiny sandwiches with various fillings and then once we have eaten the tiny sandwiches we move on to the fruit salad with watermelon, cherries, grapes, kiwi fruit, oranges, apples, we feed each other pieces of fruit when she says "this has been the best week ever."

**Penelope's POV**

Derek arrives back at my apartment he makes his way over to me and wrap me in his arms pulling me close to him lowering his head to my neck he breathes deeply getting the scent of my freshly washed hair and my perfume, still nuzzled into my neck he says "are you ready to go Goddess" I whisper "yes Handsome I am ready to go" he pull his face out of my neck and take my small in his and leads me to the door he opens the door and place his hand on my lower back to guide me out the door.

Making our way to my SUV he opens the passenger door for me and helps me in he leans in to kiss my lips gently before closing the door, walking around to the drivers side I climb in and we set off on our romantic afternoon, during the 30 minute drive he reaches over the console and takes my hand he then rests them on the console between us, finally he pulls into the car park of Hains Park and then look over at me and I have a smile on my face, he bring our joined hands to his lips and kiss my knuckles before getting out of the car and coming around to my side to help me out of the SUV.

He take my hand again and we begin to walk around the waterfront of the park, we stop to look at the ducks and the fish swimming in the water while watching the ducks bob under the water he moves so that he is standing behind me his arms wrapped around my waist and his head rest lightly on my shoulder, soon we head back to the SUV and grab the picnic basket and then we go and find a nice place to sit under a tree, we find the perfect spot under a weeping willow tree with a view of the waterfront Derek spreads the blanket out on the ground and help me to sit down before sitting down himself, he sits with his back against the tree trunk and I move so that I can snuggle under his arm and lay my head over his heart as he starts pulling things out of the picnic basket.

The first thing he pulls out is the bottle of wine and two glasses he pops the cork and pours wine into the two glasses and then hands one to me before reaching into the basket again and pulls out the cheese, crackers and the cold cuts and he begins to prepare a few crackers with a slice of cold cut and cheese, we enjoy a few of these before we move on to the main course of our romantic lunch a tiny sandwiches with various fillings and then once we have eaten the tiny sandwiches we move on to the fruit salad with watermelon, cherries, grapes, kiwi fruit, oranges and apples, we feed each other pieces of fruit when I say "this has been the best week ever."


	18. The Big Question

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 18- The Big Question**

**Derek's POV**

I can't help but smile when I see what a great time Penelope is having, she giggles as she puts a strawberry in her mouth, watching her suck on that berry is making me hard as hell but I shrug it off because we are gonna be out of the house for quite a while. Penelope smiles at me and says, "everything is just so beautiful Derek, thanks again".

I lean over and kiss her on the lips and say, "I'm glad that you are having a great time sweetness", she laughs and says, "as long as I'm with you I am having a great time". We laugh and talk as we finish our meal, the food is amazing, the park is so beautiful with all the flowers, the birds are chirping and the weather is just about perfect.

I smiled as I pull out a CD player, looking over at Penelope and say, "may I have this dance Baby Girl"?, she grinned and said, "yes you may kind sir", he stood up and held out his hand and she happily put her hand in his. Derek helped her up and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia".

**Penelope's POV**

I notice Derek smiling at me, I am having a great time, I look at Derek and say, "everything is just so beautiful Derek, thanks again", he leans over and kisses me on the lips and says, "I'm glad that you are having a great time sweetness". I laugh and say, "as long as I'm with you I am having a great time", we both laugh and talk as we finish our meal, the food is amazing, the park is so beautiful with all of the flowers and the birds are chirping and the weather just makes

it so perfect.

I am surprised to see Derek pull out a CD player, he looks at me and says, "may I have this dance Baby Girl"?, I grin at him and say, "yes you may kind sir", he stands up and holds out his hand and I happily put my hand in his. He helps me up and brings my hand up to his lips and gently kisses it and says, "I love you Penelope Garcia".

**Derek's POV**

I pull my baby girl into my arms and she lays her head on my chest and sighs happily as You Are My Lady starts playing, I kiss the top of her head and start humming as we dance across the grass. She looks up at me and says, "I love this song handsome", I kiss the end of her nose and say, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would be lost without you".

Penelope leans in and kisses my lips and says, "I'm not going anywhere handsome, you are stuck with me forever", I laugh and say, "forever is a great place to start Goddess". Penelope wraps her arms around my waist and sighs contently as we continue to dance, I look up and notice that several other couples are now dancing on the grass across from us.

Penelope pulls back and smiles and says, "it looks like we have an audience Handsome", I laugh and say, "I guess we have Goddess", everybody is smiling and talking as they dance across the park. Penelope and I dance through 4 or 5 more songs before we finally sit down, everybody smiles and waves at us as they all walk away.

I look at Penelope and say, today has been amazing hasn't it Goddess"?, she smiles and says, "yes it has, it has been perfect handsome", I look at her and say, "well not perfect, not yet". Penelope looks at me as I pull out a small black box out of my pocket and drop to one knee and say, "Penelope Marie Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?

**Penelope's POV**

Derek pulls me into his arms and I lay my head on his chest, I sigh happily as the song You Are My Lady starts playing, Derek kisses the top of my head and starts humming as we dance across the grass. I look up at him and say, "I love this song Handsome", he kisses the end of my nose and says, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would be lost without you".

I lean in and kiss his lips and say, "I'm not going anywhere handsome, you are stuck with me forever", Derek laughes and says, "forever is a great place to start goddess". I wrap my arms around his waist and sigh contently as we continue to dance, I notice that Derek is looking at something so I look up and say, "it looks like we have an audience Handsome", he laughs and says, "I guess we have Goddess".

Everybody is smiling and talking as they dance across the park, Derek and I dance through 4 or 5 more songs before we finally sit down, everybody smiles and waves at us as they all walk away. Derek looks at me and says, "today has been amazing hasn't it goddess"?, I smile and say, "yes it has, it has been perfect handsome".

Derek looks at me and says, "well not perfect, not yet", I look at him as he pulls a small black box out of his pocket and he gets on his knee, I open my mouth as I hear him say, "Penelope Marie Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?.

Wow, my hands go to my mouth so as to suppress my urge to scream, tears fill my eyes as I nod my head and say "yyyeeesss I would be honored to become you wife Derek" Derek takes my left hand and pulls the ring from the box and places it on my finger, I finally manage to pull my other hand away from my mouth and lean forward and capture his lips and kiss him passionately, he slips his tongue between my lips and deepens the kiss we separate so that we don't get to carried away out in public so we quickly pack up our picnic and make our way back to the SUV.


	19. The Engagement Party

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 19 - The Engagement Party**

**Penelope's POV**

After we got back to work our week off the first thing that everyone asked was "how was your week off" I couldn't help but smile and look towards Derek who was also smiling as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and entwined the fingers of our left hands together and then bought our joined hands up and examined the beautiful diamond ring that sits proud on my finger, JJ was the first to catch on with what Derek was looking at and she got all excited as she got closer to us she took our joined hands and looked at the ring and said "Garcie when were you going to tell me that you got engaged."

I smile and say "Derek and I were going to tell everyone this morning when everyone got in but then you noticed the ring and blew our secret before we could do it ourselves" Rossi, Reid and Hotch all patted Derek on the back and congratulated him and then they all gave me a hug while JJ and Emily wrapped their arms around both Derek and I congratulating us and then JJ said we will have to throw you guys an engagement party to celebrate this wonderful union."

That was 4 weeks ago that all the of that happened and Derek and I have been spending a lot of time together since then, he has been staying at my apartment some night and then we stay at his house the other nights when the team is in town and when the team is out of town I stay at his house with Clooney so that Derek doesn't have to rely on the dog walker, and it's nice to have company when he is out of town.

We still have another 2 weeks until our engagement party and I can't wait to go out and celebrate with our friends and family as JJ invited Fran, Sarah and Desiree to fly in for the weekend, when we first told Fran that we are engaged she could barely control her urge to squeal over the phone but she did say mostly to Derek "now I will finally get my grand-babies I have always wanted" I laughed and said "yes Fran you will finally get your grand-babies" she quickly came back at me and said "listen to me Penelope I will not have you call me Fran it will be Mamma or Mamma Morgan do you understand" I nod my head even though she can't see me and say "yes Mamma I understand" she then says "good, now go and get practicing making me my grand-babies" but little to everyone ones knowledge the seed had already begun to sprout inside Penelope's uterus.

**Derek's POV**

After we got back to work our week off the first thing that everyone asked was "how was your week off" I couldn't help but smile and look towards Penelope who was also smiling as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and entwined the fingers of our left hands together and then bought our joined hands up and examined the beautiful diamond ring that sits proud on her finger, JJ was the first to catch on with what I was looking at and she got all excited as she got closer to us she took our joined hands and looked at the ring and said "Garcie when were you going to tell me that you got engaged."

Penelope smiled and said "Derek and I were going to tell everyone this morning when everyone got in but then you noticed the ring and blew our secret before we could do it ourselves" Rossi, Reid and Hotch all patted me on the back and congratulated me and then they all gave Penelope a hug while JJ and Emily wrapped their arms around both Penelope and I congratulating us and then JJ said "we will have to throw you guys an engagement party to celebrate this wonderful union."

That was 4 weeks ago that all the of that happened and Penelope and I have been spending a lot of time together since then, I have been staying at her apartment some night and then we stay at my house the other nights when the team is in town and when the team is out of town Penelope stay at my house with Clooney so that I don't have to rely on the dog walker, and it's nice for her to have company when I am out of town.

We still have another 2 weeks until our engagement party and I can't wait to go out and celebrate with our friends and family as JJ invited my Mamma, Sarah and Desiree to fly in for the weekend, when we first told my Mamma that we are engaged she could barely control her urge to squeal over the phone but she did say mostly to me "now I will finally get my grand-babies I have always wanted" Penelope laughed and said "yes Fran you will finally get your grand-babies" she quickly came back at me and said "listen to me Penelope I will not have you call me Fran it will be Mamma or Mamma Morgan do you understand" I nod my head even though she can't see me and say "yes Mamma I understand" she then says "good, now go and get practicing making me my grand-babies" but little to everyone ones knowledge the seed had already begun to sprout inside Penelope's uterus.

**Penelope's POV**

The day of the engagement party has finally arrived and to quite honest with you I haven't been feeling the greatest the past couple of days and I really just want stay home and rest but being that this has been planned for 5 and a half weeks I can't really back out of it now can I, Derek and I have spent the day with his Mamma and sisters getting to know each other a little better even though they seem to know a lot about me already from what Derek has told them and I know a lot about them already too from what Derek has told me it has been nice just to relax in comfortable clothing I can't stand tight things around my waist at the the moment and I think it has something to do with the fact that I am constantly nauseous and a few times I have had to leave the kitchen when preparing coffee Fran is looking at me with a big smile on her face and says "Penelope can I speak to you in private for a moment."

I nod my head and stand up and make my way over to where she is standing before we move out of the kitchen and into the living room as I say "what would you like to talk about Mamma" I notice that she is looking down at my belly when she says "Penelope are you feeling ok because I have noticed a few times that you gag a little at the smell of coffee and that you keep adjusting the waistband of your shorts is there something that you and Derek are not telling me" I look at her with a confused expression and say "no Mamma there is nothing that Derek and I haven't told you but I am feeling a little off at the moment and have been for a few days and I don't know why" Fran steps closer to me and says "have you ever considered that you maybe pregnant."

I bite down on my bottom lip and try to count back to when I had my last period, I finally work out that my last period was just after I was shot but that doesn't really help me because my period have always been irregular ever since I was a teenager, but now that I come to think about it I haven't had a period since then so I say "no I never even thought about that but maybe I could go to the store and get a pregnancy test and find out before we go out tonight" Fran nods at me and heads back into the kitchen only for Derek to come into the living room and he says "Baby what's wrong, are you ok you look like you have seen a ghost" the only response I gave him is a nod of the head before picking up my keys and purse and slip on a pair of flip flops and head out the door, Derek is standing at the door watching as I get in my car and reverse out of his driveway.

**Derek's POV**

Penelope and I have spent the day with my Mamma and sisters getting to know each other a little better even though I have told them a lot about her already and that I have told Penelope a lot about our family too, it has been nice just to relax although I have notice that Penelope is a little fidgety and looking the greatest she hasn't been feeling well for a couple of days I have also noticed Mamma looking at Penelope with a big smile on her face and then she says "Penelope can I speak to you in private for a moment."

I watch as my Baby Girl nods her head and stands up and makes her way over to where Mamma is standing before they move out of the kitchen and into the living room I am tempted to move closer to hear what they are asking about but I decide against it and when Mamma comes back into the kitchen I get up and go into the living room and I say "Baby what's wrong, are you ok you look like you have seen a ghost" the only response she gives me is a nod of the head before picking up her keys and purse and slips on a pair of flip flops and heads out the door, I am standing at the door watching as she gets in her car and reverse out of the driveway.

I go back into the kitchen and say "Mamma do you know what is wrong with Penelope, she wouldn't look at me and wouldn't speak to me which is not like her unless I do something stupid" Mamma looks at me and say "I think I may have picked on what is wrong with Penelope and I bought it to her attention so she just ducked out to the store and she will be back soon and then we will all know, ok so don't worry she will be fine I promise you."

**Penelope's POV**

I pull into the store car park and find a space, I quickly jump out of the car and run inside I find the aisle with all the feminine products and pregnancy tests not know which one is best I grab three different brands and make my way to the checkout, I pay for my items and run back to my car and head back to Derek's when I get back and in the front door everyone is sitting in the living room so I quickly go up the stairs and into Derek's ensuite bathroom I close and lock the door behind me when I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs he knocks on the bathroom door and says "Baby are you ok, what did you need to go to the store to get" here I am sitting on the toilet reading instruction to a home pregnancy test, I pull the cap off the test and begin to pee on it I then replace the cap and place it on the counter then clean myself up.

I unlock and open the door only to find Derek still standing there he pulls me into his chest and holds me while looking over my shoulder to see what is on the counter and he says "Baby Girl do you think you might be pregnant" I seem to have lost all my words so I just nod against his chest he leans down and places a kiss to the top of my head finally the timer in my phone goes off and it is time to check the results I maneuver myself from his arms and turn to the counter and pick up the test stick, I turn it over and there it is two pink lines the test is positive finally I smile and turn back to Derek and say "are you ready to be a daddy Hot Stuff" he tries to say everything all at once but just mumbles everything together but he stops composes himself and says "we are going to have a Baby Goddess" I nod and say "yes we are Handsome."

I make my way out of the bathroom and back downstairs with Derek hot on my heels and when we get to the bottom of the stairs he takes my hand and we walk into the living room where everyone is sitting Derek and I can't help but smile, Fran looks at us and can tell from the smiles on our faces that what she suspected is true when Derek says "we are going to have a baby" immediately Fran jumps up and comes over to hug us both before saying "see I knew what was going on even before you did."

**Derek's POV**

We are all sitting in the living room when the front door opens and Penelope enters and heads upstairs so I quickly get up and follow her in to my bedroom but when I get there the ensuite bathroom door is closed so I knock on the door and say "Baby are you ok, what did you go to the store to get" I hear the rustling of paper and then I hear the water running, then the lock of the door is flicked and the door opens I pull her into my chest and look over her shoulder and on the counter I see a white stick with a pink lid and I say "Baby Girl do you think you might be pregnant" she seems to have no words so she nods against my chest I lean down and place a kiss on top of her head then I hear the timer on her phone going off and she maneuvers out of my arms and turns towards the counter and picks up the test stick and turns it over, she turns back toward me and says "are you ready to be a daddy Hot Stuff."

I try to speak but everything all comes out mumbled so I stop and take a second to compose myself before finally saying "we are going to have a Baby Goddess" she nods and says "yes we are Handsome" I make my way out of the bathroom and back downstairs with Penelope and when we get to the bottom of the stairs I takes her hand and we walk into the living room where everyone is sitting Penelope and I can't help but smile, Mamma looks at us and can tell from the smiles on our faces that what she suspected is true when I says "we are going to have a baby" immediately Mamma jumps up and comes over to hug us both before saying to Penelope "see I knew what was going on even before you did."

**Penelope's POV**

It's getting late so we all head upstairs and begin to get ready for the engagement party Derek and I can't wipe the smiles off our faces we take a shower together and while in the shower Derek pays a lot of attention to my belly he caresses it gently by rubbing soothing circles all over it making me feel better, after we are done in the shower we get out and he wraps a towel around his waist and takes mine and begins drying me off before wrapping the towel around my body so that while he dries himself I can start drying my hair and applying my make-up we head back into the bedroom and begin to get dressed I have chosen a long black maxi dress for tonight and accessorized with color and Derek has chosen to wear a black suit with a dark grey shirt with a dark silver tie.

Finally everyone is ready and we all get into Derek's SUV and head to Rossi's mansion where the party is being held, when we arrive we are greeted by all of the team who all have either a beer or a glass of wine in their hands, JJ walks away to go and get another glass of wine (presumably for me) when she returns she hands me the glass of wine I take it but just hold on to it and then I feel Derek put his arm around my waist and rest it on my belly and with his free hand he takes the glass of wine and has a sip before leaning in real close to my ear and says "oh no Baby Girl there is no way you are drinking this I will go and see if I can find you something that looks like wine but has no alcohol content that can harm our little miracle."

JJ looks at me weird and comes closer to me and says "why did Derek just take that glass of wine from you" I sigh and say "he took it from me because I haven't been feeling well the last couple of days and he thinks that if I have any alcohol it might make me sicker", JJ raises her eyebrows and takes my hand and drags me off in to a quite corner of Rossi's Mansion and says "ok Garcie tell me the real reason why you are not drinking at you own engagement party" again I say "JJ it is the truth that I haven't been feeling well the last few days but I found out about 2 hours ago that I am pregnant, but you can not tell anyone do you understand I have a doctors appointment scheduled for tomorrow morning so until I know it is confirmed for sure that I am expecting I don't want to many people to know Ok" JJ just nod her head and we go back to the party and I find Derek standing with the guys with the glass of wine he took from me but also another glass with what looks like apple juice and soda water which would look like wine.

**Derek's POV**

It's getting late so we all head upstairs and begin to get ready for the engagement party Penelope and I can't wipe the smiles off our faces we take a shower together and while in the shower I pay a lot of attention to her belly I caress it gently by rubbing soothing circles all over it making her feel better, after we are done in the shower we get out and I wraps a towel around my waist and take her and begin drying her off before wrapping the towel around her body so that while I dry myself she can start drying her hair and applying her make-up, we head back into the bedroom and begin to get dressed Penelope has chosen a long black maxi dress for tonight and accessorized with color and I have chosen to wear a black suit with a dark grey shirt with a dark silver tie.

Finally everyone is ready and we all get into my SUV and head to Rossi's mansion where the party is being held, when we arrive we are greeted by all of the team who all have either a beer or a glass of wine in their hands, JJ walks away to go and get another glass of wine (presumably for Penelope) when she returns she hands Penelope the glass of wine she take it but just holds on to it and then I put arm around her waist and rest it on her belly and with my free hand I take the glass of wine and take a sip before leaning in real close to her ear and say "oh no Baby Girl there is no way you are drinking this I will go and see if I can find you something that looks like wine but has no alcohol content that can harm our little miracle."

I am standing with the guys talking with the glass of wine I took from Penelope but also another glass with apple juice and soda water which would look like wine so that no one gets suspicious of why Penelope is not drinking at our engagement party I see Penelope coming across the room with JJ hot on her heels, JJ has a smirk on her face and I know that she knows why I took the glass of wine from Penelope as they join the group JJ gives me a little nudge and a wiggle of her eyebrows and I definitely know that she got it out of Penelope why she is not drinking alcohol.

**Penelope's POV**

The engagement party is in full swing and I for one is ready to call it a night but I can't do that without raising suspicion so I go and find a quite corner to sit in for a little while, I make my way to the living room of the mansion and collapse in one of the arm chairs near the window I am too busy staring out the window to hear footsteps coming my way, but when a hand touches my forearm I jump and then realize that I was to carried away with my thoughts that I didn't notice Derek crouching down beside me I turn towards him and he says "sorry Baby I didn't mean to scare you" I smile and say "it's ok Handsome I didn't realize you were there my mind was a million miles away thinking about everything that has happened in the last few hours and what will happen tomorrow at the doctors appointment" he continues to stare at me and says "Baby Girl you look tired how about we call it a night" checking his watch he continues "seeing as it is nearly 1 am" I nod and he takes my hand and we head back in and we find JJ and Rossi and Derek says to them "guys I think it is time to call it a night Penelope looks like she is about to pass out, so I want to get her home and tucked up into bed."

Both of them agreed and Rossi walked up a couple of stairs and says "can I have everyones attention please, I would like to thank everyone on behalf of the happy couple for coming to celebrate with them but it is getting late and our bride to be is looking a little worn out so again thank you everyone" as everyone starts finishing off their drinks and putting down glasses and start to leave Derek holds me against his chest his arms wrapped around me to help support me I bury my face in his suit jacket, I close my eyes and my breathing changes and I realize I have fallen asleep standing up so Derek carefully bends and places an arm under the backs of my legs and pick me up and carries me over and sits down and sit me in his lap.

**Derek's POV**

The engagement party is in full swing, I notice that Penelope has disappeared so I make my way to the living room of the mansion and find her collapsed in one of the arm chairs near the window she is focused on staring out the window that she doesn't hear me coming, but when I place a hand on her forearm she jumps and then realized that I was crouching down beside her she turns towards me and I says "sorry Baby I didn't mean to scare you" she smile and says "it's ok Handsome I didn't realize you were there my mind was a million miles away thinking about everything that has happened in the last few hours and what will happen tomorrow at the doctors appointment" I continue to stare at her and say "Baby Girl you look tired how about we call it a night" checking my watch I continue "seeing as it is nearly 1 am" she nods and I take her hand and we head back in and we find JJ and Rossi and I say to them "guys I think it is time to call it a night Penelope looks like she is about to pass out, so I want to get her home and tucked up into bed."

Both of them agreed and Rossi walked up a couple of stairs and says "can I have everyones attention please, I would like to thank everyone on behalf of the happy couple for coming to celebrate with them but it is getting late and our bride to be is looking a little worn out so again thank you everyone" as everyone starts finishing off their drinks and putting down glasses and start to leave I hold Penelope against my chest my arms wrapped around her to help support her she buries her face in my suit jacket, I notice her breathing change and I realize that she has fallen asleep standing up so I carefully bend and place an arm under the backs of her legs and pick her up and carry her over and sit down and sit her in my lap.


	20. Confirmation

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 20 - Confirmation**

**Penelope's POV**

I wake up wrapped in the arms of the man I love, my sexy fiancee, the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with, I smile as my hand slides down to my stomach, I am so excited about my doctors appointment this morning, I suddenly feel a wave of nausea sweeping over me and I pull out of Derek's grip and run into the bathroom and proceed to empty the contents of my stomach in the toilet.

Derek feels me pull away from him and gets up and runs after me, he gets beside me on the floor and holds my hair back and gently rubs his hand up and down my back, he reaches up and gets a wet cloth and starts wiping it across my face, I look up at him and say, "thanks handsome", he winks at me and says, "are you feeling any better baby"?, suddenly another wave of nausea hits me and I am back over the toilet again.

I finally start feeling better and I get on the floor beside Derek and he lovingly wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head and says, "I'm so sorry that you are sick baby girl, I wish there was something I could do to help". I look up at him and say, "you are doing exactly what I need you to do handsome".

**Derek's POV**

I open my eyes and see the most beautiful sight, I see the love of my life laying in my arms, my future wife, the future mother of my children, when I open my mouth to say good morning baby girl she gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom. I get up and run after her and when I get in the bathroom she is on the floor emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

I immediately get in the floor beside her and hold her hair back and start rubbing one hand up and down her back as I reach with the other one and get a wet cloth and start wiping it across her face. Penelope looks up at me and says, "thanks handsome", I wink at her and say, "are you feeling any better baby"?, she suddenly leans over the toilet and starts throwing up again.

Penelope starts feeling a little better and gets beside me on the floor, I lovingly wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head and say, "I'm so sorry that you are sick baby girl, I wish there was something I could do to help". She looks up at me and says, "you are doing exactly what I need you to do handsome".

**Penelope's POV**

I sit there in Dereks arms for a few more minutes before I get up and rinse my mouth out, he looks at me and says, "how about some tea and toast baby, do you think that you might be able to keep that down"?, I nod my head and we walk together to the kitchen. I sit down at the table as Derek puts the kettle on for tea and puts two slices of bread in the toaster before coming back over to check on me.

I look up to see the smiling face of the most handsome man I have ever seen, he says, "are you feeling any better baby"?, I smile and say, "I am my love, I am". He walks back over and gets the cup and saucer ready for my tea and toast, a few minutes later he walks back over to the table and sits them both down in front of me before sitting down at the table across from me.

I grin at him as I start eating the toast and drinking the tea, I look at him and say, "thanks Handsome", he smiles and say, "I would do anything in the world for you Goddess". We sit and make small talk while I finish my breakfast, I look at him and say, "I am looking so forward to this appointment in 90 minutes".

Derek smiles and says, "me to baby girl, me to", he puts his hand in mine and says, "do you need me to help you get dressed for your appointment"?, I smile at him and say, "I think I can do it handsome, but can you stay close just in case I need you"?, he grins at me and says, "I sure can baby", we both get up and head toward our bedroom to get ready for our appointment.

**Derek's POV**

We sit on the floor for a few minutes before Penelope gets up and rinses her mouth out, I look at her and say, "how about some tea and toast baby, do you think that you might be able to keep that down"?, she nods her head at me and we head to the kitchen. She sits down at the table as I get everything ready for her.

I walk back over and say, "are you feeling any better baby"?, she smiles at me and says, "I am my love, I am", I walk back over and get everything ready before walking back over to the table to sit the tea and toast in front of her. I then sit down at the table across from her, I watch as Penelope start to drink her tea and eat her toast.

She grins at me and says, "thanks handsome", I smile and say, "I would do anything in the world for you goddess", we sit and make small talk while I finish my breakfast. Penelope looks at me and says, "I am looking so forward to this appointment in 90 minutes", I smile at her and say, "me to baby girl, me to".

I put my hand on hers and say, "do you need me to help you get dressed for your appointment"?, she smiles and says, "I think I can do it handsome, but can you stay close just in case I need you"?, I grin at her and say, "I sure can baby", we both get up and head towards our bedroom to get ready for our appointment.

**Penelope's POV**

About an hour later we walk into the doctors office and sit down to wait for my name to be called, a few minutes later we hear, "Penelope Garcia", we get up and follow the doctor into a room. She held out her hand and said, "I understand that you are here to confirm a pregnancy"?, I smile and say, "yes ma'am we are".

The doctor leads us to another room and draws some blood and says, "the results will be back in a few minutes, I will put a rush order on it for you, I guess that you are very anxious to find out the results aren't you"?, they both smile and say in unison, "yes mam". She walks out of the room with the blood and says, "I will be back with your results as soon as I can".

Derek and I sit in the little room for almost an hour before the doctor walks back into the room, we both look up at her and wait for her to tell us the results. She smiles and says, "congratulations Ms. Garcia, your going to have a baby and according to the hormone blood count you are about 5-6 weeks along".


	21. Our First Ultrasound

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 21 - Our First Ultrasound **

**Penelope's POV**

It has been 3 weeks since we had the pregnancy confirmed via a blood test and today Derek and I have our first ultrasound to check and see how far along I am, we are taking the morning off from work, we told Hotch that we had some errands to run together, but here we are still in bed after a horrible night of me getting up every hour or so to use the bathroom and then with the constant morning sickness which is not just in the mornings anymore, I get random times throughout the day where I can not keep anything down, I am laying snuggled into Derek's side as he rubs my back in a soothing and gentle rhythm I lift my head and check the time and decide to get up and get in the shower so that we can leave here in the next 45 minutes.

After my shower I feel a little better I get dressed and head downstairs and into Derek's kitchen and begin to prepare coffee for him and a herbal tea for me and some dry toast to try and help settle my stomach plus I also prepare something for Derek to eat, Derek comes down the stairs and into the kitchen and wraps me up in his arms again his hands on my belly as he nuzzles his face into the crease of my neck I arch my neck to the side a little to give him more room as he starts placing little butterfly kisses up the side of my neck to my ear where he nibbles the outer shell of my ear which causes me to moan, I turn to face him and bring his lips to mine and kiss him passionately before pulling away so that I can get on with making our breakfast but he is a little reluctant to let me go so I turn back around and continue to get our breakfast with him again attacking my neck with his lips.

**Derek's POV**

Today Penelope and I have our first ultrasound to check and see how far along she is, we are taking the morning off from work, we told Hotch that we had some errands to run together, but here we are still in bed after a horrible night of my Baby Girl getting up every hour or so to use the bathroom and then with the constant morning sickness which is not just in the mornings anymore, she gets random times throughout the day where she can not keep anything down, she is laying snuggled into my side as I rub her back in a soothing and gentle rhythm she lifts her head and check the time and decides to get up and get in the shower so that we can leave here in the next 45 minutes.

My Baby Girl is showered and dressed and heading downstairs and into the kitchen, I come down the stairs and walk into the kitchen and wrap her up in my arms again my hands on her belly as I nuzzle my face into the crease of her neck she arches her neck to the side a little to give more more access as I start placing little butterfly kisses up the side of her neck to her ear where I nibble the outer shell of her ear which causes her to moan, she turns to face me and brings my lips to her and kiss me passionately before pulling away so that she can get on with making our breakfast but I am a little reluctant to let her go so she turns back around and continue to get our breakfast with me again attacking her neck with my lips.

**Penelope's POV **

It is time to leave so that we get to our appointment on time Derek opens the door for me and helps me into my seat before hopping in the drivers seat as we drive to the doctors office we hold hands over the centre console all the way as I am scared that they are going to tell me that something is wrong so having his hand in mine gives me a little comfort, we pull into the car park of the doctors office and Derek gets out and comes to help me out of my seat, once my feet are on the ground he pulls me in for a kiss he closes the door and we walk into the doctors office, we let the receptionist know that we are here and then take a seat, I look around the waiting room at all the other pregnant woman and think about I will look like when I get bigger.

Derek and I have been sitting here for about 20 minutes when a nurse calls out "Penelope Garcia" Derek stands and holds out a hand for me and helps me stand up and we walk towards the nurse who takes us back and begins to go through the pre-exam check on my weight and blood pressure before taking us into the exam room where she hands me a gown to put on so I go behind the privacy screen and change into the horrible gown making sure to remove all clothing except my bra and then I take a seat on the end of the bed and the nurse places a sheet over my lower half and then leaves the room.

There is a knock on the door and I say "come in" the door opens and the doctor enters the room a chart in her hand as she walks over to where the ultrasound machine is and she takes a seat on the stool and introduces herself as she reached out her hand "hi Penelope, I am Dr. Smith" I reach out and shake her hand as she continues "I believe that you are here today so that we can get an idea of how far along you are" she then turns towards Derek and says "you must be the father" he nods and says "yes I am the father and her fiancee" said "ok lets get this ultrasound under way and find out what is happening in there, now Penelope I am going to an internal ultrasound called a trans-vaginal ultrasound because usually at such an early stage the gestational sacs can be hard to find so doing the internal helps to find the gestational sac."

Dr. Smith asks "Penelope can you place your legs in the stirrups please" I did as she asked while she picked up the long probe and lathered it with gel before she adjusted the sheet and said "ok Penelope there is going to be a little pinch as I insert the transducer" i let out a little wince as she inserted the transducer but thankfully Derek was holding my hand, I could feel her moving the transducer around inside me I try to take my mind off what she is doing so I stare at Derek, I then hear her say "ok now if you have a look at the screen I will show you what is happening in there" she pointed to one greyish spot on the screen and said "this here is one gestational sac", pointing to another greyish spot "this here is another gestational sac" moving her finger to yet another greyish spot she says "this is another gestational sac" so what is she telling us as I stare at the screen confused I hear Derek say "so what are you telling us Dr. Smith" she smiles and says "congratulations you are expecting Triplets and from the measurements of the foetuses you are about 8 and half 9 weeks along."

**Derek's POV**

It is time to leave so that we get to our appointment on time I open the door for my Baby Girl and help her into her seat before hopping in the drivers seat as we drive to the doctors office we hold hands over the centre console all the way as I can tell she is scared that they are going to tell her that something is wrong so having her hand in mine gives her a little comfort, we pull into the car park of the doctors office and I get out and go to help her out of her seat, once her feet are on the ground i pull her in for a kiss I close the door and we walk into the doctors office, we let the receptionist know that we are here and then take a seat.

Penelope and I have been sitting here for about 20 minutes when a nurse calls out "Penelope Garcia" I stand and hold out a hand for her and help her stand up and we walk towards the nurse who takes us back and begins to go through the pre-exam check on her weight and blood pressure before taking us into the exam room where she hands Penelope a gown to put on so she goes behind the privacy screen and changes into the horrible gown making sure to remove all clothing except her bra and then she takes a seat on the end of the bed and the nurse places a sheet over her lower half and then leaves the room.

There is a knock on the door and I say "come in" the door opens and the doctor enters the room a chart in her hand as she walks over to where the ultrasound machine is and she takes a seat on the stool and introduces herself as she reached out her hand "hi Penelope, I am Dr. Smith" she reaches out and shake her hand as she continues "I believe that you are here today so that we can get an idea of how far along you are" she then turns towards me and says "you must be the father" I nod and says "yes I am the father and her fiancee" said "ok lets get this ultrasound under way and find out what is happening in there, now Penelope I am going to an internal ultrasound called a trans-vaginal ultrasound because usually at such an early stage the gestational sacs can be hard to find so doing the internal helps to find the gestational sac."

Dr. Smith asks "Penelope can you place your legs in the stirrups please" she did as she asked while she picked up the long probe and lathered it with gel before she adjusted the sheet and said "ok Penelope there is going to be a little pinch as I insert the transducer" Penelope let out a little wince as she inserted the transducer but thankfully I was holding her hand, Penelope stared at me trying to take her mind off what was happening at the end of the table, I then hear Dr. Smith say "ok now if you have a look at the screen I will show you what is happening in there" she pointed to one greyish spot on the screen and said "this here is one gestational sac", pointing to another greyish spot "this here is another gestational sac" moving her finger to yet another greyish spot she says "this is another gestational sac" so I say "so what are you telling us Dr. Smith" she smiles and says "congratulations you are expecting Triplets and from the measurements of the foetuses you are about 8 and half 9 weeks along."


	22. Telling The Team

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 22 - Telling The Team**

**Penelope's POV**

I look at Derek and then back to the doctor and say, "I'm sorry, can you please repeat that"?, she laughs and says, "sure Ms. Garcia, you are pregnant with triplets and you are about 8 to 9 weeks along". Penelope smiled and said, "oh my god Derek did you hear that"?, Derek laughed and said, "I heard it Baby Girl, I heard it".

I looked at the doctor and said, "do they all seem to be alright"?, she smiled and said, "yes they all seem to be doing perfectly", Derek gently squeezed my hand and smiled and said, "triplets, I can't believe it". The doctor smiled and said, "would you both like a copy of the ultrasound"?, Derek looked at me and we both said in unison, "yes please".

I couldn't help but smile, triplets we are having triplets, that is all I could think, Derek looked at me and said, "are you alright goddess"?, I laugh and say, "I'm fine Handsome, perfect as a matter of fact". Derek helped me wipe the gel off of my stomach he then leaned down and kissed my barely there baby bump and said, "hello in there little ones, this is your daddy and your mommy and I love all of you and can't wait to see you".

Penelope put her hand on top of his head and said, "we all love you to daddy", Derek smiled and said, "we are gonna have to get started on that nursery soon baby girl". The doctor turned and said, "here you go, now Penelope I need to let you know that with multiple births there is a strong chance that you could deliver as early as 7 months".

I look at her and say, "will the babies be alright if I deliver that early"?, the doctor sat down beside me and said, "yes the babies should be fine, but we will be set up and ready, but so far your pregnancy is progressing nicely, but when you get around 6 to 6 1/2 months along I will probably put you on light duty or I might take you off of work completely, but we will wait and see how things are going by that point".

She hands me a prescription and says, "I need you to get started on your prenatal vitamins as soon as possible and here is your appointment card, I will see you in a month, but if you have any problems come here immediately, because I am usually here at the hospital or on call, so they will always be able to reach me".

I raise up off the table and Derek kisses my lips and says, "are you ready to head to the BAU and tell the team"?, I smile and say, "I am, but we need to tell your mom about the babies". Derek smiled and said, "Mamma is still at our house she isn't leaving till tomorrow and we can tell her when we get back home", she grinned and said, "that sounds amazing", I intertwine my fingers with his as we walk out of the door.

**Derek's POV**

Penelope looks at me and then at the doctor and says, "I'm sorry, can you please repeat that"?, Dr. Smith laughs and says, "sure Ms. Garcia, you are pregnant with triplets and you are about 8 to 9 weeks along". Penelope smiles and says, "oh my god Derek did you hear that"?, I laugh and say, "I heard it Baby Girl, I heard it".

Penelope looks at the doctor and says, "do they all seem to be alright", Dr. Smith says, "yes they all seem to be doing perfectly", I gently squeeze her hand and say, "triplets, I can't believe it". Dr. Smith smiles and says, "would you both like a copy of the ultrasound, I look at her and we both say in unison, "yes please".

I look at Penelope and say, "are you alright goddess"?, she laughs and says, "I'm fine handsome, perfect as a matter of fact". I help her wipe the gel off of her stomach and then lean down and kiss her baby bump and say, "hello in there little ones, this is your daddy and your mommy and I love all of you and can't wait to see you".

Penelope puts her hand on top of my head and says, 'we all love you to daddy", I smile and say, "we are gonna have to get started on that nursery soon baby girl". Dr. Smith turns to us and says, 'here you go, now Penelope I need to let you know that with multiple births there is a strong chance that you could deliver as early as 7 months".

Penelope asks Dr. Smith "will the babies be alright if I deliver that early"?, Dr. Smith sits down beside her nad says, "yes the babies should be fine, but we will be set up and ready, but so far your pregnancy is progressing nicely, but when you get around 6 to 6 1/2 months along I will probably put you on light duty or I might take you off work completely, but we will wait and see who things are going by that point".

she hands Penelope a prescription and says, "I need you to get started oon your prenatal vitamins as soon as possible and here is your appointment card, I will see you in a month, bu if you have any problems come here immediately, because I am usually here at the hospital or on call, so they will always be able to reach me".

I kiss Penelopes lips after she raises up off the table and I say, "are you ready to head to the BAU and tell the team"?, she says, "I am but we need to tell you mom about the babies". I smile and say, "Mamma is still at our house she isn't leaving till tomorrow and we can tell her when we back back, home", she grinned and said, "that sounds amazing", Penelope intertwines fingers with me as we walk out of the door.

**Penelope's POV**

On the way to the BAU I send a text asking JJ to have the team meet in the round table room, I grin as my phone beeps indicating I have a text message, I look at Derek and say, "Jayje says the team will be waiting on us in the round table room", he brings my hand up to his lips and gently kisses it and says, "I love you goddess".

A few minutes later we are walking into the round table room, the team turns around to see what we have to say, Derek looks at them and says, "Penelope had a doctors appointment this morning and she had her first ultrasound". JJ looked at Derek and said, "is everything alright"?, I smiled and said, "yes gumdrop everything is fine, more than fine".

Hotch said, "well don't keep us in suspense", I said, "we found out that I am between 8 to 9 weeks pregnant with triplets", everybody jumped up from the table and made their way over to hug the happy couple. The room was filled with the sound of everybody saying their congratulations to Derek and I.

**Derek's POV**

On the way to the BAU Penelope sends a text asking JJ to have the team meet in the round table room, I hear Baby Girls phone beep indicating she has a text message, my Baby Girl looks at me and says, "Jayje says the team will be waiting on us in the round table room", he brings my hand up to his lips and gently kisses it and says, "I love you goddess".

A few minutes later we are walking into the round table room, the team turns around to see what we have to say, I look at them and say, "Penelope had a doctors appointment this morning and she had her first ultrasound". JJ looked at me and said, "is everything alright"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes gumdrop everything is fine, more than fine".

Hotch said, "well don't keep us in suspense", Penelope said, "we found out that I am between 8 to 9 weeks pregnant with triplets", everybody jumped up from the table and made their way over to hug the happy couple. The room was filled with the sound of everybody saying their congratulations to Penelope and I.

**Penelope's POV**

Derek pulled the SUV into the driveway and got out and came around to my side and opened the door and helped me out before grabbing our bags from the back seat, he opened the front door and we entered Derek dropped our bags near the door and we went in search of Mamma, we walked into the kitchen and there she was cooking up a storm, Derek walked over to her and without touching her he said "hey Mamma" she jumped and turned around to see him standing there laughing so she whacked him in the arm and said "Derek Franklin Morgan don't you ever sneak up on me like that again or you will be in big trouble" I could help but laugh as she scolded him for scaring her, Derek then says "we have an announcement to make but you may sit down first" she walked over to the stool near the island counter and sat down and then said "ok I am ready, what is this announcement you have to make" I step forward and place the photo from the ultrasound on the counter.

Fran picked up the photo and looked at it, being a nurse she would know exactly what that photo is of she turns to look at me and says "Penelope I know this an ultrasound photo but" she began pointing to each of the greyish spots in the photo "there are three grey spots here" I nod my head and say "yes there are three greyish spots there, and believe me when I say this I had to get her to tell me twice that we are expecting triplets as I didn't believe her even though I could see the three individually sacs on the screen" Fran couldn't remove the smile from her lips as she got up off the stool and came over to hug me before going to hug Derek.

**Derek's POV**

I pulled the SUV into the driveway and got out and went around to Penelope's side and opened the door and helped her out before grabbing our bags from the back seat, I opened the front door and we entered I dropped our bags near the door and we went in search of Mamma, we walked into the kitchen and there she was cooking up a storm, I walked over to her and without touching her I said "hey Mamma" she jumped and turned around to see me standing there laughing so she whacked me in the arm and said "Derek Franklin Morgan don't you ever sneak up on me like that again or you will be in big trouble" I heard Penelope laugh as she scolded me for scaring her, I then say "we have an announcement to make but you may sit down first" she walked over to the stool near the island counter and sat down and then said "ok I am ready, what is this announcement you have to make" Penelope steps forward and places the photo from the ultrasound on the counter.

Mamma picked up the photo and looked at it, being a nurse she would know exactly what that photo is of she turns to look at Penelope and says "Penelope I know this an ultrasound photo but" she began pointing to each of the greyish spots in the photo "there are three grey spots here" Penelope nods her head and says "yes there are three greyish spots there, and believe me when I say this I had to get her to tell me twice that we are expecting triplets as I didn't believe her even though I could see the three individually sacs on the screen" Mamma couldn't remove the smile from her lips as she got up off the stool and went over to hug Penelope before coming to hug me.

**Fran's POV**

Wow I just found out that Derek and Penelope are having not just 1 baby like I thought but they are having 3, they are going to need all the help that they can get so I am thinking about when I get back to Chicago I will start looking at houses here in Virginia and pack up and move closer to them and sell the house in Chicago but I will speak to Derek about this after I have done some research when I get home, and then when I have spoken with Derek and come to a decision I will have to sit down with Sarah and Desiree and see what they want to do so that we can all be in the same place as a family.


	23. Wedding Preparation

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila NIght **

**Chapter 23 - Wedding Preparation**

**Penelope's POV**

Derek and I walk into work and JJ stops us as we head for my office and says "Garcie we are going to have to think about planning this wedding soon otherwise there will be no wedding until after the babies are born" I nod and say "how about at lunch you, me and Emily sit down and start going through somethings like dresses, flowers and catering and then Derek and I can choose a date and then everything else is all sorted" JJ nodded and said "ok so we will meet in your office at say 12:00 pm."

JJ walked back to her office and left Derek and I to go into my office Derek puts all my stuff down and pulls me into him and wraps his arms around me and kisses me passionately and says "do you know how much I love you Baby Girl" I shake my head and say "no, but I am sure you are going to tell me" he replies "I love you so much Baby you are giving me a family and I can't thank you enough for that and I will show you everyday that I love you and these babies more than my life itself" I stand on my tip toes and kiss him and say to him "you better get to do your work Handsome otherwise Hotch will have you for fraternizing and we don't want that now do we."

Derek swats my ass and says "no Baby we don't want that" before leaning down to capture my lips with his in another passionate kiss, I pull back and say "go and do some work and you can come and visit us later" he lets go of me and picks up his go bag and walks towards the door he turns and says "I will see you later Baby, I will bring you something for lunch ok" I reply "ok Handsome, we will be waiting."

**Derek's POV**

Penelope and I walk into work and JJ stops us as we head for her office and says "Garcie we are going to have to think about planning this wedding soon otherwise there will be no wedding until after the babies are born" Penelope nods and says "how about at lunch you, me and Emily sit down and start going through somethings like dresses, flowers and catering and then Derek and I can choose a date and then everything else is all sorted" JJ nodded and said "ok so we will meet in your office at say 12:00 pm."

JJ walked back to her office and left Penelope and I to go into her office I put all her stuff down and pull her into me and wrap my arms around her and kiss her passionately and say "do you know how much I love you Baby Girl" she shakes her head and says "no, but I am sure you are going to tell me" I reply "I love you so much Baby you are giving me a family and I can't thank you enough for that and I will show you everyday that I love you and these babies more than my life itself" she stands on her tip toes and kiss me and says to me "you better get to do your work Handsome otherwise Hotch will have you for fraternizing and we don't want that now do we."

I swat her ass and say "no Baby we don't want that" before leaning down to capture her lips with mine in another passionate kiss, she pulls back and says "go and do some work and you can come and visit us later" I let go of her and pick up my go bag and walk towards the door I turn and say "I will see you later Baby, I will bring you something for lunch ok" she reply "ok Handsome, we will be waiting."

**Penelope's POV**

At 12:00 pm there is a knock on my office door I say "come in" the door opens and in walks JJ and Emily with their lunch and a stack of bridal magazines, I clear off the back table and they sit down I sit back in my chair and roll over to the table and JJ hands me a few magazines, I also have my laptop set up on there so that we can search for florists and caterers as well as look for maternity dresses as I will be bigger in a few months.

There is another knock on my office door and I say "enter if you are tall, dark and Handsome" the door opens to reveal Derek standing there with a brown paper bag in his hands and a bottle of ginger ale in the other, he enters and places the bag and the bottle down on the table and says "Baby I got you a salad sub" he opens the bag and pulls out the contents there are two subs in the bag he hands me one and takes the other, leaning down he kisses the top of my head before turning to leave closing the door behind him.

JJ looks at me with raised eyebrows and says "you have that man whipped Garcie, he is going all soft and gooey on us" I laugh and say "yes he is whipped at the moment only because he is still on a high from yesterday, but he is definitely not soft and gooey" JJ and Emily roll their eyes and Emily says "we need to get on with this as we don't have much time left of lunch" I smile and say "we could get together everyday at lunch when you are not on a case and do more planning and before I get pregnancy brain and forget would you two do me the honor of being my bridesmaids" both JJ and Emily squealed as they said "yes" in unison.

**Derek's POV**

At 12:00 pm I head out of the FBI building and make my way to a little cafe down the street to get lunch for Baby Girl and I while she is in her office going over wedding plans so that we can get married before she gets to big or before she goes into labor as we only have 5 months before she could potentially deliver the triplets, as far as I care we could get married in front of a judge at the local courthouse but I know my Baby Girl wants the whole big white wedding so the big white wedding it will be.

I am back from getting lunch I knock on her office door and I hear "enter if you are tall, dark and Handsome" I open the door and stand there with a brown paper bag in one hand and a bottle of ginger ale in the other, I enter and place the bag and the bottle on the table and say "Baby I got you a salad sub" as I open the bag and start pulling out the contents handing one sub to Penelope and taking the other for myself, I lean down and kiss the top of her head before turning to leave closing the door behind me.

I make my way to the break room where the guys are sitting already eating their lunch, as I pull out a seat Hotch says "so Morgan are you ready to join the fatherhood club" I nod and say "hell yeah I am ready I have been ready for a long time I just never found the right woman to want to settle down with until after a very drunk night with my Baby Girl, and now that I have the right woman in my life I am ready to conquer everything and that includes being a husband and a father" Hotch smiles and replies "I am glad to hear it Derek the rest of the team and I were wondering when the two of you would get your shit together and tell each other how you felt."

**Penelope's POV**

Here I am sitting at my desk working and while I am waiting for searches to be completed I rest may hands over my belly and notice that my belly is slightly more rounded than it had been, even though I am only 9 weeks along I am beginning to show early I pick up my cell phone and dial Derek's number he answers on the second ring "Hey Baby Girl what are you doing" I reply "I am waiting for searches to be completed and I am just sitting here rubbing my belly and noticed that is slightly more rounded than it was a few weeks ago" I hear him start running just before the door opens and he shuts his cell phone and walks over to me as I shut my cell phone and place it on my desk.

Derek is now crouching down beside my chair and places his hand over the top of mine which is still on my belly as I move my other hand to his cheek and say "Handsome you didn't have to come running in here, you know" he smiles and says "I know I didn't have to come running in here but I don't want to miss anything of this pregnancy" he then leans forward and places three kisses to my belly one for each baby nestled in there before he begins to trace circles around my belly and says "how are you feeling Baby, are you ok" I reply "I am ok the ginger ale has helped to keep the nausea at bay for a little while so if I keep having little sips every now and then I hope I will be able to keep food down a bit better."

**Derek's POV**

I am sitting at my desk doing paperwork when I hear my cell phone ring I answer it on the second ring "Hey Baby Girl what are you doing" she replies "I am waiting for searches to be completed and I am just sitting here rubbing my belly and noticed that it is slightly more rounded than it was a few weeks ago" I get up and start running towards her office and open the door I take my cell phone from ear and flip it shut and walk over to where she is sitting, Penelope shuts her cell phone and places it on her desk.

I crouch down beside her chair and place my hand over the top of hers which is still on her belly she move her other hand to my cheek and says "Handsome you didn't need to come running in here, you know" I reply "I know I didn't have to come running in here but I don't want to miss anything of this pregnancy" I then lean forward and place three kisses to her belly one for each baby nestled in there before I begin tracing circles around her belly and say "how are you feeling Baby, are you ok" she replies "I am ok the ginger ale has helped to keep the nausea at bay for a little while so if I keep having little sips every now and then I hope I will be able to keep food down a bit better."

I pull up a chair and take a seat beside Penelope and say "Baby Girl there is something I want to ask you and you can say no as I know that you have your heart set on a big white wedding, but being that there is not much time to try and plan a wedding and there will only be the team, Mamma, Sarah, Desiree and your brother Markus attending, I was wondering if you wanted to get married in front of a judge at the courthouse before the babies are born and then when they get older we can have the full white wedding that you have always wanted when we aren't expecting little miracles."

**Penelope's POV**

Derek pulls up a chair and takes a seat beside me and says "Baby Girl there is something I want to ask you and you can say no as I know that you have your heart set on a big white wedding, but being that there is not much time to try and plan a wedding and there will only be the team, Mamma, Sarah, Desiree and your brother Markus attending, I was wondering if you wanted to get married in front of a judge at the courthouse before the babies are born and then when they get older we can have the full white wedding that you have always wanted when we aren't expecting little miracles."

I sit there thinking before saying "Handsome that is a great idea I was just gonna suggest the same thing because I can't wait to become your wife and since we have most of our family here I think that now would be a great time to get married all we have to do is go to the courthouse and apply for a marriage license and then we can get married in a few weeks and we can speak to Rossi and ask if we can have a little party at his mansion like we did for our engagement party, and we need to call your Mamma and let her know what is happening."

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe that my Baby Girl just agreed to getting married as soon as possible in front of a judge she is all for it, I get up and lean down to kiss her lips in a soft but passionate kiss once we separate I say "ok Baby I will go and see Hotch and see if we can get tomorrow morning off so that we can go to the courthouse and fill out all the paperwork and then I will go see Rossi to see if he will let us have the party at the mansion" I turn and leave her office with a smile a mile wide plastered to my face, I make my across the bull-pen and up the stairs to Hotch's office the door is closed so I knock and wait for him to answer I hear "come in" I open the door and enter closing the door behind me again.

Hotch looks up and says "how can I help you Morgan" I reply "Hotch I was wondering if it would be ok if Penelope and I came in a little late tomorrow as we have decided that we want to get married as soon as possible before it becomes impossible for her to do so, we want to go to the courthouse and fill out the paperwork for the marriage license and then when the triplets are old enough then I will give her the big white wedding she has always wanted" Hotch smiled and said "of course Morgan take as much time as needed and we will see you when you get in."

I make my way to Rossi's office and knock he looks up and says "come in Morgan" I enter and head towards his desk and say "Rossi, Baby Girl and I were wondering if we could have a little party at the mansion in a few weeks to celebrate us getting married" he looked at me stunned and said "just when are you and Kitten getting married, Morgan" I smile and say "we are going to fill out the paperwork for the marriage license tomorrow morning and then we will be getting married the following weekend hopefully" he then says "and Kitten is ok with getting married in front of a judge in a courthouse instead of having her big white wedding that she wants" I nod and reply "yes I mentioned it before and she said that she was thinking the same thing and I said to her that when the triplets are old enough I will give her the big white wedding."


	24. The Surprise Visitors

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 24 - The Surprise Visitors**

**Penelope's POV**

The rest of the day flies by and soon Derek and I are heading home, I lay my head back against the seat and close my eyes, I'm exhausted, it has definitely been a long day. I rub my stomach and smile at the thoughts of three beautiful babies joining our family in a few months, I open my eyes to see Derek's smiling face.

I laugh and say,"what are you smiling about handsome"?, he intertwined our fingers and says, "I still can't believe that we are getting married and having triplets". I smile and say, "wellll it's happening handsome, soon we are gonna have 3 more people to love", he brings my hand up to his lips and gently kisses it and says, "I can't wait, our dreams are finally coming true"

I smile and say, "I am craving pizza for dinner, is that alright handsome"?, he laughs and says, "anything for you goddess", she rubbed her growing belly and says, "I am craving pepperoni, ham and pineapples". Derek laughs and says, "if that is what my baby girl wants then that is what she shall have", I smile and say, "you are spoiling me handsome", he grins and says, "always".

Halfway home Derek looks over at me and says, "did Peyton respond to your email"?, I sigh and say, "no not yet, I am still hoping but I don't know if he will come, I would love it if all of my brothers could come but I am happy with Markus coming". Derek brings his lips to my hand and kisses it again and says, "I wish that they would all come for our wedding, I want you to have the perfect wedding".

I smile and say, "as long as I am marrying you, my wedding will be perfect", he laughs and says, "have you given any thoughts on where you want to go on our honeymoon"?, I laugh and say, "anywhere will be paradise as long as I'm with my chocolate adonis". Derek smiles at me and says, "you are stuck with me forever now goddess, there is no way of getting away from me", I laugh as we pull into the pizza place to pick up our dinner.

**Derek's POV**

Thankfully the rest of the day flies by but during lunch Hotch, Reid, Rossi and I discussed surprising Penelope with the nursery, we are going to start working on it because at her next ultrasound we might be able to find out the sex of our babies. I look over at my baby girl and smile, she has had a very rough day and I know that she is exhausted, when she opens her eyes my smiling face is the first thing she sees.

She laughs and says, "what are you smiling about handsome"?, I intertwine our fingers and say, "I still can't believe that we are getting married and having triplets". Penelope smiles and says, "welllll it's happening handsome, soon we are gonna have 3 more people to love", I bring her hand up to my lips and gently kiss it and say, "I can't wait, our dreams are finally coming true".

Penelope smiles and says, "I'm craving pizza for dinner, is that alright handsome"?, I laugh and say, "anything for you goddess", she rubs her growing belly and says, "I'm craving pepperoni, ham and pineapples". I laugh and say, "if that is what my baby girl wants then that is what she shall have", she smiles and says, "you are spoiling me handsome", I grin and say, "always".

Halfway home I look over at her and say, "did Peyton respond to your email"?, she sighs and says, "no not yet, I am still hoping but I don't know if he will come, I would love it if all of my brothers could come but I am happy with Markus coming". I lean over and kiss her hand again and say, "I wish that they would all come for our wedding, I want you to have the perfect wedding".

Penelope smiles and says, "as long as I am marrying you my wedding will be perfect", I laugh and say, "have you given any thoughts on where you want to go on our honeymoon"?, she laughs and says, "anywhere will be paradise as long as I'm with my chocolate adonis". I smile at her and say, "you are stuck with me forever now goddess, there is no way of getting away from me", she laughs as we pull into the pizza place to pick up our dinner.

**Penelope's POV**

About 45 minutes later we pull into the driveway and I get out of the car and head inside with my chocolate gum drop right behind me, once we get inside he smiles and says, "I will go and get us something to drink goddess, why don't you sit down on the couch and get comfortable". I kiss his lips gently and say, that sounds like a great idea handsome".

I walk over and sit down on the couch, I can hear Derek in the fridge getting us some drinks and there is a knock on the door, I get up and say, "I'll get it handsome. I open the door and there standing are Peyton, Phillip, Markus and Matthew my brothers, all four of my brothers are here, I squeal and Derek comes running.

Derek comes up to me and wraps his arm around me and says, "what's wrong goddess"?, I smile and say, "handsome, these are my brothers, this is Peyton, Phillip, Markus and Matthew. I smile and say come in, please come in and Derek and I step aside as my brothers step inside.

Oh my god I am in shock as I say "I can't believe you guys are standing here" I rub my belly as Markus says "P I know that you are about to get married but is there something else that you are not telling us" I smile and flatten my shirt over my slight baby belly and say "yes there is a few somethings that I neglected to tell you about via email and that is that Derek and I are 9 weeks pregnant with triplets."

Markus wrapped his arms around me and said "oh my god P congratulations" before turning to Derek and shaking his hand, then Peyton, Phillip and Matthew all congratulated me and Derek, we all sat down and ate pizza while we caught up, Peyton, Phillip and Matthew were a little stand-offish to start with but once Derek got the beers flowing they began to loosen up.


	25. Girls Day Out and The Big Reveal

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 25 - Girls Day Out and The Big Reveal**

**Penelope's POV**

I am currently laying in bed thinking about all the stuff that I need to get today as yesterday during lunch the girls and I decided that we were going to have a girl's day out and leave the boys to get know each other better, we decided to go and do some shopping to find some clothes that will stretch along with my growing belly and then we are going to go to a day spa and get massages and just pamper ourselves, I finally get up and head for the bathroom I strip out of my pajamas and look at myself in the mirror and notice my round baby bump I can't wait to them, I jump in the shower and then begin to get ready for my day of shopping and pampering.

When I get downstairs all the guys are sitting on the couch talking I make my way over to Derek he puts down his cup of coffee and pulls me into his lap and I snuggle right in and then he says "are you ready to head out for your girl's day with Em and JJ" I nod my head and say "yeah I am and what are you boys going to do while I am out today" Markus replies "we might go and kick a ball around in the park for a while."

I give Derek a kiss goodbye and grab my purse and head out the door I hop into my car and head for the mall where I am meeting Em and JJ, when I arrive at the mall I find a car space and park the car, I get out and make my way towards the door where I spot Em and JJ as I get closer to them they each wrap and arm around mine and we walk in to the mall first shop I need to go to is to find some maternity clothes, JJ shows me the maternity wear shops she used to go to when she was pregnant with Henry.

The first maternity wear shop we went into the staff were very helpful with helping me find the right things that I would need and one lady asked me "so if you don't mind me asking how far along are you, if I had to guess I would say about 4-5 months" I shook my head and said "actually I am only 12 weeks pregnant with triplets" when I found some of the things I needed I paid for them and we left the store.

**Derek's POV**

Now that Penelope has gone out with the girls for a day out her brothers and I can get in and start to move things out of the spare room closest to our room so that we can turn it in to a nursery, we all head upstairs and we pull out the bed and the wardrobe and everything else that is in there and start moving it all downstairs and into the garage before heading back up and cleaning the walls so that when we find out what we are having we can then paint the walls.

I sit down with my laptop and begin to search for what I need I find what I want so now we will head to Babies R Us so that I can start to get everything we need for the nursery we are going to need 3 of everything, it's just well I like restore houses and have a little extra money stowed away I quickly run into my office and grab the card for the account that the money from my houses goes into and put it in my wallet.

As I come back down the stairs, I meeting the guys at the door but as we get ready to leave I get a phone call from Hotch "hey Hotch" he replies "are we still on for getting this nursery prepared today while the girls are out" I say "yeah we are just on our way to the baby store to get everything so I will call you when we are on our way home" Hotch then replies "who is we Derek" I smile and say "not long after Penelope and I got home on thursday night we had a few surprise visitors, Penelope's brothers arrived to spend sometime with her before the wedding" so we have four extra pairs of hands which will come in hand when we start put cribs and change tables together."

**Penelope's Flashback**

Derek and I just found out that I am pregnant with triplets so we are sitting on the couch when I pick up my laptop and begin to search for nursery items I got onto the Babies R Us website and found all the items that I like, I turn to see Derek began write down the names of the items I don't know why he was writing them down but I guess that I will find out soon enough.

**Derek Flashback**

Penelope and I just found out that she is pregnant with triplets so we are sitting on the couch when Penelope picks up her laptop and begins to search for nursery items she got onto the Babies R Us website and found all the items that she liked so I made sure to write them down so that I could get them for her and get the nursery done ahead of time.

**Derek POV**

We are now on our way to Babies R Us, I have my SUV and Markus has his so we can get as much as possible into them and get it home and start assembling everything before the girls get home, pulling into the car park I jump out and so do Penelope's brothers from the other SUV and we walk into the store and we are immediately approached by a staff member who is already making eyes at me but I just ignore her and pull out the piece of paper that has everything written on it and I say "can you show us to the crib section please" she says "certainly sir, if you will follow me this way."

The guys and I follow her to where the cribs are and I say "I am after 3 of 4 in 1 convertible cribs with changer in cherry and mattresses to fit please" she looks at me confused and said "did you just say you want 3 of these cribs" I nod and say "yes I did, I will need 3 infant car seats, 3 bassinets, 3 crib bedding sets and triple stroller."

The staff member goes to get a few more staff so that they can help and now that the cribs have been chosen I say "I need to see the infant car seats please" and again we follow her to where they are and I say "I am after 3 Peg Perego Primo Viaggio seat in Denim and then I also need the Peg Perego Triplette Stroller to go with the infant seats"

Finally everything has been collected and we are now standing at the cash register every item has been scanned and the cashier says "that will be $4,500 sir" I pull out my wallet and get the card that I put in there before leaving the house and presented it to her she took the card and swiped it through the machine and when the the receipt came out she passed it over to me and I signed the bottom before handing it back to her, she hands me my card and I pul it back in my wallet and then we take the trolley loads of nursery items out the SUV's and begin to load it in, thankfully it all fits in both SUV's.

**Penelope's POV**

Every maternity wear store that I have been in the staff member that has been helping me has asked how far along I am and I smile and say "I am 12 weeks along with triplets" as I rub a hand over my now prominent belly as I try in some dresses, shirts, skirts and comfortable stretchy pants that will stretch nicely over my rapid growing belly.

After doing a lot of clothes shopping we head to the food court to get something to eat before we head off to the day spa, I choose something light and healthy for lunch so as to give my babies a better start in life, as JJ and Emily sit down with their lunch we discuss what treatments we will all have when we get to the spa I know I will be having a pregnancy massage, a facial and anything else that I can get done while pregnant.

Once we have finished eating we make our way back to our cars and I decide to call Derek and check on how he and my brothers are getting along, I dial Derek's number and he answers on the second ring "hey my Sexy Mama how is your shopping trip going" I say "it was great Handsome but we are on our way to the day spa to get pampered, how is everything with you and my brothers going" he replies "everything is great Baby we just got back from playing ball in the park we are just about to sit down and have a drink" then she says "oh ok Handsome I will see you later, love you" I say "love you too Baby Girl se you later."

Finally I arrive at the day spa and wait for JJ and Em to arrive they arrive 5 minutes later and we head inside and the receptionist says "good afternoon how may I help you" I say "we have an appointment for a party of 3 under the name Garcia" she says "Oh yes if you will follow me this way" JJ, Emily and I followed her back to where we could get changed before receiving our treatments.

**Derek's POV**

We just arrived home after getting all the nursery furniture when I hear my phone ring I answer on the second ring "hey my Sexy Mama how is your shopping trip going" she says "it was great Handsome but we are on our way to the day spa to get pampered, how is everything with you and my brothers going" I reply "everything is great Baby we just got back from playing ball in the park we are just about to sit down and have a drink" then she says "oh ok Handsome I will see you later, love you" I say "love you too Baby Girl se you later."

When I got off the phone with my Baby Girl, we start to unload the SUV's when I notice Hotch's car pull up and then Rossi and Reid in Rossi's SUV and I say "you guys are just in time to start unloading everything" everyone starts pulling out boxes of furniture and began taking the upstairs, once the SUV's are empty we all head back upstairs and move a few boxes up against the wall and we start unpacking the crib out of the box and start putting it together while a few of the others start unpacking the change table out of the box and begin putting it together while others begin unpacking the triple stroller and the car seats.

After 4 hours everything is finally done the cribs and change tables are all put together and everything is in it's place, I have placed the each crib against the wall side by side and each has been made with the bedding that I bought and the stroller is all put together with the infant seats attached, now I need is for JJ and Em to bring my Baby Girl home.

**Penelope's POV**

JJ, Emily and I are being pampered, we have had a facial, we have enjoyed full body massages only mine was a full body pregnancy massage and now we are sitting in comfortable chairs having a pedicure before we move to get our manicure.

After 4 hours at the day spa we are finally ready to leave we pay and make our way out to our cars, JJ and Emily get into JJ's car and I get into mine and begin to head for home, as I drove I began to rub my belly thinking about what it is going to be like with 3 babies, I smile at the thought these babies are going to have so much love from both Derek and I, their Grand Mamma, their aunties and uncles and everyone member of our BAU family.

I finally arrive home and see that Hotch's car and Rossi's SUV are parked on the street, I get out and make my way to the door when JJ and Emily pull up and join me as we enter the house I notice that there is no one inside so I head for the backdoor and see Derek, Peyton, Phillip, Markus, Matthew, Hotch, Reid and Rossi all sitting around the back yard talking each with a beer in their hands, I open the backdoor and clear my throat and it quickly gets the attention of my chocolate drop he gets up and comes over to me he leans in and places on hell of a passionate kiss on my lips before he pulls back and says "so how was the day spa" I smile and say "it was great Handsome, I haven't felt this good for weeks now" before I pull him close and say "you may even get lucky tonight" he smiles and says "I will hold you to that Baby."

He takes my hand and we walk out to where everyone is sitting and he says "shall we go and show her the big surprise" I look at him confused but everyone got up and headed for the backdoor Derek and I enter the house first and he leads me upstairs and toward our bedroom but he stops and says "Baby Girl I need for you to close your eyes for me please and don't open them until I tell you too, Ok" I nod my head and close my eyes I can feel everyone surrounding us and then I hear the door open and Derek is guiding me into the room and he says "Baby Girl you can open your eyes now."

I open my eyes and see against one wall 3 crib/change table combos side by side in a reddy brown color with white bedding and then I look over to the other side of the room and there is a triple stroller with the infant carseats in the color that I wanted, I turn to Derek and say "how did you get all of this done and how did you remember all the items that I wanted" he smiled and said "when you were searching for nursery furniture just after you found out we are having triplets I wrote down all the things you said you liked so that I could surprise you with this" as he looked around the room "and as to how I got all this done well you can thank every man here they all helped putting something together, so what do you think Baby Girl" I reply "I absolutely love it Handsome it is everything that I imagined it could be" as I turn to the rest of the men I say "thank you everyone I can believe that you all took the time out of your weekend to come and help set up this beautiful nursery."


	26. Learning The Sex Of The Babies

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 26- Learning The Sex Of The Babies**

**Penelope's POV**

I am so excited, today is the day we get to find out the sex of the babies, I rub my stomach and say, "good morning my doves, momma and daddy love you all so much". Derek walks into the room and says, "you look beautiful in that dress goddess", I look down and say, "I look like a beached whale my love but you know that they say love is blind", Derek laughed as he handed me a cup of tea.

I smile and say, "thank you handsome", he winks at me and says, "anything for you goddess", we sit down at the table and I look at him and "handsome you still haven't told me what you hope we are having". Derek intertwines fingers with me and says, "baby the only thing I want is three happy and healthy babies, the sex doesn't matter".

I smile and say, "I'm the same way handsome, as long as they all have 10 little fingers and 10 little toes and are happy and healthy that is all I could ever want". He brings my hand to his lips and gently kisses it and says, "you are the love of my life and I can't wait for our little ones to be born baby girl".

Derek winks at me and says, "damn baby girl the things you are making my body do", I laugh and say, "well maybe later we can explore your body", he grins and says, "I will hold you to that sweetness". I laugh and say, "well handsome it is only an hour before our appointment so we better get started because you know how traffic is early in the day".

**Derek's POV**

I walk into the room and see Penelope rubbing her stomach, she is talking to the babies, I grin as I hear her say, "good morning my doves, momma and daddy love you all so much". I say, "you look beautiful in that dress goddess", she looks down at herself and says, "I look like a beached whale my love but you know that they say love is blind", I laugh as I hand her a cup of tea.

She smiles and says, "thank you handsome", I wink at her and say, "anything for you goddess", we sit down at the table and she looks at me and says, "handsome you still haven't told me what you hope we are having". I intertwine fingers with her and say, "baby the only thing I want is three happy and healthy babies, the sex doesn't matter".

She smiles and says, "I'm the sam way handsome, as long as tjey all have 10 little fingers and 10 little toes and are happy and healthy that is all I could ever want". I bring her hand to my lips and gently kiss it and say, "you are the love of my life and I can't wait for our little ones to be born baby girl".

I wink at her and say, "damn baby girl the things you are making my body do", she laughs and says, "well maybe later we can explore your body", I grin and say, "I will hold you to that sweetness". Penelope laughs and says, "well handsome it is only an hour before our appointment so we better get started because you know how traffic is early in the day".

**Penelope's POV**

I waddle into the doctors office and sit down as Derek signs me in, I rub my rounded belly and smile as Derek walks over and puts my hand in his and says, "are you alright baby girl"?, I grin and say, "I am more than fine my love, more than fine". We both look up as the doctor calls my name, Derek stands up and helps me to my feet and we follow the doctor down the hall.

Once we get inside the room she smiles and says, "I need you to lay down on the table and raise your shirt up for me", Derek helps me up on the table and he laughs as I lay down. I raise my shirt up and Dr. Smith picks up the gel and says, "this is going to be cold Penelope", she then squirts the gel on my stomach and I say, "ohhhhhh that's cold".

Derek puts his hand in mine and gently squeezes it as Dr. Smith turns on the machine, she looks at us and says, "are you ready to see if the babies are turned the right way so we can tell what you are having"?, we both laugh and say, "yes" in unison. She puts the wand on my stomach and starts rubbing it across and soon the room is filled with SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH.

**Derek's POV**

We walk into the doctors office and Penelope sits down as I sign her in, I watch as Penelope rubs her rounded belly, she siles at me as I walk over and put my hand in hers and ask, "are you alright baby girl"?, she grins and says, "I am more than fine my love, more than fine". We both look up as the doctor calls Penelope's name, I stand up first and help Penelope to her feet and we follow the doctor down the hall.

Once we get inside the room the doctor smiles and says, "I need you to lay down on the table and raise your shirt for me", I help her up on the table and I laugh as she lays down. Penelope raises her shirt up and Dr. Smith picks up the gel and says, "this is going to be cold Penelope", she then squirts the gel on Penelope's stomach and she says, "ohhhhh that's cold".

I put my hand in hers and gently squeeze it as Dr. Smith turns oon the machine, she looks at us and says, "are you ready to see if the babies are turned the right way so we can tell what you are having", we both laugh and say, "yes" in unison. Dr. Smith puts the wand on Penelope's stomach and starts rubbing it across and soon the room is filled with SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH.

**Penelope's POV**

I smile as Dr. Smith turns the screen around and says, "right here is baby A", she moved the wand a little and said, "here is baby B", she moved the wand just a little farther and said, "and here is baby C". Derek kisses my hand and says, "are they all ok"?, she smiles and says, "they all seem perfect, their all have strong heart rates and seem to be the right size for their gestational growth".

I look at her and say, "are they turned so that we can see what we are having"?, she smiles and says, "yes, yes they are", Derek squeezes my hand as we hear, "baby A is a little girl". I laugh and say, "ohhhhhh a little girl Derek, we're having a little girl", Dr. Smith says, "baby B also appears to be a little girl".

Derek and I both watch as she moves to the final baby, she smiles and says, "baby C is, well baby C is a boy, congratulations you two, you are having two little girls and a little boy" wow I can't believe it 2 girls and a boy, now that we know what we are having we can get to painting that beautiful nursery that Derek, my brothers, Hotch, Reid and Rossi all did for us.


	27. The Wedding

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 27 - The Wedding**

**Penelope's POV**

I am laying here in bed with my Chocolate God next to me, he has his arm protectively over my belly while our legs are intertwined together in post coital bliss and boy was the sex amazing, ever since the morning sickness has gone Derek and I have gotten back to our normal, happy and healthy sex life.

Well today is the day that I have been waiting on for the last few weeks, today is the day that I become Mrs. Penelope Morgan we haven't gone with traditional methods for our wedding due to the fact that there is really nothing traditional within our relationship apart from our love for each other, so we haven't done the whole groom can't see the bride before the wedding, I untangle myself from his grip and get out of bed and to the bathroom.

I turn on the water in the shower and look at my bare baby bump in the mirror which seems to be getting bigger and bigger by the day I rub my hands over the swell of my belly and say "hello my little miracles, Mama and Dada love you all so much" I am so focused on talking to my babies that I don't notice Derek come up behind me he wraps his arms around me and rubs my belly also, I open the shower door and get in and Derek gets in behind me and begins kissing the back of my neck, his hands roaming over my belly, his erection poking against the small of my back I turn around so that I am facing him and wrap my arms around his neck and capture his lips with mine in a passionate kiss.

We wash each others bodies and then get out of the shower and dry off before we get dressed we don't have to get dressed ready for our wedding just yet as we don't have to be at the courthouse until 3:30 pm this afternoon so we have all day to spend with each other, we might even take a trip to the paint store and pick out the paint so that we can paint the nursery we will probably go with neutral tones being that we are having 2 girls and a boy, maybe pale lemon and pale mint green with a teddy bear border.

**Derek's POV**

I am laying here in bed with my Baby Girl next to me, I have arm protectively over her belly while our legs are intertwined together in post coital bliss and boy was the sex amazing, ever since the morning sickness has gone Penelope and I have gotten back to our normal, happy and healthy sex life.

Well today is the day that I my Baby Girl becomes Mrs. Penelope Morgan, she untangle herself from my grip and gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom I lay on my back my hands behind my head as I watch her looking at her figure in the mirror.

Penelope turns on the water in the shower and then looks at her bare baby bump in the mirror I have noticed it seems to be getting bigger and bigger by the day she rub her hands over the swell of her belly and says "hello my little miracles, Mama and Dada love you all so much" she is so focused on talking to our babies that I doesn't notice me come up behind her I wrap my arms around her and rub her belly also, she opens the shower door and gets in and I get in behind her and begin kissing the back of her neck, my hands roaming over her belly, I can't help but become aroused when I am around her as my erection pokes against the small of her back she turns around so that she is facing me and wraps her arms around my neck and capture my lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

We wash each others bodies and then get out of the shower and dry off before we get dressed we don't have to get dressed ready for our wedding just yet as we don't have to be at the courthouse until 3:30 pm this afternoon so we have all day to spend with each other, we might even take a trip to the paint store and pick out the paint so that we can paint the nursery we will probably go with neutral tones being that we are having 2 girls and a boy, maybe pale lemon and pale mint green with a teddy bear border.

**Penelope's POV**

We make our way to the paint store and spend an hour picking paint, we picked a pale mint green for the lower half of the wall, pale yellow for a thicker stripe, baby pink and baby blue for thinner stripes, the stripes will be painted yellow, pink, blue, yellow, blue, pink and then yellow again, we pay for the paint and then head for Babies R Us we arrived at the store Derek gets out and makes his way to my side of the SUV he opens the door and helps me out he pulls me as close to him as I can get due to the size of my belly at 18 weeks I feel like a beached whale, he takes my hand and we head into the store just after we enter the store I stop when I see a teddy bear that reminded me of when I little.

Derek keeps walking but when he realizes that I have stopped he stops and comes back to me and I pick up one of the teddy bears and hold it close to me and Derek says "Baby Girl what's wrong" I look at him and say "I had a teddy bear like this when I was little, I loved that teddy bear I took it everywhere with me until the day I started school" Derek said "oh Baby Girl" I put the teddy bear back on the shelf and we made our way to the section where the nursery borders are I begin searching for a border that I like and that is not based on one gender being that all 3 of our miracles will be sharing the same room for a while, I turn to ask Derek a question but he is not there so I choose the border that I like and grab 2 rolls just to be on the safe side and make my way to the front of the store where I find Derek he is back at the teddy bears that I saw when we came in he had 4 of them tucked under his arm I continued to walk towards the cashier's counter and he turned and did the same.

We both place the items on the counter and I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and pulled out his wallet as he was getting out the card to pay for our purchases the cashier lady said "that will be $90.00 sir" Derek hands over the card and completes the transaction as I collect the bag I take his hand and we walk hand in hand out the door and back to the SUV, now that I am getting bigger I am finding it hard to get in and out of the SUV without his help once I am in my seat he closes the door and goes around to the drivers side and gets in.

**Derek's POV**

We make our way to the paint store and spend an hour picking paint, we picked a pale mint green for the lower half of the wall, pale yellow for a thicker stripe, baby pink and baby blue for thinner stripes, the stripes will be painted yellow, pink, blue, yellow, blue, pink and then yellow again, we pay for the paint and then head for Babies R Us we arrived at the store I get out and makes my way to Penelope's side of the SUV I open the door and help her out I pull her as close to me as she can get due to the size of her belly, I take her hand and we head into the store.

I keep walking but when I realize that she has stopped I stops and come back to her and she picks up one of the teddy bears and holds it close to her and I say "Baby Girl what's wrong" she looks at me and says "I had a teddy bear like this when I was little, I loved that teddy bear I took it everywhere with me until the day I started school" I said "oh Baby Girl" she put the teddy bear back on the shelf and we made our way to the section where the nursery borders are she begins searching for a border that she likes while I go back to the front of the store and pick up 4 of those teddy bears, out of the corner of my eye I see Penelope approaching the cashier's counter so turned and did the same.

We both place the items on the counter and she looks at me and smiles, I smile back and pulled out my wallet as I am getting out my card to pay for our purchases the cashier lady said "that will be $90.00 sir" I hand over the card and completes the transaction as Penelope collects the bag she take my hand and we walk hand in hand out the door and back to the SUV, now that she is getting bigger she is finding it hard to get in and out of the SUV without my help once she is in her seat I close the door and go around to the drivers side and gets in.

**Penelope's POV**

It is 12:30 pm and I am starving, I rub my belly as it makes a grumbling sound and Derek turns to me and says "someone's hungry by the sound of it" I nod my head and say "yes Baby I am starving these 3 little munchkins in here are always hungry so if they are hungry that means so am I" he says "do you want me to stop and get us something to eat or do you want to wait util we get home" I reply "I will wait until I get home as I want something that is healthy so that it give our munchkins a better chance in life" he nods his head and smiles, finally we pull into the drive and there is a car that I don't recognize parked out on the curb and I turn to Derek and say "baby there is a car parked on our curb that I don't recognize" he turns and looks out the back window and smiles as he says "Baby Girl that is Mamma's car she and my sisters were driving here for our wedding they couldn't get a flight here on time so they drove instead so it is all ok."

Derek gets out of the SUV and helps me out as his Mamma and sisters walk up the driveway, I turn side on and Fran gasps at the size of my belly before wrapping me in a hug she rubs her hand over my belly and she says "I can't believe how big you have gotten Penelope, how far along are you know?" I smile and say "I am 18 weeks and I feel like a beached whale" Derek looks at me and says "hell no Baby Girl you are not a beached whale, you are my Sexy Mama I love every inch of that body of yours especially this" he places his hand on my belly and begins rubbing circles all over it.

At 2:00 pm I head into the bedroom and begin to get ready for our wedding at the courthouse I pull out the dress that I bought when I went shopping with JJ and Emily it is a beautiful white flowing A-line dress and my white sandals as I don't really want to be wearing a pair of high heels all night, I hear Derek come to the bathroom door and whistle at me I turn around and smile and say "do you see something you like Baby" he nods and says "I always see something like when it comes to you" before coming to give me a kiss he leaves the bathroom again and starts getting ready himself he is wearing his grey suit with a white dress shirt and his silver tie and black dress shoes.

Finally we get to the courthouse and Derek is with the men and I am with the girls when Fran gets close to me and pulls out a small box and says "what I have in this box was was given to me by my mother in law on my wedding day so I passing it on to you" she opens the box and pulls out this beautiful necklace and puts the box back in her bag and I sit down on the bench seat and Fran steps behind me and places the necklace around my neck and does it up then comes around and says "it looks beautiful on you."

**Derek's POV**

It is 12:30 pm I see Penelope rub her belly as it makes a grumbling sound and I turns to her and say "someone's hungry by the sound of it" she nods her head and says "yes Baby I am starving these 3 little munchkins in here are always hungry so if they are hungry that means so am I" I say "do you want me to stop and get us something to eat or do you want to wait util we get home" she replies "I will wait until I get home as I want something that is healthy so that it give our munchkins a better chance in life" I nod and smiles, Penelope turns to me and says "baby there is a car parked on our curb that I don't recognize" I turn and look out the back window and smile as I say "Baby Girl that is Mamma's car she and my sisters were driving here for our wedding they couldn't get a flight here on time so they drove instead so it is all ok."

I get out of the SUV and helps Baby Girl out as my Mamma and sisters walk up the driveway, Baby Girl turns side on and Mamma gasps at the size of her belly before wrapping her in a hug she rubs her hand over Penelope's belly and she says "I can't believe how big you have gotten Penelope, how far along are you know?" Penelope smiles and says "I am 18 weeks and I feel like a beached whale" I look at her and say "hell no Baby Girl you are not a beached whale, you are my Sexy Mama I love every inch of that body of yours especially this" I places my hand on her belly and begins rubbing circles all over it.

At 2:00 pm Penelope heads into the bedroom and begins to get ready for our wedding at the courthouse I enter the room and go to the bathroom door and whistle at her she turns around and smiles and says "do you see something you like Baby" I nod and say "I always see something like when it comes to you" before going into give her a kiss I leave the bathroom again and starts getting ready myself I am wearing my grey suit with a white dress shirt and my silver tie and black dress shoes.

Finally we get to the courthouse and I am with the men and Penelope is with the girls when Rossi pulls me aside and says "how are you feeling Derek" I reply "I am ok I just want to get this over and done with so that I can hold my wife in my arms" Rossi smiles and says "you are so whipped boy" I laugh and say "and I wouldn't have it any other way, my Baby Girl is the love of my life and I will do anything to protect her and those babies."

**Penelope's POV**

The door opens and a voice says "Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia" I smile as everyone but Rossi and I enter the room, Rossi wraps me in his arms and says "are you ready Kitten" I laugh and say "I was born ready Rossi, let's do this" we separate and I rub my belly and whisper "are you ready my little miracles we are going to marry Dada now" I link my arm through Rossi's and he opens the door and we enter the room I see Derek standing there looking as hot as ever, we start walking down to where Derek is standing Rossi places my hand in Derek's before he kisses my cheek and takes a seat with everyone else as the celebrant begins.

Here we are finally the moment has arrived where we confess our love for each other as the celebrant says "We are gathered here today to witness the love and commitment of Derek and Penelope who have chosen to get married here at the Washington Local Courthouse, now we will hear the couple state their vows to each other."

Derek Franklin Morgan , I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I give you a family, I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.

**Derek's POV**

The door opens and a voice says "Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia" I smile as everyone enters the room I make my way to the front where the celebrant is standing and wait for Penelope and Rossi to enter then I notice then door open and I see my gorgeous Baby Girl and Rossi enter they walk towards me and Rossi places her hand in mine before he kisses her cheek and takes a seat with everyone else as the celebrant begins.

Here we are finally the moment has arrived where we confess our love for each other as the celebrant says "We are gathered here today to witness the love and commitment of Derek and Penelope who have chosen to get married here at the Washington Local Courthouse, now we will hear the couple state their vows to each other."

Penelope Marie Garcia , I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I give you a family, I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.

**Penelope's POV**

We have just said our vows now we are exchanging our rings and then the celebrant says "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride" Derek doesn't need to be told twice as he leans forward and captures my lips with his in a passionate kiss, we pull apart and turn to face our family and then the celebrant says "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan" we the move over to the table so that we can sign the marriage license and have Fran and Rossi sign as our witnesses I also ask the celebrant "could take a photo of all of us please" he nods and takes the camera and we all get huddled together and he snaps a few shots for us to have as keepsakes.

I can't believe we are finally married and I couldn't be happier we are now a family, as we make our way to the doors of the courthouse hand in hand smiling, we leave the courthouse and make our way to Rossi's mansion for our reception party which is being fully catered for and there will be copious amounts of alcohol available we offered to pay for everything but we were met with an argument from Rossi who said "I am playing father of the bride so I will be paying for the reception party requirements and it is not up for negotiation." finally we arrive at the mansion and I see that it is beautifully decorated, we walk through the front door and the aroma that is drifting through the house is making me hungry.

So it is time for our first dance as husband and wife as we take to the temporary dance floor the music begins and it is one of my favorite Elvis Presley songs I can't help falling in love with you as Derek takes me into his arms we start swaying from side to side as he nuzzles his face into my neck as I do the same to him I say "how often do I tell you I love you" he whispers in my ear "everyday it's implied Baby" we continue to dance until the song changes and then we step off the dance floor and head towards where the food is being served as I am starving, I get a bit of everything and sit down at the table.

**Derek's POV**

We have just said our vows now we are exchanging our rings and then the celebrant says "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride" I don't need to be told twice as I lean forward and capture her lips with mine in a passionate kiss, we pull apart and turn to face our family and then the celebrant says "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan" we the move over to the table so that we can sign the marriage license and have Mamma and Rossi sign as our witnesses Penelope asks the celebrant "could take a photo of all of us please" he nods and takes the camera and we all get huddled together and he snaps a few shots for us to have as keepsakes.

I can't believe we are finally married and I couldn't be happier we are now a family, as we make our way to the doors of the courthouse hand in hand smiling, we leave the courthouse and make our way to Rossi's mansion for our reception party which is being fully catered for and there will be copious amounts of alcohol available we offered to pay for everything but we were met with an argument from Rossi who said "I am playing father of the bride so I will be paying for the reception party requirements and it is not up for negotiation." finally we arrive at the mansion and I see that it is beautifully decorated, we walk through the front door and the aroma that is drifting through the house is making me hungry.

So it is time for our first dance as husband and wife as we take to the temporary dance floor the music begins and it is one of Penelope's favorite Elvis Presley songs I can't help falling in love with you as I take her into my arms we start swaying from side to side as I nuzzle my face into her neck as she does the same to me she then says "how often do I tell you I love you" I whisper in her ear "everyday it's implied Baby" we continue to dance until the song changes and then we step off the dance floor and head towards where the food is being served as I am starving, I get a bit of everything and sit down at the table.


	28. The Reception

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 28 - The Reception**

**Penelope's POV**

I look over to my husband, god I will never get tired of saying that, my husband, he looks so sexily delicious sitting next to me, he leans over and gently kisses my temple and says, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". I kiss his lips gently and say, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", Rossi stands up and clears his throat to say, "I have known Derek and Penelope for a while and they have been in love with each other since the day they met, I want you both to know that I love you and wish only the best for you".

I feel tears starting to stream down my face as Rossi says, "Penelope you are like the daughter I always wanted, you have a great man in Derek, he will always love you. Rossi smiled at Derek and said, "Derek, you have a great woman in Penelope, she is the other part of your heart, she will always love you".

I watched as he raised his glass and said, "to the bride and groom, I wish you only the best of luck and may your lives be filled with only love, joy and happiness". Everybody held their glasses and said, "to the bride and groom", everybody took a sip of their champagne, well everybody but me because I had apple cider".

I get up and hug Dave and say, "that was beautiful Dave and Derek and I both love you so so much, you have played a huge role in our lives and we hope that you will play a huge part in our babies lives". Dave kissed my cheek and said, "of course I will Kitten, these babies are going to be my granddaughters and my grandson and I will love them with all my heart", I wipe away tears as I say, "you are an amazing man David Rossi".

I watch as Dave rubs my growing stomach and says, "you are the luckiest children to have kitten as your mom, she will always love and protect you no matter what". He kissed my cheek and walked me back over to sit beside my husband before walking back over and sitting down at the other end of the very long table.

**Derek's POV**

Penelope looks at me and I start to tingle all over, no other woman has ever looked at me that way, it is like I can feel her love for me in the way she looks at me. I kiss her temple and say, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she kisses my lips very gently and says, "I love you Mr. Morgan", we both hear Rossi clear his throat as he stands up and says, "I have known Derek and Penelope for a while and they have been in love with each other since the day they met, I want you both to know that I love you and wish only the best for you".

I watch as tears stream down my wifes face as Rossi says, "Penelope you are like the daughter I always wanted, you have a great man in Derek, he will always love you. Rossi smiled at me and said, "Derek, you have a great woman in Penelope, she is the other part of your heart, she will always love you", we watch as he raises his glass.

I smile as Dave says, "to the bride and groom, I wish you only the best of luck and may your lives be filled with only love, joy and happiness, everybody raised their glasses and said, "to the bride and groom". Everybody then took a sip of their champagne, well everybody but my baby girl, she drank apple cider.

Penelope gets up and hugs Dave and says, "that was beautiful Dave and Derek and I both love you so much, you have played a huge role in our lives and we hope that you will play a huge part of in our babies lives". Dave kissed her cheek and said, "of course I will kitten, these babies are going to be my granddaughters and grandson and I will love them with all of my heart", I watch as Penelope wipes away the tears and says, "you are an amazing man David

Rossi".

Dave then rubs her growing stomach and says, "you are the luckiest children to have kitten as your mom, she will always love and protect you no matter what". He then kissed her cheek and walked her back over to sit down beside me before walking back over and sitting down on the other end of the very long table.

**Penelope's POV**

The rest of the reception is amazing, we cut the cake and everybody laughs as I smash a piece of cake in Dereks face, he then leans in and crashes his mouth to mine therefore covering my face with cake to. When we pull apart he whispers, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". I smile at him and say, I love you to Mr. Morgan, I always have and I always will".

A couple of hours later during our last dance I start placing soft gentle kisses down my husbands neck, he moans against my ear and says, "woman if you don't stop that I am gonna take you right here and now". I laugh and say, "well my chocolate stud how about you take me away from here and that way you can show me how much you love me".

I hear an almost primal growl coming from my husband and he kisses my lips and says, "why don't we say our goodbyes so I can take my wife away and make mad passionate love to her all night". I smile and say, "your wife definitely approves my love", we make our way over to the team and start saying our goodbyes and when Hotch is hugging me his cell starts ringing.

He pulls his cell out and says, "I am so sorry you two but we have a bad case in Arizona", he looked at Penelope and said, "we are gonna need you to come with us this time Garcia, I mean Morgan". I laugh and say, "it's ok bossman you can still call me Garcia". Derek said, "awwwww man we just got married and I have a surprise for my goddess".

Hotch said, "I'm sorry Morgan but this case is a bad one, a real bad one", Derek wraps his arms around my waist and said, "sorry baby girl but our mini honeymoon is going to have to be put on hold until after this case is over". I kissed his lips and said, "I can hardly wait", I intertwined our fingers and said, "come on handsome, we need to go get our go bags", one by one we all get into our SUV's and headed out.

**Derek's POV**

The rest of the reception is amazing, we cut the cake and everybody laughs as Penelope smashes a piece of cake into my face, I then lean in and crash my mouth to hers therefore covering her face in cake to. When we pull apart I whisper, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She smiles at me and says, "I love you to Mr. Morgan, I always have and I always will".

A couple of hours later during our last dance she starts placing soft gentle kisses down my neck, I moan against her ear and say, "woman if you don't stop that I am gonna take you right here and now". She laughs and says, "well my chocolate stud how about you take me away from here and that way you can show me how much you love me".

I let out an almost primal growl and kiss her lips and say, "why don't we say our goodbyes so I can take my wife away and make mad passionate love to her all night". She smiles and says, "your wife definitely approves my love", we make our way over to the team and start saying our goodbyes and when Hotch is hugging Penelope his cell starts ringing".

Hotch pulls out his cell and says, "I am so sorry you two but we have a bad case in Arizona", Hotch looks at Penelope and says, "we are gonna need you to come with us this time Garcia, I mean Morgan". She laughs and says, "it's ok bossman you can still call me Garcia". Derek said, "awwww man we just got married and I have a surprise for my goddess".

Hotch said, "I'm so sorry Morgan but this case is a bad one, a real bad one", I wrap my arms around Penelopes waist and say, "sorry baby girl but our mini honeymoon is going to have to be put on hold until after this case is over". She kissed my lips and said, "I can hardly wait, she intertwines our fingers and said, "come on handsome, we need to get our go bags", one by one we all get into our SUV's and head out.


	29. The Honeymoon

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 29 - The Honeymoon**

**Penelope's POV**

It has been a week since we got married and we are finally setting off on our honeymoon we had to delay it a week due to the us being called away the day after we got married they got called to Arizona, the UNSUB was stalking pregnant women and killing them so that she could take their baby and raise it as her own as I sit here at my desk trying not to look at the gruesome pictures that are scattered across my screens of the dead mothers.

I stop and rub my hand over my belly and take the time rub the area where each baby is positioned, I can feel gentle butterfly type movement inside my belly and it makes me smile at the thought and it takes my mind off what is going to happen to those babies that have been taken from there mothers I am focused on my belly when the door to the office I am working in opens and Derek walks in and wraps his arms around me and places his hands on my belly with mine and says "everything is going to be ok Baby Girl, I am not going to let this crazy bitch anywhere near you, ok" I nod as he places a kiss to the top of my head, I turn my head so that I can kiss his lips I move one arm around the back of his neck and pull him closer to me and kiss him.

After a week here in Arizona where the temperature is hot and humid I am ready to go home but this UNSUB has yet to be caught, there have been 4 woman killed and their babies taken but each of the babies taken so far have been girls and have been dropped off at hospitals and churches in the area which gives me somewhere to start looking further, then there is a report that another woman has been killed and this time the baby that is taken is a boy so I begin looking up birth records and find that there is a woman who gave birth to a stillborn baby boy just prior to the killings and this is her stressor, I write down her name I then go and find Derek or Hotch to give them the details so that they can catch this woman.

I find Derek at the coffee machine getting himself a much needed brew I wrap my arm around his waist and say "how much do you love me" he replies "ooohhhh Baby you have no idea how much I love you, what's wrong" I reply "well I have found the bitch that killed all these women and found that just prior to the killing she gave birth to a stillborn baby boy and that is why she was leaving the baby girls at hospitals and churches she wanted a baby boy" I hand Derek the piece of paper with her name and address on it and he kisses me and takes off to find Hotch and the rest of the team, the team is gone for about an hour and a half when they return with the UNSUB Lisa Mc Culloch.

All the spouses of the women that were killed have come into the station so we can try and find out which baby belongs to them so that they can be reunited.

**Derek's POV**

It has been a week since we got married and we are finally setting off on our honeymoon we had to delay it a week due to the us being called away the day after we got married they got called to Arizona, the UNSUB was stalking pregnant women and killing them so that she could take their baby and raise it as her own.

I open the door to the office where my Baby Girl is working she is sitting there rubbing her belly, I walk in and wrap my arms around her and place my hands on her belly with hers and says "everything is going to be ok Baby Girl, I am not going to let this crazy bitch anywhere near you, ok" she nods as I place a kiss to the top of her head, she turns her head so that she can kiss my lips she moves one arm around the back of my neck and pull me closer to her and kiss me.

After a week here in Arizona where the temperature is hot and humid I am ready to go home but this UNSUB has yet to be caught, there have been 4 woman killed and their babies taken but each of the babies taken so far have been girls and have been dropped off at hospitals and churches in the area which gives Penelope somewhere to start looking further, then there is a report that another woman has been killed and this time the baby that is taken is a boy so she begin looking up birth records and finds that there is a woman who gave birth to a stillborn baby boy just prior to the killings and this is her stressor.

I am at the coffee machine getting myself a much needed brew when I feel my Baby Girl wrap her arm around my waist and say "how much do you love me" I reply "ooohhhh Baby you have no idea how much I love you, what's wrong" she replies "well I have found the bitch that killed all these women and found that just prior to the killing she gave birth to a stillborn baby boy and that is why she was leaving the baby girls at hospitals and churches she wanted a baby boy" she hands me the piece of paper with her name and address on it and I kiss her and take off to find Hotch and the rest of the team, we are gone for about an hour and a half when we return with the UNSUB Lisa Mc Culloch.

All the spouses of the women that were killed have come into the station so we can try and find out which baby belongs to them so that they can be reunited.

**Penelope's POV**

Finally we made it home and now we are packing for our mini honeymoon, Derek is taking me to his beach house which has it's own private beach and a beautiful house which he has restored on his own, I can't wait to be away from work for 2 weeks and just relax and enjoy my time with him, maybe even drag him out shopping so that we can get somethings for the babies.

I have finished packing my suitcase and I climb up on the bed and watch as my sexy husband continues to pack his suitcase while I rub my huge baby belly at 20 weeks I am measuring as though I am about 32 weeks, as I rub my belly I feel it for the first time I get all excited I just felt one of the babies kick and I say "baby come here come and feel this" he climbs up on the bed next to me and I take his hand and place it where my hand just was and he says "Baby Girl what am I supposed to be feeling" and then I feel it again and turn to him and say "did you just feel that" he nods and says "was that one of the babies kicking" I say "yes baby it was, finally you get to be able to feel their movements now."

Derek leans down and lifts my shirt over my belly and begins placing kisses all over my belly and when he get to a certain area there are little kicks that can be felt he then starts to talk to the babies "now my little ones please don't give your Mama a hard time and kick her at all hours of the day and night, I love you little ones" he places one last kiss on my belly before he brings his lips to mine and kisses me passionately.

**Derek's POV**

Finally we made it home and now we are packing for our mini honeymoon, I am taking my Baby Girl to my beach house which has it's own private beach and a beautiful house which I have restored on my own, I can't wait to be away from work for 2 weeks and just relax and enjoy my time with her, maybe even take her out shopping so that we can get somethings for the babies.

Baby Girl has finished packing her suitcase and she climbs up on the bed and watch as me continue to pack my suitcase while rubbing her huge baby belly at 20 weeks she is measuring as though she about 32 weeks, as she rubs her belly she gets all excited and says "baby come here come and feel this" I climb up on the bed next to her and she takes my hand and places it where her hand just was and I say "Baby Girl what am I supposed to be feeling" and then I feel it and she says "did you just feel that" I nod and says "was that one of the babies kicking" she says "yes baby it was, finally you get to be able to feel their movements now."

I lean down and lifts her shirt over her belly and begin placing kisses all over her belly and when I get to a certain area there are little kicks that can be felt I then start to talk to the babies "now my little ones please don't give your Mama a hard time and kick her at all hours of the day and night, I love you little ones" I place one last kiss on her belly before I bring my lips to hers and kiss her passionately.

**Penelope's POV**

Derek loads our bags into his SUV while I get Clooney ready, I am just about to bend down to pick up his bowls to put them in a bag when I hear "ohh no you don't Baby Girl, here let me pick them up for you" Derek leans down and picks up the bowls and puts them in the bag and then takes the bag before grabbing Clooney's leash and snaps the clip on to Clooney's collar as I now make sure everything is locked up before making my way out to the SUV, Derek already has the door open for me and helps me in, he closes the door and makes his way to the drivers side and gets in and we are off on our mini honeymoon.

After a 2 hour drive we arrive at the beach house and I am well and truly ready to get out, the car is most definitely not the place you want to be when you are 5 months pregnant but look about 8 months, Derek helps me out of the SUV and then gets Clooney out and we head inside I take in my surroundings and it is absolutely beautiful my sexy husband takes my hand and says "I will give you the grand tour Baby Girl" and we head for the living area which is beautiful and then we head to the kitchen and it is amazing I will enjoy cooking in this kitchen, then we head towards the bedrooms and each bedroom is decorated in creams and blues and last of all we head out on to the back patio and the sand is almost white and the water is clear blue, I turn to Derek and ask "baby can you bring my suitcase in please I think I would like to take a swim" Derek lets go of my hand and makes his way out to the SUV and grabs our suitcases and brings them in and puts them in our room, I follow him and begin to dig through my suitcase looking for my bikini I bought a special pregnancy bikini I find it and grab my kaftan to put over the top I want to surprise Derek.

I make my way to the bathroom and begin to get changed, I put on my bikini which is a bright stripe pattern and put on my kaftan and a pair of stretch shorts and exit the bathroom I see Derek standing there in a pair of blue board short and no shirt 2 towels over his shoulder and his sunglasses on top of his head and man is he hot, I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle my face into his neck and whisper in his ear "boy do I have a surprise for you Mr. Morgan" he groans and says "what sort of surprise have you got for me Mrs. Morgan" I reply "you will just have to wait until we get down near the water to get you surprise."

Derek takes my hand and we head for the back patio door and down onto the sand Clooney running ahead of us and we take it easy finally we are at the waters edge and Derek lays out the towels as I start taking off my shorts he stand there watching every move I make and when my shorts are off he pulls me close and kisses me, his hands roaming my body he slips them under my kaftan and rests his hands on my hips before moving them only to come in contact with skin.

Derek pulls his hands from under my kaftan and grabs the hem of it and begins to pull it up my body, he pulls it over my head and drops it to the ground and takes a step back and lets out a deep guttural groan as he takes in the sight of my body in this bikini he pulls me close again so that the side of my body is against his front and leans down and says "the things your body does to me Sexy Mama" he presses himself against me and I can feel his rock hard cock against my hip I look up at him with a smirk on my face and say "I am guessing that you like my new bikini Handsome, because it sure feels like it."

I turn so that my back is to his chest and begin to walk towards the water and get in, he is still holding on to me as we go out deeper into the water we are still able to touch the bottom when Derek turns me around so that I am facing him again he squats slightly under the water and sits me on his legs while he undoes his board shorts and before I know it he is buried deep inside me and oooohhhhh my god does it feel good and he says "now Baby Girl does that answer your question about me liking your new bikini, because if it doesn't I will use my words to tell you I fucking love your new bikini."

**Derek's POV**

I load our bags into my SUV while Penelope gets Clooney ready, I walk back in a notice she is about to bend down to pick up his bowls to put them in a bag when I say "ohh no you don't Baby Girl, here let me pick them up for you" I lean down and pick up the bowls and puts them in the bag and then take the bag before grabbing Clooney's leash and snap the clip on to Clooney's collar while Penelope make sure everything is locked up before making her way out to the SUV, I already have the door open for her and help her in, I close the door and make my way to the drivers side and get in and we are off on our mini honeymoon.

After a 2 hour drive we arrive at the beach house and My Baby Girl looks really uncomfortable, the car is most definitely not the place you want to be when you are 5 months pregnant but look about 8 months, I help her out of the SUV and then get Clooney out and we head inside I notice my sexy wife taking in her surroundings I take her hand and say "I will give you the grand tour Baby Girl" and we head for the living area which is beautiful and then we head to the kitchen and it is amazing, then we head towards the bedrooms and each bedroom is decorated in creams and blues and last of all we head out on to the back patio and the sand is almost white and the water is clear blue, she turns to me and asks "baby can you bring my suitcase in please I think I would like to take a swim" I let go of her hand and make my way out to the SUV and grab our suitcases and bring them in and put them in our room, she follows me and begins to dig through her suitcase looking for swim suit.

Penelope makes her way to the bathroom to get changed, when she exits the bathroom she sees me standing there in a pair of blue board short and no shirt 2 towels over my shoulder and my sunglasses on top of his head, she walks towards me and wraps her arms around my neck and nuzzle her face into my neck and whispers in my ear "boy do I have a surprise for you Mr. Morgan" I groan and say "what sort of surprise have you got for me Mrs. Morgan" she replies "you will just have to wait until we get down near the water to get you surprise."

I take her hand and we head for the back patio door and down onto the sand Clooney running ahead of us and we take it easy finally we are at the waters edge and I lay out the towels as she starts taking off her shorts I stand there watching every move she makes and when her shorts are off I pull her close and kiss her, my hands roaming all over her body I slip them under her kaftan and rest my hands on her hips before moving them only to come in contact with skin.

I pull my hands from under her kaftan and grabs the hem of it and begin to pull it up her body, I pull it over her head and drop it to the ground and I take a step back and let out a deep guttural groan as I take in the sight of her gorgeous curvy body in this bikini I pull her close again so that the side of her body is against my front and I lean down and say "the things your body does to me Sexy Mama" I press myself against her and so she can feel my rock hard cock against her hip she looks up at me with a smirk on her face and says "I am guessing that you like my new bikini Handsome, because it sure feels like it."

Penelope turns so that her back is to my chest and begins to walk towards the water and gets in, I am still holding on to her as we go out deeper into the water we are still able to touch the bottom when I turn her around so that she is facing me again I squat slightly under the water and sit her on my legs while I undo my board shorts and before she knows it I am buried deep inside her and oooohhhhh my god does it feel good and I say "now Baby Girl does that answer your question about me liking your new bikini, because if it doesn't I will use my words to tell you I fucking love your new bikini."

**Penelope's POV**

We are frolicking around in the water after wild water sex I am floating on my back with my head resting on Derek's shoulder while he is supporting my lower back and it feels so good just letting the water splash over my belly, even Clooney is having a swim he is following us around in the water.

I am now ready to get out of the water and head back to the house and get something to eat and I say "Handsome I am ready to get out now and head back to the house I am starving" he takes my hand and says "well Baby Girl we better get you and these babies in and fed then hadn't we" he helps me out of the water and on to the sand he picks our towels and wraps mine around me and then wraps his around his waist and then picks up my kaftan and shorts and we head back to the house he stops and turns around to see where Clooney is and he is still in the water and he whistles and says "come on Clooney lets go" Clooney comes running out of the water and shakes himself off and runs back towards the house.

We get in the house and while Derek goes into the kitchen to get us something to drink I go and get changed out of my bikini and into something comfortable, Derek comes into the bedroom and put our drinks down on the dresser and rubs a hand over my belly before he strips off his board shorts and put on his shorts and singlet once we are both re-dressed we pick up our drinks and exit the bedroom we make our way to the kitchen and I start going through the cupboards and the fridge looking for something to make for lunch, I find in the fridge some eggs, bacon and lots of vegetables so I decide to make us an omelet.

**Derek's POV**

I am watching my sexy pregnant wife potter around in the kitchen looking for something to make for lunch when I see her pull out the eggs, bacon and lots of vegetables, I get up and head for the kitchen and begin to chop up the vegetables and the bacon while my Baby Girl starts cracking eggs into a bowl and beats them together once everything is chopped up I put it in the bowl with the beaten eggs and pull the fry pan from the cupboard and put it on the stovetop, I add a little butter to the pan and Penelope pour some of the egg mixture in to the pan, I flip it over and allow it to cook on the other side before turning it out on to a plate, I add a little more butter and Penelope pours the rest of the mixture into the fry pan I hand her the plate with the first omelet on it and she sits at the breakfast bar and begins eating, my omelet is done so I sit down next to her and begin to eat.

Once we have finished eating our lunch we move to the living area and decide to sit and watch a movie, half way through the movie I notice my Baby Girl has fallen asleep with her hand resting in her belly, we have had a very busy week and she has been sleeping all that well due to not being able to get comfortable so I don't blame her.


	30. Honeymoon Fun

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 30 - Honeymoon Fun**

**Derek's POV**

I watch as my beautiful wife sleeps with her head on my chest, I kiss the top of her head and whisper, "I love you baby girl", I rest my head back against the couch and start watching the movie, the next thing I know I am being woke up by my goddess". I open my eyes to the feeling of her lips against the very sensitive part of my neck.

I moan and say, "ohhhhhh goddess the things you are doing to me", Penelope then slid her hand across my crotch and said, "I can feel what I am doing to you handsome". I grin and said, "you are so damn sexy", she kisses my lips gently and says, "make love to me handsome", I look at her and say, "are you sure baby"?, she nods her head yes as she crashes her mouth to mine.

She smiles at me and says, "how about we head into the bedroom handsome"?, he smiles and says, "your wish is my command goddess", I stand up and hold my hand out and she smiles as she puts her hand in mine. I slowly lead her to the bedroom, we stop at the foot of the bed where we slowly work on getting each others clothes off.

I kiss my beautiful wife on the lips and say, "I want you to lay down on your side baby girl, this way there is no weight on the babies", she kissed my lips and says, "I love you handsome", she then climbs on the bed and lays on her side facing the window. I gently climb on the bed behind her and start gently kissing the side of her neck.

I slowly slid my hand down her hip and onto her leg, I gently raise her leg up and put it as high up on my leg as possible, I smile and say, "are you alright baby girl"?, she looks over her shoulder and says, "perfect my love, perfect". I place another soft gentle kiss to her shoulder and she moans in pleasure as I thrust inside her.

**Penelope's POV**

I wake up and notice that Derek has fallen asleep so I start placing kisses from his cheek down his neck, I grin as he opens his eyes and says, "ohhhhh goddess the things you are doing to me", I slid my hand across his crotch and say, "I can feel what I am doing to you handsome". Derek grins and says, "you are so damn sexy", I kiss his lips gently and say, "make love to me handsome", he looks at me and says, "are you sure baby"?, I nod my head yes as I crash

my mouth to his.

When we pull apart I say, "how about we head into the bedroom handsome"?, Derek smiles and says, "your wish is my command goddess", Derek stands up and holds his hand out and I smile as I put my hand in his. Derek slowly leads me to the bedroom, we stop at the foot of the bed where we slowly work on getting each others clothes off.

Derek kisses my lips and says, "I want you to lay down on your side baby girl, this way there is no weight on the babies", I kiss his lips and say, "I love you handsome". I then climb on the bed and lay on my side facing the window, Derek gently climbs on the bed behind me and starts gently kissing the side of my neck.

Derek slowly slides his hand down my hip and onto my leg, he gently raises my leg up and puts it as high on his leg as possible, he smiles and says, "are you alright baby girl"?, I look over my shoulder and say, "perfect my love, perfect". Derek places another soft gentle kiss to my shoulder and I moan in pleasure as I feel him thrust inside me.

**Derek's POV**

The room is filled with Penelops moans as I slide effortlessly in and out of her, the feel of her wrapped around me is amazing, she grips me so tightly, it is like we were made for each other. I gently wrap my arm around her waist and start placing kisses all down her neck and across her shoulder, the feel of her skin against mine as I thrust in and out of her is bringing me closer and closer to exploding.

I hear Penelope moan my name over and over as wave after orgasm cascade over us, Penelope gasps in pleasure and screams, "ohhhhhhhhh my god yesssssssss", as she intertwines our fingers and brings them up to her chest. I smile when she says as she gasps for breath, "th th that wa was am am amazing", I kiss her shoulder again and say, "I totally agree, you were amazing".

Penelope rolls over onto her back and pulls me down for a passionate kiss and whispers against my mouth, "I love you Mr. Morgan", I grin and say, "I love you to Mrs. Morgan". We lay there wrapped in each others arms as we listen to the sound of the waves hitting the shores, I kiss the top of her head and say, "our mini honeymoon has been perfect goddess, simply perfect".

I notice that she hasn't responded so I raise up and look and smile as I see that she has fallen asleep, I close my eyes and soon join her in an oh so deserved nap.


	31. A Pregnancy Photo Shoot

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 31 - A Pregnancy Photo Shoot**

**Penelope's POV**

We have had an incredible time here at the beach house, swimming and laying on the sand and just staring into each others eyes showing nothing but pure passionate love for one another, we have spent time cuddled up together on the couch watching movies, or with our hands on my belly feeling our babies move around or we have been in bed fucking like rabbits.

I have managed to get us out of the beach house for a few hours, we went to the baby clothing stores and began to buy a heap of clothing for the triplets we got quite a few outfits that are premmie size being that the doctor told us that they will be no more than 5 pound, all the little girls outfits match and if there was all in one suits that looked similar in pink and blue we got them, I even found these cute little dresses with matching headbands so I got them too Derek had fun picking out our son's clothing he found a cute little pair of shorts and a little button down shirt we got them too by the time we made it to the cashier counter both Derek and I had our arms full of outfits and the cashier says "how far along are you" I look up at her and say "I am nearly 21 weeks pregnant with triplets."

The cashier's mouth drops and says "oh my goodness you are going to have your hands full aren't you" I nod and say "yeah we will but we wouldn't have it any other way" we paid for our purchases and Derek takes the bags and puts them in the SUV before we go to the next baby store in here we picked out blankets, we got 2 nappy sanitary system and lots of refill packs we also picked up a baby bath we got everything we needed in this store and we made our way to the cashier counter to pay for our items, while we are standing in the queue I see a flyer for pregnancy photos so I pick up a flyer and put it in my purse, I rub my lower back as it is starting to hurt because there is a baby with it's foot in my spine i don't know which of my munchkins it is but I wish they would move it, maybe when we get back to the house Derek can give me a massage.

**Derek's POV**

We have had an incredible time here at the beach house, swimming and laying on the sand and just staring into each others eyes showing nothing but pure passionate love for one another, we have spent time cuddled up together on the couch watching movies, or with our hands on Baby Girl's belly feeling our babies move around or we have been in bed fucking like rabbits.

Penelope has managed to get us out of the beach house for a few hours, we went to the baby clothing stores and began to buy a heap of clothing for the triplets we got quite a few outfits that are premmie size being that the doctor told us that they will be no more than 5 pound, all the little girls outfits match and if there was all in one suits that looked similar in pink and blue we got them, Penelope even found these cute little dresses with matching headbands so she got them too I had fun picking out our son's clothing I found a cute little pair of shorts and a little button down shirt we got them too and by the time we made it to the cashier counter both Penelope and I had our arms full of outfits and the cashier says to Penelope "how far along are you" she look up at her and says "I am nearly 21 weeks pregnant with triplets."

The cashier's mouth drops and says "oh my goodness you are going to have your hands full aren't you" Penelope nods and says "yeah we will but we wouldn't have it any other way" we paid for our purchases and I take the bags and puts them in the SUV before we go to the next baby store in here we picked out blankets, we got 2 nappy sanitary system and lots of refill packs we also picked up a baby bath once we got everything we needed in this store and we made our way to the cashier counter to pay for our items, while we are standing in the queue I noticed Penelope picked up a flyer for pregnancy photos and put it in her purse, she then rubs her lower back, maybe when we get back to the house I will give her a massage.

**Penelope's POV**

We get back to the beach house and I turn to Derek and say "Baby I am going to go and lay down for a little while as my back is really sore due one of our munchkins having a foot on my spine" he nods and says "would you like me to come and give your back a rub for you" I smile and quickly say "ohhhh yes please Baby" I grab the flyer and my cell phone out of my bag and make my way to the bedroom Derek is hot on my heels by the time I reach the bedroom and lay on the bed he is already climbing on the other side of the bed, I roll so that I am facing the middle of the bed and say "I picked this flyer up from the last baby store we went to and I thought maybe we could look into getting it done, what do you think Handsome" he takes the flyer from me and looks at it closely and says "why not Baby Girl it looks like fun and then we will have keepsakes from the pregnancy to show our munchkins when they get older."

I take the flyer back and dial the number and put it on speaker phone and on the third ring "Photography Studio how may help you" I say "I picked up one of your flyer today and I was wanting to book in for a photo session with my husband and I" the lady on the other end says "well we have a spot open tomorrow if you are interested, I am also advised to tell you that there is a $300 minimum print order, also what sort of photo session were you after" I reply "I am after a pregnancy photo session, I am currently 21 weeks pregnant with triplets and would like to have keepsakes to remember what it was like to be pregnant with so many" the lady says "well for the maternity photo session it is $185."

I look over to Derek and see him nodding his so I say "can we book the photo session for tomorrow please" she replies "sure I will write that in now and how does 10:00am sound" I smile and say "it sounds perfect, we will see you 10 am tomorrow morning and thank you for you help" I hang up and Derek move closer to me and kisses me and says "Baby roll over on to your other side and I will massage your back for and then we can have a little nap how does that sound, I say "sounds good Handsome" I roll over and face the window and look out at the white sand and crystal clear blue water as Derek starts running his thumbs gently down the side of my spine and oh my god it is heaven, he starts working my whole back now and I am so relaxed that I am having troubles keeping my eyes open so I stop fight to keep them open and close them and soon I drift off into a world of peaceful dreams.

**Derek's POV**

We get back to the beach house and Penelope turns to me and says "Baby I am going to go and lay down for a little while as my back is really sore due one of our munchkins having a foot on my spine" I nod and say "would you like me to come and give your back a rub for you" she smiles and quickly says "ohhhh yes please Baby" she grabs the flyer and her cell phone out of her bag and makes her way to the bedroom I am hot on my heels and by the time she reaches the bedroom and lays on the bed I am already climbing on the other side of the bed, Penelope rolls so that she facing the middle of the bed and says "I picked this flyer up from the last baby store we went to and I thought maybe we could look into getting it done, what do you think Handsome" I take the flyer from her and look at it closely and say "why not Baby Girl it looks like fun and then we will have keepsakes from the pregnancy to show our munchkins when they get older."

Penelope takes the flyer back and dials the number and puts it on speaker phone and on the third ring "Photography Studio how may help you" she says "I picked up one of your flyer today and I was wanting to book in for a photo session with my husband and I" the lady on the other end says "well we have a spot open tomorrow if you are interested, I am also advised to tell you that there is a $300 minimum print order, also what sort of photo session were you after" she replies "I am after a pregnancy photo session, I am currently 21 weeks pregnant with triplets and would like to have keepsakes to remember what it was like to be pregnant with so many" the lady says "well for the maternity photo session it is $185."

Penelope looks over to me and see me nodding and she says "can we book the photo session for tomorrow please" the lady replies "sure I will write that in now and how does 10:00am sound" Baby Girl smiles and say "it sounds perfect, we will see you 10 am tomorrow morning and thank you for you help" she hangs up and I move closer to her and kiss her and say "Baby roll over on to your other side and I will massage your back for and then we can have a little nap how does that sound, she says "sounds good Handsome" she rolls over and face the window and look out at the white sand and crystal clear blue water as I start running my thumbs gently down the side of her spine, I start working on her whole back now and she is so relaxed that I notice her having troubles keeping her eyes open so she closes them and soon she drift off into a world of peaceful dreams.

**Penelope's POV**

I wake up in the arms of my sexy husband, I can't believe I fell asleep so quickly while he was giving me a massage but I was so relaxed I couldn't help it, I look over my shoulder and see that he is asleep I gently picked up Derek's hand and move it so that I can get up but just as I put his hand down he wakes and groggily says "where are you going baby" I turn and say "well there are three little babies that are getting hungry so I was going to make something to eat, would you like to come and help me and then we can go back to bed" he smiles at me and says "of course I will come and help you baby and what are we going to do when we get back into bed" he wiggles his eyebrows at me as he climbs off my side of the bed and wraps me in his arms.

We make our way to the kitchen and Derek tells me to take a seat at the breakfast bar while he cooks dinner for us which I am grateful for being that it is getting harder and harder to stand these days due to the amount of weight that I am carrying due to the pregnancy, Derek pours us a glass of juice each while he is chopping up vegetables and chicken for a stir-fry, while I am sitting at the breakfast bar the babies are moving like crazy which means that I need to move as they are getting squished so I stand up and lean up against the kitchen counter and place my hands under my belly to help support the weight of it.

Derek and I take our dinner out on to the patio and sit out there and enjoy the feeling of the sea breeze as we eat and watch the sun go down, I get up and head back inside taking our dirty dishes with me and place them in the sink so that we can wash them later, Derek comes in and begins to walk towards the bedroom I follow him and by the time I get there h is standing there in his boxer shorts I get closer to him and whisper "someone's eager to play" he turns around with a smirk on his face and says "I was actually going to get in the shower if you would like to join me" I nod and say "I would love join you in the shower handsome."

Derek pulls me close and begins removing my shirt he pulls it over my head before he leans forward and kisses my sweet spot behind my left ear then he trails kisses down to my shoulder he hooks his fingers under the straps of my bra and pushes them down my arms before reaching around and undoing it I let it fall to the floor as he begins to work on my skirt and panties while work on getting his boxers off as we make our way to the bathroom Derek turns the shower on and we get in and it doesn't take long for Derek to have me up against the shower wall his hands all over me.

**Derek's POV**

When I notice that my my beautiful wife has fallen asleep I wrap my arm around her waist and close my eyes, I feel her pick up my hand and move it so that she can get up but just as she puts my hand down I wake up and groggily say "where are you going baby" she turns and says "well there are three little babies that are getting hungry so I was going to make something to eat, would you like to come and help me and then we can go back to bed" I smile at her and say "of course I will come and help you baby and what are we going to do when we get back into bed" I wiggle my eyebrows at her as I climb off her side of the bed and wrap her in my arms.

We make our way to the kitchen and I tell her to take a seat at the breakfast bar while I cook dinner for us, I pour us a glass of juice each while I am chopping up vegetables and chicken for a stir-fry, while she is sitting at the breakfast bar Penelope begins to move around as though she is uncomfortable before she stands up and leans against the counter.

Penelope and I take our dinner out on to the patio and sit out there and enjoy the feeling of the sea breeze as we eat and watch the sun go down, she gets up and heads back inside taking our dirty dishes with her and places them in the sink so that we can wash them later, I come in and begin to walk towards the bedroom she follows me and by the time she get there I am standing there in my boxer shorts she gets closer to me and whispers "someone's eager to play" I turn around with a smirk on my face and says "I was actually going to get in the shower if you would like to join me" she nods and says "I would love join you in the shower handsome."

I pull her close and begin removing her shirt pulling it over her head before I lean forward and kiss her sweet spot behind her left ear then I trail kisses down to her shoulder I hook my fingers under the straps of her bra and push them down her arms before reaching around and undoing it she lets it fall to the floor as I begin to work on her skirt and panties while she works on getting my boxers off as we make our way to the bathroom I turn the shower on and we get in and it doesn't take long for me to have her up against the shower wall my hands all over her.

**Penelope's POV**

After a long of hot passionate sex with my husband I awaken early, I lay there thinking about what is going to happen at the photo shoot today I rub my hand over my belly and say "good morning my little ones" I am rewarded with three kicks in different places I smile as I place my hand on each place where each one kicked, I pushed myself up so that I was sitting against the head board before I put my feet over the side of the bed and awkwardly push myself out of bed and head to use the bathroom before getting dressed.

Looking at the clock I see that it is 8:30am I go to Derek's side of the bed and sit on the edge and trace my finger down the side of his cheek and say "hey handsome it's time to get up we have to get ready for our photo shoot" he starts to stir and he reaches out and rubs my belly and he too is rewarded with little kicks from our babies, I get up and head for the kitchen and begin to make breakfast.

**Derek's POV**

After a long of hot passionate sex with my wife I woken by her gentle touches to my cheek and her saying "hey handsome it's time to get up we have to get ready for our photo shoot" I reach out and I rub my hand over her belly and I am rewarded with little kicks from our babies before she gets up and heads out of the room, finally I get up and get dressed I then head to use the bathroom.

I head out to the kitchen where my Baby Girl is preparing breakfast she has made toast and is cooking bacon and eggs and coffee for me while she has orange juice, once we finish eating I let Clooney out for a quick run before filling his food bowl with kibble and another bowl with water and then I look at the clock and it is 9:30 am and our appointment is at 10 am so we get in the SUV and make our way to the photo studio.

**Penelope's POV**

We arrive at the photo studio and we are shown to the area where we can change and then we meet the photographer who is lovely and I notice that she also has a pregnant belly not quite as big as mine but it is there and she says "my name Susan welcome to our Photography Studio" Derek and I introduce ourselves and then she says "ok now is there anything special that you would like me to capture for you today" I nod and say "yes we would like a photo of Derek kissing my belly preferably getting him to kiss all three areas of where the babies are laying so that when we show them when they are older they all know that while they were in my belly that their Dada always gave them kisses."

Susan smiles and says "that is something that a lot of pregnant women ask for, ok so let's get started shall we, Derek can I get you to remove your shirt and Penelope can you unbutton your shirt to the top of your belly and move the shirt to either side of your belly and Derek can you kneel down in front of Penelope and then we will go from there" Derek strips off his shirt as I unbutton mine and move it to either side of my belly and then Derek kneels down in front of me and caresses my belly while talking to the babies he says "hello in there my little angels, Mama and I can't wait to meet you" I smile as I look down at him.

I notice a camera flash go off and I realize that Susan got the photo of Derek caressing my belly and talking to our babies and then he starts placing kisses on my belly he starts low on my belly kissing baby A and the he gets up on his knees better so he can kiss the top right side of my belly which is baby B and then he moves his lips to the top left of my belly to kiss baby C and then he slowly gets to his feet and kisses my lips, we completely forget that Susan is there and just act naturally as we normally would around each other and Susan just kept taking photos and when she had enough of those photos she said "ok how about we get some photos of the two of you standing together, Derek can you stand behind Penelope and wrap your arms around her and place them on her belly and Penelope can you place your hands over Derek's.

The photo shoot took 3 hours and there were lots of different positions and wardrobe changes for me there was one scene that Susan chose for me and that was where I had nothing on but two pieces of chiffon wrapped around me I chose to have the pink chiffon around my belly and the blue chiffon covering my breasts I stood side on so that nothing could be seen and then Derek stood behind me in just his black jean shorts he had his right hand on the lower right side of my belly and his left hand on the top left of my belly while my hands were the opposite to his, we both had a hand on a baby and they were all kicking like crazy.

We finally make it back to the beach house and we collapse on the couch and cuddled up together I even dozed off to sleep for a little while, when I woke up Derek was watching a movie on netflix and when he noticed I was awake he said "would you like to go for one last swim before we go home tomorrow" I nod my head and he moves so that he can stand and then once he is on his feet he helps me to stand and we walk to the bedroom and change into our swimsuits, Derek grabs our towels and we head for the beach.

**Derek's POV**

We arrive at the photo studio and we are shown to the area where we can change and then we meet the photographer who is lovely and I notice that she also has a pregnant belly not quite as big as Penelope's but it is there and she says "my name Susan welcome to our Photography Studio" Penelope and I introduce ourselves and then she says "ok now is there anything special that you would like me to capture for you today" Penelope nods and says "yes we would like a photo of Derek kissing my belly preferably getting him to kiss all three areas of where the babies are laying so that when we show them when they are older they all know that while they were in my belly that their Dada always gave them kisses."

Susan smiles and says "that is something that a lot of pregnant women ask for, ok so let's get started shall we, Derek can I get you to remove your shirt and Penelope can you unbutton your shirt to the top of your belly and move the shirt to either side of your belly and Derek can you kneel down in front of Penelope and then we will go from there" I strip off my shirt as Baby Girl unbuttons hers and moves it to either side of her belly and then I kneel down in front of her and caress her belly while talking to the babies I say "hello in there my little angels, Mama and I can't wait to meet you" I look up to her smiling down at me.

I notice a camera flash go off and I realize that Susan got the photo of me caressing her belly and talking to our babies and then I start placing kisses on her belly I start low on her belly kissing baby A and then I get up on my knees better so I can kiss the top right side of her belly which is baby B and then I move my lips to the top left of her belly to kiss baby C and then I slowly get to my feet and kiss Penelope's lips, we completely forget that Susan is there and just act naturally as we normally would around each other and Susan just kept taking photos and when she had enough of those photos she said "ok how about we get some photos of the two of you standing together, Derek can you stand behind Penelope and wrap your arms around her and place them on her belly and Penelope can you place your hands over Derek's."

The photo shoot took 3 hours and there were lots of different positions and wardrobe changes for Penelope there was one scene that Susan chose for her and that was where Baby Girl had nothing on but two pieces of chiffon wrapped around her Baby Girl chose to have the pink chiffon around her belly and the blue chiffon covering her breasts she stood side on so that nothing could be seen and then I stood behind her in just my black jean shorts I had my right hand on the lower right side of her belly and my left hand on the top left of her belly while Penelope's hands were the opposite to mine, we both had a hand on a baby and they were all kicking like crazy.

We finally make it back to the beach house and we collapse on the couch and cuddled up together Penelope even dozed off to sleep for a little while, when she woke up I was watching a movie on netflix and when I noticed she was awake I said "would you like to go for one last swim before we go home tomorrow" she nods her head and I move so that I can stand and then once I am on my feet I help her to stand and we walk to the bedroom and change into our swimsuits, I grab our towels and we head for the beach.


	32. Baby Names

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 32 - Baby Names**

**Penelope's POV**

I start to walk inside our house when I hear Derek saying, "wait, wait goddess, you can't just walk inside", I look at him and say, "why not handsome", he laughs and says, "because I get to carry my wife over the threshold". She laughs and says, "handsome, you don't have to do that", before I can finish my sentence he picks me up and carries me through the door and sits me down and passionately kisses my lips.

I smile and say, "wowwww that amazing, I liked that", he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and lowered his head again and gently kissed my lips. when we pulled apart he said, "go sit down on the couch and get those shoes off and when I carry the bags in I am gonna give you the best foot massage you have ever had", I watch as he heads out the door to get the bags.

I walk tiredly through our house and drop my purse on the table and gently plop down on the couch and kick off my shoes and wiggle my toes and say, "awwwww it is so good to be home handsome". I look up to see Derek carrying the bags through the door, he sits them down and kisses me on the top of the head and says, "it sure is goddess, it sure is".

He walks over and sits on the couch beside me nad puts my feet in his lap and starts rubbing them, I sigh and say, "ohhhhhhhhh Derek that feelsssssss sooo good". He laughs and says, "I heard that alot on our honeymoon to goddess", I laugh and say, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he wiggles his eyebrows and says, "I have a few ideas".

I grin and say, "I bet you do handsome", I slump against the couch as he rubs my feet, I smile at him and say, "handsome, we need to start discussing baby names, don't you think"?, he winks at me and says, "do you have any ideas baby girl"?, I smile and say, "I do, for our son I love the name Derek Franklin Morgan Jr".

I watch as a huge smile covers my sexy piece of chocolate goodness face, he says, "and we could call him DJ for short", I laugh and say, "we sure could my love, we sure could". Derek smiles and says, "I have a couple of names that I really like", I grin at him and say, "ok my chocolate love muffin, lay them on me".

**Derek's POV**

I watch as my baby girl starts to walk inside the house, I say, "wait, wait goddess, you can't just walk inside", she looks at me and says, "why not handsome"?, I laugh and say, "because I get to carry my wife over the threshold". She laughs and says, "handsome, you don't have to do that", before she can finish what she is saying, I pick her up and carry her through the door and sit her down and passionately kiss her lips.

She smiles and says, "wowwww that was amazing, I liked that", I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer and lower my head again and gently kiss her lips. When we pull apart I say, "do sit down on the couch and get those shoes off and when I carry the bags in I am gonna give you the best foot massage you have ever had", I then head out the door to get the bags.

When I walk back inside the house I see Penelope over on the couch wiggling her toes, she says, "awwww it is so good to be home handsome", I walk over and kiss the top of her head before I sit down beside her and say, "it sure is goddess, it sure is". I start rubbing her feet and she says, "ohhhhhh Derek that feelsssss sooo good".

I laugh and say, "I heard that alot on our honeymoon goddess", she laughs and says, "what am I gonna do with you", I wiggle my eyebrows at her and say. "I have a few ideas". She grins and says, "I bet yoou do handsome", she slumps against the couch as I rub her feet, she smiles and says, "handsome, we need to start discussing baby names don't you think".

I wink at her and say, "do you have any ideas baby girl"?, she smiles at me and says, "I do, for our son I love the name Derek Franklin Morgan Jr", I then instantly smile and say, "we can call him DJ for short". Penelope laughs and says, "we sure could my love, we sure could". I smile and say, "I have a couple of names that I really like", Penelope grins and says, "ok my chocolate love muffin, lay them on me".

**Penelope's POV**

I looked at Derek and said, "I have a request for the girls names", Derek looked at me and said, "anything you want baby", I laughed and said, "I would like the middle names to be Jennifer and Emily". Derek kissed my lips and said, "I love that idea, it seems fitting because they are your best girlfriends", I grin and say, "I love you handsome".

I smile and say, "I have some ideas on names that I would like to run by you", Derek grinned and said, "alright, what names do you like goddess"?, she sighed and said, "Jamilla, I really love that name". Derek smiles and says, "I love it, how does Jamilla Emily Morgan sound"?, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips and said, I love it".

Derek smiles and says, "I have a name that I would like to add to the mix", I smile and say, "what name would that be my love"?, he said, "I like the names Eva and Leigh so how about if we combine them to have Evaleigh Jennifer Morgan"?, Penelope claps her hands and says, "I love it, so we have Derek Franklin Morgan Jr, Jamilla Emily Morgan and last but certainly not least we have Evaleigh Jennifer Morgan".

I lean in and whisper, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, Derek smiles and says, "everyday it's implied baby girl", he taps the end of my nose and says, our family is coming together isn't it goddess"?, I kiss his lips and said, "I can't wait till our little ones here are born, they will be part me and part you".

Derek laughed and said, "what would I do without you"?, she grinned and said, "you would be bored handsome, definitley be bored", we sat there on the couch holding each other as I ran my finger over her wedding band and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She kissed my lips gently and said, "I love you to my sexy Mr. Morgan".


	33. Doctor's Appointment

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 33 - Doctor's Appointment**

**Penelope's POV**

It has been 3 weeks since we got back from our mini honeymoon and we have our 24 week doctors appointment this afternoon and I am laying on the couch in my office with a really bad headache and feeling quite ill.

I hear my office door open but I don't open my eyes but I know that it is Derek by the scent of his aftershave, I feel his hand on my arm as he says "baby are you ok" I shake my head slowly and say "no handsome I am not ok I feel quite ill and I have a really bad headache" he kisses my forehead and then says "baby you are really warm, I think I might ring Dr. Smith and see what she says I will be back in a minute ok baby."

Derek leaves my office and I close my eyes again and put my arm over my face with my other hand on my belly, the babies have been going crazy all day and I don't know if it is because I am not feeling well or whether they are just being very active today, 10 minutes pass and my office door opens again I move my arm and open my eyes to see Derek standing beside me and I say "so what did Dr. Smith say" he has a worried look on his face as he says "Dr. Smith asked me to bring you straight in event though we have an appointment this afternoon she would just like to check you out to rule out anything major being that your pregnancy is classified as high risk, I have also spoken to Hotch and told him that we are having the rest of the afternoon off so let's go and see Dr. Smith and find out what is going on."

Derek helps me up off the couch and I quickly shut down my computers while Derek gets all my bags ready, once my computers are turned off he takes my hand and leads me out of my office and towards the elevators we get into the elevator and he leans against the back wall and holds me against him until we reach the parking garage and then he leads me to the car, he quickly unlocks the car and puts my bags on the back seat and then opens the door for me and helps me in I rest my head against the seat and close my eyes again as my head starts pounding he hands me the seat belt buckle to hold and closes the door and quickly jumps in the drivers side and takes the buckle from me and clips it in for me and places the belt under my belly he doesn't worry about his seat belt he pulls out of the car space and heads for the exit.

**Derek's POV**

I open the door to my Baby Girl's office and find her laying on the couch with her eyes closed, I place my hand on her arm as I say "baby are you ok" she shakes her head slowly and say "no handsome I am not ok I feel quite ill and I have a really bad headache" I kiss her forehead and then says "baby you are really warm, I think I might ring Dr. Smith and see what she says I will be back in a minute ok baby."

I leave her office and I head for mine and pick up my cell phone and dial the number that Dr. Smith gave us she answers on the third ring and says "Dr. Smith speaking how can I help you" I reply "hello Dr. Smith this Derek Morgan, I was just ringing talk about my wife Penelope Morgan, at the moment she is laying on the couch in her office complaining of feeling ill and of a bad headache I bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead and she felt quite warm, I know we have an appointment this afternoon but should I bring her in now" Dr. Smith says "can you hold on for a second while I just locate her file" she comes back to the phone and says "can you bring her straight to my office I want to put her on the fetal monitor and check her blood pressure and run a few other tests and just make sure everything is ok due to her pregnancy being classified as high risk" I reply "no worries Dr. Smith we will be there shortly."

I hang up the phone and make my way to Hotch's office I knock and enter immediately and say "hey Hotch I just went to check on Penelope and she is laying on the couch in her office with a headache and feeling quite ill so I ran her doctor and she asked me to bring her straight to her office so that she can run some tests so we won't be back today Hotch looks at me and says " go and take her and take a few days off, just let me know what is going on ok" I nod and leave his office I want to get back to my Baby Girl quickly.

I open her office door again and she move her arm from her face and opens her eyes and says "so what did Dr. Smith say" I try not to look of worried as I say "Dr. Smith asked me to bring you straight in even though we have an appointment this afternoon she would just like to check you out to rule out anything major being that your pregnancy is classified as high risk, I have also spoken to Hotch and told him that we are having the rest of the afternoon off, so let's go and see Dr. Smith and find out what is going on."

I help her up off the couch and she quickly shuts down her computers while I get all her bags ready, once the computers are turned off I take her hand and lead her out of her office and towards the elevators we get into the elevator and I lean against the back wall and hold her against me until we reach the parking garage and then I lead her to the car, I quickly unlock the car and puts her bags on the back seat and then open the door for her and help her in she rests her head against the seat and closes her eyes again I hand her the seat belt buckle to hold and close the door and quickly jump in the drivers side and take the buckle from her and clip it in for me and place the belt under her belly I don't worry about my seat belt I pull out of the car space and heads for the exit.

**Penelope's POV**

We arrive at Dr. Smith's office and when we get to the reception desk the receptionist pages Dr. Smith who immediately shows us to an examination room and hooks me up to all these different monitors I have three fetal monitors on her belly and a blood pressure cuff to my arm and the only things keeping me calm at the moment are the sounds of the babies heartbeats filling the silent room and Derek holding my hand.

Dr. Smith takes my blood pressure again and says "Penelope I have worked out the reason for the headaches and feeling ill and it is all to do with your blood pressure, at the moment your blood pressure is quite high so I would like you to take a few days off and get some rest and then if possible I would like you to reduce your days at work just to try and keep your blood pressure down, and if by your next appointment your blood pressure has not stabilized I will be putting you on bed rest until the triplets are born."

I am now officially scared of what could happen if I don't follow Dr. Smith's orders, finally I am unhooked from all the monitors and Dr. Smith says "now please take it easy and I will see you in 4 weeks time but please don't hesitate to call me if there are any problems" Derek helps me off the bed and we walk out of the doctors office and towards the car when we get home I sat on the couch and Clooney came and sat at my feet and rested his head on my knee, Derek went to call Hotch and let him know what was going on.

**Derek's POV**

We arrive at Dr. Smith's office and when we get to the reception desk the receptionist pages Dr. Smith who immediately shows us to an examination room and hooks Penelope up to all these different monitors she has three fetal monitors on her belly and a blood pressure cuff to her arm and the only things keeping me calm at the moment are the sounds of the babies heartbeats filling the silent room and Penelope holding my hand.

Dr. Smith takes my Baby Girls blood pressure again and says "Penelope I have worked out the reason for the headaches and feeling ill and it is all to do with your blood pressure, at the moment your blood pressure is quite high so I would like you to take a few days off and get some rest and then if possible I would like you to reduce your days at work just to try and keep your blood pressure down, and if by your next appointment your blood pressure has not stabilized I will be putting you on bed rest until the triplets are born."

Penelope is finally unhooked from all the monitors and Dr. Smith says "now please take it easy and I will see you in 4 weeks time but please don't hesitate to call me if there are any problems" I help her off the bed and we walk out of the doctors office and towards the car, when we get home she sat on the couch and Clooney went and sat at her feet and rested his head on her knee, I went to call Hotch and let him know what was going on he answered on the second ring "Hotchner" I reply "hey Hotch we just got back from the doctors and the reason for Penelope's headaches and feeling ill is all to do with her blood pressure being quite high at the moment, so the doctor suggested that Penelope take a few days off but also cut back on her work hours and if her blood pressure doesn't stabilize by her next appointment the doctor will be putting her on bed rest until the triplets are born" he replies "no worries Morgan you just look after her and we will see you next week."


	34. Down Time

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 34 - Down Time**

**Penelope's POV**

I walk inside the house and lay my bag down and instantly feel two loving arms around me, I turn and he kisses my lips and says, "I love you and our little ones here", he rubbed her belly and the babies kicked his hand. Derek rested his forehead against mine and said, "how about we head upstairs and get you comfy in bed and I will get us some food and then we can veg out in front of the tv"?, I smile and say, "that sounds good handsome".

I wobble up the steps and once inside our bedroom I kick my shoes off and walk over to the dresser, I pull out some loose maternity pants and a comfy shirt, I then waddle over to the bathroom where I see my sexy husbands smiling face. I kiss his nose and say, "I'm alright handsome, I'm gonna change into these more comfortable clothes before we start watching movies", he kisses the top of my head as I walk into the bathroom.

A few minutes later I walk out into the bedroom and over to our bed, after a few minutes I am finally able to negotiate my pillow comfortably behind my aching back. I lay back and close my eyes and the next thing I feel are Derek's lips on mine, I open my eyes and smile at him and say, "well hello there hot chocolate".

Derek laughes at me and says, "I brought us some food to snack on", she smiled and said, "I will love you forever if there are twizzlers on that tray", he laughs and says, "well then I guess I am one loved man". I laughed as he dangled a large bag of twizzlers in my face, he leans down and I gently kiss his lips and whisper, "thank you handsome".

**Derek's POV**

I watch as my baby girl walks tiredly into the house, she lays her purse down and after locking the door, I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. She turns and I kiss her lips and say, "I love you and our little ones here", I rub her belly and smile when the babies kick my hand, I rest my forehead against hers and say, "how about we head upstairs and get you comfy in bed and I will get us some food and then we can veg out in front of the tv"?, she smiles and says, "that sounds great handsome".

Penelope walks up the steps and once we get into our room she kicks her shoes off and walks over to the dresser and pulls out some loose maternity pants and a comfortable shirt and I watch as she walks over to the bathroom. Penelope looks up and sees me and smiles, I kiss the end of her nose and she says, "I'm alright handsome, I'm gonna change into these more comfortable clothes before we start watching movies", I kiss the top of her head and watch as she walks into the bathroom.

I walk into the bedroom and see my beautiful wife laying on the bed with her favorite pillow behind her back, I walk over and kiss her lips gently, she opens her eyes and says, "well hello there hot chocolate". I laugh and say, "I brought us some food to snack on", she smiled and said, "I will love you forever if there are twizzlers on that tray".

I laugh and say, "well then I guess I am one loved man", she laughs as I dangle a large bag of twizzlers in front of her face, I lean down and she gently kisses my lips and whispers, "thank you handsome". My heart has never felt so full of love before, I have been with women before but no other woman has ever owned my heart like my goddess does.

**Penelope's POV**

I reach on the tray between us and grab a few twizzlers and some M&M's and smile as the first movie starts, I look at Derek and say, "thanks for letting me choose the movies today my love". He winks at me and says, "anything for my goddess", he wraps his arm around my shoulder and we start watching our first movie of the day, Ace Ventura Pet Detective.

I haven't laughed so much in a long time, this movie was hilarious, I looked at Derek and said, "Jim Carey is so funny isn't he handsome"?, he laughed and said, "he sure is goddess". We both sit and laugh through the first movie and as the ending credits start rolling up the screen he kisses my lips and says, "do you need anything baby"?, I grin and say, "yeah I need a potty break".

Derek helps me off the bed and watches as I walk inside the bathroom, a few minutes later I waddle back into the room, he whistles and says, "looking good goddess". I laugh and say, "I look like a beached whale honey but thanks anyway", he walks over to me and passionately kisses my lips and says, "you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen and I don't want you to ever forget it".

I finally get comfortable on the bed again and Derek says, "what are we going to watch now baby girl"?, I bite my bottom lip and say, "what about the movie Speed, we haven't watched that in a while and Keanu is smoking hot". I look and Derek is standing with his hands crossed across his chest and says, "what about me, what am I"?, I lick my lips and said, "you my fine chocolate stallion are mine alllllll mine".

A few minutes into the movie, I start yawning and the next thing I know my eyes are closing, I open them quickly and look at Derek and say, "sorry handsome but I guess mama is tired". Derek kisses my lips gently and says, "sleep my love, sleep and I will be here by your side when you wake up", I smile and slowly closes my eyes.

**Derek's POV**

I watch as Penelope reaches on the tray between us and grabs a few twizzlers and some M&M's and smiles as the first movie starts, she looks at me and says, "thanks for letting me choose the movies today my love". I wink at her and say, "anything for my goddess", I wrap my arm around her shoulder and we start watching our first movie of the day, Ace Ventura Pet Detective.

Penelope looks at me and says, "I haven't laughed so much in a long time, this movie is hilarious", she looks at me and says, "Jim Carey is so funny isn't he handsome"?, I laugh and say, "he sure is goddess". We both sit and laugh through the first movie and as the ending credits start rolling up the screen I kiss her lips and say, "do you need anything baby", she grins and says, "yeah I need a potty break".

I help her off the bed and watch as she walks inside the bathroom, a few minutes later she walks back into the room and I whistle and say, "looking good goddess". She laughs and says, "I look like a beached what honey but thanks anyway", I walk over to her and passionately kiss her lips and say, "you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen and I don't want you to forget it".

A few minutes later she finally gets comfortable on the bed again and I ask "what are we going to watch now baby girl"?, she bites her bottom lip and says, "what about the movie Speed, we haven't watched it in a while and Keanu is smoking hot". I cross my arms across my chest and say, "what about me, what am I", she licks her lips and says, "you my fine chocolate stallion are alllllll mine".

I watch as Penelope starts yawning a few minutes into the movie, I can't help but smile when I see her eyes closing, she opens them quickly and looks at me and says, "sorry handsome but I guess mama is tired". I kiss her lips gently and say, "sleep my love, sleep and I will be here by your side when you wake up", she smiles as her eyes slowly close.

I watch her as she falls sound asleep, I reach over and pull the cover up over her and kiss the top of her head, I then start watching the movie and itisn't long before I find myself falling asleep.


	35. Cutting Back On Work

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 35 - Cutting Back On Work**

**Penelope's POV**

Today is the day that Derek and I return to work after having a week off so that I could stabilize my blood pressure which thankfully has come down it is not completely back to normal just yet so when I get to the office I am going to go and see Hotch and let him know that I will be cutting down my days, I will be working three days a week from here on out until the triplets are born.

As Derek and I arrive at the FBI building we make our way to the BAU floor and Derek heads to take my stuff to my office while I go and see Hotch, I reach Hotch's office and knock on the door and wait until he says "come in" I open his door and enter he looks up to see who it is and when he sees me he smiles and says "good morning Penelope how are you today" I reply "I am feeling much better thank you sir, I came to see you this morning because I wanted to let you know that I am wishing to cut back on my days until after the triplets are born due to everything that happened last week I realized that I need to be taking it easy now, I would like to drop down to three days so that I am here Monday, Wednesday and Friday if that is possible."

Hotch stands and comes out from behind his desk and stands directly in front of me he reaches a hand out and places it on my belly and says "Penelope you can most certainly drop your days to Monday, Wednesday and Friday if it is going to help keep your stress levels down and keeps these babies healthy and in there for a little while longer, so I fill out the necessary paperwork for you and I will bring it to your office when I have finished to get you to sign it and then I will take it to Strauss for you."

I smile and say "thank you Hotch you have no idea how this is going to help me" Hotch leans in and hugs me and then I hear someone clear their throat and I turn around and Derek is standing at the door he has a smile on his face and he says "Hotch get your own woman, this one is mine" Hotch laughs and says "that she is Morgan, that she is and I must admit she is one hell of a woman too we would be lost without her" Derek replies "hell yeah we would" I blush and Derek wraps his arm around my waist and puts his other hand on my belly and leads me out of Hotch's office and back to mine where he gives me a passionate kiss.

**Derek's POV**

Today is the day that my Baby Girl and I return to work after having a week off so that she could stabilize her blood pressure which has come down but is not completely back to normal yet and when she gets into the office she is going to go and see Hotch and ask to have her days cut down to just three.

As Penelope and I arrive at the FBI building we make our way the BAU floor and while head towards her office she makes her way to Hotch's office, I unlock her office door and put her stuff on her chair so that when she comes in she doesn't have to bend down to pick it up off the floor and then I head out of her office and make my way to mine but as I walk past Hotch's office I see he has his hand on Penelope's belly and I smile when he says "Penelope can most certainly drop your days to Monday, Wednesday and Friday if it is going to keep your stress levels down and keeps these babies healthy and in there a little while longer, so I will fill out the necessary paperwork and I will bring it to your office when I have finished to get you to sign it and then I will take it to Strauss for you."

Penelope smiles and says "thank you Hotch you have no idea how this is going to help me" Hotch leans in and hugs Penelope I clear my throat and Penelope turns around and looks at me I smile and say "Hotch get your own woman, this one is mine" Hotch laughs and says "that she is Morgan, that she is and I must admit she is one hell of a woman too we would be lost without her" I reply "hell yeah we would" I notice Penelope blush and I wrap my arm around her waist and place my other hand on her belly and lead her out of Hotch's office and back to hers where I give her a passionate kiss.

**Penelope's POV**

I am so glad that Hotch has agreed to let me work three days as I need to stay healthy for my babies and if it means working three days then so be it, these babies are more important to me now than my job as it is these babies will be born early I just want to give them as much of chance by staying healthy.

So it the end of the day and I am more than willing to go home I am so tired, Derek enters my office and leans down to kiss the top of my head before saying "are you ready to go Baby" I nod and attempt to get up from my chair but I am unable to get up so Derek helps me up and then we make our way out of my office and towards the elevators so that we can go home.


	36. Put On Bed Rest

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 36 - Put On Bedrest**

**Penelope's POV**

I get up and head through the house, I am ready for my 28 week checkup, my blood pressure has been running high and I just know that she is gonna put me on bed rest till the babies are born. I walk into the living room and see my sexy husband standing at the counter, I walk over and wrap my arms around him the best I can and say, "are you ready to head out handsome"?, he laughs and says, "I'm ready when you are baby girl".

A few minutes later we are walking into the doctors office and the doctor is out at the front desk and says, "come on back Penelope, I have everything set up for your ultrasound". Derek and I follow the doctor down the hall and into the exam room, Derek helps me get up on the table, the doctor smiles and says, "I need you to go ahead and lay down and pull your shirt up above your stomach for me".

I lay down and she squirts gel on my stomach, I say, ohhhhhh that's cold", she looks at me and says, "sorry about that Penelope", I laugh and say, "it's all good doc". She puts the transducer on my stomach and a few seconds later the room is once again filled with the sound of "SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH", she moves the transducer around on my stomach to check for the other two babies and she smiles and says, "all babies seem good so far, they all have nice, strong

heartrates".

She checks my blood pressure and says, "Penelope your blood pressure is wayyyyyyy to high, I am gonna go ahead and put you on bed rest until the babies are born". I open my mouth to say something and she says, "the more you rest the less stress that is on the babies", I nod my head and say, "alright doc, if you say bed rest then bed rest it is".

She smiles and says, "they all seem to be doing great, but your stress level needs to be low if not non existent", she handed Derek a wet towel and he helps her wipe the gel off her stomach. He then helps me up and off the table, the doctor smiles and says, "you need to be very careful from now on because you can go into labor anytime".

She puts her hand on my shoulder and says, "if you have any problems at all contact me immediately, ok Penelope"?, I nod my head and say, "I will doctor, I promise", we then walk out of the office and head to the car. On the way out the door I say, "bed rest, reallyyyyyyyyyy hotstuff", he kisses my nose and says, "afraid so goddess, we have to take care of our little angels don't we"?, I sigh and say, "your right handsome", Derek helps me into the car and

helps me fasten my belt and a few minutes later we are headed home.

**Derek's POV**

I am standing in the living room and smile when I feel two arms wrap around my waist and then I hear my baby gir say, "are you ready to head out handsome", I laugh and say, "I'm ready when you are baby girl". A few minutes later we are walking into the doctors office and the doctor is standing at the front desk and says, "come on back Penelope, I have everything set up for your ultrasound", my baby girl and I follow the doctor down the hall and into an exam room where I help her up on the table.

The doctor smiles and says, "I need you to go ahead and lay down and pull your shirt up above your stomach for me", she lays down and the doctor squirts the gel on her stomach and she says, "ohhhh that's cold", the doctor looks at her and says, "sorry about that Penelope", she laughs and says, "it's all good doc".

She puts the transducer on Penelope's stomach and a few seconds later the room is once again filled with the sound of "SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH", she moves the transducer around on her stomach to check the other two babies and she smiles and says, "all babies seem good so far, they all have nice, strong, heart

rates".

She checks Penelopes blood pressure and says, "Penelope your blood pressure is wayyyyy to high, I am gonna go ahead and put you on bed rest until the babies are born". Penelope opens her mouth to say something and the doctor says, "the more you rest the less stress that is on the babies", Penelope nods her head and says, "alright doc, if you say bed rest then bed rest it is".

She smiles and says, "they all seem to be doing great, but your stress level needs to be low if not non existent", she then handed me a wet towel and I then helped wipe the gel off of Penelope's stomach. I grin and then help her up off the table, the doctor smiles and says, "you need to be very careful from now on because you can go into labor anytime".

The doctor puts her hand on Penelopes shoulder and says, "if you have any problems at all contact me immediately, ok Penelope"?, she nods her head and says, "I will doctor, I promise". We then walk out of the office and head to the car, on the way out the door Penelope says, "bed rest, reallyyyyyy hotstuff"?, I kiss her on the nose and say, "afraid so goddess, we have to take care of our little angels don't we", she sighs and says, "your right handsome, I help

her into the car and help her fasten her belt and a few minutes later we are headed home.

**Penelope's POV**

We walk inside the house and after Derek locks the door we head upstairs, he helps me change and get into bed, it seems to take me forever to find a good position. I roll over and have a small pain in my back, I pay it no attention and lay back down, Derek strips down to his boxers and lays down with me, I smile and say, "you are a fineeeeeeeee specimen of man hotstuff".

Derek laughs and kisses my lips and says, "thanks baby girl and might I say that you are a sexy goddess yourself", I smile and yawn at the same time, he kisses the end of my nose and says, "close those eyes and rest". I salute him and say, "sir, yes sir", he laughs as he gently wraps his arm around my now huge waist.

It doesn't take my long to fall asleep, I wake up a few hours later with the feeling that my bladder is about to completely overflow, I gently pat Derek's arm and say, "handsome I need to potty". He gets up and helps me to the bathroom, when I sit down on the potty I have another pain in my back, I sigh as I get up and head back into the bed room.

I get ready to lay down and I am hit with another sharp pain that doubles me over, Derek wraps his arm around me and says, "what's wrong baby"?, I smile and say, "nothing handsome, I'm" and then another pain hits and this one is in my stomach, I look at him and say, "handsome there is a big chance that I am in labor".

Derek says, "ok, let me grab your bag and then we will be out the door", he walks over to the closet and calmly takes the suitcase out of the closet and wraps his arm around my waist again and says, "ok baby, we need to get you down the stairs and into the car". I kiss his lips gently and he smiles and says, "has your water broken yet baby?, I take a deep breath and say, "no not yet".

We are getting ready to walk out the door when I feel a puddle of warm water gush down my legs, I look at Derek and say, "ohhhhhhhhhh noooooooooo."


	37. The Triplets Arrival

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 37 - The Triplets Arrival **

**Derek's POV**

I hear Penelope say "ohhhhhhh nooooooo" so I turn around and say "Penelope what do you mean ohhhhhhh nooooooo" she then says "hot stuff I need you to help me change because I think my waters just broke" I look down at her feet and see that she is indeed standing in a wet patch, I close the front door again and help her up the stairs and into the bedroom again once there I get her some clean panties and a comfortable skirt and get her changed and then we make our way back downstairs, I open the front door and grab her bag and put it in the car and then come back and help her to the car and then we head for the hospital.

We head for the hospital and I call on the way and let her know that we are on our way so that she can meet us there, we finally arrive at the hospital and I see Dr. Smith waiting t the entrance with a wheelchair I help Penelope out of the car and into the wheelchair and then grab her bag which Dr. Smith hangs on the back of the wheelchair and begins to enter the hospital while I quickly move my SUV into the car park, I make my way into the hospital and up to the maternity floor and stop at the nurses station and ask "can you please tell me which room Dr. Smith has taken my wife Penelope Morgan too" the kind nurse said "Dr. Smith has taken your wife into room 21 would you like me to show you where it is" I nod and say "yes please that would be very much appreciated thank you."

As we walk towards room 21 I hear Penelope scream out in pain and I know that she is having a contraction I quickly run past the nurse and into Penelope's room and straight to her bedside and take her hand in mine as I begin to rub her back with my other hand all while talking to her in quiet tones trying to calm her down, Dr. Smith returned to the room with some more monitoring belts and began to hook her up to the fetal monitor as she said "I called the anesthetist to come and give you an epidural so that we can get you in to perform your

c-section and get these babies out quickly so that there is no chance for them to become distressed at all, at the moment they are all doing well.

**Penelope's POV**

I can't believe this is happening we have waited so long for these babies to arrive and now we are going to get to meet them real soon I am having regular and consistent contractions when I feel another gush of warm liquid run down my legs and I know that this is happening quicker than Derek, Myself and Dr Smith thought it would as I turn to Derek and say "another bag of waters just broke they are determined that they want to be here today they don't want to wait" just then Dr. Smith and another doctor walk into the room and I say to Dr. Smith "I have just had another bag of waters break" she lifts the sheet and says "yes you have, lets get you cleaned up and get this epidural in place and get these babies here" I nod my head and Derek helps me up off the bed and then holds me in his arms as two nurses comes in one strips my bed while the other makes my bed, I am then helped back up onto the bed in a sitting position as the anesthetist begins to do my epidural.

My epidural is now in place and it is working wonders I can't feel anything which is great, Dr. Smith comes in and asks me a few questions before she hands me a clipboard with a surgery consent form on it and I sign it and then she hands Derek some scrubs and he goes and gets changed while she goes through what is going to happen they get into the operating theatre, when Derek came out of the bathroom in his scrubs he came and held my hand as we began to head for the operating theatre.

When we got to the operating theatre Dr. Smith asked Derek to wait outside while they got me ready, once I was ready they let Derek in and he sat beside me and held my hand as Dr. Smith and the other Doctors began doing my c-section, there were lots of people in the room with us each baby had their own team of pediatricians and nurses to care for them once they were born, I can feel a little pulling and then I hear a small cry as Dr. Smith says "Baby A a girl born at 1:33 pm" as she held her up so that Derek and I could see her before she passed her off to one of the nurses Dr. Smith says "Penelope have you got names for your babies chosen yet" I say "yes Baby A is Jamilla Emily Morgan, Baby B is Evaleigh Jennifer Morgan and Baby C is Derek Franklin Morgan Jr."

Dr. Smith says "they are all very beautiful names you have chosen" again I feel a little tugging on my belly and this time it is not a small cry I hear it is a loud cry and Dr. Smith says "Baby B a girl born at 1:35 pm on the 23rd November 2013" she held her up for Derek and I to see before she too was passed over to a nurse, I lay here with tears rolling down my face as I look at Derek who also has tears in his eyes as we listen to the sounds of our newborn daughters as they are being cleaned off and checked over, I again feel pulling and then I hear Dr. Smith say "Baby C a boy born at 1:37 pm" she held him up and he had his face all screwed up not happy about being pulled from his warm and comfortable home and Derek said "oh baby I am so proud of you" as he leans down and kisses my lips I then say to him "handsome go and check on them please."

**Derek's POV**

A nurse came and took me over to where our babies are and surprisingly none of the babies have any tubes up their noses which means that they are able to breath on their own, I look at each baby and notice that they have a perfect 50-50 mix of both mine and Penelope's skin color, the girls look like Penelope and our son looks like me but each of our babies are beautiful and I can't wait until we can take them home which hopeful will be soon.

While I am checking on the triplets each baby gets weighed and measured, I make my way back to Penelope's side and say "oh my god Baby Girl they are beautiful, they all have a 50-50 mix of both of our skin color the girls they look like you and our son looks like me and I got to see them all being weighed and measured Baby A weighed 4 lbs 15 oz (2.239kg), Baby B weighed 4 lbs 12.5 oz (2.168 kg) and Baby C weighed 4 lbs 10 oz (2.097 kg) and none of the babies have had any help with breathing so that is a good sign" I hear Dr. Smith say Derek you can go with the babies down to the nursery while we get Penelope settled back in her room" I reply "ok no worries" I lean down and kiss Penelope again and follow the babies to the nursery.

As the babies are wheeled into the nursery and I stand at the window looking in at them, I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Mamma's number and when she answers she says "hey my baby boy how are you" I reply "I am extremely happy Mamma, I have some good news for you" she says "and what news do you have for me baby" I smile and say "what would you say if I told you that you are a Grand-Mamma" I have to pull my cell phone away from ear when she screams in pure happiness and then when she calms down and says "are you telling me that the babies are here already" I nod even though she can't see me and said "yeah they have only just arrived and they are currently in the nursery and Ohh Mamma they are beautiful."

I make my way back to Penelope's room and I notice that she is sleeping so I decide to call the team and let them know that the triplets are here, I pull out my cell phone again and dial Hotch's number and he answers on the second ring and says "Hotchner" I laugh and say "always formal Hotch, I just wanted to let you know that Penelope is starting her maternity leave as of now, I am currently watching her sleep after just having a caesarian section about 20 minutes ago" Hotch then says "what do you mean she had a caesarian section Derek" I say "we had our 28 week appointment this morning and the doctor put Penelope on bed rest and then she feel asleep and when she woke she began having contractions and the on our way out the door her water broke so they rushed her into do a c-section and all babies are doing well they are even in a normal nursery."

I head back to the nursery and ask "can I take the triplets into Penelope's room" the nurse says "of course you take them into her room they are all doing very well considering that they were born at 28 weeks they are holding their own, they haven't needed any help with their breathing at all as she brings them over to me and I line the three cribs side by side and hold them all together and make my way back to Penelope's room.


	38. Meeting The Family

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 38 - Meeting The Family**

**Derek's POV**

I walk into the room pushing 3 basinettes, I grin as I see my baby girl laying there with her eyes closed, I laugh and say, "are you up for visitors"?, her eyes open and she says, "ohhhhh I'm more than ready". I push the babies closer to her and I hand her a baby and say, "this is baby A so this is Jamilla", Penelope starts crying as she kisses the little girls head and says, "hi Millie mommy loves you".

I pick up another baby and put her in Penelopes other arm and say, "this is baby B so this is Evaleigh", I watch as Penelope kisses the top of her head and says, "hello there little Eva, mommy loves you so so much". I pick up the peacefully sleeping boy and says, "this is baby C so this is Derek Junior", Penelope smiles as I lean over so she can kiss the top of his little head.

Tears start streaming down her face as she says, "ohhhhhhh my beautiful little DJ, mommy loves you little man", I sit down beside her bed in the rocking chair and smile as I look down into the face of of our son. A few minutes later we both look up as there is a knock at the door, Hotch sticks his head in and says, "are you all up for some visitors"?, I laugh and say, "come in, come in and meet our newest additions".

**Penelope's POV**

I lay resting but quickly open my eyes when I hear Dereks voice saying, "are you up for visitors", I say, "ohhhhhhh I'm more than ready", Derek pushes the babies closer to me and he hands me a baby and says, "this is baby A, so this is Jamilla", I start crying as I kiss the little girls head and say, "hi Millie mommy loves you".

Derek then picks up another baby and puts it into my arm and says, "this is baby B so this is Evaleigh", Derek watches as I kiss the top of her head and say, "hello there little Eva, mommy loves you so so much". I watch as Derek picks up our sleeping son and he says, "this is baby C so this is Derek Junior", I smile as he leans over so I can kiss the top of his little head.

Tears start streaming down my face and I say, "ohhhhhhhh my beautiful little DJ, mommy loves you little man", Derek sits beside my bed in the rocking chair and smiles as he looks down into the face of our son. A few minutes later we both look up as there is a knock at the door, Hotch sticks his head in and says, "are you all up for some visitors"?, Derek says, "come in, come in and meet our newest additions".

**Derek's POV**

One by one we watch as the team steps inside the room and slowly make their way over to the babies, I look up and say, "we would like you to meet our son Derek Franklin Morgan Jr, Jamilla Emily Morgan and Evaleigh Jennifer Morgan". Emily and JJ smile and immediately ask if they can hold the girls, Penelope gently hands over the girls as Reid smiles and asks to hold DJ".

I get up and sit on the side of Penelopes bed and gently wrap my arm around her waist and say, "are you ok sweetness, can I get you anything"?, she grins and says, "I've got all I need right here handsome". I kiss her lips and say, "I love you goddess", she smiles at me and says, "I love you to handsome, more and more everyday".

I watch as Reid reluctantly hands DJ over to Rossi, Reid looks at us and says, "they are beautiful guys, you must be exhausted Garcia"?, Penelope blows outa breath and said, "I'm a little tired but I will sleep later, right now I want to spend time with our family". I kiss the top of Penelope's head and say, "the doctor said that they are all doing great considering that they are early".

Rossi gently hands DJ over to Hotch as JJ reluctantly hands her namesake over to Reid as Emily hands hers over to Rossi, JJ leans down and kisses Penelope and says, "you did good mom, they are beautiful". Penelope smiles and says, "thanks Jayje and what do you think about their names"?, JJ and Emily grin and say, "the names are beautiful".

The team stays and talks to us and plays with the babies for several hours, they watch the babies get a bottle and even help feed and burp the babies before they hug and kiss us and head out so baby girl can rest. Penelope and I watch as our family gets ready to leave, Hotch says, "when is your mom coming to meet the babies Morgan"?, I laugh and say, "she should be here anytime".

Hotch and the rest of the team wave and say that they will be back later so that everybody can rest, we smile and wave as one by one they disappear out of sight. I kiss my beautiful wife on the lips and say, "we did good baby girl, we did real good", she yawned and said, "that we did handsome, that we did", I watched as she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

I sat in the rocking chair and watched our growing family sleeping in their beds, I couldn't believe that they were finally here, the joys of our lives were all sleeping peacefully in their cribs, I make sure they are all covered up as I pull them closer to us, once I make sure they are all safe and sound I finally close my eyes for a little nap.


	39. Grand-Mamma Comes To Visit

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 39 - Grand-Mamma Comes To Visit**

**Fran's POV**

I haven't said anything to Derek and Penelope but I am moving to Virginia so that I am closer to them and the triplets, I have already found a place to live and all my belongings have been packed up and are in the removalist truck and on the way to Virginia, Sarah and Desiree have decided to stay in Chicago as they both have work and school so Desiree is moving in with Sarah and I have sold the house and I am now on my way to my new home.

Finally I arrive in Virginia and I call Derek he answers on the second ring and he says "hey Mamma how are you" I say "I am fine baby boy, I have just arrived in Virginia and I was wondering which hospital Penelope is in so I can come and visit my grand-babies" Derek replies "I didn't know you were coming to Virginia Mamma, but now that you are here we are at the Virginia Hospital Center we will see you soon" I say "yeah baby boy I will see you all soon."

**Derek's POV**

Penelope and I are sitting in her room feeding the triplets their bottles when there is a knock on the door I look up to see Mamma standing there with a huge smile on her face, I smile and say "come on in Mamma and meet your grand-babies" Mamma walks in and comes to Penelope's side and leans down to give her a kiss on the forehead and says "oh Penelope they are absolutely beautiful" Penelope handed one of the girls over to Mamma and said "meet Jamilla Emily Morgan she was our first born, I have Evaleigh Jennifer Morgan she is our second born" Penelope then looks over to me and says "would you like to introduce your Mamma to our son Handsome."

I look down and smile at my son who is sucking contently on his bottle and then I look back up to Mamma and say "Mamma meet Derek Franklin Morgan Jr. he is our youngest, but they are all doing really well considering that they were born at 28 weeks and hopefully if they keep up with the way that they have been for the last 2 days then we will be able to go home at the end of the week" all the babies have now finished their bottles and are all now sound asleep in the arms of their parents and grand-mamma when Mamma says "well I should be heading off and let you get some rest" I look at Mamma and say "Mamma is there something your not telling us."

Mamma nods her head and says "actually yes there is something I wasn't telling you until now, so here it goes Derek and Penelope I have sold the house in Chicago and have bought a house here in Virginia so that I could be close by to help out with the triplets and I am actually off to meet the removalists at my new house so I will see you later" Mamma leans down and kisses my cheek before kissing little DJ's forehead and then she made her way over to Penelope and kisses her forehead and then leans down to kiss Eva's forehead before she kisses Millie's forehead and lays her in her Mommy's arm and then leaves the room.

**Penelope's POV**

I can't believe that Fran didn't tell us that she was moving here to Virginia, but I must admit it will be handy to have her around to help with the triplets when Derek returns back to work, Derek and I have just put Millie, Eva and DJ into their plastic bassinets so that they can sleep and so that I can get some rest too I shuffle over in bed and make room for Derek and even though I am in a little bit of pain I can't bear not to be held by my husband for another night as I say "Derek will you lay with me please" he looks at me and says "are you sure baby because I don't want to hurt you in any way" I nod and say "please Handsome I need you to hold me"

**Derek's POV**

I am sitting on the side of Penelope's bed after just putting our little ones to bed when she says "Derek will you lay with me please" I look at her and say "are you sure baby because I don't want to hurt you in any way" she nods and says "please Handsome I need you to hold me" so I toe my shoes off and climb up on the bed and lay down behind her and gently wrap my arm around her so as I don't touch her stitches and we both drift off sleep, I only go into a light sleep so that I get up to the babies if one should wake.


	40. Heading Home

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 40 - Heading Home**

**Penelope's POV**

The next couple of days flew by and soon it was time for the Morgan clan to head home, I couldn't help but smile as I watched Derek with Millie, he is so gentle with her the way he puts her little feet into her onesie and then leans down and kisses her little cheek. I look down at our son and say, "are you ready to head home DJ, I tapped the end of his little nose and said, "you look so much like your daddy".

Derek looked up when there was a knock on the door, he smiled and said, "how's it going Pretty Boy"?, Reid laughed and said, "I wanted to come by and see if you needed any help getting the babies back to your house". Penelope smiled and said, "can you dress Eva for us my little genius", he grinned and said, "sure what do you want me to put on her"?, I told him "the little pink onesie that says, daddy's little girl".

Reid laughed as he walked over to the basinette and started changing the baby's diaper before he put the onesie on her, Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "it looks like Eva loves her uncle Reid". After he was finished he picked her up and kissed her cheek and said, "that's good because uncle Reid loves her to."

Finally the babies were dressed and everything was packed, I looked at Derek and said, "handsome can you go see how much longer it will be before we get those release papers please"?, he kissed my lips and said, "anything for you goddess". I watched as the sexiest man in the world walked out of the room and I couldn't help but smile as I watched his butt wiggle as he went out of sight.

**Derek's POV**

The next couple of days flew by and soon it was time for us to head home, I look up and see my baby girl smiling at me as I am working on changing our little Millie. I am trying to be so gentle with her, I don't want to hurt her, after I finish putting her little feet into her onesie I lean over and kiss her little cheek.

I look up when there is a knock on the door, I smile and say, "how's it going Pretty Boy", he laughs and says, "I wanted to come by and see if you needed any help getting the babies back to your house". Penelope smiles and says, "can you dress Eva for us my little genius"?, he grins and says, "sure that do you want me to put on her"? Penelope grins and says, "the little pink onesie that says daddy's little girl"

Reid laughed as he walked over to the basinette and started changing the baby's diaper before he put the onesie on her, I look over my shoulder and said, "it looks like Eva loves her uncle Reid". After he finished he picked her up and kissed her little cheek and said, "that's good because uncle Reid loves her to".

Finally the babies were dressed and everything was packed, Penelope looked at me and said, "handsome can you go see how much longer it will be before we get those release papers please"?, I lean down and kiss her lips and say, "anything for you goddess". Penelope watches as I walk out of the room, since I know she is watching I give my ass a little shake just for her before I walk out of sight.

**Penelope's POV**

A few minutes later Derek walked into the room with a smile on his face and said, "alright baby girl let's go home", I stood up and wrapped my arms around him and then kissed his lips and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan". Derek smiled at me and said, "I love you to Mrs. Morgan". Reid smiled as he helped me into the wheelchair and handed Millie to me and then put Eva and DJ in the carseats and he carried one and Derek the other as the nurse pushed me down to the car.

Reid brought the van that we had bought when we found out that we were having triplets, we strapped the babies into the van and Reid sat in the back with them as Derek helped me get in the front seat. The ride home felt like it didn't take any time at all because me, Derek and Reid spent the entire ride talking about the babies.

We pulled up into the driveaway and Reid and Derek got out first, they worked to unbuckle the babies as I stood behind them watching, Reid sat the seats holding DJ and Eva on the floorboard of the van until he got out of the van, Reid smiled and said, "come on DJ and Eva, let's get you two inside so that you can see your new home".

Derek carried the Millie's carseat in one hand and had his other hand wrapped around Penelope, everybody was all smiles as they stepped up onto the huge porch. Reid pushed the door open and walked inside quickly followed by Myself, Derek and Millie, I laughed when everyone said unison, "WELCOME HOME BABIES"


	41. A Welcome Home Party

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 41 - A Welcome Home Party**

**Penelope's POV **

We have been home for a week now and we have settled in nicely and the triplets are sleeping and eating every 2 hours during the day and every 3 hours during the night so at least Derek and I can get a little bit of sleep, we have lots of phone calls and presents being sent to the house for the triplets most of the presents have been clothes and toys which I have to put away because the clothes are to big for them at the moment and they aren't quite old enough to play with the toys.

Anyway today we have organized a little welcome home party and have invited my brothers and Derek's Mamma and the team, Fran has been here helping us with getting the food ready while Derek goes to pick up our photos from the Photography Studio and while I look after Jamilla, Evaleigh and Derek Jr. getting them fed before they have a bath and then I get them dressed in the cute little outfits that Derek and I bought while on our mini honeymoon, I then lay them down for a nap before everyone gets here otherwise they will end up fussing through the entire party.

Today we also get to show off the photos that we chose from our photo shoot that we had done, we chose the photo series of where Derek is kissing my belly and had it framed in order of him kissing each of the babies positions and then kissing me, then we chose the photo of where both Derek and I have a hand on my belly making a heart shape and the last photo we chose was the one where I was wrapped in the two pieces of chiffon with Derek standing behind me which is going above our bed, while the others will grace the living room and the hallway.

**Derek's POV**

I have driven to the Photography Studio to pick up our photos leaving Penelope to look after the triplets and while Mamma starts preparing the food for the party, I pick up the photos and I can't believe how well they turned out each and every photo is amazing and Penelope is glowing as many pregnant women do, my favorite photo is the one where she is wrapped in the two pieces of chiffon which shows off her belly perfectly.

Finally I arrive home and call out "Baby Girl, Mamma I am back" Penelope comes down the stairs with our little DJ in her arms and makes her way over to me and reaches up to kiss me gently on the lips, I pull back and then lean down and kiss DJ on top of the head before asking "Baby where are the girls" she smiles and says "they are in there bassinets upstairs sleeping, with Clooney laying near the bassinets keeping watch over them" I say "oh ok Baby, I have the photos would you like to see them" Penelope nods her head and says "yes please Handsome" we move to the table and I lay the wrapped frames on the table and begin to unwrap them, I unwrap the one of me kissing her belly first and she places her hand over her mouth and gasps I turn to her and notice that she has tears rolling down her face and I say "Baby why are you crying" she looks up at me and says "they are happy tears Handsome, I can't believe how well they turned out."

I proceed to unwrap the other two frames as Mamma comes over to the table to look at the photos and she says "Penelope I didn't know that you had professional pregnancy photos done" Penelope says "yeah we had them done while on our mini honeymoon, we went shopping for somethings for the babies and I saw a flyer so I picked one up and we decided that we would get them done so that we could show Millie, Eva and DJ what I looked like when I was pregnant with them" Mamma then said "well they are very beautiful, I especially like the one of Derek kissing your belly."

**Penelope's POV**

Oh my god the photo is beautiful I have tears of happiness rolling down my face and Derek turns to me and says "Baby why are you crying" I say "they are happy tears Handsome, I can't believe how well they turned out" as Derek unwraps the other two frames and Fran comes over to the table to look at the photos and says "Penelope I didn't know you had professional pregnancy photos done" I say "yeah we had them done while on our mini honeymoon, we went shopping for somethings for the babies and I saw a flyer so I picked one up and we decided that we would get them done so that we could show Millie, Eva and DJ what I looked like when I was pregnant with them" Fran then said "well they are very beautiful, I especially like the one of Derek kissing your belly."

It is now 11:30 am and everyone will be starting to arrive around noon, so I am just in the kitchen getting bottles ready for the next feeding which will be at noon, I am now sterilizing bottles and making them up so that during the night we can just take them out of the fridge and heat them in boiling water until they are tepid, Derek is outside getting tables and chairs set up and Fran has just ducked home to her house to get changed since she is only a few blocks away from us which will definitely come in handy when I go back to work.

At exactly 12 noon the door bell rings and I make my way to the door and see my brothers standing there all of them have huge smiles on their faces, I reach out and hug them all together and say "come on in, I will show you out the back where Derek is getting everything ready" just as I finish saying that I hear 3 cries coming from upstairs and say "excuse me but I need to go and get the triplets" Markus turns to me and says "would you like some help P" I nod and say "yes please, we can bring them down so that they can have their feed before everyone else gets here" just then Derek comes in the back door and sees that my brothers have arrived and reaches out his hand and shakes each of their hands and says "come on out and grab a drink and some nibblies and pull up a seat."

I go upstairs with Markus and I pick up Baby DJ and hand him to Markus and say "meet your nephew Derek Jr" I then pick up Millie and hand her to him and say "meet your niece Jamilla" I then pick up Eva and cradle her in my arms and say "meet your other niece Evaleigh" Markus smiles and says "Oh P they are gorgeous" I then notice that they are starting to get fussy and I say "I think we better get them downstairs and get them fed before we have three very unhappy little babies" Markus turned and left the bedroom and began his decent down the stairs and by the time I reach the bottom of the stairs all three babies are screaming, I take Markus and the babies outside I hand Evaleigh over to Peyton while Markus hands Derek Jr over to Phillip while holding onto Jamilla while I quickly run back inside and grab the 3 bottles of formula off the bench and make sure I give the correct colored bottle to the right baby so that we can keep a record of how much each baby is drinking.

**Derek's POV**

While Penelope and Markus are upstairs getting the babies Peyton, Phillip, Matthew and I talk about sport until I hear all three babies screaming, I am about to get up and help Penelope but she is already out the back door and handing over baby Eva to Peyton before running back inside to grab their bottles and then handing the correct colored bottle to her brothers, the guys quickly get the bottles in the babies mouths and each baby begins to suckle straight away on the teat until they have had enough and then Penelope's brothers put them over their shoulders and burp them before trying them again with their bottles.

Penelope is now sitting on my lap as we watch the sight in front of us, when I hear the door bell ring Penelope gets up so that I can get up to go and answer the door, upon opening the door I see that the entire team and Mamma are standing there I move aside and say "come in, everyone is outside so shall we go join them."

Everyone is finally all here and Mamma, JJ, Emily and Alex are all fussing over the babies who are all being passed around between different people even Jack and Henry want to have a little hold of their BAU cousins, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves the boys have now run off after Clooney, while I start the grill and get everything on there so that we can eat Penelope is smiling at our family as they all sit around talking, I notice that Rossi has spent most of the afternoon talking with my Mamma and I just hope that nothing will happen between them because I don't want Mamma to become wife number 4 so I will keep an eye on them and then I will talk to her about it later.

Penelope makes her way over to me and wraps her arm around my waist and snuggles in against me and whispers "handsome don't worry about your Mamma I am sure she is smart enough not to fall for his Italian charm, and if she does then I will give you permission to worry Ok" I nod and say "if Mamma does fall for his Italian charm he better not hurt her or he will wish he never met her because I will kill him."

**Penelope's POV**

Everyone has finally arrived and we are all sitting outside and Fran, JJ, Emily and Alex are all fussing over the triplets who have been passed around between everyone here even Jack and Henry wanted a little hold of their BAU cousins before they took off after Clooney, Derek started the grill so that we can eat, I smile as I look around at our family as they all sit around talking I notice Derek watching his Mamma and Rossi so I get up and make my way over to him and wrap my arm around his waist and snuggle in against him and whisper "handsome don't worry about your Mamma I am sure she is smart enough not to fall for his Italian charm, and if she does then I will give you permission to worry Ok" he nods and says "if Mamma does fall for his Italian charm he better not hurt her or he will wish he never met her because I will kill him."


	42. Family Time

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 42 - Family Time**

**Penelope's POV**

I watch as everybody pass the babies around, my brothers are laughing and having a great time playing with DJ, Peyton looks up at me and says, "hey P he has the same little mark on his hand that you do". I said, "what are you talking about Peyton"?, he held DJ's hand up and between his baby finger and the finger beside it was a little birth mark.

Peyton said, "look between your fingers P", I looked down and sure enough there it was, I laughed and said, "I never noticed that before", Markus laughed and said, "now that you know it's there you will be starting at it constantly". I smiled at my brothers and said, "I'm so glad that you could all come for a visit, I have missed you so much".

Phillip smiled and said, "maybe we could all make plans for Christmas"?, Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around his me and kissed the side of my neck and said, "what are we talking about over here"?, Matthew laughed and said, "we are talking about trying to get everybody together for Christmas this year".

Markus smiled and said, "we mean everybody, we mean the team and your mom and sisters Derek, we are all one big family", Derek laughed and said, "that does sound like a good idea, maybe the team will get some down time around Christmas and if we do you can soooooo count us in". I clapped my hands and jumped up and down and said, "it is so nice having everybody together", Derek kissed the top of my head and said, "it is great to see everybody laughing and having a good time together".

**Derek's POV**

I am talking to Mama, Sarah and Desiree as I look over my shoulder and watch as the team and baby girl's brothers are passing the babies around, everybody

looks so happy. I can't help but grin when I see the huge smile on Penelope's face, right now it one of the happiest times in our lives and we are so so glad that everybody can be here with us.

Me, mama and the girls walk over to join everybody else and I wrap my arms around Penelope and kiss the side of her neck and say, "what are we talking about over here"?, Matthew laughs and says, "we are talking about trying to get everybody together for Christmas this year", Markus smiles and says, "and we do mean everybody, we mean the team and your mom and sisters Derek, we are all one big family".

I laugh and say, "that does sound like a good idea, maybe the team will get some down time around Christmas and if we do you can soooo count us in", I watch as Penelope claps her hands and jumps up and down and says, "it is so nice having everybody together". I kiss the top of her head and say, "it is great to see everybody laughing and having a good time together".

**Penelope's POV**

The party is in full swing when Millie and DJ start crying, I start to get up to take them inside to change their diapers and get another bottle for them when Fran, Sarah, Desiree and JJ walk over and JJ says, "ohhhhhhhhh no you don't, you need to be resting, we are all here and we will take the babies up and change them and feed them while you sit here and rest".

I hold my hands up and say, "yesssssss mammmm", JJ hugs me and says, "please allow us to take care of our nieces and nephew so you can get some much needed rest". Fran smiled and said, "yes let us help with my beautiful grandbabies", I smile as I watch them pick the babies up and head into the house, I sigh

happily as I feel two loving arms wrap around me".

Derek kisses the top of my head and say, "ya know they are right baby girl, your body has been through a big trauma when you had the triplets and you do need to rest". I laid my head on his chest and said, "I know, I know but", Derek put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up till I was looking him in the face, he then gently pressed his lips to mine.

A few seconds we pulled apart when we heard laughing, we looked up to see my brothers and the team standing there smiling at us, Markus laughed and said, "now now, there will be none of that for at least 6 weeks little sister". Everybody laughed as I buried my now red face in my husbands chest, Derek sighed happily as he ran his hand up and down my back.

Phillip clears his throat and says, "ohhhhhh seeing her red face reminds me of that boy ohhhhhhhh Markus what was his name, the one that like our little sister her, you know the one that stood outside her window and sung songs to her at all hours of the night". Markus laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh yeah you are talking about Mark Smith".

Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhh no not the Mark Smith story again", Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhh, there are alot of us that haven't heard this story yet baby girl". Everybody sits back and relaxes as Phillip opens his mouth to start telling the very embarrasing story of the first boy that ever tried to claim my heart.


	43. Telling Stories

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 43 - Telling Stories**

**Penelope's POV**

I can't believe my brothers are telling everyone about Mark Smith and what he tried to do to get me to go out with him, I was 15 at the time and not interested in dating just yet so I kept telling him no but unfortunately he wouldn't take no for an answer, put it this way he was persistent that is for sure and certain.

**Flashback**

Oh my god I can't believe it Mark Smith has been following me around like a little lost puppy all day and it doesn't matter where I go he is always right behind me and even if I go into the girls bathroom he stands outside the door waiting for me to come out, finally the bell rings and I make my escape well so I thought only to realize that we now have the same class I walk into the classroom and take my seat and he brushes past me and sits behind me.

Finally it is the end of the school day and I can't wait to get out of here and away from Mark he is now really starting to give me the heebie jeebies, I wait for my brothers so that we can walk home we get half way home and I feel like someone is staring at me so I turn around and look behind me but no-one is there and Markus looks at me funny and says "P what is wrong you are acting very strangely this afternoon" and I pull him close and say "that is because I have had Mark Smith following me everywhere today and now I feel as though he is watching me again and it scares me to think what he will do next as he has asked me out everyday this week" Markus then says "well if he keeps it up you come and find us and we will deal with him, ok."

That night as I lay in bed reading I hear a noise outside my window so I get up and look out the window and I see him there and he smiles when he sees me and then he begins to sing to me, I get up and go knock on Markus's door he gets up and say "P what are you doing" I look at him and say "he is here, he is outside my window trying to serenade me with his songs" Markus quickly runs through the house and out the front door as I go back to my room and watch from the window, I see Markus grab Mark by the scruff of the neck with one hand as the other connects to the side of his jaw before he lets him go and says "now you asshole stay away from my little sister."

**End of Flashback**

Derek pulls me closer and says "ohh Baby Girl at least you had your brothers to protect you from him" I smile as I snuggle into his chest more looking around the yard I see our family members each telling stories and laughing when Fran pipes up and says "Penelope you are not he only one that had problems with the word NO Derek has as well" Sarah then says "Ohhhh I know the girl your talking about Mamma she was bat shit crazy."

**Derek's POV**

Oh god no as I look over at Mamma as she says "it all started when Derek was 17, he was playing school football and of course he was the star of the team and every girl thought that they had a chance with him but all he wanted to do was work on getting himself a fully ride scholarship to Northwestern University, but this girl took it beyond the point of no return.

**Flashback**

We had just finished training and I was on the way back to the locker room when out of nowhere one of the cheerleaders appeared in front of me she tried to wrap her arms around my neck and then kiss me but I pushed her off and kept walking into the locker room, by the time I showered and help tidy up the locker room I was hoping that she would be gone so that I could leave without being harassed any further by her, but to no such luck I walked out and there she was standing there.

I kept walking straight passed her ignoring the look she was giving me until she came running after me and then throwing herself at me while screaming trying to make out that I was hurting her, and when Coach saw what was going on her say "Derek what is going on here" I turn to him and say "well as I was walking into the locker room earlier she came out of nowhere and tried kissing me but I pushed her away, I was hoping that she would be gone by the time I came out but no she was standing there waiting for me but I ignored her and kept walking so she came running after me and threw herself at me and started screaming and that is all that happened" Coach looked at the girl and said "you should have taken the hint the first time he pushed you away because it is obvious to me he is not interested and it will only make you look like a fool if you try to pursue him any further."

The following day everyone was patting me on the back and saying "congrats man" and I couldn't think for the life of me why until one of my team mates says "there is a rumor going around school that you screwed one of the cheerleaders last night after training" I look at him confused and say "no I didn't, some bat shit crazy cheerleader threw herself at me and tried to make out the I did something to her so don't believe that shit" he said "I didn't think you would do something like that, I know that you are doing your best so you get that scholarship."

**End of Flashback**

My sisters are sitting there pissing themselves laughing at what I had to go through as a teenager but I paid no attention to them, the night was getting on and I was just happy to have our family around but it was time to get my beautiful wife in to bed seeing as though she was starting to drift off to sleep sitting in my lap so I say "how about we finish this off tomorrow as it is getting late and my Baby Girl needs her sleep so what do you say we have a pool party at lets say about 11:00am and then we can do lunch and dinner and just spend time together as one big happy family.

Everyone thanked us for a beautiful day and began to leave except for Rossi who insisted on staying to help Mamma clean up while I took my Baby Girl upstairs and put her to bed while Sarah and Desiree managed to get the triplets diaper's changed and into their sleep suits so that I could just take them into our room and put them in their bassinets where they would sleep until their next feed.

I make my way back downstairs and I notice that there is not much cleaning up going on between Mamma and Rossi as they stand there in light of the moon kissing.


	44. Derek's Reaction

Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night

Ch 44 - Derek's Reaction

Derek's POV

I stand there watching my momma and Rossi kissing and I can't help but smile, my momma has given everything she has to raise me and my sisters and she deserves to be happy to. I slowly start backing up and I bump into the table and a fork hits the floor causing Dave and my momma to pull apart and turn and look at me.

I give them my classic Derek Morgan smile and say, "I'm sorry but I was trying to sneak out before you knew I was here but I accidentally bumped into the table and". Mom walked over and hugged me and said, "honey it's ok", I looked at Rossi and said, "sooooooo how long has this been going on"?, Rossi takes a deep breath and says, "6 months".

I stand there and say, "I pretty much had it figured out", momma said, "you did, really"?, I laughed and said, "yeah, because I knew that he was spending a lot of time in Chicago and he was talking to you on the phone all the time". Rossi looked at me and said, "I love your mom and before you say anything I know about my reputation but this is different, I love your mom and I would never hurt her".

I smiled at him and said, "I love my mom with all my heart and she has given her all to take care of me and my sisters, I'm so glad that she has found someone that loves her and as long as you are good to her then we're good, but so help me god Dave, if you hurt her I will kill you and they will never find the body".

Dave laughed and said, "if I ever hurt this wonderful woman I will gladly come to you myself", I look at Dave and grin and say, "well then you two have my blessing". I then turn and head out of the kitchen only to bump into my beautiful wife standing at the kitchen door, she smiles and says, "I'm so so proud of you hotstuff".

Penelope's POV

I open my eyes and find that I am alone in our huge bed, I get up and put my robe on and head downstairs, when I get to the bottom of the stairs I hear my hot chocolate of a husband talking in the kitchen. I gently head closer to the kitchen, I can't help but smile as I hear, "I pretty much had it figured out", Fran said, "you did, really"?, I laughed and said, "yeah, because I knew that he was spending a lot of time in Chicago and he was talking to you on the phone all the time". Rossi looked at me and said, "I love your mom and before you say anything I know about my reputation but this is different, I love your mom and I would never hurt her".

Dace smiled at Derek and said, "if I ever hurt this wonderful woman I will gladly come to you myself", Derek looked at Dave and grinned and said, "well then you two have my blessing". Derek then turns around and heads out of the kitchen only to bump into me standing in the kitchen door, I smile at him and say, I'm so so proud of you hotstuff".

Derek's POV

Penelope wraps her arms around my neck and leans in and gently kisses my lips and says, "Dave would never hurt her handsome, he loves her with all of his heart, just the way I love you". He smiles as he rests his forehead against mine and says, "you are amazing, you are the mother of triplets and you work taking care of them all the time and still find time to cheer me on".

Penelope grins and says, "I will always be here for you", she intertwines our fingers and says, "come with me my chocolate adonis and lets watch our three beautiful children sleep for a few minutes". I grin as we start up the stairs and said, "I love the way you think baby girl", we finish climbing the stairs and walk into the babies rooms and stand over the cribs.

I rest my chin on her shoulder and say, "there they are, our three little miracles", Penelope sighs happily and says, "I know that they aren't very old but I honestly can't imagine our lives without them". I kissed her cheek and said, "me either goddess, me either", Penelope grins and says, "so how are you liking the whole new being a daddy thing"?, I laugh and say, "ohhhhhh I love it, I wake up everyday with a huge smile on my face knowing that I have the best wife and babies in the world.

Penelope turns to face me and leans in and brushes her lips against mine and says, "you are the best husband and father in the world and when the triplets get older they will tell you so". I laugh and say, "I was wondering, what would you say to having more kids when the triplets are a little older"?, she kissed my lips and said, "I love that idea, I want lots and lots of little chocolate adonis look a likes running around".

I kiss her lips and say, "you baby girl are crazy", she winked at me and said, "and you wouldn't want me any other way handsome", I laugh at her and say "that is so true my love, so true", I then lean back in and kiss the lips of the woman that stole my heart along time ago.


	45. Getting The All Clear

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 45 - Getting The All Clear**

**Penelope's POV**

I can't believe it has been 6 weeks since I gave birth to our little miracles, today I have my 6 week check up with Dr. Smith and I am hoping that I will get the all clear so that after the triplets go to bed tonight I can have my way with my sexy husband, I have been working had to get back into shape since giving birth so that when the time came to getting the all clear I would be looking good, I spend time exercising while Millie, Eva and DJ are sleeping as well as everything else that needs to be done around the house but that is where I am glad Fran steps into help me during the day.

We are finally ready to leave the house I have all the babies strapped into their car seats and the diaper bag loaded with everything I will need including bottles with water and the formula in a container, the triple stroller in the cargo compartment of the van, I pick up Millie's car seat and the diaper bag and carry them out to the van while Fran picks up Eva and DJ's car seats and carries them out to the van for me as I lock Millie's seat on to the base, Fran then passes me Eva and I lock her seat on to the base I get out and Fran locks DJ's seat on to the base and closes the door and then gets in the passenger seat while I quickly double check the house is locked before locking the front door.

I get in the drivers seat of the van and reverse out of the driveway and head for Dr. Smith's office, we finally get to the doctors office and I find a car space close to the entrance to park, I turn off the van and pop the back door so that I can get the stroller out before opening the sliding door to get the babies out, I open out the stroller and make sure that is all locked into place as Fran starts to unlock DJ's seat off the base and then passes his seat to me and I lock it onto the stroller frame, Fran then passes me Eva and I lock her seat on to the stroller and then last but not least she passes me Millie and I lock her seat on to the stroller and then I grab the diaper bag and attach it to the handle of the stroller and then lock the van.

**Derek's POV**

I am sitting here in my office trying to concentrate on the phone profiles that I am doing but all I can think about is my Baby Girl and our precious babies, I know that Penelope has her 6 week check up appointment today and I know that Mamma is going with her to help with our little munchkins, I look over at the family photo that is on my desk and pick it up and trace my fingers over Penelope and each of the babies, god I hope she gets the all clear because I am so sexually frustrated it is not funny I mean we have pleasured each other with oral sex but that is nothing compared to fucking each others brains out on a nightly basis, just thinking about has me getting an erection.

**Penelope's POV**

Entering the doctors office I see lots of pregnant women and women with newborns like me but none have as many as I have they all only have one baby, as I approach the receptionist desk to let her know that I am here she stands up and looks over the top of the desk at the stroller and I push all the hoods back so that she could see them and she says "Wow they are so beautiful, you must be very proud" I nod and say "yes my husband and I are extremely proud of our little miracles" thankfully they are sleeping and have been since we left home as I look up at the clock on the wall I know that they will be awake soon and ready for their feed.

After a while nurse calls out "Penelope Morgan" so I stand up as does Fran who grabs the stroller and we follow the nurse back where she shows us into an examination room just as I take a seat on the bed I hear one of the triplets begin to cry and I know by the cry that it is little DJ so I grab the diaper bag and begin to prepare their bottles while Fran unbuckles DJ's straps and picks him up and gives him a cuddle, I look into the other two seats and see that the girls are awake also but are laying there quietly I finish preparing their bottles and pass the correct bottle for DJ over to Fran while I give the girls their bottles, halfway through their feed there is a knock on the door.

Dr. Smith enters the room and smile as she sees me and she says "well good morning Penelope, how are you doing today" I smile and say "I am doing well thank you Dr. Smith, sorry about this but if I didn't feed them while I was waiting they would be screaming their lungs out" Dr. Smith says "don't worry about it Penelope, would you like some help feeding them while we talk" I nod and say "yes please" I take both bottles out of the girls mouths and unbuckle Millie's straps picking her up and passing her to and then passed her Millie's bottle as I placed Eva's bottle to her lips and she opened her mouth and took the teat and began sucking again, Dr. Smith began saying "so how has everything been going at home with these beautiful little babies" I say "everything has been great, they are sleeping for 2 hours and then waking for a feed then they are awake for about half an hour before going back off to sleep during the day and at night they are sleeping about 3 hours then waking for a feed and then going straight back off to sleep."

Finally I get what I had been waiting for Dr. Smith has checked me over and I am all healed up and she has given the all clear to resume sexual encounters, she also check over the triplets to make sure that they are all ok which thankfully they are all three are putting on weight and are growing nicely, while Dr. Smith is checking over the babies I contemplate playing a trick on Derek.

We are now finished at the doctors office and I am loading the triplets into the van clipping each seat on to the base before folding the stroller and putting that in the cargo compartment I get into the drivers seat and start the van and make our way home, arriving home Fran and I unload the car seats and take the babies inside I place the car seats down and unbuckle the straps and pick up DJ so that I can lay him on the change table I change his diaper before swaddling him in his wrap and placing him in his bassinet I watch as his little eyes close I then unbuckled Millie's straps and get her out and place her on the change table and proceed to change her diaper before swaddling her also and then placing her in her bassinet, as I begin unbuckling Eva's straps I get her out lay her on the change table change her diaper and swaddle her like her brother and sister before laying her in her bassinet, I stand there watching as the girls close there eyes.

Not long after putting the babies to bed I head for the kitchen and begin preparing something for lunch when I hear my cell phone going off I quickly answer it on the second ring and say "well hello there my handsome husband, I was just thinking about you" he says "hello to you to my sexy wife, you were thinking about me, were you and what might you have been thinking about me for" I chuckle and say "yes I was thinking about and how much I miss you" he replied "well it won't be long until I am home and then we can snuggle together on the couch with the babies, but that was not what I rang for I rang to see how your doctor appointment went today" I reply sadly "it was ok Dr. Smith said that I am not quite healed properly so we have to wait two more weeks before we can have our fun, sorry Handsome" I am trying not giggle and give myself away when he says "that's ok Baby we will wait" I say "I know how much you were looking forward to me getting the all clear."

Derek will be in for a massive shock when he gets home hopefully I will have the babies fed and Fran will have gone back to her place or over to see Rossi and Derek and I will have the house to ourselves so that I can have my way with him.

**Derek's POV**

I look at the clock and see that Penelope would be in the middle of her appointment, I am still having trouble concentrating so I get up and head for the break room and grab a cup of coffee and try and clear my mind of my sexy wife, I enter the break room and Reid is in their getting himself a coffee he turns and says "hey Morgan" I reply "hey Reid how's it going" he says "yeah it's going ok I have this massive pile of files on my desk that seems to be never ending" I say "yeah I hear you on that one, I have a pile like that too but I can't seem to concentrate on it" I walk back to my office and get back to my paperwork and actually manage enough to get it all done I then decide to take a lunch break and call my Baby Girl and see how her appointment went I pull out my cell phone.

I dial Baby Girl's number she answers on the second ring and says "well hello there my handsome husband, I was just thinking about you" I raise my eyebrows even though she can't see me and say "hello to you to my sexy wife, you were thinking about me, were you and what might you have been thinking about me for" she chuckles and says "yes I was thinking about and how much I miss you" I reply sadly "well it won't be long until I am home and then we can snuggle together on the couch with the babies, but that was not what I rang for I rang to see how your doctor appointment went today" she replies "it was ok Dr. Smith said that I am not quite healed properly so we have to wait two more weeks before we can have our fun, sorry Handsome" I sit there and think to myself FUCK why could she not be healed already before I say "that's ok Baby we will wait" she says "I know how much you were looking forward to me getting the all clear."

I have had enough of this day I am we'll and truly ready to go home and see my wife and my babies so I gather my stuff and head for the elevator I get in and press the button that will take me to the parking garage the door open upon reaching the parking garage and I step out and make my way to my SUV I chuck my go bag on the back seat I then jump in and head for home, I finally reach home and pull into the driveway I grab my go bag and make my way inside, upon opening the front door I am greeted by the smell of food so I dump my bag and go in search for my baby girl, I look in the living room she is not there so I head for the kitchen and again not there I check the bassinets and they are all empty so I head upstairs I check in the nursery and there are the triplets all sound asleep in their cribs, I make my way out of their room and head for the master bedroom I open the door and stop dead in my tracks laying in the middle of our bed is my baby girl dressed in a baby pink negligee and a pair of black pumps.

I look over her body and open my mouth to say something but the words are stuck in the back of my throat so I close my mouth again but I hear m baby girl say "do you like your surprise hot stuff" I am still at a loss for words so I nod my head furiously at her as I watch her push herself up into a sitting position before getting off the bed and making her way over to me she places her hands on my chest and them over my pec muscles before bunching my shirt in her hands pulling me against her, I finally get myself together and grab her by the hips pulling her even closer to me so that she can feel my state of arousal as I lean in and press my lips to hers while her fingers fight with the buttons on my shirt I remove my lips from hers and begin kissing her jawline up to her ear where I nibble gently on her ear lobe before whispering "you know it is not nice to tease me like that baby, I was really down after you told me that you weren't healed properly and then I come home and find out that you tricked me, ohhh the thing I am going to do to you."

It didn't take us long to get each other completely naked, I then began walking towards the bed with her wrapped in my arms her knees hit the end of the bed and I lay her down on the bed before climbing on the bed and settling between her legs, I took my time exploring her body until I reached between her legs and begin playing with her pussy, she is wet with anticipation of what is to come, I can't take it any longer I need to be inside her I remove my hand and position myself so that I am hovering above her as i take my cock in hand I line myself up with her entrance I rub the head of my cock through her folds a few times before I look her in the eye and say "are you sure your ready for this baby" she nods furiously and says "please hot stuff make love to me."


	46. Night Of Passion and Junkfood

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 46- Night Of Passion and Junkfood**

**Derek's POV**

Penelope moaned in pleasure as I thrusted myself inside her for the first time in 6 weeks and feeling her body underneath mine felt like I was finally back home. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I crashed my mouth against hers as I feel myself sliding deeper and deeper inside her, I start placing soft gentle kisses from her lips down her neck and across her shoulder as I slid in and out of her.

The room is filled with our ragged breaths as we meet each other thrust for glorious thrust, I slowly start kissing my way down her beautiful body and she arches her back as I take one of her nipples into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. After a few seconds I happily switch to the other breast to pay it the same attention.

I hover over top of my goddess and smile, I smile because I know this sexy creature underneath me is mine, that her heart belongs to me, that my heart now and will forever belong to her. She pulls me back down to her and molds her mouth to mine, when we pull apart she whispers, "I love you Derek", I smile down at her and say, "I love you to Penelope, more than anything else in this world".

Penelope surprises me by rolling us over so that she is on top, I smile as I watch her huge breasts bouncing up and down in front of me, my hands instantly go up and start caressing them. I start rubbing my thumbs over her nipples, making them harder and harder, I then raise up and start kissing the valley between those perfect breasts of hers.

She throws her head back and moans my name as she rides me hard and fast, I am only a matter of seconds away from exploding inside her, I roll us back over so that I am on top and I pound into her over and over until we both explode moaning each others names. I collapse on the bed beside her and intertwine our fingers and say, "that was amazing goddess", she rolls over onto her side and says, "I love Mr. Morgan", I wink at her and say, "I love you to Mrs, Morgan and I never want you to forget it".

**Penelope's POV**

I moan in pleasure as Derek thrusts inside me for the first time in 6 weeks and the feeling of his body on top of mine felt like I was finally where I belonged, I was home. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he crashed his lips against mine, I moan in pleasure as I feel him sliding deeper and deeper inside me.

Derek starts placing soft gentle kisses from my lips down my neck and across my shoulder as he slides in and out of me, the room is now filled with the sounds of our ragged breath as we meet each other thrust for glorious thrust. Derek starts kissing his name down my body and I arch my back as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.

After a few seconds he switches to the other breast and pays it the same attention, I look up to see Derek hovering over top of me smiling, I pull him back down to me and mold my mouth to his. When we pull apart I whisper, "I love you Derek", he smiles down at me and says, "I love you to Penelope, more than anything else in the world".

I surprise him by rolling us over so that I am oon top, Derek starts smiling when he watches my breasts bounce up and down in front of him, his hands go up and start caressing them. He starts rubbing his thumbs over my nipples, the feel of his thumbs on my nipples are making them harder and harder, he then raises up and starts kissing the valley between my breasts.

I throw my nead back and moan his name as I ride him hard and fast, Derek a few seconds later rolls us back over so that he is on top and starts pounding into me over and over until we both explode moaning each others names. Derek collapses on the bed beside me and intertwines out fingers and says, "that was amazing goddess".

I roll over onto my side and say, "I love you Mr. Morgan", he winks at me and says, "I love you to Mrs. Morgan and I never want you to forget it",

**Derek's POV**

We lay there wrapped in each others arms for several minutes before we both start laughing, we laugh because our stomach start growling, Penelope looks at me and says, "my chocolate drop, you need to feed your goddess". I smile and lean down and kiss her lips and say, "your wish is my command baby girl", I then get up and head towards the kitchen in search for me and my goddess.

I get the tray out of the cabinet and start getting chips, twizzlers, strawberries, chocolate sauce and of course whip cream out and put them on the tray, I then grab the bottle of champagne that I was saving for today and grab two glasses and put them on the tray and head back through the house to where my goddess is.

Penelope smiles at me when I walk into the room with the huge tray of junk food, I sit it on the bed and then join her on the bed and say, "I hope this is ok baby girl. She laughs as she names off the stuff that is on the tray, she looks at me and licks her lips and says, "I love it handsome, now how about we eat and then we can play".

I wink at her and say, "I love the way you think baby", we then start eating the food that is on the tray and while I sit here eating all I can think about is getting to make love to my baby girl again after we are through. I have missed being with her over the past 6 weeks and tonight I am going to show her just how much she means to me and how much I have missed being with her.


	47. Where Has Time Gone

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 47 - Where Has Time Gone **

**Penelope's POV**

Well I can't believe that 6 months have passed since I gave birth to the triplets and Derek and I wouldn't change that for the world, we have been blessed with the three most perfect babies they only ever cry when they are hungry, tired, need their diapers changed or when they are sick so far the only time that they have been sick is when they began teething and they ended up with a cold and during the time they were sick they were very clingy and could only be comforted by Derek and I which was a little hard but we got through it.

I am glad to be a stay at home mama it allows me to be close to them when they need me and it also allows me watch them as they grow, at the moment they are learning to hold their own bottles, as well as learning to sit up on their own and they have also learnt how to roll from their tummies on to their back while having tummy play, it amazes me to think they were born 12 weeks early but that has not stopped them, Millie, Eva and DJ have started babbling a lot more, they smile and laugh constantly at each other and anyone that is around at the time, although right at this moment I have three cranky little munchkins that are cutting teeth which means that Derek and I won't be getting a lot of sleep tonight.

During the last 6 months Derek and I have had our whole immediate and extended BAU family at our house quite a lot all the babies love each and every family member but there is something about Uncle Spencer that Millie, Eva and DJ love, when ever Spencer is around all three have got these beautiful little smiles on their faces and the sound of their giggles is enough to make smile, even though I am now a stay at home mama I am still able to assist the team with working on cases I just do it all from a my little bunker that I had Derek set up for me so that I don't have to leave the triplets with anyone.

**Derek's POV**

Well I can't believe that 6 months have passed since Penelope gave birth to the triplets and Penelope and I wouldn't change that for the world, we have been blessed with the three most perfect babies they only ever cry when they are hungry, tired, need their diapers changed or when they are sick so far the only time that they have been sick is when they began teething and they ended up with a cold and during the time they were sick they were very clingy and could only be comforted by Penelope and I which was a little hard but we got through it.

Penelope likes to be a stay at home mama it allows her to be close to them when they need her and it also allows her watch them as they grow, at the moment they are learning to hold their own bottles, as well as learning to sit up on their own and they have also learnt how to roll from their tummies on to their back while having tummy play, it amazes me to think they were born 12 weeks early but that has not stopped them, Millie, Eva and DJ have started babbling a lot more, they smile and laugh constantly at each other and anyone that is around at the time, although right at this moment I have three cranky little munchkins that are cutting teeth which means that Penelope and I won't be getting a lot of sleep tonight.

During the last 6 months Penelope and I have had our whole immediate and extended BAU family at our house quite a lot all the babies love each and every family member but there is something about Uncle Spencer that Millie, Eva and DJ love, when ever Spencer is around all three have got these beautiful little smiles on their faces and the sound of their giggles is enough to make smile, even though I am now a stay at home mama I am still able to assist the team with working on cases I just do it all from a my little bunker that I had Derek set up for me so that I don't have to leave the triplets with anyone.

**Penelope's POV**

Now that the weather is getting hotter and the triplets are getting older I think it would be a good idea get the triplets used to going under water, I would like to be able to get the babies in the pool, all three already love the water they love to splash water around at bath time so I think now would be a good time to start the triplets with learning to swim.

I hear Derek arrive home and he calls out "Baby Girl where are you" I call out and say "I am upstairs in the nursery Baby" I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs and then I feel hiss arms wrap around my waist he kisses my cheek before he rests his chin on my shoulder while I continue giving Millie a soothing massage after her bath, Derek moves his hands from my waist and gently places them on Millie and begins to follow my actions, we continue until her little eyes begin to close sot we stop and I dress her before swaddling her I pick her and cradle her in my arms before I lean down and kiss her cheek I then turn to Derek and he kisses her other cheek he then takes her and lays her in her crib before he moves to Eva and DJ's cribs to kisses them goodnight too.

Derek and I walk out of the nursery and pull the door over I turn and wrap my arms around Derek and say "handsome how would you feel about getting our little munchkins used to being in the pool so that we can spend time in the pool as a family now that the weather is getting hotter, I mean they love splashing around in the bath so I figured that with their love of water we should start them out early with learning to swim."

**Derek's POV**

I have just arrive home and I call out "Baby Girl where are you" she calls out and says "I am upstairs in the nursery Baby" I make my way up the stairs and walk into the nursery I wrap my arms wrap around her waist I kiss her cheek before I rest his chin on her shoulder and watch as she gives Millie a soothing massage after her bath, I move my hands from Penelope's waist and gently place them on Millie and begin to follow her actions, we continue until her little eyes begin to close so we stop and Penelope dresses her before swaddling her she picks her and cradles her in her arms before leaning down to kiss her cheek I then kiss her other cheek before I take MIllie and lay her in her crib before I move to Eva and DJ's cribs to kisses them goodnight too.

Penelope and I walk out of the nursery and pull the door over she turns and wraps her arms around me and she says "handsome how would you feel about getting our little munchkins used to being in the pool so that we can spend time in the pool as a family now that the weather is getting hotter, I mean they love splashing around in the bath so I figured that with their love of water we should start them out early with learning to swim."

I lean down and capture her lips with mine in a passionate kiss before saying "I think that is a wonderful idea it is better to be safe then sorry, and it is never to young to learn how to swim so how about this weekend we invite everyone around and we get our little munchkins in the pool."


	48. The Babies First Swim

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch- 48 The Babies First Swim**

**Penelope's POV**

I can't believe it is finally time for our little ones to get in the pool for the first time, I don't know who is more excited me or them, I watch as Derek puts DJ in the cutest little pair of blue swim trunks and I can't help but whistle when he has a pair on the exact same color. I whistle and say, "looking good hot stuff."

Derek grins and says, "how are my girls doing"?, I motion for him to come over and he leans over and says, "awwwww how adorable", Millie is in a pink swim suit and Eva is in a peach swim suit". Derek passionatley kisses my lips and says, "how about after everybody is gone home and the babies are all down for the night that we spend the rest of the night showing each other how much we love each other"?, I grin and say, "I love the way you think".

Fran walks into the room and says, "ohhhhhhh how adorable", Derek laughs and says, "aren't they just the cutest little babies that you have ever seen"?, Fran laughed and said, "they are so cute, I'm glad that I have brought plenty of film because I want to get a lot of pictures of my grandbabies in that pool in a little bit."

I smiled at Fran and say, "would you like to help us pack the babies downstairs because it is about time for everybody to arrive", Fran smiles and says, "I would love to help carry my babies downstairs", she then reaches in and picks up Millie and kisses her little chubby cheek and says, "how is Nana's little girl today"?, Millie starts cooing and kicking her legs as Fran talks to her".

A few minutes later we all walk downstairs and Derek walks over to the door and pulls it open and smiles and says, "come in Pretty Boy", Reid walks inside and says, "would it be ok if I held my nephew"?, Derek grinned and said, "of course it would Reid", I can't help but smile as I watch Derek hand DJ over to Reid, a few minutes later everybody shows up so we all head outside to the pool.

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe it is finally time for our little ones to get in the pool for the first time, I don't know who is more excited me or them, Penelope watches as I walk into the room with DJ. He is so adorable in a pair of blue swim trunks and I am wearing a matching pair, Penelope whistles and says, "looking good

hotstuff".

I grin and say, "how are my girls doing"?, Penelope motions for me to come over and I lean over and say, ""awwwww how adorable", Millie is in a pink swim suit and Eva is in a peach swim suit". I passionately kiss Penelopes lips and say, "how about after everybody is gone home and the babies are all down for the night that we spend the rest of the night showing each other how much we love each other"?, she grins and says, "I love the way you think".

Momma walks intot he room and says, "ohhhhhhh how adorable", I laugh and say, "aren't they just the cutest little babies that you have ever seen"?, Mamma laughed and said, "they are so cute, I'm glad that I have brought plenty of film because I want to get a lot of pictures of my grandbabies in that pool in a little bit."

Penelope smiles at momma and says, "would you like to help us pack the babies downstairs because it is about time for everybody to arrive", she smiles and says, "I would love to help carry my babies downstairs", she then reaches in and picks up Millie and kisses her little chubby cheek and says, "how is Nana's little girl today"?, Millie starts cooing and kicking her legs as momma talks to her."

A few minutes later we all walk downstairs and I walk over to the door and pull it open and smile and say, "come in Pretty Boy", Reid walks inside and says, "would it be ok if I held my nephew"?, I grin and say, "of course it would Reid", Penelope smiles as she watches me hand DJ over to Reid, a few minutes later everybody shows up so we all head outside to the pool.

**Penelope's POV**

I am so anxious for everybody to get in the pool especially the babies, it is the first time that they are getting in and I bet they are going to be soooo adorable splashing around. Derek gets in the water and I reach him DJ, he then slowly hands DJ over to JJ and she kisses his little cheeks and says, "awwww I could just kiss that little face all day".

I then hand Millie to Derek who temperarily hands her to Hotch so that he can help me with Eva, once we are all in the water we slowly put the babies down in the water. From the second DJ feels the water he starts cooing and kicking his feet, the triplets all look so cute with their life perservers over their swimsuits.

Millie loved the water and Eva was a little weary of it, she started crying and trying to snuggle closer to my chest, I kissed her little face and said, "ohhh honey, it's ok, mommy and daddy are here with you and nothing is gonna happen". I then gently put her back in the water slowly and this time she starts cooing and kicking her legs.

I can't help but smile as Fran snaps picture after picture of everybody having such a great time, I look over and see Derek floating on his back with DJ on his stomach. DJ is laughing and looking around at everybody as we are all splashing in the water, he starts getting fussy so Derek sets him back in the water and then he is a happy camper once again.


	49. The Pool Party Continues

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 49 - The Pool Party Continues**

**Penelope's POV**

The babies have all enjoyed their morning in the pool but now they are beginning to get fussy so I get out of the pool with Eva, while Derek gets out with DJ and Reid gets out with Millie we all make our way over to the patio where I get the towels and wrap one around each baby, Derek sits down with DJ so I pass him Eva so that I can quickly run inside to get their bottles, once their bottles are ready I take them back out on to the patio I pass the correct bottle to Reid and then pass Derek DJ's bottle and take Eva from him before I take a seat beside him and uncap the bottle and hand it to Eva she quickly puts it in her mouth and begins to eat contently as do her brother and sister.

Once Millie, Eva and DJ finish their bottles their little eyes begin to close, so I got up and put Eva in her swing before making my way over to Reid and he passed me Millie and I lay her in her swing while Derek got and put DJ in his swing I grabbed each of the babies a light blanket and lay it over them so that they wouldn't get to cold now that they are out of the water, Reid takes off back to the pool while Derek wraps his arms around me and says "I can't believe how much fun our little munchkins had in the pool, they had so much fun they wore themselves out but when they wake up we will get them back in the pool for some more fun how does that sound, Baby Girl" I smile and say "I think that is a great idea handsome, I think they will enjoy that" Derek then enters the kitchen and begins pulling all the stuff for the grill out of the fridge so that he could start getting lunch ready.

**Derek's POV**

The babies have all enjoyed their morning in the pool but now they are beginning to get fussy so Penelope gets out of the pool with Eva, while I get out with DJ and Reid gets out with Millie we all make our way over to the patio where Penelope gets the towels and wraps one around each baby, while I sit down with DJ Penelope then passes me Eva so that she can quickly run inside to get their bottles, once their bottles are ready she brings them back out on to the patio she passes the correct bottle to Reid and then passes me DJ's bottle she takes Eva from me before taking a seat beside me I uncap the bottle and hand it to DJ he quickly puts it in his mouth and begins to eat contently as do his sisters.

Once Millie, Eva and DJ finish their bottles their little eyes begin to close, so Penelope gets up and puts Eva in her swing before making her way over to Reid and he passed her Millie and she lay her in her swing while I put DJ in his swing my Baby Girl grabbed each of the babies a light blanket and lay it over them so that they wouldn't get to cold now that they are out of the water, Reid takes off back to the pool while I wrap my arms around my Baby Girl and say "I can't believe how much fun our little munchkins had in the pool, they had so much fun they wore themselves out but when they wake up we will get them back in the pool for some more fun how does that sound, Baby Girl" she smiles and says "I think that is a great idea handsome, I think they will enjoy that" I then enter the kitchen and begin pulling all the stuff for the grill out of the fridge so that I could start getting lunch ready.

We have all just enjoyed a nice lunch and now we are all sitting around talking while the triplets are still sleeping which is good because it will allow our food to settle before we get back in the pool, even Jack and Henry are having a little nap they also wore themselves out by all their swimming, another hour goes by and the babies start to wake so Penelope quickly ran inside and came back with 3 new swimming diapers and changed each baby and then we all made our way back to the pool well everyone but Mamma and Rossi they sat on the side of the pool.

**Penelope's POV**

We are all getting ready to get back in the pool Derek has Millie in his arms, while Emily has Eva and I have my little man, Derek and Emily are already in the pool and and the girls are giggling and splashing water around, as I make my way down the stairs into the water my little man is already giggling but as soon as he is in the water he starts kicking his legs and slapping his hands on the water's surface, I can't believe how well the triplets have taken to the water, I can see that Derek and I are going to have three little fish on our hands as they get older.

I notice Fran and Rossi sitting on the side of the pool with their feet in the water, Fran has her camera in hand is snapping pictures of everyone but mostly of triplets and Derek and I while Rossi has his arm wrapped around her, I can't believe that Rossi kept his relationship with Fran from us for so long he deserves to be happy and it is as clear as day that Fran makes him extremely happy I haven't seen him this happy in a very long time.

As I look around the pool I see everyone is having fun JJ and Will are playing with Henry and Hotch is watching Jack as he shows how he has learnt to dive properly in his swimming classes Emily is floating around in the pool chair while blowing raspberries on Eva's tummy which has Eva in a fit of giggles, Reid has taken Millie from Derek and is floating on his back with Millie sitting on his stomach, I am now looking for my sexy husband but he is no where to be seen until I feel the water shift behind me and arms wrap around my waist.

I realize that Derek is now behind me pulls me close to his chest and he kisses the side of my neck, I tilt my head side ways to allow him more access as his lips make their way to my ear and he whispers "do you know what you are doing to me in that swim suit Baby Girl" I shake my head and say "no handsome I don't, why don't you show me what I am doing to you" with a smirk on my face, he moves one of his hands under the water and wraps it around my hips and pulls me back and immediately I feel it he has an erection no wonder he wanted to hide behind me so that no one else would see it.

**Derek's POV**

Everyone is having a great time playing in the pool the triplets have taken to being in the pool like ducks to water but there is only one thing on my mind and that is how sexy my wife looks in her swim suit it is the same swim suit that she wore while we were on our mini honeymoon and she looked incredibly sexy in it then with her pregnant belly but now oh my god I can't believe she can get me hard when she is on the other side of the pool, Millie and I are hanging out in the middle of the pool when Reid comes and takes her from me in a way I am glad because now I can move away from all the action as I duck under the water's surface and push off the bottom to propel myself towards where my Baby Girl is standing as I come up behind her I wrap my arms around her waist.

I begin kissing the side of my Baby Girls neck before she tilts her head side ways allowing me more access as I move my lips up towards her ear and whisper "do you know what you are doing to me in that swim suit Baby Girl" she shakes her head and says "no handsome I don't, why don't you show me what I am doing to you" I notice a smirk on her face, I move one of my hands under the water and wraps it around her hips and pull her back so that she can feel my erection but to everyone else it would just look as though we are cuddling which everyone is used to seeing, I can't wait until everyone goes home so that I can ravish my Baby Girl once the triplets are in bed for the night.


	50. The Triplets Turn 1

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 50 - The Triplets Turn 1**

**Penelope's POV**

I am running around trying to put the finishing touches on the decorations as Derek walks in carrying one of the cakes, Reid is behind him with another one and JJ is following with the third. I step back and say, "how do the decorations look"?, Derek walks over and kisses my lips and says, "they look amazing baby girl".

Hotch, Rossi and Emily walk out into the back yard and smile as they look around at all of the decorations, Hotch says, "wow Garcia, everything looks amazing out here, you did a great job". She smiled and said, "thanks bossman, I want everything to go perfect", JJ walks over and whispers, "I got it", I nod my head and say, "I'm gonna go in and check on the punch handsome, I will be back in a few minutes".

He grins at me and says, "ok goddess, take your time, we got it handled out here", I laugh as me and JJ walk inside the house and head upstairs to the bathroom and close and lock the door. I take the test and sit there for what seems to be forever and then JJ says, "ok Garcie, it's time", I get up and walk over to the counter and take a deep breath before looking down.

JJ said, "come on, come on, tell me already", I pick up the stick and smile, I turn around and say, "it's positive Jayje, we're gonna have another baby", she hugged me and squealed. I said, "sshhhhhh Jayje I don't want Derek to find out for a few more minutes", JJ smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh I can't wait to have another baby to spoil rotten".

I laugh and say, "well we better head downstairs and get that punch finished before Derek sends in a search party", JJ laughs and says, "I still can't believe it". We walk out of the bathroom and run into Derek who says, "you can't believe what"?, I look at JJ and start trying to talk but not a single word will come out of my mouth.

Derek leads me over to the bed and says, "baby girl you're scaring me", I put my hands on the sides of his face and say, "I have something that I need to tell you handsome". Derek kisses my lips passionately and says, "you can tell me anything goddess, you know that", I grin and say, "welllll I don't really know how to say this", he says, "just say it baby girl", I take a deep breath and say, "Derek I'm pregnant".

**Derek's POV**

I walk into the backyard and see Penelope putting the finishing touches ont he decorations as I walk out with one of the cakes, behind me is Reid carrying another one and behind him is JJ carrying the third one. Penelope steps back and says, "how do the decorations look"?, I walk over and kiss her lips and say, "they look amazing baby girl".

Hotch, Rossi and Emily walk out into the back yard and smile as they look around at all of the decorations, Hotch says, "wow Garcia, everything looks amazing out here, you did a great job". She smiled and said, "thanks bossman, I want everything to go perfect", JJ walks over and whispers something into my baby girl's ear and she nods her head and says, I'm gonna go in and check on the punch handsome, I will be back in a few minutes".

I grin at her and say, "ok goddess, take your time, we got it handled out here", she laughed and I watched as her and JJ headed inside, I walked around the tables and laughed at Rossi and Hotch all the time wondering what's up with Penelope". I head inside the kitchen and see neither Penelope or JJ is there so I head upstairs and I hear JJ say, "I still can't believe it"

I enter the room and look at Penelope and JJ and say, "you can't believe what"?, they look at each other and Penelope tries to talk but nothing will come out of her mouth, I lead her to the bed and say, "baby girl you're scaring me". She puts her hands on the sides of my face and says, "I have something that I need to tell you handsome".

I kiss her passionately and say, "you can tell me anything goddess, you know that", she grins and says, "wellllll I don't really know how to say this", I say, "just say it baby girl". She takes a deep breath and says, "Derek I'm pregnant".

**Penelope's POV**

Derek wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him and presses his lips against mine and says, "ohhhhhhhh goddess, I am so happy", he rubbed my belly and said, "ohhhhhh another beautiful little baby that is part you and part me". I smile and say, "are you sure that it's ok, I know that this pregnancy wasn't planned but", he shut me up by pressing his lips against mine and said, "I'm positive that it is the perfect time baby girl",

JJ smiled and said, "well I'm gonna help carry the babies down, it is almost time for the cake", Derek kissed me again and said, "you have made me the happiest man in the world baby girl". I smiled and said, "I can't wait to tell everybody", Derek intertwines our fingers and says, "lets tell everybody right now, I can't wait".

I grin and say, "don't you think the news should wait until the end of the party, the triplets only turn 1 once handsome", he smiled and said, "your right baby, your right, I'm just excited that we are going to have another baby". I kissed his lips and said, "I hear everybody out in the backyard, we better get out there before they start the party without us".

We head down the stairs and outside and see the babies in their high chairs and we sit a small cake in front of each of them about the size of a saucer and light the candle. We look at them and start singing Happy Birthday to the babies and when we finish the song me and Derek help the babies blow out their candles.

We then take the candles out and let the babies play in their cake, Fran, JJ and Emily are snapping pictures one after the other as the babies cover themselves in cake. I stand there and smile as Derek wraps his arms around my waist, I sigh happily as I watch the babies having a great time as they are now licking the icing and cake off of their fingers, right now life is perfect.


	51. Surprise Announcements

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 51- Surprise Announcements**

**Penelope's POV**

Today has been a remarkable day we have enjoyed spending time together as one big happy family celebrating the triplets 1st birthday and I found out earlier that we are going to be adding to this big family as I just found out that I am pregnant again, Derek has barely left my side during the party well except when Rossi wanted to talk to him in private, I can't believe that a year has gone passed already it feels like only yesterday that I gave birth to them but now they are beginning to talk and Little DJ has even begun taking a few steps on his own while the girls are still crawling and using the furniture to pull themselves up so that they are standing they will let go but they haven't taken any steps yet, but then again each baby completes developmental milestones differently so at this stage Derek and I aren't worried.

I notice that Rossi and Derek have reappeared from inside the house and both of them have smiles plastered to their faces as Derek walks over to me envelopes me in his arms he is trying not put his hands on my belly so that we don't give our surprise away until later and Rossi walks in the direction of Fran and wraps his arms around her as she turn in his arms and kisses his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, I turn away from them and watch as DJ stands up and begins taking a few shaky steps over to toy pile where Jack, Henry and his sisters are playing before he falls over, he lets out a little whimper before bursting into tears.

Derek lets me go and rushes to our little man he scoops DJ up and cuddles him getting him to calm down before checking him over for any injuries but there are no injuries thank goodness, once DJ has stopped crying Derek sat him down on the ground with his sisters and cousins and he picks up the big colorful blocks and starts banging them together making lots of noise while giggling at the sound he was making.

**Derek's POV **

Today has been a remarkable day we have enjoyed spending time together as one big happy family celebrating the triplets 1st birthday and I found out earlier that we are going to be adding to this big family as I just found out that Penelope is pregnant again, I can't believe that a year has gone passed already it feels like only yesterday that Penelope gave birth to them but now they are beginning to talk and Little DJ has even begun taking a few steps on his own while the girls are still crawling and using the furniture to pull themselves up so that they are standing they will let go but they haven't taken any steps yet, but then again each baby completes developmental milestones differently so at this stage Penelope and I aren't worried.

Rossi and I walk into the house so that we have our little talk in private, Rossi begins by saying "Derek I know that you have given your Mother and I your blessing to be together but I would like to know how you would feel if I was to ask her to marry me" I can see that he has a real concerned look on his face about how I will react to his question by I smile and say "Rossi there is no reason to be concerned about my answer because I have noticed how happy both you and Mamma are together and that is all I wish for, her happiness means the world to me and after my father passed away her happiness was gone and now I see that she has a smile on her face all the time and I can thank you for that, so yes you have my blessing to ask her to marry you but if you hurt her your ass is mine."

Rossi and I leave the house and I walk over to my baby girl and envelope her in my arms trying not put my hands on her belly so that we don't give our surprise away until later and Rossi walks in the direction of Mamma and wraps his arms around her as she turn in his arms and kisses his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, I turn away from them and watch as DJ stands up and begins taking a few shaky steps over to toy pile where Jack, Henry and his sisters are playing before he falls over, he lets out a little whimper before bursting into tears.

I let Penelope go and rush to our little man I scoop DJ up and cuddle him getting him to calm down before checking him over for any injuries but there are no injuries thank goodness, once DJ has stopped crying I sat him down on the ground with his sisters and cousins and he picks up the big colorful blocks and starts banging them together making lots of noise while giggling at the sound he was making.

**Rossi's POV**

Derek and I walk into the house so that we have our little talk in private, I begin by saying "Derek I know that you have given your Mother and I your blessing to be together but I would like to know how you would feel if I was to ask her to marry me" I have a concerned look on my face about how he will react but Derek smiles and says "Rossi there is no reason to be concerned about my answer because I have noticed how happy both you and Mamma are together and that is all I wish for, her happiness means the world to me and after my father passed away her happiness was gone and now I see that she has a smile on her face all the time and I can thank you for that, so yes you have my blessing to ask her to marry you but if you hurt her your ass is mine."

Derek and I leave the house and he walks over to Penelope and envelopes her in his arms and I walk in the direction of Fran and wrap my arms around her as she turn in my arms and kisses my lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Finally I can wait no longer so I say "can I have everyone's attention please, now I know that this is already a special day but I would like to make it even more special" I put my hand in the pocket of my classy Italian jeans and pull out and small red velvet box and drop on to one knee before saying "Fran Morgan" she turns and looks at me her hand over her mouth as I continue "since the first day I met you I knew that there was something special about you and I knew that I need to get to know you better, I know we haven't been together long but I know that this is right you light up every minute of my day even if I have had a rough day at work you always manage to make me smile, Fran would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man on earth" Fran nods and says with shaky words "YES, YES, David Rossi it would be an honor to become your wife."

I pull the ring from the box and slip it on her finger before getting up and kissing her passionately, I hear everyone cheering around us finally Fran and I pull apart and everyone begins to congratulate us, once everyone calmed down Penelope says "Derek and I have an announcement to make also."

**Penelope's POV**

Wow that was totally unexpected but I couldn't be happier for them, but since Rossi made his announcement now is the perfect time to make ours so I say "Derek and I have an announcement to make also, Fran, Rossi congratulations on your engagement and Derek and I don't mean to rain on your parade but I think this will just top off an already amazing day so here goes, I found out earlier today that" I turn to Derek and give him a nod continue and he says "we are having another baby" Fran immediately left Rossi's arms and wrapped Derek and I in a Mamma bear hug and said "oh my goodness I can't believe that there is going to be another beautiful baby to spoil."

After the surprise announcement had been made everyone began to leave until there was just Derek and I and Fran and Rossi left, Derek and Rossi began cleaning up the backyard while Fran and I took the triplets inside so that they could have their dinner before their bath and then once they have had their bath they will have their bottles and they will be off to bed so that Derek and I can spend some time together.

**Derek's POV**

I couldn't be happier for them, but since Rossi made his announcement now is the perfect time to make ours so Penelope says "Derek and I have an announcement to make also, Fran, Rossi congratulations on your engagement and Derek and I don't mean to rain on your parade but I think this will just top off an already amazing day so here goes, I found out earlier today that" she then turns to me and gives me a nod to continue and I say "we are having another baby" Mamma immediately left Rossi's arms and wrapped Penelope and I in a Mamma bear hug and said "oh my goodness I can't believe that there is going to be another beautiful baby to spoil."

After the surprise announcement had been made everyone began to leave until there was just Penelope and I and Mamma and Rossi left, Rossi and I began cleaning up the backyard while Mamma and Penelope took the triplets inside so that they could have their dinner before their bath and then once they have had their bath they will have their bottles and they will be off to bed so that Penelope and I can spend some time together.


	52. A Wedding and A Surprise

**Once A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 52 - A Wedding And A Surprise**

**Penelope's POV**

**5 Months Later**

I reach around and rub my back, it has been hurting all morning, I rub my belly and say to the baby, "after this wedding we are taking it easy little one", the baby kicks against my hand as if to agree with me. I look up when I hear my sexy husband walk into the room, he walks over and says, "you look sooooooo

beautiful baby girl".

I laugh and say, "thanks my love, but right now I feel like a blimp", he leaned down and kissed my stomach through my dress and said, "you are my sexy sexy baby girl and you are carrying our fourth child so you will neverrrrrrrr everrrrrrrrrrr be a blimp". I hold my hands up in surrender and say, "alright alright I give handsome, I give".

The past 5 months have been filled with never ending cases and they would come one right after the other, Fran and Daves wedding has been cancelled 4 times before because of the sick bastards we chase for a living. Today is a definite go for the Morgan/Rossi wedding, I walk over to the window and look out into the back yard and see how beautifully decorated it is, Sarah and Desiree out did themselves.

Derek walks over and wraps his arms around my stomach and says, "are you about ready to head downstairs goddess, the wedding is due to start in a few minutes and we have to get the babies in their places". I laugh and say, "don't you think that Millie and Eva are to little to be flowergirls and that DJ is to young to be the ring bearer"? he laughed and said, "no baby they will be fine, they are almost 16 months old and they did a great job in practice, wellll with a

little help from JJ, Emily and Reid of course".

We laugh as we head downstairs, once in the back yard I feel arms wrap around my leg, I look down and see Millie looking at me squealing, mama mama mama get, mama mama get". I lean down to pick her up and am hit with another pain in my back, only this one shoots around to my stomach, Reid sees me holding my back and runs over and taks Millie and kisses her fat little cheeks and she starts squealing , "weed weed".

I make my way over to my seat and a few minutes later the music starts, I turn to see Derek walking his mom up the aisle, the smile on both of their faces is priceless. I have never seen Fran this happy before in the entire time I have known her, I just hope that today goes perfectly for her and I hope that the unsubs hold off until after the wedding and reception are over.

The wedding is going great, they are to the part where the minister says, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". Just as soon as the minister says, "peace", I feel a gush of warm water running down my legsI say, "I can, I really hate to stop the wedding but Derek my water broke"

**Derek's POV**

I walk into the room and see my sexy baby girl rubbing her belly, I walk over and say, "you look soooooooo beautfiul baby girl", she laughs and says, "thanks my love, but right now I feel like a blimp", I leaned down and kissed her stomach through her dress and say, "you are my sexy sexy baby girl and you are carrying our fourth child so you will neverrrrrr everrrrrrrr be a blimp".

She holds her hands up and says, "alright alright I give handsome, I give, I watch as Penelope walks over to the window and looks out at the beautiful way Sarah and Desiree decorated the backyard, they really out did theirselves. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her stomach and say, "are you about ready to head downstairs goddess, the wedding is due to start in a few minutes and we have to get the babies in their places".

Penelope laughs and says, "don't you think that Millie and Eva are to little to be flowergirls and that DJ is to young to be the ring bearer"?, I laughed and said, "no baby they will be fine, they are almost 16 months old and they did a great job in practice, wellll with a little help from JJ, Emily and Reid of course".

We laugh as we head downstairs, once in the backyard Rossi motions for me to come over to him, I smile at Penelope as I head over to him, the next time I look over I see Reid holding Millie with her squealing, "Weed, Weed". A few minutes later I am walking up the aisle with my momma on my arm, the smile on both of our faces are holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" huge, I have not seen my momma this happy in a long long time.

The wedding is going great, they are to the part where the minister says, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". I look up when Penelope says, "I can, I really hate to stop the wedding but Derek my water broke".


	53. Early Arrival

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 53 - Early Arrival**

**Penelope's POV**

Just when I thought that today was going to go smoothly our little angel decides to crash the party, Derek comes to my side and says "come on baby lets get you inside and get you into something dry, why didn't you tell me that you were having contractions before we started the wedding" I look up at him and say "I didn't say anything because we would have postponed the wedding again and I don't want that to happen, I am not having any contractions so I have every intention of going back out there and witnessing your Mamma and Rossi get married and then we will go to the hospital, ok handsome."

Derek and I head upstairs and I change into a flowing dress and we head back downstairs and back out to the backyard I re-take my seat Fran and Rossi look at me with a questionable expression, I look at them and say "I am ok please continue, this little one can wait until you two are married" the minister continued from where he was up to "now by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"Rossi doesn't need to be told twice as he leaned in and kissed Fran passionately.

Now that Fran and Rossi are finally married I can finally focus on bring our little angel into the world, as I am congratulating Fran and Rossi I get a really sharp pain through my belly and my back I grab my belly and begin taking some deep breaths until the pains stop, Fran wraps me in her arms and places her hand on my belly as she says "I think it is time to get you to the hospital because I have a feeling that this little bundle of joy is not going to wait to much longer" I nod as Derek takes me in his arms and says "Mamma I know you just got married but can you keep an eye on the triplets and I will call you when we know what is going on" he then kisses her cheek and shakes Rossi's hand and says "welcome to the family Rossi" Mamma nods and says "of course we will watch the triplets and we will be waiting for your call."

**Derek's POV**

Just when I thought that today was going to go smoothly our little angel decides to crash the party, I rush to my baby girl side and say "come on baby lets get you inside and get you into something dry, why didn't you tell me that you were having contractions before we started the wedding" she looks up at me and says "I didn't say anything because we would have postponed the wedding again and I don't want that to happen, I am not having any contractions so I have every intention of going back out there and witnessing your Mamma and Rossi get married and then we will go to the hospital, ok handsome."

Penelope and I head upstairs and she changes into a flowing dress and we head back downstairs and back out to the backyard she re-takes her seat, Mamma and Rossi look at her with a questionable expression, she looks at them and says "I am ok please continue, this little one can wait until you two are married" the minister continued from where he was up to "now by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"Rossi doesn't need to be told twice as he leaned in and kissed Mamma passionately.

Now that Mamma and Rossi are finally married I can finally focus on Penelope and getting her to the hospital, as I am congratulating Mamma and Rossi I see Penelope rub her back and grab her belly and begin taking some deep breaths until the pains stop, Mamma wraps Penelope in her arms and places her hand her my belly as she says "I think it is time to get you to the hospital because I have a feeling that this little bundle of joy is not going to wait to much longer" Penelope nods as I takes her in my arms and I say "Mamma I know you just got married but can you keep an eye on the triplets and I will call you when we know what is going on" I then kiss her cheek and shake Rossi's hand and say "welcome to the family Rossi" Mamma nods and says "of course we will watch the triplets and we will be waiting for your call."

**Penelope's POV**

We have arrived at the hospital and Derek carries me in before sitting me in a wheelchair and wheels me up to the maternity ward where Dr. Smith is waiting for us, Derek rang her in the car and she said "I will be waiting for you at the nurses station in maternity, see you soon" Derek pushes the wheelchair into the elevator and presses the button for the maternity ward as the doors open he wheels me to where is and she says "well I didn't think that I would be seeing you in here again ready to deliver your baby at 7 months pregnant."

Dr. Smith shows us to our room and gets me settled on the bed and hooks me up to the fetal monitor and soon the room filled with the SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH sounds of our little angels heartbeat, Derek helps me into a hospital gown, being that this baby is 3 months early I am determined to have this baby naturally or as Dr. Smith called it a VBAC birth (vaginal birth after c-section) I grit my teeth as another contraction rips through my body and I have the urge to push, Derek calls Dr. Smith into the room and she checks how I am progressing and she says "ok Penelope I can feel the head, I need for you not to push just yet I need to get ready and get everything set up" I can't help but scream in pain as another contraction comes and goes.

Finally everything is ready and Dr. Smith says "ok I want you to put your chin to your chest and push hold it for the count of ten and then relax, I think oh my god this hurts but it will be so worth it at the end, it takes me 2 more pushes and Dr. Smith says "Penelope the head is out now I want only little pushes, so that I can deliver the rest of your baby ok" I nod as I bear down giving the doctor 5 small pushes I hear the most amazing sound which is the cry of our baby Dr. Smith looks at Derek and says "would you like to cut your son's umbilical cord" Derek looks at me and I can see tears welling up in his eyes as he says "yes please I would love to cut the cord."

Our son is being checked out by the pediatrician to make sure that he is ok being that he wanted to make his grand entrance into this world today, Dr. Smith cleans me up while Derek is infatuated our newest addition to the family the pediatrician announces "your son is very healthy and will not need to go to the special infants nursery, he also weighs 5 lbs 15 oz and is 19 inches long" he then passed our son to Derek and he makes his way back to me and lays him in my arms and I say "welcome to the world Aaron David Spencer Morgan" Derek pulls his cell phone from his pocket and snaps a photo of me kissing baby Aaron on the forehead before dialing his Mamma's number.

Derek's POV

Oh my god I can't believe it we have another little boy and I am completely infatuated with him like I am with the triplets, I get to see him being weighed and checked over by the pediatrician who announces "your son is very healthy and will not need to go to the special infants nursery, he also weighs 5 lbs 15 oz and is 19 inches long" he then passed our son to me and I make my way back to Penelope and lay him in her arms and she says "welcome to the world Aaron David Spencer Morgan" I pull my cell phone from his pocket and snaps a photo of my baby girl kissing baby Aaron on the forehead before dialing Mamma's number.

When Mamma picks up on the second ring she says "what is happen baby boy, is everything ok" I laugh and say "yes everything is fine with both Penelope and our son so you can bring the triplets to the hospital whenever you are ready so that they can meet their baby brother, about an hour later Mamma, Rossi, Sarah, Desiree and the team arrive with the triplets who are already calling out Mama, Mama, Dada, Dada as they sit in their stroller one by one I unstrap them and place them on the bed with Penelope and they each look at their brother and say "shhh ubby eeping" we have been teaching them with the use of baby dolls that Mama had a baby in her tummy and that when the baby was born that they would have to gentle and quiet when around the baby.

Penelope hands baby Aaron over to his name sake as she says "everyone we would like to introduce the newest member of the Morgan family Aaron David Spencer Morgan" it can as a shock to Hotch, Rossi and Reid at the announcement of his name and they are all speechless which is a first for all of them, baby Aaron is passed around to every member of the family and Penelope and I couldn't be happier.


	54. Double Celebration

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 54 - Double Celebration**

**Penelope's POV**

**A couple of days later**

I smile when I see Derek walking into my room with my release papers in his hands, he kisses my lips gently and says, "are you and Aaron ready to head home, I know that the triplets are wanting their momma this morning". I laughed and said, "we are soooooo ready to get out of here, I hate hospitals handsome", he then kissed the top of my head and said, "I know baby, I know".

The nurse walked in and said, "I hear that you are ready to get out of here Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes, I am soooooo ready to get out of here Shelly". She laughed and said, "I can't say I blame you honey", Derek handed baby Aaron to Shelly so he could help his baby girl into the wheelchair, she smiled down at the little boy and said, "you are so adorable little man, you are going to be a heart breaker when you get older, yes you are".

Penelope sat down in the chair and Shelly handed the baby to her, she kissed the top of the babys head and said, "are you ready to go and see you big family again little one"?, he started squiriming around in her arms and cooing and sticking his little tongue out and derek said, "yeahhhhhhh it looks like he is more than ready to get out of here".

**Derek's POV**

I walk from the nureses station and into Penelope's room, I smile when I walk into the room and see her holding our son, she looks up and sees me holding her release papers and smiles. I walk over and kiss her lips gently and say, "are you and Aaron ready to head home, I know that the triplets are wanting their Momma ''this morning".

She laughed and said, "we are soooooooo ready to get ouf of here, I hate hospitals handsome", I kissed the top of her head and said, "I know baby, I know, we both look up to see the nurse walk in, she says, "I hear that you are ready to get out of here Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes, I am soooooo ready to get out of here".

Shelly laughed and said, "I can't say I blame you honey", I hand the baby Shelly so that I could help my baby girl into the wheelchair, she smiled down at the little boy and said, "you are so adorable little man, you are going to be a heart breaker when you get older, yes you are". Penelope sat down in the wheel chair and Shelly handed the baby to her, she kissed the top of the babys head and said, "are you ready to go and see you big family again little one"?, he started squirming around in her arms and cooing and sticking his little tongue out and I said, "yeah it looks like he is more than ready to get out of here".

**Penelope's POV**

A few minutes later we pull up in front of the house and I say, "it feels so good to be home handsome", he brings my hand up to his lips and kisses is and says, "it sure is goddess". Derek gets out and walks around to my side of the car and opens my door, he helps me out of the car, he then opens the back door of the SUV and unstraps the carseat and gets is out of the car.

I smile as I feel his free arm wrap around my waist, he kisses the top of my head and says, "I love you baby girl", we walk up the steps and into the house, I smile and say, "where are my babies"?, Derek grinned and said, "I bet they are in the backyard playing". They all headed through the house, Derek opens the door and grins as I step outside and hears everybody saying, "SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME".

I cover my mouth as I see Fran, Rossi, and the team, Sarah, Desiree and all four of my brothers are here, one by one everybody makes their way over to me and the baby. Reid kissed my cheek and then helped me sit down, JJ and Emily grinned and said, "how are you feeling"?, I laugh and say, "I'm great, tired and a little sore, but ok".

Rossi and Fran walk over and sit beside me and say, "welcome home honey", I smile and say, "thanks, maybe now you can finally go on your honeymoon", Fran said, we will go on our honeymoon soon". Penelope smiled and said, "how did you manage to get everybody here"?, Dave laughed and said, "this is a double celebration", she said, "what do you mean double celebration"?, Fran said, "this is our reception and a welcome home party for you and Aaron".

She smiled and started crying, Rossi hugged her and said, "ohhhh kitten what's wrong"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "you are sharing your special day with me and Aaron, you are two amazing people". Dave kissed her cheek and said, "and you are an amazing daughter in law", Fran smiled and said, "now let's go have some of that delicious looking cake".

I smile as I feel Dereks arm wrap around my waist, he kisses the top of my head and whispers, "I love you baby", I look over to see my son's name sakes and my brothers laughing and smiling as they hold my baby, today is so perfect, I have everybody I love here with me.


	55. Starting Day Care

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 55 - Starting Day Care**

**Penelope's POV**

Derek and I have been talking about getting Millie, Eva and DJ into Day Care a few days a week so that they can begin to socialize with other children their age even though they have each other to play with and share toys with, they still need to learn that they are not always going to be together so putting them into Day Care will allow them to make friends with the other children, now that the triplets are 18 months old and baby Aaron is 3 months old Derek and I decide that today is the day that we are going to take the triplets to the Day Care in the FBI building and then after that we can go and visit the team.

I begin getting the girls ready while Derek is getting the boys ready, I have chosen to dress the girls the same, they are wearing dark pink little skirts that has little panties attached to them so that you can't see their diapers and white t-shirts that says "Mommy's Little Princess" on it, I look over to where Derek is and he is dressing the boys the same, I managed to find the same outfit for them one is a newborn size and the other in a toddler size and they are dressed in navy blue shorts and white t-shirt that says "If You Think I am Cute You Should See My Daddy" now that they are all dressed Derek carries the boys down the stairs while I carry the girls once we are down stairs Derek straps Aaron into his car seat while I grab diaper bags and take them out to the van I also check to make sure that everything for the strollers are there for the triplets and Aaron.

Derek begins by loading baby Aaron and the triplets into the van while I lock up the house, once they are in their seats and I get into the passengers seat and Derek pulls out of the driveway and we make our way to the FBI building, it takes us about 20 minutes to get there and the triplets are all babbling away with each other I don't know what they are saying but I figure that they understand what they are babbling about so that is the main thing and I assume that Aaron is sleeping, before I know it we are pulling into the the parking garage of the FBI building and Derek is parking the van, he then gets out and begins to assemble the triple stroller I get out and open out the single stroller and get Aaron's car seat out and attach it to the frame before I begin unbuckling the triplets one at a time so that they don't run off everywhere Derek has the stroller ready so I pass him Millie out first and he straps her in, Eva is next and once she is strapped in I get DJ out and strap him in to his seat I then grab the diaper bags and attach one to each handle of the strollers.

**Derek's POV**

Penelope and I have been talking about getting Millie, Eva and DJ into Day Care a few days a week so that they can begin to socialize with other children their age even though they have each other to play with and share toys with, they still need to learn that they are not always going to be together so putting them into Day Care will allow them to make friends with the other children, now that the triplets are 18 months old and baby Aaron is 3 months old Penelope and I decide that today is the day that we are going to take the triplets to the Day Care in the FBI building and then after that we can go and visit the team.

Penelope begins getting the girls ready while I am getting the boys ready, baby girl has chosen to dress the girls the same, they are wearing dark pink little skirts that has little panties attached to them so that you can't see their diapers and white t-shirts that says "Mommy's Little Princess" on it, she looks over to where I am dressing the boys the same, Penelope managed to find the same outfit for them one is a newborn size and the other in a toddler size and they are dressed in navy blue shorts and white t-shirt that says "If You Think I am Cute You Should See My Daddy" now that they are all dressed I carry the boys down the stairs while Penelope carries the girls once we are down stairs I strap Aaron into his car seat while baby girl grabs the diaper bags and take them out to the van she also checks to make sure that everything for the strollers are there for the triplets and Aaron.

I begin by loading baby Aaron and the triplets into the van while Baby Girl locks up the house, once they are in their seats and Penelope gets into the passengers seat and I pull out of the driveway and we make our way to the FBI building, it takes us about 20 minutes to get there and the triplets are all babbling away with each other I don't know what they are saying but I figure that they understand what they are babbling about so that is the main thing and I assume that Aaron is sleeping, before I know it we are pulling into the the parking garage of the FBI building and I am parking the van, I get out and begin to assemble the triple stroller Penelope gets out and opens out the single stroller and then gets Aaron's car seat out and attaches it to the frame before beginning to unbuckle the triplets one at a time so that they don't run off everywhere I have the stroller ready so she passes Millie out first and I strap her in, Eva is next and once she is strapped in Penelope gets DJ out and strap him in to his seat she then grab the diaper bags and attach one to each handle of the strollers.

**Penelope's POV**

Derek and I walk towards the elevator and get in and Derek presses the button for the FBI day Care when the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open I exit first with Aaron's stroller and wait for Derek who is pushing the triplets stroller to exit and then we make our way to the door of the Day Care I push the door open and enter the foyer I hold the door open for Derek so that he can get the triple stroller in and the lady sitting behind the desk says "welcome to FBI Day Care how may I help you today" I smile and say "my husband and I are looking to enroll our 18 month old triplets into Day Care a few days a week so that they can begin socializing with other children their age, being that we also have a 3 month old baby as well and then when I return to work in about 9 months time he will be join his siblings here" I notice her mouth drop when I mention that we have the triplets as well as another baby.

The woman says "would you like to take a tour of our facilities and maybe let the triplets out so that they can play while you fill out the paperwork, both Derek and I say in unison "yes that would be great" the woman picks up the phone and says "hello Katelyn I have some people that would like to take a tour could you come out and take them through" I can't hear her response but the woman says "no worries, thank you" and she hung up the phone and next thing there is another woman there as the first woman says "Katelyn will show you through and please if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask" I nod and say "thank you" Derek and I introduce ourselves to Katelyn and then we introduce all the babies to her and DJ flashes her a big toothy grin which is exactly like his fathers and within a few minutes Katelyn is completely sucked in and she says "ok if you follow me we can get started on the tour and then while you fill out the paperwork the babies can play."

I am completely amazed at the facilities that the center provides and the best thing about it is that there is always someone here so that if parents are working late they don't have to worry about their precious little angels or trying to find a babysitter, after our tour is over we take the triplets into the area that is specified for children between 1-2 years old we unbuckle them from their seats and set them on their feet and immediately they are all toddling off to find something to play with, I can't believe that they have just toddled off like that and it brings tears to my eyes thinking that they are going to be fine here, Derek and I take Aaron and leave the room but sit outside and watch through the window while we fill out the paperwork, while I am filling in the paperwork Aaron decides that it is time to wake up he begins crying so Derek unbuckles his straps and picks him up for a snuggle but then he gets a whiff of why he woke up crying Derek screws his nose up at the smell and I can't help but laugh at the face Derek pulls he opens the diaper bag and grabs the wipes, a diaper and a plastic bag and heads back into the room where the triplets are playing.

**Derek's POV**

While Penelope is filling out the paperwork to enroll the triplets Aaron wakes up and begins to cry so I unbuckle his straps and pick him up for a snuggle and that is when I get a whiff of why he woke up crying I screw my nose up at the smell and I hear Penelope laughing at me I open the diaper bag and grab the wipes, a diaper and a plastic bag and head back into the room where the triplets are playing and I say "is there anywhere I can change this little man cause he stinks" Katelyn says "here I will show you where you can change him" I follow Katelyn to the diaper changing area and lay Aaron down on the change mat and I get everything ready before even attempting to undo the diaper because I know from experience with both him and DJ that if you leave the diaper off to long you get peed on, now that everything is ready I unfasten the diaper and clean him up making sure to get ever little nook and cranny before putting the clean diaper on and re-dress him, I then wash my hands before leaving.

I make my way back to my baby girl, I notice that she is almost finished with the paperwork so I strap Aaron back into his car seat so that we can then go and get the triplets and then go and visit the team on the BAU floor which is 4 floors above where we are now, Penelope gathers all the paperwork and tucks it in her purse and then we head back into the room just in time to see a little boy pulling on Millie's pigtail she lets out a cry and Penelope make her way over to her and picks her and comforts her as she says "shhhhh it's ok baby Mama's here, Mama' here" Millie buries her head in Penelope's chest while Penelope rubs her hand up and down Millie's back in a soothing manner.

DJ has spotted me and toddles over to me and pulls on the hem of my shorts and put his arms up so I pick him up and he points over in Penelope and Millie's direction and says "Dada issy ad" (Dada sissy sad) I nod and say "yeah sissy is sad little man but she will be ok shall we go see sissy and give her kisses" he nods and we make our way over to Penelope and Millie holding him in one arm I wrap the other around my baby girl and DJ leans over and kisses Millie.

Finally Millie, Eva and DJ are all strapped back in their stroller and we hand in all their paperwork in at the front desk and the woman said "well we will see you next week, and don't forget that each child will need their own bag with their meals, drink bottle several changes of clothes, around 12 diapers just to be on the safe side with their name on them and any creams that they need for diaper rash Penelope then says "can I just bring a whole packet of diapers for them and write their name on the packet" the woman nods and says "yeah that will be fine" we are nod heading for the elevator and it getting close to the triplets lunch time and Aaron is getting close to his feed time so when we get to BAU floor.

Penelope and I will head for the round table room, the elevator doors open and we get out and head for the bull-pen when DJ spots Reid and starts screaming at the top of his little lungs "weed, weed, weed" I laugh as Spencer turns around to see where his name was being called from and he smile when he realizes that his nephew is calling him, Spencer helps me get the triple stroller up the stairs that leads to the round table room and then he takes the triplets into the room while I help baby girl get Aaron's stroller up the stairs and we walk into the room together, Spencer then leaves the room and rounds up the rest of the team who all come walking into the room.

Penelope is just sitting down to start feeding Millie, Eva and DJ their sandwiches while I get baby Aaron's bottle ready, but he sees it in my hand and he makes it known to everyone that he wants it as he begins crying, Hotch sees his name sake crying and unbuckles the straps and gets him out and cradles him in his arm and his cries turn to whimpers so now that he is calming I hand Hotch Aaron's bottle and he takes a seat and begins feeding Aaron who is now contently guzzling his milk.


	56. Little Aaron Turns 1

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 56 - Little Aaron Turns 1**

**Penelope's POV**

I can't believe that Aaron is a year old today and that the triplets are 28 months old, where has the time gone, I have already talked to Hotch and I am starting back to work in 2 days because all four of our babies will be in daycare and I can get to them in a matter of minutes if needed. I look up to see DJ running toward me squealing, "mommaaaaaaaaa, get me".

I laugh and lean down and pick him up and say, "what's wrong sweetie"?, I turn to see Reid running over, DJ hides his face in my chest and whispers, "me hide from Weed". Reid snuck up on him and started tickling him and said, "I gotcha", DJ was laughing and squirming all over me and a few minutes later he finally decided to go to Reid.

Derek walked over to me and said, "Millie is with JJ, Eva is with Emily and of course DJ is with Uncle Weed and Hotch is holding the birthday boy, I smile as I kiss Derek lips and say, "he is so excited about his birthday isn't he"?, Derek laughs and says, "I believe he is more excited than the triplets were". I laughed and said, "I do believe that you are right my love".

Fran walked over and said, Aaron's cake is finally here, Dave brought it and put it on the table", Derek said, "how does it look"?, Fran laughed and said, "it is amazing, she really put a lot of work into that Batman Cake". Myself, Derek and Fran made our way over to the cake and I grinned and said, "wow, your right that is an amazing cake.

Hotch carried little Aaron over and when he saw the Batman cake he started squirming and trying to get to his cake", Fran said, "she also fixed a small one for him to play in and it is over there on his tray". Derek looked at his watch and said, "well everybody is here except Markus", there was a knock at the door, Derek laughed and said, "I bet that's him now".

Sure enough a few minutes later Markus walked outside with my sexy husband, he walked over and said, "I hope it's ok I brought someone with me this time"?, I smiled and said, "it is more than fine, who did you bring"?, he motioned and Penelope smiled when a beautiful dark haired woman walked over and kissed Markus on the lips and said, "hi my name is Tina, it's nice to finally get to meet you Penelope".

I smiled and said, "it is nice to meet you Tina, let me introduce you to everybody, Tina smiled as I introduced her to the team, Dereks family and of course our beautiful babies". Tina smiled and said, "ohhhhh your babies are gorgeous Penelope", I laugh and say, "thanks, the triplets are 28 months old and little Aaron is 1 today".

Everybody started singing Happy Birthday to Aaron, he smiled and slapped his hands together, when it come time to blow the candle out he laughed as he watched me and Derek blow it out. He giggled and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy", he then proceeded to stick his hands in the cake and start shoving it into his mouth, when he was through he had chocolate cake and icing all over his little face".

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe that Aaron is a year old today and that the triplets are 28 months old, where has the time gone, Penelope has already talked to Hotch and she is going back to work in 2 days, because all four of our babies will be in daycare and we can get to them in a matter of minutes if needed. DJ runs over to her squealing, "mommaaaaaaaa, get me".

She picks him up and says, "what's wrong sweetie"?, Reid runs over and DJ hides his face in her chest and whisperes something and Reid sneaks up on him and starts tickling him and saying, "I gotcha". DJ is laughing and squirming all over her and a few minutes later he finally decides to go over to his Uncle Reid. I walk over to Penelope.

She looks at me and I say, "Millie is with JJ, Eva is with Emily and of course DJ is with Uncle Weed and Hotch is holding the birthday boy, she smiles as she kisses my lips and she says, "he is so excited about his birthday isn't he"?, I laugh and say, "I believe he is more excited than the triplets were". I laughed and said, "I do believe that you are right my love".

Momma walks over and says, "Aaron's cake is finally here, Dave brought it and put it on the table", I say, "how does it look"?, momma says, "it is amazing, she really put a lot of wok into that Batman Cake". Myself, Pen and momma make our way over to the cake and I grin and say, "wow, your right that is an amazing cake", Hotch then carried little Aaron over and when he saw the Batman cake he started squirming and trying to get to his cake.

Momma said, "she also fixed a small one for him to play in and it is over there on his tray". I looked at my watch and said, "well everybody is here except for Markus". There was a knock at the door and I laughed and said, "I bet that's him now", I walk through the house and open the door and on the other side is Markus and his girlfriend Tina.

Penelope looks up to see me and Markus walking over, Markus smiles and says, "I hope it's ok I brought someone with me this time"?, Penelope smiled and said, "it is more than fine, who did you bring". Markus motioned and my baby girl smiled when a beautiful dark haired woman walked over and kissed Markus on the lips and she said, "hi my name is Tina, it's nice to finally get to meet you Penelope".

Penelope smiles and says, "it is nice to meet you Tina, let me introduce you to everybody, Tina smiled as she was introduced to the team, my family and of course our beautiful babies". Tina smiled and said, "ohhhhh your babies are gorgeous Penelope", I laugh and say, "thanks, the triplets are 28 months old and little Aaron is 1 today".

Everybody started singing Happy Birthday to Aaron, he smiled and slapped his hands together, when it come time to blow the candle out he laughed as he watched Penelope and I blow it out. He giggled and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy", he then proceeded to stick his hands in the cake and start shoving it into his mouth, when he was through he had chocolate cake and icing all over his little face".

Everybody laughs and talks as they start eating the delicious food that Rossi prepared, it is so nice to see everybody together again, it seems like it has been so long since I have seen all of the happy smiling faces. It is going to seem odd when my baby girl comes back to work at the BAU she has been working from home since the babies were all born, but she is ready to come to work and to be honest it will be good to be able to walk into her office and be able to kiss her any time I want.

I laugh as I watch little Aaron kissing his mom on the cheek, she turns around and I see the cake and icing hanging from her cheek, she looks so happy today, I hope that she realizes just how good of a mom she really is.


	57. Back To Work or So She Thought

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 57 - Back To Work or So She Thought**

**Penelope's POV**

Well the day has finally arrived for me to go back to work so this morning I got up early so that I could all the kids meals ready for Day Care the triplets have in the lunch pack a sandwich, a yogurt, some rice crackers, some raisins and a banana while little Aaron has a sandwich, some rice crackers, a banana, as well as his milk bottle he has finally graduate from formula to cow's milk mixed with a little water just until his tummy gets used to the richness of the cow's milk, now that everything is ready I can head back upstairs and get in the shower.

Before I go into our bedroom I go and check on the kids and as I suspected they are all still sound asleep I leave quietly, as I enter our bedroom I notice that Derek is not in bed so I head for the bathroom and I can hear the shower running so I open the door and walk in I close and lock the door behind me and strip off my pajamas quietly and get in the shower with my sexy husband I wrap my arms around him and he jumps a little not realizing that I was in the bathroom with him as I snuck in undetected but he turns around in my arms and says "well this is certainly a nice surprise goddess, am I to assume that our little munchkins are all still asleep" I nod and say "yes you assume correctly handsome because if they were awake there is no way that I would here in your arms" he looks down at me with lust filled eyes before leaning into kiss me passionately his hands begin to wander all over my body.

Derek moves us so that he can press me up against the shower wall his lips leave mine and begin a trail down the side of my neck and my shoulder until they reach my breasts he then uses the tip of his tongue to tease my nipple it immediately become erect before he sucks it into his mouth he teases it some more before gently nipping at it, he then pulls his mouth off and licks his way across my chest to my other breast and he again uses the tip of his tongue to tease my nipple and again it hardens immediately before he sucks it into his mouth also gently nipping at it before letting it go, I let out a moan of pleasure as I reach for his cock and wrap my hand around it and gently stroke him until he is rock hard it is now his turn to moan as he says "please don't tease me anymore baby or it will be over all to quickly" I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his hands under the back of my thighs and lifts me up so that my back is against the wall so with one hand I reach between us and maneuver myself so that I can slide down on to his cock in one go.

**Derek's POV**

I wake up in our bed alone so I figured that baby girl was either with one of the kids or she was downstairs getting everything ready so that she would be late for work on her first day back, so I decided that I would get up and have a shave and then get in the shower I was in the shower no more than a few minutes when I feel someone wrap their arms around me I jump slightly because I thought I was alone but Penelope had snuck in undetected so I turn around in her arms and "well this is certainly a nice surprise goddess, am I to assume that our little munchkins are all still asleep" she nods and says "yes you assume correctly handsome because if they were awake there is no way that I would here in your arms" I look down at her with lust filled eyes before leaning into kiss her passionately my hands begin to wander all over her body.

I move us so that I can press her up against the shower wall my lips leave hers and begin a trail down the side of her neck and her shoulder until they reach her breasts I then use the tip of my tongue to tease her nipple it immediately become erect before I suck it into my mouth I tease it some more before gently nipping at it, I then pull my mouth off and lick my way across her chest to her other breast and I again uses the tip of my tongue to tease her nipple and again it hardens immediately before he sucks it into his mouth also gently nipping at before letting it go, my Baby Girl lets out a moan of pleasure as she reach for my cock and wrapping her hand around it and gently stroke me until I am rock hard it is now my turn to moan as I say "please don't tease me anymore baby or it will be over all to quickly" she wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my hands under the back of her thighs and lift her up so that her back is against the wall so with one hand Penelope reaches between us and maneuvers herself so that she can slide down on to my cock in one go.

Oh my god it feels so good to be inside my baby girl I am getting to the point where I am going to explode when I feel her vaginal walls clamp down on my cock so tight that I can't even thrust in or out of her she finally releases me and I resume thrusting in and out of her only to explode inside her we are now completely breathless I pull out of her and lower her legs so her feet are now touching the shower floor but we remain in an embrace against the shower wall, once we have caught our breath we wash ourselves off and then get out of the shower and dry off, just as I open the bathroom door I can hear the kids babbling away in their room I quickly get dressed while Penelope finishes getting herself ready and go to get the kids up as soon as their little feet hit the floor they are all running to our bedroom calling out "Mama, Mama, Mama."

I follow the kids back to our room and I am greeted by the sight of all the kids wrapped in Penelope's arms, as she kisses each of their little chubby cheeks she looks up at me and smiles and says "all right my little munchkins lets go and get you some breakfast" they all cheer and run from the room and wait at the top of the stairs because of the child safety gate is closed as Penelope and I make our way to the kids and I open the gate and pick up Aaron and take Millie's hand as we start to walk down the stairs while Penelope takes Eva and DJ's hands and makes her way down the stairs.

**Penelope's POV**

Oh my god it feels so good to have inside me I can feel my vaginal walls clamp down on his cock so tight that he can't even thrust in or out of me, I finally release him and he resumes thrusting in and out of me only to explode inside me we are now completely breathless Derek pull out of me and lowers my legs so my feet are now touching the shower floor but we remain in an embrace against the shower wall, once we have caught our breath we wash ourselves off and then get out of the shower and dry off, just as Derek opens the bathroom door I can hear the kids babbling away in their room Derek quickly gets dressed while I finish getting myself ready and he goes to get the kids up as soon as their little feet hit the floor they are all running to our bedroom calling out "Mama, Mama, Mama."

Derek follows the kids back to our room and he is greeted by the sight of all the kids wrapped in my arms, as I kiss each of their little chubby cheeks I look up at him and smile and say "all right my little munchkins lets go and get you some breakfast" they all cheer and run from the room and wait at the top of the stairs because of the child safety gate is closed as Derek and I make our way to the kids and Derek opens the gate and picks up Aaron and take Millie's hand and start to walk down the stairs while I take Eva and DJ's hands and makes our way down the stairs.

We are all now in the kitchen I begin by preparing breakfast for the kids while Derek pours them a cup of juice each I then hand them their cereal the triplets are having fruit loops and Aaron is having porridge with fruit puree which Derek is feeding to him while Clooney is sitting beside Derek and Aaron waiting for anything that falls to the floor, I am now preparing toast and coffee for Derek and I, after pouring the coffee into the mugs I hand Derek his and take a sip of mine while I wait for the toast to pop up when it does I put butter on it and then put it on a plate and hand it to Derek he can then put whatever topping he likes on it while I put butter on mine before adding strawberry jelly and cheese.

Once breakfast is over we take the kids back upstairs and get them dressed in play clothes ready for day care the girls are dressed in black leggings and purple t-shirts and the boys are dressed in navy blue shorts and blue t-shirts I have braided the girl's hair so that none of the boys can pull at their pigtails and the boys have their hair all spiked up now all that is left to do is brush their teeth and put their shoes on and we are all ready to leave the house, taking all the kids into the bathroom I sit them on the counter and get their toothbrushes ready the triplets can do it on their own now but Aaron still needs help, once teeth are done Derek is waiting by the stairs with their shoes.

Everyone is strapped into their seats and we are on our way I am getting a little nervous about leaving Aaron for the first time he has been a little clingy lately and I don't know why, the clinginess started about a week and a half ago after we went in to the day care to enroll him and while I filled out the paperwork for him we left him to play in the room just like we did with the triplets but he is definitely a real Mama's boy and that maybe because when the triplets were in day care he had my undivided attention and we spent lots of our time cuddling on the couch or playing together, so we will see how he goes but if at any stage throughout the day that he becomes unsettled I will take him home and just do half days until he settles in, it would be alright if the triplets were in the same room as him but they have moved to the next age group.

The time has come as Derek pulls into the parking garage and into his space we both get out and Derek collects all the bags for the cargo compartment and as I get them out of the van they go to him and they put their backpacks on and wait until everyone is out, little Aaron is the last to get out and as I go to put him down he clings on to my neck and it is making me think that I made the wrong decision of coming back to work so soon I mean he only turned 1 two days ago.

Derek notices that something is wrong and he says "baby what's wrong" as the tears threaten to spill I say "I think I made the wrong decision of coming back to work, I mean look at him he has been like this ever since I enrolled him and left him to play while I filled out the paperwork and it's breaking my heart to see him like this" the tears are now rolling down my cheeks and Derek brings his hand to my face and wipes my tears with his thumbs and says "Baby I know that he needs to get used to the idea of being in day care but if you think it is too soon for him then we will go and see Hotch before we take them to day care or even if we start him with a few hours just until he get used to being there, ok" I nod as I pick up my purse and close the door on the van, Derek locks it and then says "Millie can you hold my hand and Eva can you hold Millie's hand and DJ can you hold my other hand so Mama can carry Aaron because he is feeling a little sad this morning."

**Derek's POV**

Everyone is strapped into their seats and we are on our way I notice Penelope is a little nervous about leaving Aaron for the first time he has been a little clingy lately and I don't know why, he is definitely a real Mama's boy and that maybe that is because when the triplets were in day care he had her undivided attention and they spent lots of time cuddling on the couch or playing together, today is his first day at day care so we will see how he goes but if at any stage throughout the day that he becomes unsettled Penelope will take him home and just do half days until he settles in, it would be alright if the triplets were in the same room as him but they have moved to the next age group.

The time has come as I pull into the parking garage and into my space we both get out and I collect all the bags for the cargo compartment and as Penelope gets them out of the van they come to me and they put their backpacks on and wait until everyone is out, little Aaron is the last to get out and as Penelope goes to put him down he clings on to her neck.

I notice that something is wrong and I say "baby what's wrong" as the tears threaten to spill she says "I think I made the wrong decision of coming back to work, I mean look at him he has been like this ever since I enrolled him and left him to play while I filled out the paperwork and it's breaking my heart to see him like this" the tears are now rolling down my baby girls cheeks and I bring my hand to her face and wipe the tears with my thumbs and say "Baby I know that he needs to get used to the idea of being in day care but if you think it is too soon for him then we will go and see Hotch before we take them to day care or even if we start him with a few hours just until he get used to being there, ok" she nods as she picks up her purse and closes the door on the van, I lock it and then say "Millie can you hold my hand and Eva can you hold Millie's hand and DJ can you hold my other hand so Mama can carry Aaron because he is feeling a little sad this morning."

**Penelope's POV**

In the elevator Aaron has still got his face buried in the crook of my neck and I turn to Derek and say "handsome can we go and talk to Hotch before we take them to day care because I am not comfortable in leaving him when he is like this, I know that if I was to leave in day care like this there is no way on earth that I would get any work done because I would be sitting there thinking about how sad he is so what is the point of being here if no work will be completed I could sit at home and get more work done so I am just going to take him home again."

When I mentioned that I was going to take Aaron home again DJ says "me come home wid you Mama, me no go to chool a day" (me come home with you Mama, me no go to school today) and then once DJ said that both of the girls said in unison "me no chool eiber Mama" (me no school either Mama) I look at Derek and say "well I guess no-one wants to go to day care today, but that's fine by me I don't think I could stand to be away from any of them today" she smiles and says "well we will go and see Hotch and let him know that you are not quite ready to return to work and then I will see if I can get the day off and we will go and do something special how does that sound"

Arriving on the BAU floor everyone is at their desk working as Derek and I make our way to Hotch's office but we go side tracked when the triplets see Spencer and the call out "Unca Weed" Spencer gets up from his desk and heads in our direction and gets down so that he is at the same level as the triplets and says "are you ready for day care today" in unison all thre shake their heads and say "Mama take us home wid her cause Aaron he sad a day" Spencer stands and says "I thought you were coming back today" I nod and say "I was going to but when I got Aaron out of his seat he gripped his arms around my neck buried his face into the crook of my neck and that is how has been ever since, I think I made a hasty decision to come back to work two days after his birthday he is just not ready I don't think either that or I am the one that is not ready to leave him" Spencer then says "would you like to watch the triplets while you go talk to Hotch" Derek and I reply in unison "that would be great thank you Spencer."

Finally Derek and I make it to Hotch's office and Derek knocks Hotch calls out "come in" we enter his office and he looks up at me with a confused expression and says "good morning how are you today" I say "well until about 15 minutes ago I was great, I was looking forward to coming back to work but now I am not so sure I made the right decision Hotch, it all started when I got this little man out of his seat and went to put him down and he gripped on to me and buried his head into my neck and I can't no... I won't leave him in day care like this because I know that I won't get anything done, I am so sorry to do this I know you were looking forward to having me back but I can't do it, plus I don't think he is quite ready to be away from me just yet so maybe in a few months we can try again" Hotch then says "Penelope I know exactly how you feel and it's ok if you are not ready to come back we can wait a few months and then we can try again but in the meantime you can continue working from home if that is what is going to make life easier."

I look at Derek and he says "thank you Hotch for being so understanding and when the time is right Penelope will be back, also do we have any cases at the moment" Hotch shook his head and said "no we don't have any cases at the moment why do you ask?" Derek says "I wanted to see if their was any possibility that I could take the day off and spend it with my family we have a traumatic morning and I wanted to take them somewhere special" Hotch smiles and says "go on get out of here and enjoy your day as a family."


	58. Working From Home Again

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 58 - Working From Home Again**

**Penelope's POV**

Derek and I walk into the house several hours later carrying 4 sleepping children, they are exhausted, we took them to the park and they played on the swings an had a great time. Derek kisses the top of my head as he carries the girls upstairs, I carry DJ in one arm and little Aaron in the other, somehow we manage to get the children put into their jammies without waking them up.

I sigh as I stand in the door to the girls room, I look across the hall and see Derek making sure the boys are covered up, he smiles at me as he walks towards the door. Once in the hall he says, "I was afraid that it was to soon for daycare for Aaron, he is still so use to having his momma with him all the time and when he thought that he was going to be without you it was to much for the little guy".

I walk over to Derek and together we head downstairs to the living room, we no more that get down on the couch then our cells start going off, Derek throws his head back and says, "ahhhhhhhhhh man can't we even go one night without the sickos showing their asses"?, Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "unfortunately not my love".

Derek looks at his cell and sees the text that says that they had a bad case in Tennessee and that they were wheels up in 30 and that they would discuss the case on the plane". I looked down at my cell and got a list of names that Hotch needs background checks on, I kiss Derek on the lips and say, "please be careful Derek and tell bossman that I will let you all know what I find in my checks".

I sigh as I watch Derek grab his bag and head out the door, before closing it he smiles and says, "I love you baby and I will call you when I can", I smile and say I love you to". She watched as Derek closed and locked the door before walking towards her in-home office, she turned her computers on and then wanted to do a quick check on the babies before heading to work.

I grabbed the monitors and headed into my office and started looking up stuff on the victims to see what she could come up with for the team, after almost an hour I had finally finished the background checks. I hit a button my computer and then smiled when I saw the handsome face of my husband staring back at me, Derek smiled and said, "say it like you mean it baby girl", I smiled and said, "you know I'm gonna hotstuff".

**Derek's POV**

Penelope and I walk into the house several hours later carrying 4 sleepping children, they are exhausted, we took them to the park and they played on the swings and had a great time. I kissed the top of her head as I carried the girls upstairs, Penelope carried DJ in one arm and little Aaron in the other, somehow we manage to get the children into their jammies without waking them up.

I walk into the girls room and lay them down and after I make sure they are covered up I look to see Penelope standing in the door, I walk toward the door, we meet in the hall and I say, "I was afraid that it was to soon for daycare for Aaron, he is still so use to having his momma with him all the time and when he thought that he was going to be without you and it was to much for the little guy".

Penelope walks over to ma and together we head downstairs to the living room, we no more than get down on the couch then our cells start going off, I throw my head back and say. ahhhhhhhhhh man can't we even go one night without the sickos showing their asses"?, Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "unfortunately not my love", we both sigh.

I look at my cell and see the text that says that they had a bad case in Tenessee and that we were wheels up in 30 minutes and that we would discuss the case on the plane. Penelope kisses me on the lips and says, "please be careful Derek and tell bossman that I will let you all know what I find in my checks", I then get up and grab my bag and head out the door.

I smile and say, "I love you baby and I will call you when I can", she smiles and says, "I love you to", Penelope watches as I close and lock the door, a few minutes later we are all on the plane and discussing the case when I look down to the computer screen and see my beautiful goddess smiling back at me. I grin and say, "say it like you mean it baby girl", she smiles and says, "you know I'm gonna hotstuff".

**Penelope's POV**

Hotch leans in and says, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said, "well sir, all of the victims have the same handyman in common, nothing else even comes close to matching, I have done checks on their finances and all victims own their own houses, have cars and bank accounts". Hotch smiled and said, "can you run a license plate for me"?, I grin and say, "of course I can".

Hotch gives me the liscense number and a few seconds later I say, "huh now that's funny", Derek says, "what's funny baby"?, I smile and say, "that license plate comes back to the handyman, Todd Iman, age 26 and I have an address for you to my super-friends". Rossi grins and says, "how are the babies doing"?, I grin and say, "alllllll sleeping my italian stallion, allllll sleeping".

Hotch said, "can you send the address to our phones"?, she hit a couple of buttons and said, "you should have it in 4,3,2,1", Derek smiled and me and said, "you are amazing". I laugh and say, "awwwww sug you are only saying that cause it's true", I look at my family and say, "stay safe my super-friends, Garcie out", I sigh as I watch his picture fade from the screen.


	59. The Emergency Room

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 59 - The Emergency Room **

**Penelope's POV**

I have just finished running some searches and relaying the information to Hotch I sit quietly in my office and just listen to the baby monitors that are in the kids rooms when I hear someone let out a loud cry so I exit my office and run up the stairs I check in the girls room no all quiet in there and then I get to the boys room and there is Little Aaron standing at the side of his crib crying I rush to his crib and pick him up and I can immediately feel that he his burning up the heat radiating from his little body can be felt through his pajama's so I take him in to our bedroom and lay him on our bed while I get the thermometer.

Aaron is laying in the middle of our bed so I climb on the bed and gently place the thermometer in his ear and wait for it beep I hear the beep and look at the display and it says 102.5 degrees Fahrenheit (39.1 degrees Celsius) so I begin to remove his clothing so that he can begin to cool down and then I thought about sponging him off with a luke warm face cloth so I run back to the bathroom and get the face cloth ready I walk back into the bedroom and notice that my little man's legs are rigid his little hands balled up above him and his whole body shaking I quickly clim up on to the bed and pick him up and lay him in my lap while trying not to cry at the sight before me and within a minute he stops shaking and his little eyes are closing I move to the edge of the bed and grab the phone and dial 911.

The Operator on the other end of the line says "Police, Fire or EMT" I say "I need an ambulance my 1 year old son has just had a seizure and he also has a fever of 102.5" the operator says "I need your address so that I can have a EMT vehicle respond" I reply "my address is 1344 Charming Circle" she then says "EMT's are on the way they will be there in a few minutes" I hang up and dial Derek's cell he answers on the second ring and says "hey baby girl did you miss me" but now I have no words and I burst into tears and then he says "Baby Girl your scaring me what's going on" I try and pull myself together and say "Derek I am so scared, it's Aaron he has had fever of 102.5 and he has had a seizure of some sort and I have called 911 but I need you here with me" I hear Derek say something to Hotch and I hear Hotch say "go the jet is still at the airfield take it I don't care what the baureu has to say about it" and then Derek comes back to me and says "I am coming home but I will call Mamma so that she can come and watch the triplets while we find out what is going on with Aaron and Baby I will be there as soon as I can, I love you."

The EMT's arrive and have made my way down stairs, just they begin to check him over Fran comes running into the house and wraps me in her arms and says "Penelope everything is going to be ok, I will stay here with the triplets and you go with him he will need you when he wakes up and Derek is on his way back and we will get through this ok" the EMT's have put an IV cannula into the back of his little hand and are giving him fluids and some medication they then put him on the bed, he is stating to come to and begins calling out "Mama mama mama" and tries to get up off the bed so I say "is there anyway for me to sit with him on the bed so that he doesn't try and pull the IV out" the EMT officer says "that is fine ma'am" I gently pick up Aaron and get on the stretcher and lay him against my chest as the officers strap both of in so that we don't fall off.

Arriving at the hospital we are wheeled into the Emergency Room where Aaron is move into a small hospital crib and attached up to different monitors and the IV my heart is breaking as I watch his little body being poked and prodded by a pediatric doctor who is checking his throat, nose and ears to make sure that there is no infection present and when the doctor check his ears Aaron become hysterical and calls out "Dada, Dada, Dada" I try to hold the tears back but it is futile so I just let the flow as I reach for his tiny hand and say "Dada is on his way little man Dada is on his way" the doctor turns to me and says "Mrs Morgan you son has a perforated ear drum so that is why when I was touching it he got upset, have you noticed in the last few days him tugging on his ears" I shake my head and say "no because he has always played with his ear when he was tired or need comforting he has done that ever since he was 6 months old so I it was nothing out of the ordinary to see him playing with his ears."

The doctor says "no worries Mrs. Morgan we will get him fixed up and try to get his fever down, now another question were you able to give him anything medication to reduce his fever before he had his seizure" I again shake my head and say "no I went to get it out of the bathroom and when I came back his legs were rigid and his little hands were balled up above his body and his little body shaking and once he stopped shaking I call 911 and here we are, can you tell me what happened to son please" the doctor says "Mrs. Morgan you son had what we call a febrile seizure and the fever he has was caused the infection in his ear and being that you were unaware that there was any problem with his ears the middle ear infection went unnoticed until tonight when the pressure build up in his ear finally perforated the ear drum, we will need to keep him here for a few days to make sure that he does not get another fever and have another febrile seizure."

**Derek's POV**

I am working on this case in Tennessee when I hear my cell phone ring I knew that it would be my baby girl and I said "hey baby girl did you miss me" but there was no sass, there was nothing but sobbing on the other end of the phone so I said "Baby Girl your scaring me what's going on" she say "Derek I am so scared, it's Aaron he has had fever of 102.5 and he has had a seizure of some sort and I have called 911 but I need you here with me" I turn to Hotch and say "Hotch I need to go Aaron is really sick he has a 102.5 fever and he has had a seizure of some sort he then says "go the jet is still at the airfield take it I don't care what the Baureu has to say about it and I say "I am coming home but I will call Mamma so that she can come and watch the triplets while we find out what is going on with Aaron and Baby I will be there as soon as I can, I love you."

Rossi looks at me gathering everything (well except my go bag but I don't care about that Rossi can bring it back for me) and he says "Derek what is wrong is your Mother, Penelope or one of the kids" I look at him and say "it little Aaron he has a 102.5 fever and he has had a seizure of some sort and is on his way to the hospital can you drive me back to the air field Hotch said I could take the jet and he doesn't care what the Baureu says about it" Rossi just nods and grabs a set of car keys and we take off out of there Rossi jumps in the driver seat as I am in no fit state to drive right now, I pull out my cell phone and call Mamma she answers on the fourth ring and I say "Mamma I need you to make your way over to our house, little Aaron is really sick Penelope has called 911 because he has 102.5 fever and has had a seizure of some sort" Mamma says "alright I will make my way over and look after the triplets."

Finally I arrive at the air field and I see the BAU jet and the pilot is standing there talking to someone so I say to the guard I need to get in I need to get to the jet as I show him my credentials he opens the gate and I run for the jet and when I reach the jet and the pilot I show him my credentials too and I say "can you fly me back to Virginia please it is a medical emergency" the pilot didn't hesitate and we climbed the steps and board the plane and makes all his necessary arrangement with the control tower and I feel the plane begin to move towards the runway, it is only a 30 minute flight from Tennessee to Virginia so I will be with my wife and son soon enough and before I know it we are in the air.

This has to be the longest 30 minute flight ever, I notice the plane is starting to descend so I look out the window and I see the air field my SUV is already here so I don't have to worry about a vehicle, we have may our touch down on the runway and we are being taxied in to the hanger and I am waiting for the plane to come to a stop so that I can open the door and bolt down those steps and run like the wind to my SUV, finally the plane stops and I open the door and take off down the steps and run across the air field to where I parked I quickly jump in the drivers seat and head for the gate I flash my creds at the guard and he opens the gate and I drive to toward the hospital.

I arrive at the hospital and enter the emergency room and head to the desk and say "can you please tell me where my son Aaron Morgan is please" the woman begins typing and says "he is just through those door on your left I say "thank you very much" I make my way through the doors and turn to my left and sure enough there is my baby girl her hand in Aaron's and her head resting on her forearm and my little man is laying there in nothing but a diaper and a t-shirt gripping his Mama's finger as though it were a lifeline for him, I enter the room and Aaron sees me and calls out "Dada, Dada" Penelope lifts her head and calms him by saying "Dada will be here soon" I then say "I already am I just got here" she lets go of Aaron's hand and gets out of her seat and wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my chest and begins to cry while saying "I am such a bad mother I didn't even know my baby was sick and now he is here" I move my hands to her cheeks and step back a little and say "baby you are not a bad mother you are a fantastic mother and he wasn't showing any signs of being sick neither of us knew he was sick."

I say "Baby girl have they said what is wrong with him" she nods and says "the doctor said that he had a febrile seizure which was caused by the high fever and the high fever was caused by a perforated ear drum and the doctor asked me if I noticed him playing with his ears and I told him that he has done that since he was 6 months old and it was sign for being tired or he wanted comforting and that it was nothing out of the ordinary for him" I wrap my arms around her waist and take her back over to where she was sitting and I sit down on the chair and pull her into my lap as I take Aaron's hand in mine and say to him "hey there little man Dada's here now" I watch as Aaron closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	60. Aaron Is Released From Hospital

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 60 - Aaron Is Released From Hospital**

**Penelope's POV**

I open my eyes and smile as I see Derek playing with Aaron, they both look up at me and smile, I run my hand over Aarons little head and say, "hi baby boy, are you ok this morning"?, he looks at me and waves as he continues to play with his blocks. I yawn and say, "good morning hot stuff", he winks at me and says, "morning baby girl, how did you sleep"?, she smiled and said, "good, real good, I'm just glad that we get to take Aaron home today".

A few minutes later they all look up to see the doctor walking into the room, he grinned and said, "how is everybody this morning"?, Derek girns his Derek Morgan grin and says, "doing good, just getting excited about getting to take our baby home today. The doctor smiled and said, "I need to talk to you about Aaron", I felt my heart beating faster and faster.

I say, "talk to us about what, what's wrong, is he worse"?, the doctor smiled and said, "ohhhhh no, no he isn't worse I just want to let you know that Aaron will probably have trouble hearing especially in that one ear, but soon the paper patch will start helping with that. Derek said, "is he going to be alright doctor", he smiled and said, "in most cases the child heals completely but he will be extremely susceptible to ear infections so you need to keep a close eye on him and if you even suspect that he is getting an ear infection, take him to his doctor immediately".

Both Derek and I nod our heads and say, "we will doctor and thanks for everything", he picks up Aarons chart and says, "his temp is normal and I am going to send him home today but just make sure that he finishes his antibiotics and take him to his doctor by Friday for a check up". I smile and say, "we will", he looks at Aaron and says, "you are a very lucky little boy, you have a great mommy little man".

I smile and said, "I can't believe that I didn't notice the problem", the doctor put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Mrs Morgan you did all you could do, when his fever spiked and he took the seizure, you got him medical attention immediately and that is what he needed". Derek smiled and said, "she thinks that she is a bad mom because she couldn't prevent it".

He said, "this can't be prevented, it just happens, but now Aaron has the patch in there and that will help heal the perforation, just make sure he takes his meds and that he sees his doctor regularly". He smiles and says, "I am going to go sign his release papers and then you will be free to go", Aaron watches as the doctor leaves, he smiles and squeals, "dadadadadadadadadadadad", Derek happily smiles and says, "dada is right here baby boy".

**Derek's POV**

I sit quietly playing with Aaron and his blocks, Penelope is finally sleeping, the last couple of days has been rough, Aarons temperature got as high as 103 but is now back to normal. I can't wait to take him home today, I hear Penelope moving around on the bed, me and Aaron look up and smile at her, she grins and says, "hi baby boy, are you feeling ok this morning", he continues to play with his blocks, stoping long enough to wave at her before continuing to play with his blocks.

Penelope yawns and says, "good morning hotstuff", I wink at her and say, "morning baby girl, how did you sleep"?, she smiled and said, "good, real good, I'm just glad that we get to take Aaron home today". A few minutes later they all look up to see the doctor walking into the room, he grinned and said, "how is everybody doing this morning"?, I smile and say, "doing good, just getting excited about getting to take our baby home today".

The doctor smiled and said, "I need to talk to you about Aaron", I felt my heart beating faster and faster, Penelope says, "talk to us about what, what's wrong, is he worse"?, "ohhhhh no, no he isn't worse I just want to let you know that Aaron will probably have trouble hearing especially in that one ear, but soon the paper patch will start helping with that.

I say, is he going to be alright doctor", he smiled and says, "in most cases the child heals completely but he will be extremely susceptible to ear infections so you need to keep a close eye on him and if you even suspect that he is getting an ear infection take him to his doctor immediately". Both Penelope and I nod our heads and say, "we will doctor and thanks for everything".

He picks up Aarons chart and says, "his temp is normal and I am going to send him home today but just make sure that he finishes his antibiotics and take him and take him to his doctor by Friday for a check up". Penelope smiled and said, "we will", he looks at Aaron and says, "you are a very lucky little boy, you have a great mommy little man".

Penelope smiles and says, "I can't believe that I didn't notice the problem", the doctor put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Mrs Morgan you did all you could do, when his fever spiked and he took the seizure, you got him medical attention immediately and that is what he needed. I smiled and said, "she thinks that she is a bad mom because she couldn't prevent it"

He said, "this can't be prevented, it just happens, but now Aaron has the patch in there and that will help heal the perforation, just make sure he takes his meds and that he sees his doctor regularly". He smiles and says, "I am going to go sign his release papers and then you will be free to go", Aaron watches as the doctor leaves, he smiles and squeals, "dadadadadadadadadadadad", Derek happily smiles and says, "dada is right here baby boy".

**Penelope's POV**

We smile as a few minutes later we are gathering our stuff and heading out of the room, Aaron looks up at me and says, "mamaaaaaaaa", I kiss his cheek and say, mama and daddy are right here and we are getting ready to take you home, would you like that"?, he claps his hands together and starts squealing. Derek kisses the top of my head and says, "I believe he is happy to be going home baby girl".

I grin and say, "have you heard anything from the team this morning"?, Derek grinned and said, "they were all here this morning while you were sleeping, they are all going to come over after work today and spend some time with all of us". I grin and say, "ya know we have an awesome family don't we hot stuff"?, Derek winks at me and says, "we sure do goddess, we sure do".

Around 30 minutes later we are heading out of the home that we have known for last 3 days, Aaron laughs happily as we head towards the car, I kiss the top of his head and say, "mommy and daddy love you soooooo much". Aaron cackles as Derek straps him into the backseat, I get in the car and buckle up, I look over my shoulder and say, "we're heading home baby boy", Derek starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot as Aaron jabbers in the back seat.


	61. The Big 40

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 61- The Big 40**

**Penelope's POV**

It's is Derek's 40th birthday on saturday so Fran and I need to start organizing everything Fran has ordered the cake and I have invited everyone the team, his sisters, my brothers to celebrate this big occasion I have yet to take the kids shopping so that they can get their Dada something, I on the other hand already have his present sorted, I have been feeling nauseous for the last few weeks but I have just lead Derek to believe that their is a stomach virus going around but in actual fact I am 7 weeks pregnant.

I took a home pregnancy test 2 weeks ago and kept it so that I could give it to him on saturday morning before we get out of bed and then I went and saw Dr. Smith and she confirmed that I am 7 weeks pregnant but I need to wait until next week before I can have an ultrasound to find out my due date, I am just having to find loose fitting clothes to wear because I have noticed that I am already starting to get a little baby belly and I don't want to give away the surprise before saturday.

Today being friday Fran and I have decided that we will take the kids shopping so that they can choose what they would like to get their Dada for his birthday so I get them all ready and into the van and now that the triplets are 4 years old they are able to strap themselves into their seats while I strap Aaron into his I then check that the triplets straps are right before I get in the drivers seat I pull out of the driveway and head for Fran and Rossi's house to pick her up, it takes us 10 minutes to get to the Rossi house and when I get there Fran is waiting for me she quickly jumps in the passenger seat she then turns and says "hello my babies" before she buckles up and we are off to the mall the triplets say "hello Nana" while Aaron just calls out "Nananananana" Fran chuckles before turning to me and says "how are you this morning Penelope, are you feeling better" I smile and say "yeah I am feeling much better, I have a stomach virus that was going around."

Fran looks at me questionable and says "whatever Penelope, but just so you know I am not that silly I can see that glow to your skin" I look at her and say "I don't know what glow you are talking about Fran" as I try and hide the smirk on my face, finally we pull in to the car park at the mall and both Fran and I get and she comes to the drivers side so that she can take the kids, Millie and Eva take Fran's hands while DJ and Aaron take mine and we walk to the entrance and I grab two trolleys and put the boys in one and the girls in the other we then make our way to the entrance and I two trolleys and put the boys in one and the girls in the other we then make our way inside and begin going from store to store but find nothing that the kids want to get for Derek.

While walking from store to store I had the perfect idea of what the kids could get Derek for his birthday it is a family portrait but we will have to wait until after the baby is born so that we can have this done, I turn to Fran and say "I know what I can get Derek for his birthday from the kids" Fran says "what are you going to get him" I reply "he has been wanting to get a family portrait done ever since the triplets were little but we never got around to doing it so now is the perfect time to get it done so when we get home I am going to call the photography studio that took our pregnancy photos and set up to have it done soon" Fran smiles at me and say "he will love that" but I then hear he say something under her breath "he will have to wait about 8 months so the new baby can be in the photo" I turn back towards Fran and say "did you just say something Fran" she nodded and said "I said he is going to have to wait about 8 months so the new baby can be in the photo."

Oh my god I can't believe she just said that and I say "how did you know that I was pregnant again" Fran replies "do you really think that I can not tell, I mean the throwing up, the aversions to smells and I saw the box from the pregnancy test in the trash when I took it out the other week I was just waiting for you to let me in on your little secret, and I am assuming that you have yet to tell Derek about the pregnancy" I smile and say "why didn't you tell me you knew I have been dying to tell someone but I wanted to surprise Derek with the news fro his birthday, and yes the family portrait will not be happening for about 8-9 months and when we do get it done I would like for you and Rossi to be there too because you are our family."

**Derek's POV**

I can't wait for this day to end I have had enough I am ready to go home and be with my family being that I won't be able to spend time with them in the morning as I have to be back here to do hold a tactical and hand to hand combat training sessions so I wont get home until nearly 11:00 am, it is also my birthday tomorrow and I would like to just spend the afternoon with Mamma, Rossi Penelope and the kids chilling out.

I look up at the clock on the wall I notice that it 6:30 pm already so I begin packing up my stuff and then grabbing my files that I need to take to Hotch for him to sign off on I leave my office and make my way to Hotch's office I knock on his door he looks up and says "come in Derek" I enter and hand him the files I need signed off and say to him "have a good weekend Hotch" before turning to leave and he says "Happy Birthday for tomorrow Derek" I turn back and say "thanks Hotch see you on monday."

I arrive home and go in search of my family they are nowhere downstairs so I make my way up the stairs and I can hear water splashing so I check the bathroom, I stop at the door of the bathroom and watch the sight before me all 4 of our children are sitting in the bath playing with the bubbles DJ has a bubble beard, Aaron has a bubble mountain on top of his head while Millie and Eva are blowing the bubbles at each other, I continue watching before clearing my throat Penelope is the first to look at me and says "welcome home handsome" as she make her way over to me she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my lips and I hear "ewwwwwwwwww" from the triplets, Penelope and I laugh before we head back to the side of the bath I sit on top of the closed toilet and sit Penelope in my lap.

Finally baby girl and I get the kids out of the bath and get them dried and into their pajamas before we go downstairs and get started with dinner Penelope has already started by preparing the meatballs so all that is left to be done is cook the spaghetti and meatballs before adding the sauce, the children are watching a show on television while Pen and I finish cooking dinner, I check to see if the kids are watching us but thankfully their all only have eyes for the television so I turn Pen around so that she is facing me and pin her between the counter top and me while I rest my hands on the edge of the counter top behind her before I lean in and capture her lips with mine in a heated and passionate kiss.

Penelope is the first to break the connection of our lips and says "well handsome by the way you just kissed me I am going to say you missed me today" I nod and say "I missed you so much today, I miss not being able to come to your office and give you a kiss when I feel stressed when are you coming back to the office" in pout and she laughs at me and says "well I don't know when I am coming back to the office I am not quite ready to do the whole day care thing again with Aaron after being told about his febrile seizures, I know that they are more that capable of looking after him but I would rather be there for him and comfort him in any case" I reply "I know baby, I know baby and I would prefer you you to be with him in case it happens again."

After dinner is finished and the kids are in bed Penelope and I sit down of the couch and cuddle as we watch a movie, Penelope has her head on my chest and half way through the movie I noticed that she was sleep so I scoop her up in my arms and carry her up the stairs and into our bedroom and lay her on the bed and cover her up and then lean down and kiss her forehead before going back downstairs to turn the television off, let Clooney out to do his business once I let him back in I check to make sure the doors are locked before I head back upstairs, I strip down to my boxers and climb into bed I turn my bed side light off and wrap my wife in my arms drift off to sleep.

**Penelope's POV**

I wake early and head down to the kitchen and begin to prepare Derek's favorite breakfast before he goes off to his tactical and hand to hand combat training sessions and then head back up to the bedroom and get his gift out of it's secret hiding spot and I place it on the tray and make my way to his side of the bed and put the tray on the bed side table and sit on the edge of the bed and begin tracing my fingers gently up and down his back until he stirs, Derek rolls over on to his back and opens his eyes and I say "Happy Birthday Hot Stuff" he interlocks his fingers with mine and pulls me towards him and says "thank you baby" before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

Derek sits up in bed and I say "I made you your favorite breakfast before you have to go and run the training sessions this morning and I also have a present for you" I pass him the tray and the first thing he goes for is the present and I have to hide my smile so that I don't give anything away he opens the long rectangular box and looks inside before he looks up at me with a smile a mile wide and says "baby girl we are having another baby" I nod and say "yes we are I am 7 weeks pregnant and I went and saw Dr. Smith last week and she confirmed it but I wanted to surprise you for your birthday" he moves the tray aside and pulls me into his lap and catches my lips with his in a passionate kiss, I break our sealed lips and say "handsome you need to eat your breakfast and then you need to get going to your training sessions so that we can spend some time together this afternoon."

**Derek's POV**

I am woken by the light tracing of fingers up and down my back, I roll over on to my back and open my eyes as Penelope says "Happy Birthday Hot Stuff" I interlock my fingers with hers and pull her towards me and say "thank you baby" before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

I sit up in bed and Penelope says "I made you your favorite breakfast before you have to go and run the training sessions this morning and I also have a present for you" she passes me the tray and the first thing I go for is the present I open the long rectangular box and look inside before I look up at her with a smile a mile wide and say "baby girl we are having another baby" she nods and says "yes we are I am 7 weeks pregnant and I went and saw Dr. Smith last week and she confirmed it but I wanted to surprise you for your birthday" I move the tray aside and pull her into my lap and catch my lips with hers in a passionate kiss, Penelope breaks our sealed lips and says "handsome you need to eat your breakfast and then you need to get going to your training sessions so that we can spend some time together this afternoon."

I have finally finished my breakfast and I am about to get out of bed when I am bombarded by 4 little people the triplets say "Happy Birthday Dada" and Aaron says "Burpday Dada" (Birthday Dada) I wrap the all in my arms and kiss each of their chubby little cheeks before letting them go and in seconds they are all running out of the room I call out and say "no running in the house please" I get out of bed and find my gym clothes and get dressed.

**Penelope's POV**

Now that Derek has gone to do the tactical and hand to hand training sessions that means that Fran and I can get the back yard organized while Rossi takes over our kitchen to make lots of yummy food and Fran also told him that I am pregnant again so he know what he can and can't use in cooking there is only one thing left to pick up and that is the birthday cake which Fran will go and get not long before Derek is due home.

I look at the clock and notice that Derek will be home in 30 minutes so I say to Fran "Derek will be home in 30 minutes so do you want to run to the bakery and pick up the cake" Fran nods and says "yeah I will go and get the cake now" she picked up her keys and headed for the front door and when she opened it she was faced with Hotch and Jack Fran says "hello Aaron" before looking down and saying "hello Jack" Hotch said "hello Fran" and Jack said "hello Mrs. Rossi" and then took off to go and find DJ and Little Aaron who were outside playing chasing with Clooney while the girls were in their cubby house that Derek built them for their 4th birthday, not long after Hotch and Jack arrived Spencer and Emily were next and then JJ, Will and Henry were the last to arrive, at 11:25 am Fran arrived back from the bakery with the cake and just as she closed the fridge door the front door opened and Derek walked in.

Derek walked in to the kitchen and says "why is Spencer's car out the front" I smile and say "well handsome that would be because Spencer, Emily, Hotch, Jack, JJ, Will and Henry are out in the backyard and everyone else will be here shortly and just as I said that the door bell rang and Derek went and answered the door upon opening the door he saw Sarah, Desiree, Peyton, Phillip, Markus, Markus's girlfriend Tina and Matthew standing there and they all said Happy 40th Birthday Derek."

After letting everyone in we all made our way out into the backyard and I gathered the kids and produced the envelope that has his present inside from the kids and all 4 took a corner and handed it to Derek before giving him big cuddles, they watched as he opened the envelope and took out the card opening the card he began reading out loud "To Dada, Happy Birthday we thought it might be nice to get a family portrait done but unfortunately we will have to wait about 8 months so that the little brother or sister can be in the photo too, Love Millie, Eva, DJ, Aaron and Little Munchkin."


	62. Happy Anniversary

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 62 - Happy Anniversary **

**Penelope's POV**

I can't believe that a week has already passed since Dereks birthday, today is special for two different reasons, today I have my 8 week appointment with the baby and today is my and Derek's 5th anniversary. I smile as memories of our 5 years together feel my mind, I can see us getting married, the birth of the triplets, the birth of little Aaron and I can still see the look of happiness on his face when he found out that we are going to be parents again.

I rub my stomach and say, "hello in there little one, I'm your mommy and I can't wait to meet you", I smile when I feel Derek wrap his arms around me, he kisses the side of my neck and says, "you look so beautiful baby girl, your practically glowing". I grin and say, "I'm so excited about maybe seeing the baby today during the ultrasound".

I sighed happily and said, "Happy 5th Anniversary my love", Derek kissed the side of my neck and said, "Happy Anniversary to you to my sexy sexy baby girl", I giggled and said, "can you believe that we have been married 5 years already"?, he laughed and said, "I knew from the first day we met that we would end up happily married with a huge family".

Derek slid his hand across my stomach and said, "I'm so excited about the baby, I can't wait to hold this little one", I laughed adn said, "yeah me either handsome, me either". Derek smiled and said, "momma and Rossi are here to watch the kids, are you ready to head to your appointment"?, I turned and kissed his lips gently and said, "I sure am handsome", he took me by the hand and led me down the steps.

As we walked down the stairs I said, "I always hoped that we would handsome, I have always loved you", he gently squeezed my hand and said, "you are the love of my life". I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I said, "you Derek Morgan are the love of my life, the other part of my heart, my chocolate adonis and my hot stuff and I will love you forever".

**Derek's POV**

The past week has flown by, it is hard to believe that it has been a week since my 40th birthday, I smile as I head upstairs to get Penelope to head out for her doctors appointment. I get to the door and see Penelope rubbing her stomach and talking to the baby, I smile when I hear her say, "hello in there little one, I'm your mommy and I can't wait to meet you", she smiles when she feels me wrap my arms around her, I kiss the side of her neck and say, "you look so beautiful baby girl, you are practically glowing".

She grins and says, I'm so excited about maybe seeing the baby today during the ultrasound", she sighes happily and says, "Happy 5th Anniversary my love", I kiss the side of her neck again and say, "Happy Anniversary to you to my sexy sexy baby girl", she giggled and said, "can you believe that we have been married 5 years already"?, I laughed and said, "I knew from the first day we met that we would end up happily married with a huge family".

I slide my hand across her stomach and say, "I'm so excited about the baby, I can't wait to hold this little one", I laughed adn said, "yeah me either handsome, me either". I smile and say, "momma and Rossi are here to watch the kids, are you ready to head to your appointment"?, I turned and kissed his lips gently and said, "I sure am handsome", I took her by the hand and led her down the steps.

As we walked down the stairs Penelope said, ""I always hoped that we would handsome, I have always loved you", Igently squeezed her hand and said, "you are the love of my life". Penelope sighed and said, you Derek Morgan are the love of my life, the other part of my heart, my chocolate adonis and my hot stuff and I will love you

forever".

**Penelope's POV**

A few minutes later we were walking into the doctors office, the receptionist smiled and said, "how have you been Penelope"?, I grin and say, "just fine, how have you been honey"?, she laughed and said, "I'm great". I signed in and stood there talking to her, she grinned and said, "so how are DJ, Millie, Eva and little Aaron doing now"?, I laugh and say, "they are great, growing like you wouldn't believe".

She grins and says, "I see that you are here for your 8th week checkup", I smile as I rub my stomach and say, "yep, here we are again", Derek grinned and said, "I told her before we left the house that she was practically glowing, don't you think she is"?, the receptionist laughed and said, "I do, you look so happy". I smiled and said, "ohhhhh I am happy, so so happy".

I look up to see the doctor smiling with my chart in her hand, she grins and says, "follow my guys", we head down the hall, we walk into the famaliar room, as we walk into the room she says, "go ahead and lay down on the table for me and pull your shirt up above your stomach". I get up on the table and lay down and Derek smiles as I raise my shirt up above my stomach.

She sits down beside me and says, "this is going to be cold Penelope", she squirts the gel on my stomach and I say, "Ohhhh that's cold", she says, "I'm sorry about that honey". I smile and say, "it's ok, you would think that as many of these things as I've had I would be use to it by now", she grinned as she started rubbing the wand over my stomach, almost immediately the picture popped up on the screen.

She pointed to the baby and said, "well here is your little one, it appears to be the right size for 8 weeks", I squeezed Dereks hand and smiled, he leaned down and kissed my lips gently. The doctor smiled and said, "I have news for you", Derek smiles and says, "news, what news"?, she laughs and says, "congratulations your having twins"


	63. Happy Anniversary - Part 2

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 63 - Happy Anniversary - Part 2**

**Derek's POV**

We are on our way home from Penelope's doctor's appointment when I take a slight detour and pull up out the front of the house that I have just bought and restored for us as it is a lot bigger for our growing family and now we are adding two more to it and Penelope says "what are we doing here handsome" I reply "this is my anniversary present to you baby girl I have restored it for us would you like to have a look inside" Penelope nods and says "yes please handsome I would love to have a look inside" I get out of the car and make my way to her side I open the door and help her out I dig into my pocket and find the key and put it in the lock and open the door.

Penelope walks into the house and is taking everything in around her I take her by the hand and began walking towards the very large open style kitchen and then I show her the backyard I hear her gasp as she takes in the enormous size and the pool, the play area which has a cubby house, a sandbox and a swing set for the kids to play with next I take her to the downstairs rooms which could be converted into a secure office for Penelope to work in now that she will be home for a little while longer with the twins, I then take her upstairs and show her the bedrooms and we sort out which room will be for the boys and which room will be for the girls and the which room will become the nursery.

**Penelope's POV**

We are on our way home from my doctor's appointment when I noticed Derek took a slight detour and pulled up out the front of the house that I had no idea about and I say "what are we doing here handsome" he replies "this is my anniversary present to you baby girl I have restored it for us would you like to have a look inside" I nod and say "yes please handsome I would love to have a look inside" he get out of the car and makes his way to my side and opens the door and helps me out, he digs into his pocket and finds the key and put it in the lock and opens the door.

I walk into the house and I am taking everything in around me Derek takes me by the hand and began walking towards the very large open style kitchen and then he shows me the backyard I gasp as I take in the enormous size and the pool, the play area which has a cubby house, a sandbox and a swing set for the kids to play with next Derek takes me to the downstairs rooms which could be converted into a secure office for me to work in now that I will be home for a little while longer with the twins, he then takes me upstairs and shows me the bedrooms and we sort out which room will be for the boys and which room will be for the girls and the which room will become the nursery.

I can't believe that Derek has bought and restored this house it is absolutely beautiful we are currently standing in our bedroom and I turn to face him and I wrap my arms around his neck and bring his lips to mine and kiss his lips gently before saying "I can't believe that this house is ours, it is absolutely beautiful" Derek replies "well I want a beautiful house for my beautiful wife and family" before he brings his lips to mine and kisses me passionately he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me tight against his chest while his other hand is tangled in my hair I moan into his mouth and that just spurs him on even more and now I can feel his erection pressing against my core, he begins walking us back until I feel the wall behind me, Derek removes his hand from my hair he trails it down my body until he is hitching up my skirt, he then moves his hand so that his fingers are brushing against my panties.

I pull my lips from his and say "please don't tease handsome" Derek grabs my panties and rips them off me while I begin working on his pants, I push them off his hips and let them fall to the floor, Derek the picks my legs up and wraps them around his waist and enters me with one thrust of his hips I moan again, he then begins to pound in and out of me until we are both on the edge of orgasm, my vaginal muscles clamp down on his cock as I go over the edge which causes Derek to explode in orgasm with me.

Once we have calmed down and straightened ourselves up me make our way back downstairs so that we can get home to the kids and spend some time with them, I take Derek's hand and we exit the house and head for the car on our journey home we are hand in hand and making small talk until we pull in the driveway, by the time we are out of the car we are being attacked by the kids I pick up Aaron while the triplets have attached themselves to Derek's legs, we finally get inside and Fran says "so how did you go at the doctors" I smile and turn to look at Derek and he said "well Mamma lets just say that soon we will be a family of 8" Fran looked at me and I said "I am pregnant with twins."

**Derek's POV**

Penelope and I are currently standing in our bedroom and she turns to face me and she wraps my arms around my neck and brings my lips to hers and kiss my lips gently before saying "I can't believe that this house is ours, it is absolutely beautiful" I reply "well I want a beautiful house for my beautiful wife and family" before I bring my lips to her and kiss her passionately I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her tight against my chest while my other hand is tangled in her hair Penelope moans into my mouth and that just spurs me on even more and I press my erection against her core, I begin walking us back until Penelope can feel the wall behind her, I remove my hand from her hair I trail it down her body until I am hitching up her skirt, I then move my hand so that my fingers are brushing against her panties.

Penelope pulls her lips from mine and says "please don't tease handsome" I grab her panties and rip them off her while she begins working on my pants, she pushes them off my hips and lets them fall to the floor, I then pick her legs up and wrap them around my waist and enter her with one thrust of my hips she moans again, I then begin to pound in and out of her until we are both on the edge of orgasm, baby girl's vaginal muscles clamp down on my cock as she goes over the edge which causes me to explode in orgasm with her.

Once we have calmed down and straightened ourselves up me make our way back downstairs so that we can get home to the kids and spend some time with them, Penelope take my hand and we exit the house and head for the car on our journey home we are hand in hand and making small talk until we pull in the driveway, by the time we are out of the car we are being attacked by the kids Penelope picks up Aaron while the triplets have attached themselves to my legs, we finally get inside and Mamma says "so how did you go at the doctors" Penelope smiles and turn to look at me and I say "well Mamma lets just say that soon we will be a family of 8" Mamma looked at Penelope and she said "I am pregnant with twins."

Mamma and Rossi leave and Penelope and I sit the kids down and say "Millie, Eva, DJ and Aaron you are going to have two new brothers or sisters to help us look after very soon and we are also going to be moving into a new house which is much bigger than this one, it has a swimming pool, a sandbox, a cubby house and a swing set" all the kids cheered when I said that there was a swing set, once we had told the kids the news we sat down and had some lunch before getting the kids upstairs for a nap.


	64. The Twins Are On Their Way

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 64 - The Twins Are On Their Way**

**Penelope's POV**

I rub my stomach as I run a search for Hotch, I miss my family, they have been gone for almost 2 weeks and I hope that they come home soon, I long to feel Derek's arms around me and to feel his lips on mine". I can't help but smile when the twins start kicking, I rub my stomach and say, "ohhhhh you two are very active today aren't you".

DJ and Millie run to my door and DJ says, "momma can I have some juice"?, I smile and say, "sure baby the boxes are on the bottom shelf of the fridge", he laughed and said, "thanks momma", as he ran out of the room". Just them my computer starts beeping, I smile and say, "Ohhhhh I got you sicko", I then pick up the phone and dial Hotch.

After a ring I hear, "Hotchner", I smile and say, "I've found him bossman", Hotch says, "can you send the location to our cells Garcia"?, I laughed and said, "done and done sir". Hotch said, "thanks Garcia, you did a great job", I smiled and said, "just catch this freak and come home my fine furry friends", Hotch laughed and said, "will do Garcia", the call ended".

I got up and headed through the house for a bottle of water and when I got to the kitchen I saw all four of my babies sitting in the living room watching a movie, I grin and say, "what are you watching my babies"?, Millie smiles and says, "we are watching Nemo mama". I smile and say, "I'm going back into my office but if you need anything just let mama know, ok". they all said, "ok mama", without looking up from the movie.

I sat down and started working my magic on my babies trying to find out some more information for the team when I started having pains hitting in my back and they were

traveling all the way around back to my stomach. I picked up the phone to dial Fran and a pain hit me hard and I dropped the phone, I leaned over to try to pick it up and I felt a warm liquid gush down my legs".

The pain was so bad, I haven't hurt this bad with all four of my other babies combined, I need to get up and get some help, I try to get up and am hit with pain after pain. I grab my stomach and say, "DJJJJJJJJJJJ can you come here for momma please"?, he says, "coming mommaaaaaa". He runs into the room and says, "momma did you go potty"?, I smiled and said, "no baby, momma didn't go potty".

He walked over to me and put his little hand on my leg and said, "what's wrong momma"?, she said, "I need you to do me a favor ok"?, he looked up at me and said, "uh huh". I smiled and said, "the babies are coming, my water broke", he said, "the babies are coming, what do I do momma"?, I said, "momma needs you to pick up the phone for her".

He leaned down and picked up the phone and tried to hand it to me but I was hit with pain after pain and I couldn't talk", he said, "momma me scared", I said, "baby I need you to hit the number for daddy on mommas phone, can you do that"?, he smiled and said, "I can do it momma". He hit number 1 and tried to hand me the phone and I was hit with another pain.

**Derek's POV**

I was sitting in the police station waiting on time for the briefing when my cell started ringing, I looked at the ID and saw baby girl flashing, I smiled and said, "what's up baby girl"?, I heard DJ saying, "it's me daddy". I grin and say, "hi baby boy, where's momma"?, before he could answer I hear Penelope moaning in pain, I say, "DJ what's wrong with mommy"?, he said, "here water heater brokeded daddy, the babies is coming".

I stood up and said, "can I talk to mommy"?, he said, "here she is daddy", the next thing I heard was Penelope moaning as he handed her the phone, I said, "baby what happened"?, Penelope said, "my water broke Derek, the babies are coming". I looked at Rossi and said, "Dave call momma and tell her to get to Pen her water broke and she is in labor".

Rossi pulled out his cell and dialed Fran and a few seconds later he said, "she is on the way", I said, "hang on baby, momma is on the way, she will be there in a few minutes". My heart was breaking when I heard her moaning in pain, I said, "baby how far apart of the contractions"?, she said, "aaabout 3 min ohhhhhhhh my god, about 3 minutes".

Hotch put his hand on my shoulder and said, "take one of the SUV's Derek, you should be there in about an hour", I smiled and said, "thanks man", I look up at Reid and say, "Pretty Boy can you grab my go bag for me and bring it home"?, he smiled and said, "I sure can Morgan, give her a kiss for us and send us a picture of the twins ok"?, I smile and say, "I will", I then run out of the room and head toward the SUV.

I hear Penelope say, "someone is at the door", I said, "that's probably momma", I hear her say, "DJ Nana is at the door can you go let her in please", I hear him say, "sure momma", I then hear him run out of the room. I hear Penelope laugh, I say, "what's funny baby girl"?, she said, "DJ just said, "who is it and your mom said, it's Nana".

I smiled and said, "I'm on my way baby, I will be there as soon as I can ok"?, she moans in pain and says, "please be careful Derek and I love you", I smile and say, "I will be and I love you to and I will see you soon". I stay on the phone until I hear momma come into the room and say, "come on sweetie, lets get you changed and get to the hospital".

I say, "be careful goddess, I love you", she says, "love you to hot stuff", the call ends and I speed with lights and sirens trying to get to my goddess.


	65. Just In Time

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 65 - Just In Time **

**Penelope's POV**

I am now changed into dry clothes, Fran grabs my hospital bag and we head back downstairs when I get to the bottom of the stairs I say "kids can you get some shoes on please so that we can go to the hospital" just as I get the last word out another contraction rips through my body I grab the wall to steady myself, the kids get up and run to get their shoes and put them on Fran helps Aaron with his shoes and once everyone has their shoes on we make our way out to the car.

All the kids are buckled in to their seats and I get in the passenger seat and Fran gets in the drivers seat and backs out of the driveway and heads for the hospital, I call Dr. Smith to let her know that I was on my way and that the contractions were about 3 minutes apart 10 minutes later we arrive at the hospital and Fran drops me at the entrance so that I could meet Dr. Smith who was waiting with a wheelchair for me, Fran then helps to get the girls out of car so that it will be easier for her to handle two kids rather that four the girls took a hold of the wheelchair and we made our way inside, we took the elevator to the maternity floor and Dr. Smith wheeled me straight into a room I got up on the bed and she hooked me up to the fetal monitors and the room filled with the sound of the twins heartbeats.

Fran arrives at my room with DJ and Aaron and they went straight over to where the girls were sitting with the iPad watching a movie, I turn to Fran and ask "can I have my cell phone please" Fran passes me my cell phone and I press 1 to dial Derek's number and on the second ring he answers and says "hey baby how are you doing" I say "I am doing ok at the moment Dr. Smith has me hooked up to the monitors and your Mamma and the kids are here with me and we are just waiting" Derek then said "I will be there in about 30 minutes baby ok."

About 20 minutes after I get off the phone to Derek I begin getting contractions regularly and they are now so close together that it feels like it is one continuous contraction so I press my buzzer and Dr. Smith came in and said "ok Penelope what is happening" I begin explaining "I am having contractions so close together it feels like one continuous contraction and I feel pressure as though I need to push" Dr. Smith walks over to the fetal monitor and picks up the strip of paper and inspects it and says "ok I want to check and see what is happening" I look at Fran and say "can you take the kids and get them something to eat and drink please" Fran nods and says to the kids "ok who wants something to eat and drink" all the kids reply in unison "I do, I do."

**Derek's POV**

I am weaving in and out of traffic trying to get to my baby girl as quickly as possible so that I can be there for the birth of the twins, I have been there for the birth of all of our kids there is no way I am going to miss this one that is for sure and certain, as I continue driving my cell phone rings and I see baby girl flashing on my screen and I answer on the second ring and I say "hey baby how are you doing" she says "I am doing ok at the moment has me hooked up to the monitors and your Mamma and the kids are here with me and we are just waiting" I say "I will be there in about 30 minutes baby ok."

Finally I am pulling in to the hospital car park and find the nearest parking spot and park the SUV before getting out and running to the entrance of the hospital and being that this is the same hospital that all our kids have been born in I head for the elevator and press the button for the maternity floor, the elevator dings signaling that I am on the maternity floor the doors open and I stop at the nurses station and ask "Penelope Morgan's room please" the nurse looks at me and says "her room is the third door on the right but you better hurry she is just about to give birth" and with that I took off towards the room and I hear Penelope scream out I enter the room and make my way to her side and she says "you are lucky you made it handsome because these little munchkins want out" I take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips and kiss her knuckles.

I can't believe I only just made it to the hospital and when I make it to her room she is ready to give birth, Dr. Smith is seated at the end of the bed and she is now instructing Penelope to push so I stand up and take Penelope's leg and help her to bear down and push for the count of ten, after only 6 pushes Baby A a little girl was born at 2:25 pm I was able to cut the umbilical cord before she was passed off to the nurse who took her over to the area where should would be cleaned up and checked over, Penelope began pushing again with the next contraction after 7 minutes of pushing Baby B a little boy was born at 2:32 pm screaming he was not happy about being evicted from his home, I also got to cut his umbilical cord before he too was passed off to a nurse and taken over to the area to be cleaned up and checked over.

The nurses bought our babies over to us and handed them to me and I just looked between the two of them in awe I have fallen in love with them already they are absolutely beautiful, Penelope is now being cleaned up after delivering the single placenta and the two amniotic sacs, Dr. Smith finishes cleaning up from the delivery while the nurses get everything else cleaned up, I stand and pass Penelope our little girl and I say "now all we need to do is name them, I like the name Alexander for our little boy and the name Annabelle for our little girl" Penelope then says "I love those names handsome so how about this Annabelle Francine Morgan and Alexander Daniel Morgan I wanted them have your parents names as their middle names what do you think" a tear rolls down my cheek but I smile and say "I think that my parents would be honored."

Everyone has left the room and now it is just Penelope and I and we are bonding with Annabelle and Alexander, Mamma knocks on the door and the kids come running into the room and I put my finger to my lips and say "shhhhhhhhh your brother and sister are sleeping" Millie and Eva say "Dada we have a brother and a sister can we see them please" Mamma picks them up and sits them on the bed with Penelope and Millie leans down and gives Annabelle a kiss on the forehead, while DJ and Aaron are more interested in Alexander and then Mamma says "so what names have you chosen for the newest members of the Morgan clan" I look at Penelope and she says "we have Annabelle Francine Morgan and Alexander Daniel Morgan" I look at Mamma and notice that she is crying and I say "Mamma why are you crying" she replies "your father would be honored that you gave one of your sons his name even if it is as a middle name and I am honored to have Annabelle have my name as her middle name."


	66. Meeting The Twins

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 66 - Meeting The Twins**

**Penelope's POV**

I lay here watching as Fran holds Annabelle, she leans down and kisses the top of her head and says, "you are Nana's little girl aren't you, yes you are", Millie and Eva look at her and say, "what about us Nana, aren't we your little girls to"?, I watch as Fran kisses their chubby little cheeks and says, "you are all Nana's little girls, I love you all so so much".

The girls run over to Derek and kiss Alexanders head and says, "he is so cute daddy, when can we hold him"?, Derek laughs and says, "well it will be a little while yet baby, he is so small, but daddy promises you that you will all get to hold both babies ok"?, all four kids say in unison, "yayyyyyyyy". I grin at Derek and yawn as my eyes start closing.

The next thing I know I hear Reid say, "your babies are beautiful Garcia", I smile at him and say, "thanks Reid, have you got to hold them yet"?, he says, "no not yet I can't get them away from Em and JJ, but don't worry I will". I laugh and then look at Hotch and say, "were you able to catch the unsub bossman"?, Hotch leaned over and kissed the top of Alexanders head before saying, "yes, but we wouldn't have if you hadn't given us that information, you were definitely the most vital part of us finding him".

I smiled and said, "I'm just glad that you found the sicko", Emily looked up at me and said, "ohhhh Garcia they are beautiful, you have 6 beautiful children", I grinned and said, "the twins came alot sooner and quicker than I thought". Derek said, "DJ was such the little man, he told me that your water heater brokeded", I looked at DJ and said, "he was mommas little helper weren't you little man"?, he laughed at me and said, "uh huh, me helped you huh momma"?, I laughed and said, "yes you did, you helped momma by getting daddy on the phone".

I couldn't help but smile when I looked over at Reid and he was holding both babies, he leaned down and kissed Alexander first and then Annabelle and said, "don't you worry Uncle Spencer can get you into Cal-Tech with one phone call". Derek looked at Reid and said, "you need to have you a couple of those Pretty Boy", Reid looked up at him and said, "maybe some day, maybe some day".

**Derek's POV**

I watch as momma holds Annabelle, she leans down and kisses the top of her head and says, "you are Nana's little girl aren't you, yes you are", Millie and Eva look at her and say, what about us Nana, aren't we your little girls to"?, I watch as Fran kisses their chubby little cheeks and says, "you are all Nana's little girls, and I love you all so much".

The girls run over to me and kiss Alexanders head and says, "he is so cute daddy, when can we hold him"?, I laugh and say, "well it will be a little while yet baby, he is so small, but daddy promoses you that you will all get to hold both babies ok"?, all four kids say in unison, "yayyyyyyyy". Penelope grins at me and yawns as her eyes start closing.

While momma and me are feeding the twins we look up to see the team walking into the room, I look up at Hotch and say, "would you like to hold him Hotch"?, he smiles and says, "definitely". I hand Alexander to him while momma hands Annabelle to Rossi, Dave leans down and kisses her forehead and says, "you are so beautiful Bella and your Nonno is gonna make sure that you want for nothing".

Reid walks over to me and says, "how is Garcia doing"?, I smile and say, "ohhhh she is amazing, she fell asleep about an hour ago, the twins came a lot faster than we thought". Reid put his hand on my shoulder and said, "you have 6 beautiful children", I smile and say, "thanks Pretty Boy", he walks over and kisses Penelope on the top of the head and says, "you did an amazing job and I'm so proud of you", he then walked over and stood and watched JJ and Em with the babies.

Penelope opens her eyes and Reid says, "your babies are beautiful Garcia", she smiles and says, "thanks Reid, have you got to hold them yet"?, he says, "no not yet, I can't get them away from Em and JJ, but don't worry I will". She laughs and then looks at Hotch and says, "were you able to catch the unsub bossman"?, Hotch leaned over and kissed the top of Alexanders head before saying, "yes, but we wouldn't have if you hadn't given us that information, you were definitely the most vital part of us finding him".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'm just glad that you found the sicko", Emily looked up at baby girl and said, "ohhhh Garcia they are beautiful, you have 6 beautiful children". She grinned and said, the twins came a lot sooner and quicker than I thought". I said, "DJ was such the little man, he told me that your water heater brokeded", she looked at him and said, "he was mommas little helper weren't you little man"?, he laughed at me and said, "uh huh, me helped you huh momma"?, she laughed and said, "yes you did, you helped momma by getting daddy on the phone".

I couldn't help but smile when I looked over at Reid and he was holding both babies, he leaned down and kissed Alexander first and then Annabelle and said, "don't you worry Uncle Spencer can get you into Cal-Tech with one phone call". I looked at Reid and said, "you need to have you a couple of those Pretty Boy", Reid looked up at me and said, "maybe some day, maybe some day".

As I looked around the room I couldn't help but feel loved.


	67. The Triplets Start School

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 67 - The Triplets Start School**

**Penelope's POV**

The new school year has finally arrived and the Triplets are starting their first day of kindergarten so I am up early getting their lunch boxes packed and breakfast prepared before I go and wake them up, Derek is still in bed so I have the baby monitor with me so that he can sleep because the team got back late from working on a case, I am packing the last lunch box when I hear a cry coming from the monitor so I make my way up the stairs and in to the nursery and see that it is Alex that is crying so I pick him up and I instantly know why he is crying he needs his stinky diaper changed so i lay him on the change table and get everything ready before opening the diaper.

Just as I begin to undo the diaper I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and Derek place butterfly kisses on the side of my neck before he says "good morning goddess" and I reply "good morning handsome" I then begin to open the diaper and grab the wipes and clean him up before rolling the diaper up and placing it in the diaper genie, I then open out the fresh diaper and put it on him and then re-dress him Derek pulls away and goes to Belle's crib and picks her up he gives her a cuddle and kisses on her chubby little cheeks before placing her in her change table and changes her diaper.

Derek takes Alex from me and takes them downstairs while I go and wake the triplets and Aaron so that we can all take the triplets to school and then we will head back home and Derek can go to work, I walk into the girls room and begin by waking Millie first by placing kisses all over her cheek until she wakes up she opens her eyes and says "is it time to go school Mama" I answer "not yet baby but you do need to get up and get dressed so that you can have some breakfast" Millie gets up and runs for the bathroom to go potty, while I move over Eva's bed and begin running my finger around the outer shell of her ear she stirs and then opens her eyes and I say "it is time to get up baby so you can get ready for school and have some breakfast, I made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sauce" Eva smiles at me before looking at her sisters bed and says "where Millie gone Mama" I say "Millie has gone to the bathroom to go potty and you should get up and go potty too."

Eva gets up and makes her way to the bathroom while I leave their room and head for the boys room and when I get there I see that they are already up and DJ is dressed I walk in pick him up and say "are you excited to go to school today little man" he nods and says "I am Mama I can't wait it is going to so much fun" I then notice that Aaron is sitting on the floor trying his hardest to put his feet in the legs of his shorts but not having much luck so I go to him and say "would you like Mama to help little man" he shakes his head and says "mine do it Mama me big boy" I laugh and say "ok you do it but if you need help I will be right here" after another 5 minutes of trying he threw his pants across the room and I said "Aaron can you go and pick those up for Mama please and if you need help you need to ask."

Aaron stood up and walked with his head held low over to where his pants landed and picked them up and walked back to me and handed them to me and he said "help peas Mama" I held the shorts out and he held on to my shoulder and stepped into his shorts I then stripped his shirt off and picked up the one he had on the floor beside his foot and placed it over his head and he put his arms in the holes and I pulled it down, DJ was no longer in the room so Aaron and I make our way to the bathroom and I say "would you like to sit on the potty this morning Aaron" he nods and begins pulling his shorts down, I take his diaper off and he climbs on the step and sits down and holds on to the side of the seat after a few minutes he squeals and laughs and I say "what happened little man" all he does is point in the potty and I say "did you pee in the potty" he nods and stands up and I take a peak and sure enough he had, I make a big deal of it so that it encourages him to continue to use the potty I put a clean diaper on him and get him to was his hands.

**Derek's POV**

I wake up when I hear one of the twins cry, I get up and use the bathroom before making my way to the nursery where I see that my baby girl has beaten me to the crying baby so I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her and I begin placing butterfly kisses to the side of her neck before I say "good morning goddess" she replies "good morning handsome" as she begins undoing Alex's diaper, while baby girl is changing Alex's diaper I walk over to Belle's crib and see that she is awake so I pick her up and give her and cuddle and kisses to her little chubby cheeks before placing her on her change table and change her diaper.

I then take the twins downstairs while baby girl goes to wake up the triplets and Aaron, once I get downstairs I place the twins in their swings while I go to the kitchen to get their bottles ready once the bottles are ready I take them into the living room and begin feeding the twins, I then hear footsteps on the stairs I turn and look over my shoulder to see DJ coming down all dressed and ready for his first day of school he walks into the living room and says "can I help you Dada" I smile and say "of course you can buddy would you like to feed Alex" he nods and takes the bottle from me.

DJ and I have nearly finished feeding the twins when I hear squeals from upstairs I go to get up but then I hear more foot steps on the stairs and I realize that Penelope, Millie, Eva and Aaron are on their way down and when Penelope and Aaron reach the bottom of the stairs Aaron come running over to me and says in an excited voice "me pee potty Dada" I smile and say "good job little man, I am proud of you."

Penelope walks into the kitchen and finishes cooking breakfast, I take the now empty bottles to the kitchen before heading upstairs to take a shower I enter our room and grab out a t-shirt and my favorite black jeans and my boots and then head into the bathroom I turn on the shower and then strip out of my pajamas and get into the shower I relish the feeling of the water cascading over my body grabbing the bottle of my shower gel I squeeze some into the palm of my hand and begin washing my body and then I rinse off and get out and dry myself off before getting dressed.

Once I have finished in the bathroom I make my way back downstairs and into the kitchen and sit down at the island bench with the kids who are already tucking into their chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sauce, I lean over and help Aaron with his as he is getting chocolate sauce all over his little face, Penelope then places a plate stacked with pancakes in front of me and I too begin tucking in they are yummyyyyyyyyyy, with breakfast finished Penelope loads the dishwasher while I take the kids to the downstairs bathroom so that they can wash their hands and face and brush their teeth.

**Penelope's POV**

We are already to go the kids have their backpacks and lunch boxes so now we just need to get everyone in the car, Derek helps me get everyone in the car before he kisses me and gets in his SUV so that he can go straight from the school to work and I can then return home with Aaron, Alex and Belle afterwards, I pull out of the driveway and start driving slowly down the road as Derek pulls out of the driveway and catches up to us it is only a 10 minute drive to the school and we get there in no time I find somewhere to park and wait for Derek to come and help me get everyone out of the car safely, Derek find his spot to park and then makes his way to us he gets the triple stroller out of the back and opens it out and attaches the single seat for Aaron to the front so that I can attach the twins car seats to the frame.

Now that everyone is out of the car the triplets have their backpacks on their backs we make our way into the school yard and on to the large open area of the playground so that we can find out where the triplets need to be, finally there is an announcement from the headmaster and he says "welcome to the first day of the school year now if you will be patient I will call out the children's names and either the letters A, B, C or D each letter will correspond with a kindergarten class the headmaster calls out "Derek Morgan group B, Evaleigh Morgan group B and Jamilla Morgan group B."

I found the group for the triplets and the teacher asks "what is your child's name" I reply "there names are Jamilla, Evaleigh and Derek Morgan" the teacher looks at me with raised eyebrows before looking down at the triplets and says "ahhhh so your Morgan triplets" they all nod and then she says "I will be your teacher my name is Miss Potter" all the other children have been assigned their groups and the headmaster says "parents please follow your child's teacher to their classroom as this is where you will collect your child from this afternoon" Derek and I follow the teacher and the group of children until we reach the classroom the teacher opens the glass door and allows the children to enter before she does and then she says "ok children please pick a hook and place your back pack on it and then come and take a seat over near my chair."

We have seen where the triplets classroom is Derek and I make our way back to the car he helps me load the twins and Aaron in to the car before he collapses the triple stroller and putting it in the back before coming back to me he kisses me good bye and heads off to work and I get in the car and head for home.


	68. A Funny Little Thing Called Love

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 68 - A Funny Little Thing Called Love**

**Penelope's POV**

This had been a long week and so we decided that we would have a family cookoout and relieve some stress and let everybody laugh and have a good time. I am pulling Alexanders shorts up as Derek puts Bella's little dress on her, when he is finished he leans down and kisses her on the little chubby cheek and says, "you are daddy's little angel aren't you, yes you are".

Fran walks into the room and said, "the triplets are outside with their Nonno and Uncle Weed", I laughed and said, "they all seem to love their Uncle Reid". Derek said, "where is little Aaron"?, I turned around and said, "he is taking a nap but he should be up soon my chocolate drop", he kissed my lips gently and said, "I love you baby girl".

I winked at him and said, "I love you to handsome", Fran smiled as she heard a horn blow, she said, "ohhhh that is Desi, I will go help her carry her stuff in". Reid walked through the door and Derek said, "Pretty Boy can you go help Desi carry her stuff in"?, he smiled and said, "sure but Rossi is gonna need help with the babies, they are all wanting to swing".

I watch as Reid runs through the house and as he opens the door Desiree falls into his arms, she smiles and says, "ohhhh sorry about that Dr. Reid, I guess I had to much stuff in my arms". Reid grinned and said, "you have nothing to be sorry about Desiree, I'm glad to have been here to catch you".

Desiree blushed and said, "thanks Dr. Reid", he laughed and said, "please call me Reid or Spencer or Spence", she grinned and said, "only if you call me Desi". Reid laughed and said, "you have a deal Desi", she walked past him and said, "I have some more bags in the car if you would like to help me Spencer".

**Derek's POV**

This had been a long week and so we decided that we would have a family cookout and relieve some stress and let everybody laugh and have a good time. I am putting Bella's dress on her while Penelope is pulling Alexander's shorts up, when I finish I lean down and kiss her on the little chubby cheek and say, "you are daddy's little angel aren't you, yes you are".

Momma walks into the room and said, "the triplets are outside with their Nonno and Uncle Weed", Penelope laughs and says, "they all seem to love their Uncle Reid". I say, where is little Aaron"?, baby girl turns around and says, "he is taking a nap but he should be up soon my chocolate drop".

I kiss her lips gently and say, "I love you baby girl", she winks at me and says, "I love you to handsome", momma smiles when she hears a horn blow, she says, "ohhhh that is Desi, I will go help her carry her stuff in". Reid walked through the door and I say, "Pretty Boy can you go help Desi carry her stuff in"?, he smiled and said, "sure but Rossi is gonna need help with the babies, they are all wanting to swing".

I head outside to help Rossi with the triplets as Reid heads outside to help Desiree carry the stuff inside, a few minutes later I look up to see Desi laughing and talking with momma. I walk over and say, "what are you two laughing about"?, Desi blushes and says, "I just fell into Spencer's arms when I came into the house".

Desiree sighs and says, "Derek is Spencer seeing anybody"?, I shake my head and say, "no not that I know of why"?, she bites down on her bottom lip and said, "I really like him Derek, do you think he would go out with me"?, I laughed and said, "I would say that he would, the last time you were here and left the conversation swayed to you and stayed there".

**Penelope's POV**

I am working on the brownies for dessert and I hear someone walk up behind me, I turn around to see Reid putting some stuff on the table and he was staring through the window at Desiree. I smile and say, "what are you staring at Reid"?, he turns 3 different shades of red and says, "I I I was wondering, is Desi dating anybody Garcia"?, I clapped my hands and said, "as a matter of fact she isn't".

Reid smiles and says, "do you think that Derek would kill me if I asked his baby sister out on a date"?, I hug Reid and say, "you let me handle my hot stuff, you just go and ask her out". I watch as Reid walked out to Desiree and said, "DDDesiree", she turned around and said, "yes Spencer", he said, "wwwould you llike to mmaybe ggo out wwwith me sssometime"?, Desiree smiled and said, "I would love to go out with you Spencer".

I clapped my hands as I watch him nervously put his hand in hers and led her off down toward the pond, I watch as they walk out of sight, I smile and wink at Derek and say, "awwwww young love". Derek winks at me and says, "I love you goddess", I smile at him and say, "I love you to my very sexy husband".

**Reid's POV**

I nervously hold Desiress hand, it feels as natural as breathing, she looks so beautiful, I love the way her hand feels in mine, it is like we were made for each other. When we get down to the pond we stand at the dock and look out at all of the ducks floating on top of the water, I grin and say, "it is beautiful here isn't it"?, Desiree turns to look at me and says, "yes it is, it is very beautiful here".

I caress the side of her face and say, "I would love to kiss you Desi", she smiles and says, "I would like that to Spencer", I lean in and when our lips touch it is like my entire body starts tingling. When we pull apart she says, "wow, that was like wow", I laugh and say, "it sure was, it was definitely a wow".

I then slowly lean in for another kiss and I moan against her mouth as she wraps her arms around me and deepens the kiss.


	69. Love Begins To Blossom

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 69 - Love Begins To Blossom**

**Penelope's POV**

The cookout is in full swing and everyone is happy, I look towards the opening that leads down to the pond and notice that Spencer and Desiree have their arms around each other's waist as the rejoin the party they make their way over to where I am sitting on the patio feeding Belle her bottle Spencer sits down and pulls Desiree on to his lap and wraps his arms around her waist and then he looks around the backyard for Derek and I say to him "Oh lover boy don't worry about him he is fine with the two of you being together" Desi then says "see Spence I told you not to worry about my brother he maybe act like a bully but he is just a big softy who loves seeing his family happy."

I am sitting here on the patio and I look over towards Hotch and notice that he and Emily are sitting with their feet in the pool and Emily has her head resting on Hotch's shoulder while he has his head resting on top of her head and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, Derek comes up on to the patio and I say "since when has the Bossman and Emily become so close" he smiles and says "they have been getting closer and closer since Emily came back to the BAU and to be quite honest with you baby girl I think it just what he needs" I nod and say "ever since Haley passed away he never wanted to join in on our fun night going out to the bar to celebrate the good cases, but now he has come out of his shell and it is great to see."

Emily gets up and walks into the house only to have Hotch follow shortly after her, I get up and take Belle in so that I can change her and get her down for a nap and as I walk in the back door and into the kitchen I am shocked at what I see, I have walked in on an intimate moment between Hotch and Emily making out Emily is sitting on the island counter and Hotch is standing between her legs and his hands well lets just say I don't want to know where they are, I clear my throat and the pair jump apart and Emily jumps off the counter top and looks down at the ground her cheeks blushing to a bright red Hotch's cheeks also blush but no where near as bad as Emily's I can't help but smile as I say "well is about time you two got your acts together, I am so happy for you."

Emily lifts her head and smile and says "I have always had feelings for Aaron but I never thought that I would get a chance and I took off to London but all I could think about was Aaron so when he called me and asked if I wanted to come back to the BAU I jumped at the opportunity and I was on the next available flight out of London and Aaron was waiting at the airport for me to land, as he drove us back to his house he told me that he missed me and he also said that he loved me, so we have been dating under the radar of everyone for the past year and a bit but I think we should tell everyone that we are together" I watch as the couple interact with each other Hotch takes left Emily's hand in his and brings it to his lips and kisses it gently and that is when I notice the big rock on her ring finger and I say "Emily is there something that you are not telling" as I hold up my own left hand and point at my engagement and wedding rings.

Hotch smiles and says "yes Penelope there is something that we are not telling you but you will have to wait until everyone else finds out shortly" I pout and say "ok have it your way but can you give me a few minutes so that I can get the twins down for their nap, Hotch could you please go and ask Derek to bring Alex in for me so that he can be changed as well Hotch nods and leaves the kitchen and I say to Emily "Em you are my best friend and I didn't even know that you were seeing anyone and all the times that we have had pool parties and barbecues you have never gone near Hotch and now I learn that you have been together for over a year, Ohhhh I so want to hear the details later missy" Emily laughs and say "deal, now go and change little miss Belle so that we can get this announcement made" Emily then turns and walks out the door just as Derek enters, Derek and I make our way upstairs and get the twins changed and into their crib for their nap.

I pick up the baby monitor as Derek and I leave the nursery and make our way back to the party, we walk out the back door and watch everyone around us I notice that Rossi has Fran sitting in his lap while watching the triplets playing with Aaron, Jack and Henry in the sandbox, Will and JJ are sitting cuddled up on the swing seat, Spencer and Desiree are sitting with their feet in the pool and Hotch and Emily are sitting at the table on the patio talking when Hotch stands up and says "I have an announcement to make."

**Hotch's POV**

Now that Penelope and Derek are back I stand and say "I have an announcement to make" I watch as everyone gets up from where they are and make their way over to the patio, once everyone is gathered around the patio do I offer my hand for Emily to take she places her hand in mine and I pull her close to me and I continue "now I know that many of you are wondering what I have to say but please be patient I will tell you all in good time, you are all probably wondering why I have Emily in my arms and that reason is because Emily and I have been dating for over a year now, we started dating when she came back from London, but that is not all I have asked Emily to become my wife she said yes and we are also expecting our first child together in the next 6 months."

Everyone erupts in a cheer before I can continue on and the I say "now I know that a lot of you are trying to work out how we kept it a secret so long but when we were working we never acted any differently toward each other and even when we were at a barbecue or something outside of work we never acted differently and that was because we wanted to make sure that we were completely sure about our relationship and we probably wouldn't have said anything today but we got caught" I watch as my fiancee turns a shade of pink as her cheeks blush but i pull her closer and kiss her lips gently but passionately.

Jack comes up and says "Daddy" I let go of Emily and bend down to his level and he whispers in my ear "now that everybody know can me Emmy, Mommy" I smile and whisper back in his ear "yes buddy you can call Emmy, Mommy now" he jumped up and down all excited and move to Emily and said "Mommy I Love You" I stood up again and when Jack said that I immediately saw tears well up in Emily's eyes as she picked him and said "I Love You Too Jack."

**Derek's POV**

Well now that was a curve ball I was not expecting that I mean I figure out that Hotch was seeing Prentiss but I had no idea that they were together that long or that they were engaged or that they were expecting a baby, but I am glad to see both him and Jack happy, Emily will make a great Mom to Jack and their unborn baby she is also perfect for Hotch as I have never seen him this happy for a long time and that even goes back to when he was with Haley, I turn my focus to the rest of the people in our backyard and each and every person has a loved one wrapped in their arms and looking extremely happy and that is all anyone could ever want.

I know that with Penelope wrapped in my arms lovingly I can vouch for how everyone else feels and there is nothing better than the love of family and it is now clear that love has blossomed for everyone of our family members.


	70. Babies, Babies Everywhere

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 70 - Babies, Babies Everywhere**

**JJ's POV**

I stand up and say, "I have an announcement to make to", Penelope looks at me and says, "what is your announcement gumdrop"?, I smile and say, "I want to let you all know that in about 6 months Will and I are also going to be adding to our family with another child". Everybody walks over and pulls me into their arms and hugs me.

Will intertwines fingers with me and smiles and whispers, "I love you so much", I kiss his lips and whisper, "I love you to", he rubbed my belly and smiled and when I looked over at Emily and Hotch he was doing the same thing to her. I looked at Emily and smiled, she looked down at Hotch and laughed as he raised her shirt up and kissed her belly.

**Penelope's POV**

I look up as JJ stands up and says, "I have an announcement to make to", I look at her and say, "what is your announcement gumdrop"?, she smiles and says, "I want to let you all know that in about 6 months Will and I are also going to be adding to our family with another child". Everybody walks over and pulls her into their arms and hugs her.

I watch as Will intertwines his fingers with JJ, he leans in and whispers, "I love you so much", she kisses his lips and whispers, "I love you to", he then rubs her belly and smiles. I notice JJ glances over to Emily and I can't help but laugh when I see Hotch doing the same thing to Em

that Will is doing to JJ.

I grin when I feel Dereks arms wrap around me once more, I relax into his embrace and watch as the triplets and little Aaron are running all over the yard chasing Uncle Weed. Derek leans in and starts placing soft gentle kisses down the side of my neck, Rossi looks up and says, "hey hey we will have none of that".

Derek laughs and says, "heyyyyyyyyyyy I have a piece of paper that says, I can do this old man", everybody laughs as he goes back to kissing the side of my neck. He whispers, "I love you goddess", I smile and say, "I love you to handsome", the twins take this time to let me know that they are awake by crying, I get up and head over to get the babies and JJ says, "here Garcie, I'll help you".

I smile and say, "thanks Jayje, I appreciate it", I pick up Alex and she picks up Bella and we head inside the house and up the stairs and go to the nursery. Once inside JJ smiles and says, "I'm a little nervous Garcie, it has been a few years since I had Henry, do you think that I can do this again"?, I hug her and say, "without a doubt Jayje, you are an amazing momma to my little dumplin".

**JJ's POV**

I wipe my eyes and look at Penelope and say, "you make it look so easy, you have 6 beautiful children and you make it seem so so easy", Penelope laughed and said, "honey I have a lot of help, I have Derek, Fran, Rossi and all of you guys and you will have a lot of help with this little one here".

Penelope put her hand on my stomach and rubbed it and smiled and said, "I believe you are gonna have a little girl this time sunshine", I laugh and say, "ohhhh you think so huh"?, she laughed at me and said, "I do Jayje, I really do". I finish changing Bella's diaper and then pick her up and kiss her little fat cheek and say, "you are Auntie JJ's little girl aren't you honey"?, Bella kicks her feet and starts jabbering and I can't help but smile.

I look at Penlope and say, "have you ever thought of having another baby"?, Penelope kissed Alex on the top of the head and say, "we are happy with the 6 amazing children that we have but if God sees fit to give us another one then we will love that little boy or girl just like we do the others".

I rubbed my stomach and say, "I think your right, I think this little one is a little girl", we then pick up the twins and head back downstairs to re-join the party.


	71. Greatest Love

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 71- Greatest Love**

**Reid's POV**

**5 Months Later **

Oh my god where has the past 5 months gone Desi and I are completely in love with one another, I don't know what I would do without her in my life because for the first time in my life I feel loved and with everything that has happened to me with being kidnapped and drugged to losing Maeve Desi makes me see that everything happens for a reason and I appreciate that, Desi has moved from Chicago and is now living with me she brightens my day from the moment I wake up in the morning until the moment I close my eyes at night.

Desi and I enjoyed each other's company for the first 1 and a half months without the need for sex but ever since she moved in I can't control myself around her and we now enjoy a very healthy sex life, but lately I have notice that when Desi gets up of a morning she runs straight to the bathroom I follow behind her only to see her emptying the contents of her stomach down the toilet while I hold her hair and rub her back, once she is sure that she is finished I scoop her up in my arms and carry her back to bed as I lay her down I ask "can I get you anything baby" she shakes her head and says "can you lay with me please Spence" I lay down behind her and wrap her in my arms until I notice a change in her breathing and then I get up gently so I don't wake her and make my way to the kitchen for my very much needed cup of coffee.

Today we are heading to Fran and Rossi's for an Italian cooking lesson, it is now 11:00 am and we need to be there by 12:30 pm so I need to go and wake Desi up so that she can get ready in enough time before we leave, with my cup of coffee in my hand I make my way back to the bedroom I sit on the side of the bed and begin to gently trail my fingers up and down her arm until she stirs finally she opens her eyes and she says "Spence is that coffee I smell" just as I am about to answer she flies out of bed and back into the bathroom again I follow her and hold her hair as she again empties the contents of her stomach down the toilet, Desi collapses in a heap on the bathroom floor and I say "baby are you ok, do you want me to call your Mamma and tell her we are not coming" she shakes her head says "Spence could you grab my phone for me please I want to call Penelope" I grab her phone and then leave the bathroom to give her privacy while she is on the phone.

**Desiree's POV**

I scroll through my phone and find Penelope's number and press the call button on the fourth ring she picks up and says "hey Des how are you" I reply "I feel like crap Pen, I have been throwing up in the mornings and then just now Spence bought coffee near me and I bolted out of bed and threw up again what is wrong with me" I hear Penelope chuckle before she says "well just at a rough guess I would say that you my little sister are pregnant and being that I have been through exactly what your symptoms are I would suggest a home pregnancy test would be handy, now Des I am going to ask you a personal question I want you to think about it so when was your last period" I sit there and manually try to think when my last period was and then I come to realize that it was just after I moved in with Spence and I say "ohhh shit my last period was about 3 months ago" Penelope then says "Des I will see you shortly,would you like me to pick up a pregnancy test on my way over" I sigh and whisper "yes please and thanks Pen" I hang up the phone and leave the bedroom.

**Penelope's POV**

I can hear my cell phone ringing and on the fourth ring I answer it and say "hey Des how are you" Des replies "I feel like crap Pen, I have been throwing up in the mornings and then just now Spence bought coffee near me and I bolted out of bed and threw up again what is wrong with me" I chuckle and say "well just at a rough guess I would say that you my little sister are pregnant and being that I have been through exactly what your symptoms are I would suggest a home pregnancy test would be handy, now Des I am going to ask you a personal question I want you to think about it so when was your last period" there is pause and then I hear her say "ohhh shit my last period was about 3 months ago" I then say "Des I will see you shortly, would you like me to pick up a pregnancy test on my way over" she sighs and whispers "yes please and thanks Pen."

I go and find Derek who is outside playing with the kids Millie and Eva are playing on the swings while DJ and Aaron are playing with their trucks in the sandbox and Belle and Alex are playing with their toys on the play mat, I walk out and wrap my arms around him and say "handsome can you take care of the kids I need to go and help Desi with something" he looks at me and says "what does she need help with" I reply "it is something that we have been through 3 times before" as I look at the twins Derek follows my eyes to the twins and then turns towards me and with raised eyebrows he says "does Des think she is pregnant" I nod as I say "I just got off the phone to her and from the symptoms she explained I said that it sound like she is pregnant" Derek then says "ok baby girl I will see you when you get back but don't forget we have an Italian cooking lesson with Rossi at 12:30 pm" I smile and say "I know handsome I will sort Desi out and then I will be back to get you and the kids" I kiss his lips and head for the house.

I have stopped and picked up a pregnancy test and I am on my way over to Spencer's apartment, it takes 5 minutes to get from the store to the apartment and I pull into the car garage I grab my purse and shove the paper bag in my purse and make my way to his apartment once I reach the floor I find his door and I knock on it and Spencer opens the door and he says "hey Penelope how are you" I say "I am good but I need to see my little sister where is she" just then Desi comes from the kitchen and says "I am here Pen, Spence let my sister in" Spencer moves aside and I enter the apartment and follow Desi towards their bedroom and she closes the door and I pull the test out of my purse and hand it to her she takes and pulls the box from the paper bag and I take a seat on the end of the bed as Desi walks in to the bathroom.

**Desiree's POV**

I walk into the bathroom with the pregnancy test in my hand and it scares me because as much as I love Spence I don't know what this will do to our relationship and I don't what I would do if I lost him over this but I guess I will have to find out whether or not I am pregnant first and then I will talk to him and find out what he wants, I just hope that he does want babies and he is ready to settle down, I read the instruction on how to take the test before opening the pouch that the test is in I then pee on the test and place it face down on the sink before washing my hands I make my way back to the bedroom and sit on the end of the bed with Pen.

Sitting there and waiting for the right length of time before the test is readable I lean forward and put my head in my hands and begin to cry I feel Pen put her arm around me as she says "Des why are you crying" I look up at her and say "what if Spence doesn't want this, what if he doesn't want to have a baby I don't want to lose him Pen I love him too much to lose him over a baby or over anything for that matter" Penelope says "Des I can assure you that he does want children you have seen him with Millie, Eva, DJ, Aaron, Belle and Alex he adores them and they all adore him so I don't think that will be a problem and if he does have a problem with it well then you send him to me and I will sort him out for you ok, because that is what family does they help one another" I hear the timer on phone go off and I know it is now or never to find out so I grab Pen's hand and we head into the bathroom I pick up the test and it is positive, I am pregnant.

I turn to Pen and say "Pen can you help me tell Spence please" I smile and say "sure thing little sister let's go and tell him that you are about to become parents" we exit the bathroom and the the bedroom I still have the pregnancy test in my hand as we walk into the living room where Spence is sitting reading a book and I say "Spence there is something we need to talk about" he looks up at me and says "what do we need to talk about baby" at that word baby my eyes begin to fill with tears and I have lost my words so I hand him the pregnancy test and watch as he examines it and then he turns to face me and I immediately relax when I see a smile on his face and he says "ohhh baby I am so happy" before he leans in and kisses me gently I wrap my arms around his neck and begin to deepen the kiss it is only then that I remember that Penelope is still here but then I hear Penelope say "I will see you two love birds at Rossi's later, no... I will rephrase that I may see you at Rossi's later" a moment later we hear the apartment door close.

Spence moves me so that I am laying on the couch our lips still joined he now is hovering over me his hands all over my body while my hands are all over his but slowly I move my hands to his belt buckle and begin to undo it before moving on to undoing his pants I then work a hand into his boxer shorts and take a hold of his cock and begin to stroke him into full erection, Spence now has his fingers looped into the top of my shorts and panties and begins to drag them down my legs slowly as I pushed his pants down his legs with my feet, we then kicked them off and I broke our kiss and said "make love to me please Spence" and that is exactly what he did.


	72. Surprises

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 72 - Surprises **

**Penelope's POV**

I smile as we all walk from the car to the spa for our girls day out, we are all getting facials and manicures and pedicures and long relaxing massages and I can't wait. Emily and JJ rub their aching backs and say, "are you sure that this girls day was a good idea Garcia"?, I smile and

say, "I think so, we allllllll deserve to be pampered don't you think"?, they all in unison say, "yes", they laugh as they head inside the huge building.

Once inside the building everybody heads for their full body massage, Emily and JJ sigh contently as they start relaxing against the table as their massage starts. Fran looked at me and said, "awwwwww this feels great doesn't it girls"?, everybody said, "yesssss" in unison as they closed their eyes.

Next we moved to the mani, pedi's me, Fran and Desi are having our manicures as JJ and Em are having their pedicures, I smile at Desi and mouth the words, "tell them about the baby". Desiree clears her throat and says, "I have some news ladies, I found out yesterday that I am pregnant, Iam almost 3 months along".

Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh my gosh really Desi"?, she squeezed her mommas free hand and said, "it's true momma, you are gonna be a grandma again". Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhh honey that is so great", JJ and Em smile and say, "congrats girl, we are so happy for you and Spence, you will be great parents".

Fran looked at me and said, "you knew about this didn't you"?, I smiled and said, "guilty as charged, the newest mommy to be called me yesterday after she got sick, I told her what I thought was wrong and I told her that I would bring a pregnancy test and come over, she took the test and it was positive sooooooooo I asked her when her last period was and she said that it was 3 months ago, soooo to make a long story short your baby is having a baby".

A few minutes later we were finished with our mani's and JJ and Em had finishing with their pedi's when JJ grabbed her stomach and said, "ohhhh noooo". I look at her and say, "ohhhhhh no what sunshine"?, she bites her lip and says, "my water just broke", I looked at her and said, "ohhh ok sweetie, lets get up and get changed and get you to the hospital".

Emily gets up to help JJ and she grabs her back and says, "ohhhhhhhhh", I say, "ohhh no not you to", Emily smiled and said, "sorry PG", she hugged us both and said, "don't worry about it my raven haired beauty, we need to get the two of you dressed and to the hospital". I looked at Desiree and said, "can you call Hotch and Will and let them know what's going on and get them to meet us at the hospital".

**JJ's POV**

As we walk from the car I rub my back and walk from the car I say, "are you sure that this girls day was a good idea Garcia"?, she smiles and says, "I think so, we allllllll deserve to be pampered don't you think"?, they all in unison say, "yes", they laugh as they head inside the huge building.

Once inside the building everybody heads for their full body massage, Emily and I sigh contently as they start relaxing against the table as their massage starts. Fran looked at Pen and says, "awwwwww this feels great doesn't it girls"?, everybody said, "yesssss" in unison as they closed their eyes.

We were enjoying our treatment when Desiree says, "I have some news ladies, I found out yesterday that I am pregnant, and I am almost 3 months along". Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh my gosh really Desi"?, she squeezed her mommas free hand and said, "it's true momma, you are gonna be a grandma again".

Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhh honey that is so great", JJ and Em smile and say, "congrats girl, we are so happy for you and Spence, you will be great parents". Fran looked at Penelope and said, "you knew about this didn't you"?, I smiled and said, "guilty as charged, the newest mommy to be called me yesterday after she got sick, I told her what I thought was wrong and I told her that I would bring a pregnancy test and come over, she took the test and it was positive sooooooooo I asked her when her last period was and she said that it was 3 months ago, soooo to make a long story short your baby is having a baby".

A few minutes later we are all finished with our treatments when I grab my stomach and say, "ohhhhh noooooo", Penelope looks at me and says, "ohh no what sunshine"?, I bit my lip and say, "my water just broke", I looked at her and said, "ohhh ok sweetie, lets get you and and changed and get you to the hospital".

Emily gets up to help me and she grabs her back and says, "ohhhhhhhhh", Pen says, "ohhh no not you to", Emily smiled and said, "sorry PG", she hugged us both and said, "don't worry about it my raven haired beauty, we need to get the two of you dressed and to the hospital". Pen looked at Desiree and said, "can you call Hotch and Will and let them know what's going on and get them to meet us at the hospital"?, Desiree nods her head yes as we are helped through the building to get changed.

**Hotch's POV**

The men were all hanging out at Derek and Penelope's playing cards while the kids were all napping, I pull my cell out of my pocket and recognize an unfamiliar number so I say, "Hotchner". I hear Desiree on the other end of the phone saying. "Aaron this is Desiree, we are headed to the hospital, both JJ and Em's water broke and they are both in labor".

I jump up and say, "we are on our way tell them we love them and we will see them soon", Desiree laughs and says, "ok I will tell them, just be safe and we will see you at the hospital". Everybody was looking at me and Will said, "what's wrong Hotch"?, I said, "we need to go Will, that was Desiree they are all headed to the hospital both JJ and Em's water broke".

Derek looked at them and said, "be careful and keep us informed", Reid laughed and said, "I'll drive, neither of you should be driving a car right now". I threw him his keys and said, "good point Reid". Rossi and Derek smiled as we walked out the door, I looked at Will and said, "can you believe it both of them at the same time"?, he laughed and said, "I hope that we make it in time".

Reid floored the SUV and hit the lights and sirens and said, "don't worry we will", a few minutes later are running into the hospital, we stop when we see Desiree. She smiles and says, ""they are right back there in cubicle 1 and 2", we both grin and thank her for everything that she had

done before running towards JJ and Emily's room.


	73. Double Delivery

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night **

**Chapter 73 - Double Delivery**

**Penelope's POV **

We are all in the waiting area while Hotch and Will are with the girls we are sitting here waiting to here any news of what is happening, Fran, Desi, Spencer and I are all talking about Desiree's pregnancy and their relationship when my cell phone starts to ring and I know by the ring tone who it is I answer on the second ring and say "hello there my chocolate god of thunder" I look at both Fran and Desi and I chuckle at both of them as they roll their eyes and Derek says "hey sexy Mama how is everything going there do Rossi and I need to make our way down to meet the newest members of the family."

I say " no not yet handsome the girls are still going but I will call you and let know ok" I look at Desi and mouth "you need to tell your big brother that he is going to be an uncle" she put her hand out for my phone and I say to Derek "handsome Desi wants to tell you something" I hand her the phone and she say "hey big brother how do you feel about becoming an uncle" I can't hear what he is say and then Desi says "well your niece or nephew will be arriving in about 6-6 a half months" again I can't hear his response but I notice Des pass the phone to Spencer and he says "hey Derek, thank you and I can't wait, bye Derek" he ended the cal, and passed my phone back to me.

**Emily's POV **

I can't believe the time has come we finally get to meet our little boy, ohhh god here comes another contraction I grip Aaron's hand as the contraction rips through me I have chosen to give birth without the use of any painkillers, the doctor comes to check on my progress and says "ok Miss Prentiss you are ready to have your baby let me get ready and we will get this little one delivered" I can hear JJ in the next room and from the sounds that she is making I am guessing that her little girl is also about to grace the world with her presence as is our little man.

I am feeling a great deal of pressure and I say to the doctor "I have the urge to push" the doctor turns to me and says "well Miss Prentiss go a head I want you to bear down and push for the count of ten and then take a deep breath and then with the next contraction I want you you to do it again and then when I get the head delivered I will instruct you to give little pushes so that I can deliver the shoulders and the rest of the body, ok" I nod and begin to push it takes 7 pushes to deliver the head and after 4 small pushes his shoulders are out and the rest of his body followed, the doctor clamped the umbilical cord and then said "would you like to cut the cord Dada" Aaron took the scissors and cut between the two clamps freeing our son from me, I wipe the tears from my eyes before Aaron has a chance to see them but he comes back to the head of the bed and says "baby why are you crying" I smile and I say "they are tears of joy baby."

After Aaron cut the cord a nurse took our son to clean and check him over before wrapping him up and bringing him over to me and placing him in my arms I can't take my eyes off of him he looks just like his Dada, I lean forward and kiss his forehead before turning to Aaron so that I can kiss him and say "Aaron do you want to go and let everyone know that he has arrived" he nodded and kissed me again before he leaves the room.

**Hotch's POV **

I walk out to the waiting room and with a smile on my face I say "he is here, he an Em are both doing well and once they have finished weighing and checking him over you can come in and see them" I see Will coming out of JJ's room and I turn and shake his hand and say "congratulation on the birth of your daughter."

**JJ's POV**

I can't believe the time has come we finally get to meet our little girl, ohhh god here comes another contraction I grip Will's hand as the contraction rips through me I have chosen to give birth without the use of any painkillers, the doctor comes to check on my progress and says "ok Mrs La Montange you are ready to have your baby let me get ready and we will get this little one delivered" I can hear Em in the next room and from the sounds that she is making I am guessing that her little man is also about to grace the world with his presence as is our little princess.

I am feeling a great deal of pressure and I say to the doctor "I have the urge to push" the doctor turns to me and says "well Mrs. La Montange go a head I want you to bear down and push for the count of ten and then take a deep breath and then with the next contraction I want you you to do it again and then when I get the head delivered I will instruct you to give little pushes so that I can deliver the shoulders and the rest of the body, ok" I nod and begin to push it takes 5 pushes to deliver the head and after 3 small pushes her shoulders are out and the rest of her body followed, the doctor clamped the umbilical cord and then said "would Daddy like to cut he cord" Will took the scissors and cut between the two clamps freeing our daughter from me, I wipe the tears from my eyes before Will has a chance to see them but he comes back to the head of the bed and says "baby why are you crying" I smile and I say "they are tears of joy baby."

After Will cut the cord a nurse took our daughter to clean and check her over before wrapping her up and bringing her over to me and placing her in my arms I can't take my eyes off of my princess, Will turns to me and in southern tone "she looks just like you JJ" I lean forward and kiss her forehead before turning to Will so that I can kiss him and say "Will do you want to go and let everyone know that she has arrived" he nodded and kissed me again before he leaves the room.

**Will's POV **

I walk out to the waiting room and with a smile on my face I see Aaron standing and I say "our little princess is here, both mother and baby are doing well and once they have finished weighing and checking her over you can come in and see them" Aaron turns and shake my hand and say "congratulation on the birth of your daughter" I return the gesture and say "congratulations on the birth of your son."

**Penelope's POV **

Ohh the babies are finally here and I can't wait to see them but I just have to wait so I pull out my cell phone and press 1 on my speed dial and on the third ring he answers "hello my goddess is there any news" I smile and say "pump those brakes handsome I was just ringing to tell you that both babies have arrived safely and both lots of Mama's and Bubba's are doing well so if you and Rossi want to make your way here with the kids so that Jack and Henry can meet their new siblings."

Finally Derek and Rossi arrive with all 8 kids in toe and I get up and greet my husband and my babies with kisses and then I hear Jack say "can I see Mommy and Daddy now" I nod and I take his hand and Henry's hand and we walk towards the the rooms where both of their parents are, the first room I come to is JJ's so I knock on the door and say "I have a big brother waiting to meet his little sister" the next thing the door opens and Will is standing there and Henry say "Dada can me see sissy now" Will picks Henry up and says "yes little man we can see sissy" I smile as he closes the door and hack and I move to the next door I knock on the door and say "I have a big brother waiting to meet his little brother."

Hotch opens the door and says "hey there buddy are you ready to meet your brother" Jack nods and Hotch picks him up and says to me "thanks Penelope" I make my way back to the waiting room, after 30 minutes of the boys being in the room with their parents both Hotch and Will come out and say "you can go see the girls" I then go over to the nurses desk nod ask "is there anyway we can get a wheelchair for either Emily Prentiss or JJ La Montange so that we can all be in the one room as we are all family" the nurse looked at me and said "I don't see why not if you give me a few minutes I will bring one into Mrs. La Montange's room and help her in and the we can get her into Miss Prentiss's room."

I go back to the waiting room and let everyone know t go straight to Emily's room and that JJ will be in soon, I go to see JJ and let her know that a nurse is coming with a wheelchair for her and true to her word the nurse arrives with the wheelchair as JJ passes the baby over to Will the nurse helps JJ into the wheelchair and then begins to push her into the room next door I take Henry's hand and we follow Will and the nurse into the room, once everyone is settled we get to see the newest editions and oh my god they are both so cute and the first thing I want to know is what their names are so I say "introduce these beautiful babies to their family."

**Emily's POV**

Penelope wants us to introduce our little man to this already very large family so I say "everyone I would like you to meet Maverick Cade Hotchner born at 10:20 am and weighs 6 lbs 9 oz and we couldn't be happier" I notice Jack has come closer and has take his brothers tiny hand in his and then leans forward and kisses his cheek before he says " I Love You Maverick."

**JJ's POV **

Penelope wants us to introduce our little princess to this already very large family so I say "everyone I would like you to meet Amelia La Montange born at 10:15 am and weighs 5 lbs 11 oz and we couldn't be happier" Henry has come closer to his sister and then leans forward and kisses her cheek.


	74. Baby Reid Is On The Way

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Ch 74 - Baby Reid Is On The Way**

**Desiree's POV**

The past 6 1/2 months have flown by and I can't believe as I stand here rubbing my huge tummy that I am almost a week late, I look down and say, "heyyyyy little one, this is mommy and I wish that you would come out to meet everybody". I sigh as my cell starts ringing, I look down at the ID and see Spencer flashing and smile and say, "hello my love".

Reid laughs and says, "we are on our way to the crime scene and I wanted to check on you and the little one", I laugh and say, "we are both fine Spence, how are you"?, Reid took a deep breath and said, "I'm ok, just missing you so much sweetie, but if anything happens I am less than an hour away".

I laugh and say, "don't worry honey, Penelope is coming over in a few minutes and we are gonna veg out in front of the tv and have a movie night, just the two of us". Reid smiles and says, "just be careful and don't overdue ok", I can't help but smile when I say don't worry Spence, I won't, I promise".

Just as we are getting ready to hang up there is a knock at the door, I walk over and open the door and say, "come in Penelope, are you ready for our movie night"?, she grins and says, "I am more than ready Desi, the question is are you ready for naked men and veggin out"?, I laugh and say, "ohhhhh I am more than ready".

Reid laughs and says, "have fun and remeber", I say, "you are less than an hour away, I know Spence, but don't worry Penelope is here with me and we will be fine". Reid said, "alright, alright, but remember I love you", I smile and say, "awwwwww sweetie, I love you to, now please be very careful ok"?, he laughed and said, "I will", the call ended a few seconds later.

**Penelope's POV**

The team is away on a case and Desiree is almost a week late so we decide to have a girls night and veg out in front of the tv, I look at my watch and see that it is almost 5:00 so I call Derek on the way over and find out that they are on their way to a crime scene, we do our usual flirty banter and as I get out of the car at Spencer's and Desi I hang up.

I knock on the door, I see the smiling face of Desiree on the other side, she says, "come in Penelope, are you ready for our movie night", I grin and say, "I am more than ready Desi, the question is are you ready for naked men and veggin out"?, she laughs and says, "ohhhhhh I am more than ready".

As I sit our goodies on the table I hear Desi say, "you are less than an hour away, I know Spence, but don't worry Penelope is here with me and we will be fine". I see her face light up and she says, "awwwwww sweetie, I love you to, now please be very careful ok"?, and a few seconds later the call ends and she makes her way to the couch.

**Desiree's POV**

We are watching as the ending credits go up on our second movie and I say, "time out for a potty break Penelope", she grins and says, "sure thing Des, here let me help you up, I remember how hard it was to get off the couch". I laugh as Penelope helps me up off the couch, I waddle to the downstairs bathroom and potty and then head back through the kitchen when I am hit with a hard pain in my back and it goes all the way around to my stomach".

I opened my mouth and say, "ohhhhhhhh god", Penelope runs to me and says, "what's wrong Desi are you hurt"?, as I open my mouth to tell her that I think I am in labor a gush of warm water hits the floor. I look up at Penelope and say, "I think I need to get to the hospital", Penelope takes my hand in hers and says, "lets get you in some dry clothes and we will grab your bag and go".

I smile as she runs to my bedroom and comes back down with a loose sun dress, she helps me change and we grab my bag and head out the door, as soon as she gets me buckled up and we pull away from the house I pull out my cell and dial Reid's number. After a few rings Reid says, "you have good timing sweetie we caught the unsub and are starting on our way home in a few minutes".

I say, "Spence head to the hospital", before I can say anything else I am hit with a bad pain, Penelope picks up my cell and says, "baby Reid is on his or her way Spencer". I hear Penelope say, "reach the phone to Derek honey", then I hear Penelope telling Derek to take care of Reid and for them all to be careful.

Before hanging up Penelope says, "hang on Reid and I will put the phone on speaker", she hit the button and said, "ok Spencer", Reid said, "I love you Desi and we are on our way and I will be there as soon as I can". I laugh and say, "just be careful Spence and don't worry about me, I have Penelope here with me".

I am hit with another hard contraction and say, "ohhhhhhhhhh god", Spencer says, "remember your breathing honey", I smile and he helps me breathe through several hard contractions before we get to the hospital. When we pull in the ER entrance Penelope says, "we're here Reid, be careful and we will see you all when you get here".

Reid says, "I love you Desi", I wipe my eyes and say, "I love you to Spence", as we walk through the front door the call ends and Penelope quickly gets me a wheelchair and the next thing I know we are heading down the long hall to Delivery.


	75. Welcome To The World

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Chapter 75 - Welcome To The World **

**Desiree's POV**

The day has finally arrived and Spence and I can't wait to meet our baby, as I lay here listening to the swooshing sound that is our little ones heartbeat as it fills the room I can relax and try to focus on what is to come I can no longer feel the contractions due to the spinal block I have, I opted to have the spinal block only because the contractions were really intense there is a knock at the door and then the door opens and the doctor comes in and says "I just came in to check your progress and see how everything is going" I nod and say "that is fine doctor, I can't really feel much of what is going on."

After the doctor has finished checking me over she says "so Miss Morgan you are making great progress at the moment you are 8 cm dilated, 100% effaced which means that with in the next 30 minutes to an hour you should be ready to deliver" I smile and say "thank you doctor" I noticed Penelope had pull out her cell phone and dialed Derek's number and when he answers she says "how far away are you handsome" I can't hear his reply but Penelope then says "well if you don't hurry up and get here then our boy genius will miss the whole event" I put my hand out for Pen's phone and she hands it to me and I say "now listen here big brother if you don't get my fiancee here soon I will hurt you, do you understand me, flick the lights and sirens on if you have to but just get him here, the doctor just told me that I will be ready to have this baby within the next 30 minutes to an hour goodbye brother."

Twenty minutes have gone by and I am getting anxious because Spence is still not here and just as I am about to ask Pen for her phone the door opens and Spence walks into the room closely followed by Derek, Spence leans down and kisses me gently before pulling away and I turn to Derek and say "you are so lucky big brother I had all sorts of ideas running through my head on how I was going to hurt you if Spence missed this" Derek laughs and says "you and what army were going to hurt me kiddo because from where I am standing you have no chance at the moment" I stick my tongue out at him, we are interrupted by a knock at the door the door opens and the doctor enters the room.

Derek and Penelope leave the room so that it is just Spence and I with the doctor, the doctor lift the bottom of the sheet so that she can check me and she looks down and says "Miss Morgan did you realize that your baby is starting to crown" I look at her with wide eyes and say "no I can't feel anything down there" the doctor says "that is ok I would like you to take a few breaths for me while I get a gown on and get another nurse in here to help and then we will get this little one delivered since he/she is so determined to meet the world all ready" she gets her gown on and goes to the door and says "can I get a nurse in here please."

**Reid's POV**

We have just finished the case we were working on when Desi calls me and tells me that she is on the way to the hospital, she drops her phone and Penelope picks it up and for the first time in my life I am speechless I hear Penelope say "reach the phone to Derek" so I pass the phone to Derek and he take charge of the situation he grabs a set of keys for one of the SUV's and guides me out to the car and I manage to get in the passenger seat and get my seatbelt buckled before Derek pulls out of the car space and takes off, just because have somewhere to be we cop every red light and every person who wishes to drive slowly and even though we have out red and blue lights on no-one is moving we are now about 25 minutes from the hospital when Derek's cell phone rings he answers and puts it on speaker so that I can hear what is going on, I hear Penelope say "how far away are you handsome" and he says "we are 25 minutes out baby" Penelope then says "well if you don't hurry up and get here our boy genius will miss the whole event."

The next thing I hear is Desi's voice as she says "now listen here big brother if you don't get my fiancee here soon I will hurt you, do you understand me, flick the lights and sirens on if you have to but just get him here, the doctor just told me that I will be ready to have this baby within the next 30 minutes to an hour goodbye brother" I can't help but chuckle and think that my life would not be where it is right now without Desi and she just ripped her brother a new one.

We finally arrive at the hospital and I get out of the car and run for the entrance not bothering with the elevator I take the stairs two at a time to get to the maternity ward and when I get there I ask a nurse "can you help me find my fiancee her name is Desiree Morgan" she smiles and says "right this way she has been eagerly awaiting your presence" we begin walking to her door and I notice that Derek is now behind me and we enter the room and I go straight to Desi and lean down to kiss her gently before pulling away and she says "you are so lucky big brother I had all sorts of ideas running through my head on how I was going to hurt you if Spence missed this" Derek laughs and says "you and what army were going to hurt me kiddo because from where I am standing you have no chance at the moment" she sticks her tongue out at him, we are interrupted by a knock at the door the door opens and the doctor enters the room.

Derek and Penelope leave the room so that it is just Desi and I with the doctor, the doctor lift the bottom of the sheet so that she can check her and she looks down and says "Miss Morgan did you realize that your baby is starting to crown" Desi looks at her with wide eyes and says "no I can't feel anything down there" the doctor says "that is ok I would like you to take a few breaths for me while I get a gown on and get another nurse in here to help and then we will get this little one delivered since he/she is so determined to meet the world all ready" she gets her gown on and goes to the door and says "can I get a nurse in here please."

**Desiree's POV**

I am so glad that Spence got here just in time as our baby is only minutes away from being born, the doctor told me to push so I began pushing and after 5 minutes the baby's head is out and then after another 5 minutes our baby is finally here, I hear a cry coming from the other end of bed and the doctor says "would you like to cut the cord" I see Spence take the scissors and cut between the two clamps and then our baby is placed on my chest and I ask "is my baby a boy or a girl" a nurse comes over and says "congratulations you have a little boy" as she begins cleaning him off.

Once we are both cleaned up and the doctor and the nurse left the room Spence went out and invited everyone in to meet the newest edition to the family, a few minutes later Spence and the whole family walked into my hospital room and the first person who approaches me is Mamma she leans down and kisses my forehead and says "I am so proud of you baby, your son is absolutely gorgeous now tell us what his name is" I smile and say "I would like to you all to meet Matthew Hunter Reid he weighs 6 lbs exactly and Spence and I are extremely happy.

So here before my eyes stands my now very large family I have been taken into this group of co-workers who called themselves a family, I have my Mamma and my big brother but now I also have non-related siblings and I have all my nieces and nephews but the best thing to come out of all of this is that I have found my soul mate and together we have created life.


	76. Epilogue

**Once Upon A Straight Tequila Night**

**Epilogue - 5 Years Later**

**Penelope and Derek**

Penelope and Derek are out in the back yard playing with the kids we have the frisbee out and we are having a great time it is a game of boys versus girls well besides Kassidy as she is still to little to play because her older sibling get a little rough so she is sitting in the sandbox with Clooney, we play 3 games of frisbee and the boys win DJ, Aaron and Alex make fun of Millie, Eva and Belle because they couldn't beat us boys.

After a while of playing frisbee everyone needed a drink so we all sat down on the blanket that was laid out on the grass Penelope notices Kassidy get up and comes running over to join us and when she gets to her Dada she jumps on his back and he reaches around and pulls her into his lap and begins to tickle her belly she squeals and says "top Dada top me gib up" Derek stops tickling her and she is just quite happy to lay in his lap she is a real Dada's girl, Penelope sees her little eyes beginning to close and Derek leans down and kisses her forehead.

Once all the kids are in bed for the night Penelope and Derek sit down and watch a movie but as always we don't see the end of it due to us becoming otherwise occupied with each other, I pull Penelope into my lap as we make out like horny teenagers I break our kiss but keep my lips touching hers as I say "do you know how much I love you" repeating the words she once said to me and she says "every day that it's implied."

Derek turns the television off and picks up the love of his life, his soul mate, his god given solace and carries her upstairs we make it to our bedroom and quietly close the door behind us before Derek stands his baby girl on her feet and it doesn't take us long to get each other naked and into bed where we spend the rest of the night showing each other how much we love each other.

**Rossi and Fran**

Dave walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around the waist of his beautiful wife, he then kisses the side of her neck and says, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, Fran giggled as she felt her husbands lips on the side of her neck. She put her hands on top of his and said, "I believe that you showed me exactly how much you love me all night and most of the morning".

Dave grinned and said, "you are an amazing woman Fran Rossi", she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his, when they pulled apart she said, "your not so bad yourself David Rossi". He smiled and said, "Bella how about we forget about dinner for a little while and we can head back upstairs and I can show you how much I love you".

Fran grinned and said, "why Mr. Rossi if I didn't know better I would think that you are trying to seduce me again", he wiggled his eyebrows and slowly slid his hands down her body resting them on her butt and said, "now would I do that"?, Fran smiled and said, "of course you would". Dave gave her that David Rossi laugh and said, "well is it working"?, she intertwined their fingers and started leading him up the huge staircase and said, "of course it is".

Dave growled as he watched his wife walking up the steps in front of him, he playfully slapped her butt and said, "Mrs. Rossi I do believe that you are teasing me". She stopped at the top of the steps and said, "now why would I do that Mr. Rossi"?, he pulled her into his arms and said,

"because you like to watch me beg", Fran laughed as she led him into their room and a few minutes later the house was filled with the sounds of Rossi showing her just how much he loved her.

**Hotch and Emily **

A year after Maverick was born Hotch and Emily finally got married and instead of a honeymoon they took the kids on vacation Jack being older was able to enjoy it more they went to Disneyland and Jack got to meet his favorite characters Sulley from Monsters Inc, Mickey Mouse, Woody and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story and he got to see a Lightning Mc Queen show, where as Maverick was still little and didn't quite understand and cried when most of the characters came near him because they scared him.

Hotch is rolling around on the living room floor wrestling with Jack and Maverick they are all laughing Hotch begins to tickle both of his sons which makes them laugh even more, Emily and Alyssa are sitting in the hammock outside in the backyard reading Alyssa's favorite book which is Cinderella but half way through the book Emily notices that Alyssa has gone quiet so looking down at the dark haired little girl she see that her eyes are closed so Emily chucked the book to the ground and closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine as she too closed her eyes.

Hotch went looking around the house for Emily and Alyssa and when he couldn't find them he went looking outside and when he walked over to the hammock he saw his two girls laying there peacefully taking a nap, not wanting to wake them he let them be and went back inside to join the boys in a game of Mario Kart on the Nintendo Wii.

**Will and JJ**

JJ smiled as she watched her son Henry running behind his youngest sister Sophie making sure that she doesn't fall as she heads across the huge room. will walks up behind Amelia and picks her up and kisses the top of her head and says, "where are you heading little girl"?, Amelia laughs and says, "me pway daddy, me pway wif Henwy".

JJ laughed and said, "you sure love you big brother don't you Ameila"?, the blonde haired girl shakes her head and says, "me lub him momma", Will grins and says, "he is a good big brother isn't he sweetie"?, she nods her head and says, "uh huh he is daddy", Will then puts her down on the floor and she heads straight for Henry.

Will and JJ walk over and sit on the couch and watch their three children playing together in the middle of the room, JJ lays her head down on Wills shoulder and says, "I love you". He kisses the top of her head and says, "I love you to", the look up to see Sophie running over to them, she jumps into Will's lap and said, "wead me a tory pease daddy".

He laughs and says, "you want your old man to read you a story huh"?, the little girl grins as she lays her head against his chest and says, "yes peaseeeeeeeeee". JJ laughed and said, "you know what story she wants right"?, he kissed his wife on the lips gently and says, "of course, she wants to hear the story of how mommy and daddy met".

Sophie gets comfortable in her daddys lap as he starts telling her the story for what is probably the 100th time, each time he tells her before he gets halfway through the story she falls asleep. JJ kisses the top of her sleeping daughters head and then looks over her shoulder and grins

as she sees Henry and Amelia having a tea party, she closes her eyes and lays her head against the back of the couch and sighs happily as she allows herself to drift off to sleep.

**Spencer and Desiree**

Spencer and Desiree have been married now for the last 3 years and they could not be happier they have two amazing children Matthew and Piper and they just found out that Desiree is pregnant again with twins, so it looks like Spencer and Desiree are trying to take on Penelope and Derek with how many children they have but some how they won't beat them.

Matthew is just like Spencer in every way he loves to read and his day care teachers say that he is reading well and truly above his age range and he can write and he know all different kind of facts and knowledge just like his Dada Matthew is going to have a difficult time when he starts school because he will be classed as a nerd and get picked on.

Piper is a real girlie girl and likes to play dress-ups and she like princesses and dolls and anything pretty, but she is also very intelligent for her age she likes to read and draw at night Spencer will sit down with Piper and a set of flash cards and she pretty much get them all right there are only a few that she is still learning but she will get there eventually.

Desiree is also getting Spencer to loosen up a little and is managing to get him to sit and watch movies and surprisingly enough Spencer is actually enjoying them he is also enjoying the animated movies for the kids, now that the kids have gone to bed for the night Spencer show Desiree just how much he loves her they make their way to bed and proceed to make love all night right through to the early hours of the next morning.


End file.
